


If These Walls Could Talk

by MeatShield



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Humor, Embarrassment, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Smut, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 83
Words: 112,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeatShield/pseuds/MeatShield
Summary: It's a different take on Cullen/Inquisitor with a twist.Many different things happen, Templars/Mages are a helped (officially only goes to Redcliff though)I skip over most of the battles because well, let's face it, everyone knows how they go. The Templars and mages though both play a very key role, even trespasser will come into play.Hope you enjoy the read and the smut!





	1. Chapter 1

The two mages coward in the corner of the closet. The change in the Templars since the Hero of Fereldan had chosen to keep the mages alive had caused them to act out, they had become more aggressive and downright mean towards all the mages, punches, and slaps handed out as if it was going to accomplish something. The mages all talked about how it would have been kinder to kill them.  
"What can we do Wilfred?" One of the mages sat in the corner of the tiny closet. This was not the first time she'd been locked up by the Templar they called Cullen. It was his favorite way to torture the mages. "We need to get out of this circle."  
"I've heard some gossip among the Templars that Cullen was going to be transferred," Wilfred smiled at Eve. "Word has been spreading about what's been happening here, and every circle is going to be the same. The Templars are becoming more suspicious of mages, everyone is."  
"What is the First Enchanter doing, how can he let this continue?" Eve whimpered, "I've heard that the Kirkwall Circle is better than here, and that is an actual bloody prison."  
"Eve, honey," Wilfred crouched down beside her stroking her long red hair. "There is nowhere to go, everything we do is 'against the rules.'"  
"We've been in here for three days already. I am tired of being accused of being an abomination, a blood mage," she cried out. "I AM NOT A BLOOD MAGE!"  
Since the incident with Uldred, every mage in the Fereldan Circle had been under scrutiny, the words blood mage and abomination were thrown around so much it had lost all meaning to the mages. The Templars grew more violent daily, became more suspicious the quieter the mages were. The First Enchanter stayed quiet even though the mages knew exactly who was behind it all. Cullen.  
Cullen had been spouting hate against all mages since Uldred had held him captive, every mage to him was a blood mage. Some of the mages had tried to petition the First Enchanter and the Knight-Commander to have him moved, one even going so far as to send word to Denerim to let King Allister know what was happening, but none seemed to work. The mages here were stuck with bullies for Templars and one who swore that every one of them was evil.  
The door of the closet swung open surprising the two mages. Cullen stood there, his Templar armor shining in the candle light, his eyes dark and sunken into his skull. He stood there glaring at the two mages as if they were lower than scum on the pond. "Who's a blood mage?" He finally yelled.  
The two sat there in a moment of stunned silence.  
"Neither," Wilfred stood face to face with the angry Templar. "Neither of us is, you idiot."  
As the final word came out of Wilfred's mouth Cullens armed hand, hit him across the face, "typical response from a blood mage." Cullen proceeded to kick the mage as he hit the ground, a punch to stop him from getting back up.  
"Stop it," Eve cried out.  
AS she lunged to stop the Templar from beating her friend he grabbed her wrist and threw her to the floor just behind him. "A woman cried out blood mage, and you were the only woman in there." The angry Templar continued to beat the mage with all his might.  
A crowd was beginning to form in the room now, both mages and Templars watching the scene unfold. All Eve could do was watch from the floor where she had been thrown as her only friend in the circle was beaten. Wilfred tried to gasp for air, trying to break free from Cullens beating, but Cullen was too strong. His fist came crashing down on Wilfred's face everytime he struggled. Everyone sat and watched as the scene of senseless violence unfolded.  
Eve's cries went unnoticed by the others gathered around, the crowd growing larger with every cry of blood mage that Cullen cried out. Every time he cried it our there would be whispers among the bystanders, was Wilfred, in fact, a blood mage. He must have been to deserve such a beating from a Templar.  
"Stop it," Eve cried, "you're killing him!"  
"Eve," Wilfred whispered through his bloodied mouth, his face so swollen it was almost unrecognizable. "Eve."  
Cullen gave him one last, exceptionally devastating kick, blood squirting out of Wilfred's mouth as the Grand Enchanter and Knight-Commander rushed in to pulled the angry Templar of the helpless mage.  
"Get him out of here," the Grand Enchanter ordered. The Templars proceeded to pull their angry brother off the mage, dragging him our of the room with all the other mages.  
Eve rushed to her friend's side, placing his battered head on her lap. She knew that no magic that could help him, she cursed herself for not learning any healing magic at that moment. "I am here Will, and I'm here."  
Grand Enchanter Irving called over all the mages who could try to heal him to help, but he knew that it was hopeless. "I'll do what I can so he's at least comfortable. What set the Templar off, what made him think that Wilfred was a blood mage?"  
"I was stupid," Eve looked at Irving through the waterfall of tears. "We'd been in the closet for days, I couldn't help it, I screamed I am not a blood mage but all he heard...." She could barely say the words, the guilt overwhelming her.  
A bloody hand reached up to touch her face, Wilfred was trying to tell her something. Blood now smeared across her face he whispered, "we've all had enough." He smiled as the other mages worked furiously to save him.  
"We must help him," Eve croaked. "This is my fault."  
"No my dear girl, it's not," Irving tried to reassure her, "it's no one's fault."  
"It's the Templars fault," one of the mages muttered. "We are all fucking blood mages."  
The whispers among the other mages began to grow to mutters, "Damn the Templars, all bloody blood mages." A few grew louder still, getting angry about the abuse they'd been suffering.  
All but two of the Templars remained, the others gone to calm their crazed brother. The two shifted nervously as the words carried through the room if Wilfred died there would only be so much that two Templars could do.  
A final gasp escaped Wilfred's swollen lips, and he was gone. Eve tried with all her might to hold her anger back. She could feel the fire burning in her. A fire Eve had not felt in a very long time since she had discovered that she was a mage. Every time she felt overwhelmed with emotions she felt this fire, except this time she wasn't sure that she could keep it in check this time. Irving looked at the young woman. He could see that her magic was about to be exposed to everyone. If the Templars saw it, she would be in trouble.  
"Eve," Irving grabbed her arm and whisked her to the closest room. Too many eyes, he knew that he had to hide her abilities, they had done so since her arrival. "You must calm yourself, Eve," he smiled, "breath in through your nose, out through your mouth. Come on dear."  
Eve did as she was told, knowing that Irving was trying to help her. One mage had lost their life today, and he didn't want another strung up for her exceptional abilities. Irving could see the fire starting to subside, Irving knew that he had to get her out of here. She wouldn't be able to control herself if she ever faced with Cullen, all the work he had done to protect her would have been for nothing. 

"Please," Irving pleaded, "we need you to stay calm."

"I can't stay here."

"I know that my dear, I know." He smiled and pulled her in for a hug. He had always cared for Eve, felt a pain in his heart when he watched her struggle. He had taken care of her since he found her outside of Lothering, she was like a daughter to him. "I will send word to the Free Marches, I know the Enchanters at Ostwick and Hasmal, I trust them both with your secret."

"Thank you," she cried into his shoulder. "I am sorry Irving."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ostwick Circle was an improvement for Eve. It was as if she was getting a fresh start. She was introduced to the other mages as coming late into her magic, which meant no one would ask her why she left her other circle. She had not made a single friend yet, but she was okay with that, she didn't need any friends, not after Wilfred. She enjoyed the quiet of her room. First Enchanter Irving had asked that she be allowed her space until she adjusted. It wasn't a big room, but anything was better than the closet that Cullen continuously locked her in. 

The Templars here were very different from the ones she had experienced, and some had even tried to have conversations with her. She had been polite enough to answer their questions, but never tried to continue the conversation so, slowly, they stopped trying. She kept to herself, sending updates about how wonderful this place was and how many friends she was making to Irving, although the First Enchanter at Ostwick sent conflicting letters. Eve didn't want Irving to worry, so she told him what he wanted to hear.

It wasn't until a girl about the same age as Eve showed up from the Free Marches. She had come from a family who's name had some weight, but they could no longer hide their daughters magic. The first Enchanter told Eve that she was going to have to share her room with Leila Trevelyan, it was the only option they had. Eve knew that the First Enchanter was just trying to bring Eve out of her shell, there was nothing that the two girls were going to have in common, but Eve did not protest. 

Eve had no idea that Leila's name carried so much weight, the two were able to roam about as if they were actually free. It seemed that Eve had made a mistake by not befriending anyone sooner. The two girls could walk in the garden without a look from the Templars. Eve had never seen such freedom.

Eve made an attempt to get to know this new girl, they bonded quickly, talking about family and how they grew up. Eve talked about Irving as if he was her father, he was after all the only father she had ever known, and Leila talked about how her family had hidden her magic for almost ten years. 

As the years went by there were whispers about a problem in the Kirkwall Circle, although no one in Ostwick paid them any mind. Whispers of mages being made tranquil for sneezing or writing letters home began to grow, mage abuses in Kirkwall were on the rise. Eve had remembered from one of her letters from Irving that Cullen had been sent there, so it came as no surprise that there was a problem. 

"It's turned into a war," Senior Enchanter Lydia broke the silence of her class. "It's every mage for themselves and Templars the same, innocent people are being slaughtered which only magnifies the problem. A conclave has been called, Leila Trevelyan, you will head there at once. You must stop them."

"Stop them?" Eve stood from her chair confused, "why stop them?"

"Because, Eve, we are a peaceful circle. This will change, we don't want it to change. If mages can be brought back and fall in line, we can have peace again. There will be no need for these Templars to be so harsh." She said the words as if there was nothing wrong with them like she believed what she had just said. 

Eve could feel her anger bubbling, but there was a fire with this anger as well. She knew that if she continued this conversation, it would end poorly. "Mages brought to heel you mean, fall back to the Templar beatings and accusations of being Blood Mages? Have you seen what Templars do to suspected Blood Mages? I don't think so."

"Eve," Leila Trevelyan tugged on the angry mages sleeve. "I'm going to go and help us, and I will come back with all the information we need."

"A mage blew up the chantry Eve, did you forget that?" Senior Enchanter Lydia pressed. "Lady Trevelyan can go, her name grants her passage anywhere, go get your things ready Leila."

Leila got to her feet, but it was too late, the fire inside Eve burst. A flash of light brighter than the sun filled the room, bodies smoldering in the chairs where they had sat. "Templars are the problem. They need to be brought in line, killed, removed from existence."

Eve looked to where her friend had been standing, now a charred corpse. A single tear fell onto her cheek as a Templar came to see wat had happened, "what the Devil?" 

He glanced towards the only survivor, Eve, backed away and slammed the door. She knew that she only had minutes to gather her things and get out of the circle. They would kill her, she was certain. She dashed away and gathered what she could, she didn't know where she was going, but she needed to get away from here. 


	3. Chapter 3

The forest was dark. Eve didn't want to use a light in case the Templars were following her. She knew that she had to stay hidden, Eve didn't know how she was going to do it, just knew that she had to. She had been pondering what to do since she left the circle, even though every mage was technically on the run now, new of what happened at OStwick would be traveling. People would be looking for her. The Templars would be looking for her. 

She had grabbed very little from her room, most of it was Leila's. The only thing that she had grabbed that was her's was her letters from Irving, she knew that she could never see him gain. He would hear the story of what happened and know that it was her. Maybe, just maybe, he would think she was dead. The thought of hurting Irving that way pained her heart, but she had no choice. As she pulled out the things she packed, she studied Leila's things. Her name carried weight, and her name granted her things that Eve could never get on her own. They were close enough to the same age that she might be able to pass as Leila. The only thing was the hair, Leila had dark rich black hair, Eve had fire red. 

After arguing with herself about what she knew what she had to do. She was going to go to the Conclave. She was going to find out what was going to happen and then disappear, she had to know how much danger she was in. Taking Leila's name was the only thing she could do,  she could get things because of who she would pretend to be. She would send a letter to the Trevelyan's and apologize for the death of their daughter. 

"I'm Leila Trevelyan," Eve began to sound like Leila, she had to focus to make sure that her Fereldan accent didn't come out. "I'm Leila Trevelyan, better. I'm Leila Trevelyan."

Eve practiced as she walked, each time finding her accent fading away. The time in the circle would have helped as well, and she had no choice but to become Leila. 


	4. Chapter 4

Senior Enchanter Lydia had been right. The Trevelyan name carried more weight than Eve could ever have imagined. She had been offered free meals, free cots to sleep and a horse. Even some lightly armed farmers had offered to escort her, the guards at the Conclave didn't even question when she gave Leila's name, no one thought to ask that she was who she claimed to be.

"Lady Trevelyan," some soldier shouted behind her. "My lady, I've been calling to you for some time."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Eve grew worried. "I got lost in thought," she smiled hoping no other questions would follow. "I can't believe the beauty of this place, and how busy it is."

"Yes," the soldier smiled forgetting that she hadn't responded to his calls. "I've never been around so many Templars and mages."

"It's normal for me, did you need me for something?"

"Yes, sorry. All the mage representatives from each circle are meeting down the hall in the room on the right," the soldier bowed and went on his way.

Eve walked a little further away from where the soldier had told her to go. She decided that the best thing was to act like Leila, so she started to the room. A quiet whimper interrupted her thoughts. It grew louder as she approached one of the chambers.

"Somebody, please help me."

Eve burst into the room only to find the divine being held captive.


	5. Chapter 5

"Is this Irving your accomplice?" A woman yelled at Eve, "who is Irving?"

Eve was trying to piece together what was happening and where she was, she had been walking at the Conclave. Now she was sitting on the floor of what looked to be a prison, she tried feverishly to remember, but it was all blank.

"Seeker, I don't think that she's awake yet," a soft male voice came from a dark corner of the room. "Give her a second to get her mind sorted, yelling only does so much."

"Get to the front lines, I will bring her there. She might be able to answer more questions what she see's what she's done." The Seeker turned back to Eve, "Go now Commander."

"I don't know," Eve whispered, "I don't understand what's happening."

"She finally speaks," the Seeker crouched in front of Eve. "Now we can get the answers. Tell Liliana to meet me at the bridge. Go now."

The mysterious man from the corner left the room, Eve tried to get a look at him trying to get a grasp on what was happening. The seeker grabbed Ev by the chains and hauled her outside with and angry come on.

A bright green glow filled the sky blinding Eve as the Seeker pushed her outside. People were standing around at the camp hoping to grab a look of the prisoner who had blown up the Conclave, all the eyes made Eve want to get back into the prison. Had they found out who she was and what she had done, had the Templars? That would make sense as to why this Seeker was hell bent on keeping her locked up. This green glow from the sky was disturbing, Eve didn't think that she could have, but she had never allowed herself to reach the full capabilities of her magic. She wasn't sure if she could have done this or not.

"What's happening?" Eve stopped the Seeker from pulling on her, "I will not take another step until you tell me why you are are holding me, prisoner."

"I was hoping you would tell me," the Seekers voice hardened. "You were the only one to survive. People claim to have seen you walk out of the fade, a woman standing behind you."

"The fade?" A sharp burst of pain shot through Eve's left hand when she looked at it. She saw a similar green glowing that was in the sky. "I would never, I've never.."

"I would explain it, but I feel you should see it. There are smaller rips in the sky, and there are demons falling from them."

"It's raining demons," Eve smiled thinking what a rain storm of demons would look like. "People must be terrified."

"Is that why you smile?" The Seeker grabbed the chains, and they began moving again. "What did you do?"

"I have done nothing you stupid woman," Eve snapped, "how could I do this?"

"You are a mage."

"And you are a bloody Seeker, now tell me why I am the Seekers prisoners."

"Come," the Seeker unlocked the chains, "you must see it."

During their walk to Leliana, they came across and an elf named Solas and a dwarf named Varric. Eve thought them to be an odd pairing, but the four of them made it even more bizarre. Solas showed Eve that the mark on her hand could be used to seal the rifts, it stopped mare demons coming through, but the big one continued to grow.

"It doesn't seem like magic that exists," Eve talked with Solas as the group moved towards the bridge. "It's not a magic I've ever heard of."

"Forgive me but, you have lived in the circle, you only know of the magic they allow you to know." Solas stated, "I believe it to be an ancient magic."

"Trust Solas on all things magic," Varric piped up, "he was the one who studied the mark on your hand while you took your nap."

"She was unconscious," the Seeker grumbled. "Not just napping Varric."

"Easy, Cassandra," Solas smiled, "I think Varric was joking."

Cassandra made another grunting noise to show her disapproval. Eve noticed that she made the sound every time Varric spoke. Eve was grateful that Solas knew she wasn't the one behind the magic, that this mark and this hole in the sky had nothing to do with her powers. 

"So you're from the Free Marches?" Varric pondered about how to ask his next question, "where? I'm from Kirkwall."

"I heard what happened there," Eve looked at him sympathetically. "Must have been terrible."

"Which circle did you come from?" Solas interrupted.

"Um, I don't think that's vital," Eve grimaced. "All circles are gone now."

"This Solas is Lady Leila Trevelyan," Cassandra gave Eve a disapproving look. "She was the only mage sent from the Ostwick Circle, up until a week ago that circle didn't want anything to do with the Conclave. That was until a whole class filled with students was killed, Lady Trevelyan left before it happened."

"You've done your homework on me I see Seeker," Eve was grateful to find out that her cover was still intact. It seems the Templars from Ostwick didn't want to admit that they'd allowed her to escape. Eve could continue to live as Leila until after she got away from the Seeker, Eve felt the tension lift from her shoulders. "I heard out that."

"Templars said the student died in the incident," Cassandra frowned. "Seems odd."

"I remember one student, he was always a problem, starting fights and such. "HE was an asshole."

The conversation stopped as they approached the bridge, Leliana was fighting with a cleric about something. The bickering was growing louder with every word spoken. 

"Put her back in chains," the Cleric yelled.

"Oh shut up," Cassandra slammed her fist on a nearby table. "She is our only chance at closing the breach."

The cleric shrunk away from the Seeker, Eve didn't blame him, she was a threatening presence. Eve gazed up at what everyone was calling the breach, it was, in fact, the largest thing she had ever seen. It looked as if it might swallow that world.

"What should we do?" Cassandra turned to Eve, "Lady Trevelyan, what would you have us do?"

"Oh...Um..." Eve tried to think about what the three were bickering about but had been lost in her thoughts. "Charge?"

"Right," Cassandra readied her weapon and grabbed some potions, "let's go."

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

The battlefield was littered with corpses, soldiers falling to demons that flowed from the sky. Eve felt guilty for the smile and joke she had made earlier. It was nothing like she had imagined. Eve managed to close the rift. That was when she saw him, and her heart fell into the very pits of her stomach, every emotion began to fill Eve's soul.

Cullen.

She thought this was when he was going to kill her when he figured out that she was lying about who she was. He would expose her, she was certain. Eve began doing the exercise that Irving had taught her, breath in breath out. She clenched and relaxed her fists with every breath. There he stood, right in front of her, the man who killed her best and only friend.

He looked different than that day, his features a little softer. More relaxed, less consumed with blood mages. Eve stood there, staring at the man who had changed her life, she stood in front of him for the first time since that day.

"Commander, this is the prisoner," Cassandra began the introduction. "Lady Trevelyan."

Eve was certain that Cullen would recognize her, thought the minute he looked at her hair he would remember who she was. Her whole 'Lady Trevelyan' cover would be blown. The look he gave her was one of recognition, but he couldn't place where he had seen her before. She was a mage at Ostwick, and he had never ventured there, but he thought he knew her face. He shrugged off the thought, thinking it must be nothing. 

"Nice to meet you," Eve looked to the ground, uncertain of how the Templar would react, not even sure how she would react if she looked him in the eyes. "Commander." 

"You as well Lady Trevelyan," he squinted as if that would help him remember how he knew her. He thought maybe she had been in one of his dreams, but could not shake the feeling that they had met before. "I hope you can indeed help."

"As do I Commander," Eve stood a little taller when Cullen referred to her as Lady Trevelyan. She knew that he had not placed her although she still could not look at his face. "I would like to think I will and have not ruined the world."

"I will fetch Leliana for you Seeker, and you and the mage can try to close this breach." The Commander smiled at Eve, hoping maybe to catch a better look at her, but she did not look at him. He was certain that she must have been from one of his dreams, her face so familiar. With his dreams they felt real, but how had her face entered his dreams without knowing her, he continued on his way wondering about this Lady Trevelyan. 

'Well that's that then,' Eve thought to herself, 'I am now Leila.'

They made their way to the breach. It opened way above in the sky, and Eve wasn't sure that she could reach it. More demons began to pour out, and everyone fought to stop them while Eve tried to close it. A shockwave of magic ripped through the temple, sending soldiers and Eve back. 

Eve's body was thrown so hard that her injuries would be substantial. Her bloodied and bruised body now lay in a pile of soldiers, the only thing that allowed anyone to find her was the glow of her mark. But the breach had stopped growing, no longer did it remain the biggest threat in Thedas. 

"She's here," a soldier yelled, "get the healers!"

As many healers that could be spared rushed to Eve's side, trying to help dig her out of the pile of bodies. She was carefully lifted into a carriage to be brought back to Haven, the four healers that could be spared would travel with her. 

Whispers of Lady Trevelyan saving them were already spreading. It wouldn't take long for her family to hear of her bravery. Someone would tell them if the gossip didn't reach them first. Eve was the only one who knew what had happened the real Leila. It wouldn't take much for her family to come and try to celebrate with her. Their daughter creating a more powerful Trevelyan name, except it, wasn't their daughter, they would know if they ever came to see her. 

It took three days for Eve to wake up, hundreds of people waiting outside her hut to catch a look at the famously named Herald of Andraste. A title that Eve wasn't going to be too happy to have been given. 

The commander had paced her Cabin the day before, watching the healers work, trying to place her face. He'd almost worn a hole in the wood when one of the healers told him to leave. He couldn't shake the feeling that he'd met her, interacted with her, and now she was invading his dreams almost nightly. He had asked Cassandra to send word to the Ostwick Circle to get more information on this Lady Trevelyan hoping that would help. 

"I know you," he would mutter as he walked back and forth. "How?"

Even Cassandra could not say how Cullen might have known her. They certainly would have never crossed paths before. Her family had never visited the Kirkwall Circle or the one in Fereldan. There was no reason Cullen should know her, but yet he did.

 


	7. Chapter 7

When Eve awoke to the servant girl bringing her food, it was explained how the past three days have gone. People were now calling Eve the 'Herald of Andraste' and that Andraste herself walked the Herald out of the fade, Eve couldn't contain her anger. She was going to march up to the Chantry and tell that Seeker to get stuffed, but it was when the elf told her that they had requested her records from Ostwick Circle that Eve felt a lump in her throat. It had to be the Templar's doing. He would have done that.

Eve threw open her cabin door, ignoring the crowds of people hoping to catch a glimpse of her and marched to the Chantry. She swallowed her anger as she burst through the doors where everyone was yelling.

"Chain her," yelled the same Cleric who'd been at the bridge. 

"No," Eve took a step back and prepared for the guard's approach, "I am not going to be a prisoner any longer."

"We saw what happened," Cassandra ordered the guard's to stand down. "She id not responsible for the Divines death, now run along and cry to whoever will listen. We have business to attend to."

The Cleric looked among the others in the room, as if hoping to have someone step in on his behalf. They all remained silent.

"Go," Cassandra yelled again.

Eve had suddenly forgotten why she was so angry, and she certainly didn't want to talk with her right now, not in that state. There was a map of Thedas in the center of the room, with markers of the hardest hit areas, Inquisition scribbled at the top and a banner bearing the same behind them. 

"What's going on here?" Eve finally spoke, her voice sounding unfamiliar to herself. "I'm assuming it's big."

"You have no idea," Cullen smiled at Eve.

"Listen," Cassandra slammed a book on the table so hard that Eve thought it might break. "You are the only one who can close these rifts. We need you. If the Chantry cannot understand that, so be it."

"Ok," Ever pursed her lips growing worried. "I am to assume that I am no longer the Seekers prisoners then?"

A sigh escaped everyone in the room, "you were never a Seeker prisoner," one of the women announced. "I am Josephine, ambassador to the Inquisition. We have formed and hoped that you, the now named 'Herald,' will help us to close these rifts and the breach for good."

"I am Leliana," another woman spoke. "Cassandra and I used to be the Left and Right hands of the Divine, we are following her wishes as she no longer can."

"I am Commander Cullen, Commander of the Inquisition soldiers. We have already met briefly, on the battlefield." He forced the last few outs out.

"Also a Templar," Eve grimaced. She had not meant for the words to leave her mouth. They just flew out quicker then she could stop them. 

Cullen cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably, "I am a former Templar yes."

"We know so little about you, Lady Trevelyan, other than your name of course, "Leliana spoke cautiously, "we would be delighted to hear more about you as we are all going to be working very closely with each other."

"How did you come to know who I was? I was the only one from my circle at the Conclave, and the only said survivor, how could you have found out?"

"We were very fortunate to have a farmer delivering supplies to us who remembered you," Cullen began. "He said that he would recognize that hair color anywhere, also stated that he would always remember the day when a beautiful young woman with hair as red as fire came to him for aid. Said he had only seen the hair color one other time and she was just a child then."

"I think I remember that farmer," Eve blushed at the compliment.

"I must admit, your hair color is a distinctive and unique one," Cullen smiled at her again. "Not often you see it."

"I feel tired all of a sudden," Eve turned and left so quickly that no one had time to stop her.


	8. Chapter 8

She sat on her bed breathing the way Irving taught her, the farmer, stupid farmer, mentioning her hair. Eve knew that she was going to have to find a way to hide it. Cullen had made it sound like he had remembered who Eve might be, how could that be, so many years had passed. She knew him when she saw him, though, why wasn't he saying anything if he knew.

*Knock, Knock* an unfamiliar voice came from the other side of the door, "may I come in Herald?"

"Who is it? I'm not up for company."

"I'm an angry dwarf who won't take no for an answer," Varric laughed as he opened the door without permission. "How are you doing with all this shit kid?"

Tears filled Eve's eyes, she could hardly take it anymore, "I'm a bit overwhelmed."

"I may not be great with help, but can I offer you any?" Varric sat in a nearby chair, "I don't blame you, it's pretty intense stuff happening to you right now. So many people around after living in a quiet circle, being called the Herald, that's some crazy shit, I can't even write shit that crazy."

"You're too kind," Tears poured down Eve's face now, she couldn't even catch her breath.

The panic set into Varric, he had no idea how to handle a crying woman. He bolted towards the door and grabbed the closest advisor he could.

Cullen.

Eve cried even harder as Varric left her alone with the Templar, but she couldn't bring herself to calm. Cullen crouched beside her and gently rubbed her back, she wanted to pull away, but he seemed determined to help. She could feel the fire growing, but she tried to calm herself. There were too many emotions right now, and the fact that Cullen was here made it worse.

"You poor girl," he whispered. "You have been through so much, and no one has given you a moment to take pause."

Eve could feel herself relax a little. This wasn't the Cullen she remembered. This was not the same Templar with hatred towards all mages. He pulled her up from the bed and held her in his arms, she struggled for a moment, but he would not let her go. He knew that what she needed was the comfort. He didn't care if she didn't like him, he would grant her the support she needed. Eventually, she pushed her face into the fur of his armor and hugged him back, trying to forget who he was and what he had done, she just needed the hug.

"You must not be a Templar," She smiled after regaining herself. "A Templar would never hug a mage."

Cullen shifted his weight and gently pushed her away, "I would rather not discuss that" he patted the back f her hand. "I must go now. I have recruits to train. I am sure that Leliana or Cassandra will help if you need any further assistance, Lady Trevelyan."

Eve suddenly felt very foolish, ashamed even, she had made the former Templar very uncomfortable. She didn't know the things that Cullen was struggling with, the guilt that he felt towards mages. Eve dried her face and decided that the tavern was the best place for her to go.


	9. Chapter 9

"Commander," Solas rushed to where Cullen was training. "We need your help, maybe even grab Lysette."

The Commander signaled to Lysette to follow him, rushing to find out why Solas had become so panicked. The tavern was empty now, Eve the only patron sitting at a table alone. The only thing filling the table were empty ale mugs that she was now proceeding to melt to the table. The use of her magic had scared everyone away, including the barkeep which gave Eve free run of the ale. Each time was going for a new drink, grabbing a new mug, and melting the previous. 

Cullen shook his head and told the others to leave them, he had spoken with her early and didn't want them to hear anything that she had to say in this state. He sat across from her allowing her to finish melting the mug. 

"That's quite the magic show," he smiled at the drunken mage, "I've only ever seen that magic used by one other mage."

Eve glared at him across the melting mug, "it's not common, but I suspect others use it as well."

"Actually, no," Cullen reached over and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry."

Eve had too much to drink to realize what the Commander was trying to say, "I knew this girl, she taught it to me."

"Eve," the Commander gently tugged her hand. "I know."

Silence filled the tavern, to Eve it was as if the whole world stopped. "I have no idea what you mean."

Cullen could see the pain in her eyes, he'd recognize that pain anywhere, but there was something more behind it something he didn't recognize. He had figured out who she was when she'd first come to Haven. He had paced the room trying to tell himself he was wrong. It was her hair, the unmistakable red, he had seen her in his dreams. It was the dream that haunted him every night. 

"You used to melt the books that First Enchanter Irving would use during his lectures," Cullen laughed at the memory. "I'm so sorry for everything. I wasn't..."

"I said I have..." Eve tried to stand up to walk away, but the amount of ale she had was too much to keep her on her feet. Cullen managed to catch her before she hit the floor. 

"Your secret is safe with me," he whispered in her ear. 

He lifted her up to help her back to her cabin. He was determined to make things right. He wasn't sure if there was a way ever to make what he did right, but he had to try. 

"Lady Trevelyan needs help to her quarters," Cullen made sure whoever was standing around heard him. He carried her back to her cabin and placed her gently in bed. The fall had rendered her asleep, so she did not struggle. He set the chair that Varric had occupied earlier beside her bed, sat down and watched the mage sleep.

'She truly is beautiful,' he thought to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Eve began to stir as the light crept through her window. It made Cullen uncomfortable, he'd wanted to speak with her, but now that she was waking he wasn't sure he should. She most likely would not be happy to see him.

"Eve," he whispered. She sat straight up and nearly hit the former Templar with a ball of fire. "It's okay. It's just me."

"Oh my head hurts," she rubbed her forehead. The sudden movement had made every muscle remember that she'd had too much ale. "Sorry."

"How much do you remember from last night?" Cullen reached for his never fail hangover cure, handed it to her with instructions to drink it fast. "Do you remember scaring everyone out of the tavern?"

Eve looked at him, hoping to find the memories in his face. Something to tell her why he'd stayed here all night, she had not even realized he had used her real name. "Is this going to help me remember? I don't want it if it does, did I hurt anyone?"

"No one was injured, drink up," Cullen laughed. "Just a few mugs I'm sorry to say. Sorry for startling you when you woke Leila." 'smooth Cullen, just cover up that you know anything about her' he scolded himself. "I must say, your magic isn't one that you see very often."

"I know," 'Wait did he use my real name' thoughts raced through Eve's mind as she began to chug the drink he'd made her. "It's rare, but not so rare that you won't see twice in your life."

Cullen stood from his chair, making sure to turn away to hide the pain he felt. "I'm sorry, I am not the same person I was back then you know." It was barely a whisper, Eve knew what he was saying but wanted to pretend that he wasn't saying what she'd wanted to here since that day. 

"I know," she whispered back.

Cullen turned back to her and grabbed her shoulders, "I will not tell."

Eve sat for a moment staring into his eyes, wondering if this was all just a dream. Maybe she had died at the breach, "is it because you don't want the others to know, or some other reason?"

Cullen sat back in the chair letting out a heavy sigh, he leaned forward and took Eve's hands in his. "It's because the name that you are using invokes power, to tell them would be detrimental to you and our cause. That, and I cannot think of another way to show you how sorry I am."

"Melting mugs," Cassandra burst through her door, "drinking so much that the Commander fears what you will do if left alone. Making him watch over you all night, do you know the rumors that are flying around Haven?"

The two shared a smiled before letting go of each other's hands, "Lady Trevelyan was overwhelmed Seeker," Cullen stood from his chair, "would you not do the same if you woke up in her situation?"

Cassandra looked between the two, "your records arrived from Ostwick this morning, there was nothing of that magic in there."

"As a former Templar, I can tell you that mages often hid the full power of their magic." Cullen turned to Eve and gave her a wink, "now we things like reports to go over Seeker, let's leave the Herald be."

Eve sat on her bed and watched the door close. He truly wasn't the same Cullen. He was kind and gentle, even handsome when he smiled. All that time she had spent dreaming of the day she could have her revenge, it wasn't even the same man. She felt guilty for holding onto her hatred for so long, although she could not completely shake the idea of wanting to hurt him, the feeling was just not as intense at before.


	11. Chapter 11

The Inquisition had been to Val Royeaux along with many other places, each time a rift would close Eve would have to stop and breath making sure that her power didn't become something she couldn't contain. She also grew more confident in her role as Lady Leila Trevelyan. 

Solas and Vivienne would ask her questions about her magic, how it was so rare to find it these days. When Vivienne asked if she had known Senior Enchanter Lydia, because they were dear friends, and exclaimed how sad it was that her own student had killed her and the class Eve ran to the aid of Cullen. 

"Can we speak privately Commander?" Eve picked at her fingers and glanced over her shoulder, aware that others would see them chatting. She had become too dependent on the former Templar, relying on him solely for matters that troubled her, "are you free?"

Cullen looked at the troops and ordered the nearby soldier to take over for him. He didn't want to admit it, but he enjoyed their time together, he was growing fond of her the more time they spent together. "Of course Herald."

The two walked across the large field just beyond the pond of water, a few druffalo wandered around along with other wildlife, but they never paid any mind to the two. They sat by the same tree every time, not too close but close enough, the accidental touches would send giddy shivers through them. 

"What's the problem Herald?" Cullen accidently touched her hand, both pulling away quickly, so they didn't have to admit the joy they felt when it happened. "Has someone upset you?'

"I think Vivienne might suspect something, she knew Senior Enchanter Lydia asked if I knew her too. She might know that I am not Leila," Eve pulled an elfroot out of the ground and began to twist in in her fingers. "I am sure that Lydia would have talked about the crazy red-haired mage."

"I will talk with Vivienne tomorrow. I am certain that they didn't go into that much detail about their students." Cullen reassured her, "I've become the local expert on you," Cullen smiled. "I always tell them most mages prefer not to speak of their time in the circle to outsiders."

"You aren't far off," she smiled back at him, hoping he wouldn't notice her blushing. "I don't like to speak of my time at any circle."

"There is something else, something that has you more bothered than Vivienne," Cullen didn't want to upset her further, but he knew that there was something she wanted to ask. "I can see it, in behind your eyes."

Eve sighed slowly, "do you think that First Enchanter Irving was at the Conclave?" 

Cullen felt his heart sink, all she had wanted to know was if the man who had taken care of her all those years ago was still alive. He couldn't be the one to tell her, she didn't know, how could she know, all news of mages and Templars had been lost during the rebellion. He didn't want to be the one to tell her, "when did you last hear from him?"

"I guess it's been a little over a year."

Cullen shifted as he always did when in an uncomfortable situation, he pulled on an invisible thread to delay telling her for just a moment longer, "Eve," he whispered. "When the circles rebelled, some circles did not happen as smoothly as Ostwick. Most circle actually."

Eve stared at the ground, trying to piece together what Cullen was telling her, "do you know what happened?"

"Only heard a few rumors," Cullen sighed. "Not good ones."

"Blood mages," Eve smiled at her joke unsure as to how Cullen would take it. "Too soon?"

He nudged her with his shoulder and smiled, "I was going to ask you the very same." It made his heart flutter to see her smile, "how long do you think we can stay here?"

Eve leaned back on the tree beside him, "as long as we can."

He sat up and looked at her, the wild red hair, her beautiful complexion, her deep blue eyes ready to swallow him up. She was so beautiful, it had been hard for him to get her out of his thoughts, he could not believe that he had forgotten her so easily. When he looked at her, she melted, only he could stare at her and not make her uncomfortable, her legs barely stayed beneath her when he smiled at her. When their eyes finally met both with sheepish smiles, he began to lean closer, while she leaned forward too. 

"Commander, Herald," the voice carried through the field snapping the two back to work. "You must come now."

The young soldier didn't even realize that he had disturbed the druffalo when he saw the two he was calling for start to run towards him he turned around. He was face to face with one of the angry creatures. Eve waved her hand and tapped the druffalo setting the hair aflame. 

"What is it, soldier?" Cullen demanded, he wanted to know if it was worth his time away from Eve. He wanted more than anything to go back to the tree, to kiss her, but he was foolish. "What is going on?"

"There is a fight, in the Chantry," the soldier was trying to compose himself after being that close to a druffalo.

The three quickly made their way to the Chantry, where sure enough the fighting could be heard throughout Haven. Solas, Leliana, and Josephine were all fighting about the mages and Templars, trying to decide who was in the most need of the Inquisitions help. 

Cullen, Eve, and now Cassandra were all making their way up to the Chantry. There standing in the doorway listening to the fight was Dorian, twirling his staff without a care. He was obviously enjoying the drama spewing from the Chantry.

"Here comes the Herald," Dorian shouted into the Chantry, then the shouting stopped. "I assume you've come to put an end to this little squabble, ruining my day you know."

"Hello again Dorian," Eve gave a node, "seems trouble is brewing in Haven." Eve marched into the Chantry to address the three, "is this what we want the Inquisition to be known for? Bring this fighting to an end now." 

"Thank goodness you are here Herald," Leliana smiled. "We must make a choice, mages or Templars. Solas and I believe.."

"Why can't we do both, this fighting among everyone is only killing innocent people. Both sides need to be brought to heel." Eve slammed her foot on the floor, "arrange a meeting for both. I will shout them into coming in if I have to."

All stood stunned at the idea, "do you think that can be done?" Cullen finally spoke, "you really believe that we can get both sides?"

"We must, each side has people in a situation that they don't want to be in. We offer them a place here, those who don't, fuck them."

"That's a crazy..." Solas cried out. "Templars and mages would never agree to work together."

"Even if you can do that Herald," Cullen liked the idea but was frustrated. He was frustrated that they had been interrupted, he was upset that he had even tried to kiss her. How could he do that to her, she had been through so much because of him, and then he tried to kiss her. She had leaned in as well, though, maybe he just thought she had. What did it mean? "Solas may be right, they will never work together."

A courier ran into the Chantry, begging the pardon of everyone around and handed Eve a note. She took the note with thanks, "tell them both we want a meeting, we need to if we want to stop this war and focus on the..." Eve's mouth dropped open as she read the note before another word could be uttered she was gone from the Chantry. Cullen picked the note off the ground and read it with pause. 

He angrily turned to Leliana, "you invited her mother here?"

"Oh, so she's arrived then," Leliana smiled. 

"I must go fetch Ev.. the Herald." Cullen stuttered, "you should have talked to us first."

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

"Our Commander and Herald have become quite the pairing, wouldn't you agree Dorian?" Iron Bull and the others all sat in the tavern playing wicked grace, "you think they are doing some naughty things to each other?"

Leliana looked at Iron Bull with disapproval, "in times like this; people find things that are familiar. A mage from the Circle seeking out a  Templar doesn't seem that strange, they have found comfort in discussing things with each other, much like they would before."

"I think she wants to see his...you know," Sera said with a wink. "He wants to see hers as well."

Everyone in the tavern laughed, even Cassandra cracked a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

Cullen searched the nearby field where the two regularly went to their chats hoping to find Eve. There was no sign of her. He had stopped at Eve's cabin only to find Leila's mother waiting patiently, and he explained that something had come up for the Herald and she would come to visit as soon as she could. Cullen wasn't sure how they were going to fool Leila Trevelyan's mother into this. Either they came clean and Eve's whole history would be exposed, or they found a way for Eve never to see Leila's family again. 

Cullen sighed heavily, sat at the tree where they had nearly kissed. Guilt flooded through him, how could he have done that, how could he lean in to kiss the person who's friend he had brutally murdered, he was such a fool. She was remarkable. She had managed to push all her hatred away to confide in him, to help them both overcome their past. He felt like he was taking advantage of her, that he was the only one who could see how wonderful a person she was and had not deserved the treatment he'd given her. He sighed again, this time hitting his head on the tree he was leaning on, he thought himself a fool. 

"That must have hurt?"

His eyes shot open, looking into the branches of the tree. There Eve was, as magnificent as she always was. "There you are, I was worried."

"I panicked," she climbed down to the former Templar. "She's going to know, the minute I walk through that door, she will no me for the imposter I am. I have to speak to her, though, I have to tell her what happened."

"I will be by your side if you will allow it," Cullen placed his hands on her shoulder. He had never felt the need to hug her so fiercely. He wanted to protect her from everyone and everything. He couldn't tell if it was because she made his stomach tickle every time they spoke, or a sense of duty to hide his past. "I would like to be there."

"Cullen," she whispered with tears in her eyes. "There is something you need to know about me first before you make a choice to help me with Leila's mother. And before you agree to continue to help me."

"I think that you and I have gone past the point where secrets would encounter judgment," he placed her hands in his sending waves of delight through them both. "I think you know that I will help you no matter what you say."

Eve began to tremble, tears pouring down her cheeks. "Cullen, you...can't...why..."

"Eve," he took her into his arms, hoping to sooth her. "I know none of this has been easy for you, your life has not been easy for you, and I am to blame. You would not be in this situation if I had not been there in Fereldan with you, I will help you through anything, without judgment. From this day forward."

Eve cried into the former Templar's chest, she had never known his body outside of his armor, but she could feel the muscles beneath his shirt. She pressed her face harder in, unsure why. "I'm the reason people died at Ostwick," it was barely audible, but the Templar heard. 

"What do you mean?" He pulled her away to look at her face, even in the state she was in she was still beautiful. Her pink lips begged for him to kiss them, 'Stop it, she crying.' He scolded himself. 

"I did it, I killed everyone in that room," Eve gasped for air as if the words choked her. "My magic did it."

Cullen was trying to process what Eve had just said, the stories that had been told about Ostwick had been very strange, for someone to burn the whole class meant there was a form of magic that they had not seen before. It all made sense now, the melting of the mugs, the deep breathing he'd watched her do when things became out of control. He'd known mages magic was stronger than what they let on, but that's what the Templar's were for, to make sure that the magic could be shut down before it was used like that. That was why Irving had taken to protecting her, that was why she had left Fereldan, she was going to kill Cullen if she had been given a chance. 

"I can't control it, I've tried, but nothing seems to work when I become upset," she cried out even harder. "I try to. I do, I just can't seem to sometimes."

Cullen hugged her tighter, knowing the Maker had brought him to this point to help her. "You would have killed me," he whispered. He hadn't meant for the words to actually escape his lips, but they had, and now he couldn't take them back.

"Yes," she pulled away from him and wiped away the tears. "How can I tell Leila's mother this, how can you still stand her knowing what I've just told you?"

"I am here today because you went to Ostwick, you are standing here because of the things that happened, that I did." He smiled, "The Maker has granted this moment to redeem what happened in our past, we are here today to make sure what has happened to us never happens to another."

Eve gave a weak smile, she wasn't sure if she should believe him, but he still stood here with her. He was determined to show her that he was no longer the man she knew from Fereldan. 

"If I know families like the Trevelyans," Cullen smiled. "We might have time to run."

Before Eve could protest, they were on their way to her cabin, "Thank you, Commander. I will talk with her alone, but if you could stand outside the door just in case."

"Sure," he gave her a small push with his shoulder while they walked. 

"You don't hate me, don't think I should be locked up in some fortress somewhere?

"No," his tone changed as he remembered the closet that he used to lock her up in. "No one should ever be locked up because of magic."

"You're still willing to help me?" Eve saw the change in Cullen and realized what she had just said. She tried desperately to change the subject. "You don't hate me?"

"I owe you much more than I could ever give you, you and I are in this together. Plus, Leliana would have my head on a platter," Cullen smiled, "I quit like my head."

"I like it too," Eve patted his cheek and rushed towards her cabin so he couldn't see her blush. 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Lady Trevelyan knew instantly who Eve was once the door opened. She sat heavily in a chair while carefully explained to her what had happened. The graceful Matriarch of the Trevelyan family listened to everything in stride, trying to process her daughters' death and the woman posing as Leila. She sat silently until Eve finished everything that she had to say.

"I am truly sorry, Lady Trevelyan," Eve was on her knees sitting in front of her. "I don't know how to show you how sorry I am. Please say something."

"We are going to have to do something about your hair, my dear girl," Lady Trevelyan took a small amount of the red hair. "People will take one look at this and know you are not my Leila. I will show you."

Lady Trevelyan was on her feet grabbing bits and pieces from around Eve's cabin before Eve could process what was happening. The Matriarch opened the door and ordered Cullen to grab her some black lotus. 

"Sit," the Lady pushed Eve door into the chair she used to occupy. "This is right for our house, who else knows? The Templar, is that why he was standing outside?" 

Eve paused trying to process while Lady Trevelyan pulled and tugged on the red locks of hair. "Just Cullen."

As if on cue the Commander entered the room with a handful of black lotus, confused at the sight of what was happening in the cabin.

"You, Templar," Lady Trevelyan snatched the flowers out of Cullens hand, not noticing the discomfort she caused him by using that title. "I assume your reasons are your own for helping her, but, this, no matter anyone's objections, is my daughter. The trauma that she has endured has caused her to think otherwise."

"He's okay," Eve interrupted. 

 "If anyone even suspects," Lady Trevelyan admired the work she had done on Eves' hair, "I will kill you both."

With that, she was out the door leaving Eve and Cullen both spinning from the words. Eve reached up to her hair to feel what the Lady had done, the color now black and an up style that would hide any shade of red that Eve had before. The glimmer of red tried to break through in some places, but flowers and fabric covered them well enough.

"It looks lovely," Cullen blushed. 


	15. Chapter 15

Eve was feeling strange. She was now to become Leila entirely, and Lady Trevelyan wasn't about to deny that her daughter was the Herald of Andraste. She wanted her family to have the honor of saving the world from the breach, typical noble family nonsense. Eve would be forgotten, and Leila would be forever remembered.

"I thought I would find you here," Cullen slumped down beside her, he knew that he would find her at the tree they often visited. "Josephine is upset that Lady Trevelyan could not extend her stay here, seems having a noble house here meant the Inquisition could have more credibility."

"Yes, well..." Eve tried to force a smile, "have we received word from the Templars or Mages yet?"

"We have," Cullen leaned back on the tree. "You were right. Both are willing to meet. I got word that something was going on with the Templars, nothing definite yet but something strange. Same with the mages."

"We should," Eve paused. She was trying to hold back the devastation that she was feeling, people should hate her, she should be dead, and yet here she sat with a new noble name. She could feel the anger rise in her when she was addressed as Lady Trevelyan, but she would push it back down because she had no choice. "I don't know what to do Cullen."

"What do you mean?" He placed a single arm around her for comfort as he often had, "Mages, Templars, or your situation?"

"Why do you continue to help me?"

"What," Cullen took his arm back, "why would you ask such a question?"

"You know what I have done," Eve wiped her face, she had been hiding her tears from Cullen.

"You know what I've done," Cullen cringed at the thought. 

"Monster who loves a monster," she smiled weakly. It disappeared quickly when she realized the words she had used, she jumped up and quickly ran back towards Haven.

Cullen sat with a smile under the tree, "she said that" he smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gets a little steamy, hope you enjoy.

He lay in his tent thinking over the day, 'monster who loves a monster,' the words echoed through his mind. They weren't monsters, maybe at one point they had been, but they weren't anymore. It was the 'love' that had him stumped, and she'd called him a monster in the same sentence as saying she loved him, he was very confused. Every time he spent time with her he found it harder to hide his feelings, was she finding the same? How could she even think that she loves him after what he did to her? 

He could feel the lyrium craving creeping in. He had enough on his plate, and he certainly didn't need to have this added to it as well. Usually, he could push it away, but with the stress, it was stronger. A girl, a woman, was causing him more stress than what he had ever felt in the circle. Even Merideth hadn't caused him this much stress. 

Cullen slowly began to drift off, his dreams betraying the emotions he was feeling.

 

                           *                   *                 *                  *               *                *                  *                 *                     *            

He touched her hand, and she didn't pull away. They were both by the tree nearly naked, the cold night air adding a new element of excitement. His hand slowly traced up her arms to her shoulders, where the fire red hair seemed to devour his hands. Gently, he caressed her back pulling her in close, their bare chests squeezing together. He loves the way her breasts felt against the muscles on his chest. It made his pants grow increasingly tighter. Her whole body felt like silk, the tiny goose bumps from either the cold or his touch made him grow with more excitement. His hands moved towards her bottom, pulling her closer still. He wanted no space between them, wanting her body to become one with his.

Her fingers caressed his back. Her fingers lingered over a few of his scars. She moved her hands down to undo his pants when he paused for a moment. He gazed into her eye, their faces so close the tips of their noses touched. When he could no longer resist, he planted his lips on hers. A long, hard, passionate kiss that made the couples knees crumble beneath them. It didn't matter to them, that was where they were going to end up anyways.  

The frozen ground did nothing to stop the two lovers, the kiss that was never going to end for fear that the moment would end was the only thing they wanted. Eve pulled away for just a second to catch her breath but kissed him back twice as hard hoping nothing was ruined. The two lay beneath the tree they always had, Cullen unable to stop himself from grinding against her body, her soft moans told him not to stop.  

Finally, free from his pants he drove himself into her, unable to hold himself back, it was something he had craved for too long. Eve was moaning for him to thrust himself further into her, the heat of the two melting the snow around them. He kissed her neck down to her breasts where he stopped to admire the beauty of her naked body, her hair looked like fire on the ground that popped every time he thrust deeper into her. 

There was smoke surrounding the two of them now, the passion heating the ground beneath them. Cullen looked to make sure there was no actual fire around. It was Eve. Her whole body smoking with the pleasure she was feeling, "are you alright?" He asked politely.

"YOU ARE THE REASON I'M HERE," she screamed wildly, a flash of light came from her, blinding like the sun.

 

 

                                      *                                  *                          *                       *                         *

Cullen woke up with a start only to find himself alone in his tent.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

"Is it just me or was our lovely Commander a deeper shade of red this morning before we left?" Dorian smiled at Eve suspiciously, "either someone snuck into his tent last night or he had a very real dream?"  
"I don't know Dorian," Eve frowned. "He didn't say anything to me before we left."  
"I think the Commander is just, you know, frustrated," Sera giggled, "all those noble nobs pissin' about since our Herald had a visit from her mother."  
"Cury is just mildly upset, I've seen him angry," Varric smiled, "he turns a different red when he's angry."  
"If our dear Cullen is upset with our Lady Herald though we should smack him with some cheese," Sera laughed at the idea. "Seriously though Herald, what did you do? Jenny is going to hear from some angry soldiers if he keeps working them like that."  
"I don't think I did anything," Eve stopped to think for a minute, "monster." She muttered, "shit."  
"Oh this sounds like a good story," Dorian threw his staff to the ground and pulled out some food he'd packed for the trip to Redcliff. "Come on. We don't talk and walk, not when we need to hear THIS story."  
Sera and Varric took a seat beside Dorian. It was evident that they were intrigued by what Eve had muttered. She was in too much of a panic to think straight. She wasn't even sure how the story would go.  
"Shit, shit, shit," she paced back and forth furiously, "shit."  
"Alright," Dorian said with an eye roll to tell Eve that she needed to explain. "We could most likely help you, it obvious the two of you are...well...the Commander of the Inquisition, a strapping young Templar, who wouldn't swoon for him."  
Eve's hair felt tight on her head, and everything was feeling more uncomfortable, she wanted to rip her hair down from the ridiculous hair style she now sported. It needed to flow, her hair needed to be down, she wanted to be Eve, not the Herald, not Leila, just Eve. The Redcliff mages were waiting for her, though. They were expecting her to meet, so were the Templars. She wanted out. She had insulted the only person who had been nice to her. She'd called him a monster. She wanted to go back and tell him that she didn't think him to be a monster any longer, she had not thought about it.  
The three sat there watching as Eve muttered to herself and paced, she was beginning to panic, smoke started surrounding her. Dorian could see she was deeply troubled and knew they needed to help when the smoke arrived. "Herald?" He jumped to his feet to help the smoking Herald, "you two, grab whatever cloth you can soak it in cold water. NOW."  
Eve could hardly move, she could barely breathe, she could feel it. She knew that she wasn't going to be able to stop it, which made her panic even more, she was going to kill her friends. Her eyes turned as red as her hair and stared Dorian in the face.  
"My dearest," he begged for her attention hoping to help in some way. "Cloth now."  
The two were trying to hand Dorian the cold compress' except he was just as frightened as they were. He tried to wrap her hand and head in the cloth, but the water immediately turned to steam, he knew there was no way to stop what was happening now. "We need to run," he turned on his heels hoping the others and himself could get out of harm's way in time.  
"Don't you have magic to stop this?" Sera huffed.  
"Not for this magic, nothing is strong enough for what is about to happen," Dorian had heard of this magic, an ancient magic thought gone. "Just run."  
The three finally found cover behind a hill, Dorian wasn't sure they were far enough away, but it was going to have to do. The laid into the ground as a white light filled the afternoon sky.  
"What the frig?" Sera gasped for air.  
"We need the Templar," Dorian looked to Varric for confirmation, "can the two of you get to him without alerting anyone? I will take her to a nearby cave. She cannot stay here. Someone will try to kill her when they see the damage."  
They three looked at the now scorched earth that surrounded their Herald. They surely would have died. The elf and the dwarf decided there was no time to waste, they needed Cullen, even if he were not a Templar any longer he would be able to help. Dorian made his way over to Eve, the ground becoming blacker still the closer he got. He knew that both her magic and energy would be completely drained after use like that, he was aware that she would need comfort. Dorian felt pity for her as he approached, the young girl had never been shown how to use magic like hers, although he did wonder how she was never made tranquil. It wasn't any wonder why she refused to discuss her magic, the damage that she could cause was tremendous, no one would want to admit they could do this. She sat in the middle of the blackened earth with her knees pulled up to her chest and her face buried between them. Smoke still escaping from her weak body.  
"My dear," Dorian approached and sat beside her, he could hear her faint whimpers. "No wonder you feel better with the Templar around. I feel I must tell you, I don't believe you to be a monster, though," Dorian thought back to her words. "You have a gift that no one has taught you to use."  
"It's not a gift," she cried. "A. Fucking. Curse."  
"I sent the others to Haven to fetch help. We need to move away from here, though," Dorian picked the mage up with little effort and headed towards the nearby cave. "I will set up a barrier, and we will wait for the others to arrive, you need to gather your strength before we move on."  
"Look at what I've done," Eve buried her face into Dorian's chest as he carried her. "I am a monster."  
"I'm surprised you weren't made tranquil, to be honest," he smiled.  
"I should have," she whispered as she fell asleep in Dorian's arms.


	18. Chapter 18

Cullen had told Cassandra that he had an urgent personal matter that he needed to attend to right away, he left it vague enough that there wouldn't be any further questions. The Commander had been off the past few days, Cassandra just assumed that this personal matter was the reason. Grave concern and regret had filled Cullen since Sera had shown up in his tent, she kept going on about magic stuff and how it was just too crazy for her. All Cullen had heard was Herald, with explosion and he knew Eve needed him.

The fear grew when Cullen saw the blackened field. She'd been hiding with Dorian for the past three days near here. It was a good thing not many people came to this area. Cullen was sure that their supplies would have been close to nothing, if not gone. He was also very concerned about how the three would react to Eve's magic, on the ride Sera and Varric had promised not to tell a single soul about the Heralds power. Neither seemed to ask very many questions on the trip.

"Dorian," Cullen shouted from beyond the barrier, "it's us. Let us in please."

Without another word, the barrier was gone, and Cullen was beside Eve before anyone could say anything. She was still weak and resting against the cave's wall, a small fire kept the two from freezing, and Dorian appeared to have killed a rabbit for them to eat. She smiled when she saw the concern in Cullen's eyes, then remembered what had caused her to lose control in the first place and her smile quickly faded.

"Commander," Dorian place his hand on Cullen's shoulder, "may we have a word, please?"

Sera and Varric sat beside Eve and whispered quietly to her while Dorian and the former Templar left the cave to talk privately.

"It would seem the poor girl needs more help than you and I can offer her," Dorian began, "her magic is powerful. I'm not even sure that a Templar still active in the order could have stopped what happened. Did you, have you, well, this is awkward," Dorian fussed about trying to find the right way to ask. "Do you still have your Templar abilities?"

"No," Cullen said flatly. He wasn't sure if he was angry about the question or that Dorian had pulled him away from Eve, and the fact that she barely looked at him. "Without lyrium, I cannot stop, protect or do anything about magic."

"Do you think that there should be someone who can travel with our lovely Herald who can?" Dorian wasn't a fan of the Templars, but he couldn't deny that Eve may have needed one to watch her, her magic could destroy whole towns if she ever became flustered like that again. "Do you know of anyone who can train her, even someone who can help her control it?"

"I will arrange for a Templar to travel with her," Cullen rubbed the back of his neck as he often did when he felt a lyrium headache coming on. "I only know of one who was able to help her before. I am not even sure I could find him."

"Leliana..."

"No," Cullen gave Dorian a look that frightened the mage. "She must not be involved. No one can be involved or even know about Eve.."Cullen tried to correct himself, "Leila. I will travel with you until I find a worthy Templar or locate the mage."

Dorian stared at the Commander, waiting for the explanation of the name when he saw Cullen refused to offer one he asked, "Eve?"

"Simple mistake, she reminds of a woman I once knew," Cullen was about to rub the skin off the back of his neck with frustration. "That was a long time ago."

"Was this girl?" Dorian winked, "the sly Commander, oooh you sly dog."

Cullen blushed, it was subtle enough that Dorian might not have seen it, but nothing gets past Dorian. "I must tend to her, she is weak and needs to gather her strength. Cullen headed back into the cave ordering the other two out. "Go retrieve the supplies I brought from Haven, leave us be while I tend to her."

Dorian placed a barrier up for the two to have some privacy, Dorian was more than happy to gossip about it around the fire through the night. 

The former Templar sat beside the exhausted mage. He waited for her to speak as she was the one who was upset. Neither of them willing to break the silence, they both had imaginary conversations in their minds, trying to figure out the words to say what needed to be said. 

"You aren't a monster," Eve finally said, "I'm sorry I called you that, I didn't mean that you are a monster now."

"What?" Cullen was confused forgetting about the talk they'd had before she left, he had been so focused on helping her now he'd forgotten she'd even said that. "There is no need to apologize for that," he laughed, "I'd not thought about it for a moment."

"But you wouldn't even talk to me before we left, everyone was talking about how hard you were on the recruits," Eve finally looked at his face, his face that brought her comfort, which made her feel safe. "I thought I had hurt you, that we were no longer friends."

Cullen blushed remembering the reason why he didn't want to talk to her, "well," he stammered. He couldn't believe he let her leave while thinking that, and then she lost control, all because he was embarrassed. "I have stopped taking lyrium. I did not sleep well. My dreams are so real without the lyrium, and I can hardly tell they are  dreams." Cullen skirted around what the dream was about, hoping she wouldn't ask, "they are just too real, so I was tired and a bit grumpy."

"You don't use lyrium?" Eve knew of Templars kicked from the order struggled with lyrium withdrawal. She knew Leila had a cousin from Kirkwall who had lived on the streets hoping to find his next hit. "That must be tough."

"Some are worse than others," Cullen agreed. "I was ashamed, and I did not mean to cause you such pain."

"Ashamed?" Eve looked at the Templar, "what was this dream about that you felt embarrassed?"

It was a good thing the cave was poorly lit, or she would have seen him turn a dark shade of red. He placed his hand on her leg, feeling a sense of bravery that he had never felt before, "you." He pulled her close and kissed her, soft at first in case she wanted to pull away, harder when he realized she was kissing him back. 

He pulled her closer, never wanting to let her go, never wanting to be without her. Firm hard kisses, his hand caressing her body, he wanted to feel every part of her before the moment ended. Her hand ran through his hair, while her other searched out his chest beneath his armor, she wanted it off him. She wanted every part of his body to touch every part of hers.

"Can we come in now?" Dorian shouted from the entrance, "we have the supplies the Commander ordered us to get."

The two quickly straightened themselves up, trying to hide any sign of what they had just done. The Commander was not ready to stand to help the others just yet, and Eve was trying to catch her breath.

"Yes," Cullen cleared his throat, "of course."

"Thank you," Eve smiled as Varric handed her a sack full of mead. "I must apologize for what happened."

"No sweat Lady Herald," Sera chugged down her mead. "And your magic stuff secret is safe with us. No wants a tranquil weirdo Herald."

"Sparkler here explained it," Varric threw another log on the fire, "So the Commander stays with us, and helps if the need arises," Varric winked, "something else may have risen while we were away." 

Cullen shifted awkwardly, "to Redcliff tomorrow then," he said as the others laughed.

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

The darkness of the night was thick. Eve had left the cave knowing the glow of her hand would wake everyone. The sharp pain she was feeling was becoming a regular occurrence, it was keeping her up most nights now, it was worse being out on the road. It would usually flare up when they were near rifts, but she found when thoughts and worry invaded her mind it was almost the same. Her mind tonight was working overtime, she'd kissed him, he'd kissed her, she'd wanted to take his clothes off right there. His touch was like no other touch. She could still feel his hands on her. It was like one of those terrible love stories Cassandra love to read, the Templar and the mage, a forbidden love story. Eve knew that they could never work, there was too much history, pain, and suffering, although that didn't make her want to stop. 

She found a rock to sit to look up at the stars, there were so many stars, she allowed her mind to drift, but the pain and snap of her mark brought her back. She should just run away, become a myth, never get too close to people. Eventually, the breach would swallow the world and everyone who had fought to stop it. She could go and pretend that her magic didn't exist, even just ignore the mark on her hand. No one would care.

"It would seem that neither of us can sleep tonight," Cullen was walking towards her in only his pants. With his armor and shirt off Eve took in the Commanders exposed parts. 

'Maker, he is beautiful,' she thought. "Night in Haven is easier to hid my sleepless nights from others."

"Are you trying to hide?" Cullen sounded hurt, "I am sorry for earlier if I was out of line."

"That's not what I am hiding from," Eve smiled at the relief that washed over his face as he climbed to sit beside her. He allowed himself to sit close to her, enough so that his skin was touching her robes. He never wanted to be away from her side again. "The mark was glowing. I didn't want the others to wake."

Cullen looked at her hand that she was trying to cover with fabric from her robe, "does it bother you that much?"

Eve clenched her hand into a fist, hoping to cover it completely, "yes, and sometimes it hurts."

Cullen took her hand from its hiding spot and began to kiss it, "think Solas can help with that?" He gave it another kiss, "he might know something."

Eve watched as he kissed her hand so gently, it sent a shiver of excitement through her with every touch. "Cullen," she smiled as he looked up from her hand, "I am glad that I know you now."

He placed his free arm around her, still holding her hand with the mark and pulled her in close. "You have no idea Eve, none, to know how glad I am for that as well."

The two sat quietly for a while, staring off into the night sky, Cullen still holding her in his arms. She wanted to touch his bare chest, make sure that he was real, make sure that he wasn't just a dream. Eve placed her hand on his leg instead, trying with all her strength to stop her urges. She had never wanted someone so intensely before. He was using every ounce of willpower he could summon to stop himself. Eve placed her head on the exposed shoulder of Cullen with a smile.

"I am glad they sent for you," she whispered.

"Me too," he kissed her forehead and kept his lips there. Eve's breathing became steady and smooth, and he looked down only to find her asleep now. "Maker, give me strength," he muttered as he picked her up to take her to her bedroll. He needed the power to place her in her bedroll, and to not climb in with her, "Maker, please," he fought his urges as he placed her down. 

For everything the Maker had put him through, he sure had a wicked sense of humor. Cullens arm was now trapped between Eve and the cave floor, and he couldn't free it without waking her, he sighed heavily as he reached for his bedroll. He pulled it close allowing his arm to stay under Eve, trying to get comfortable in his bed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty, finally they can no longer help it. Steamy bits

"Cullen looks sooooo seeexxxxxyyyyy," Sera giggled giving Eve a nudge.

Everyone except for Cullen had woke and started packing. Eve knew he had not slept well as his arm was violently ripped from beneath her during his dreams. "Shh Sera, he did not sleep well. You can let him rest."

"I believe he was up with you Herald," Dorian was peaking at the Commander in his slumber through the two girls. "One thing our Herald has not figured out is how to hide the pain the mark causes."

Eve looked down at her hand and winced, "Cullen, up now," she gave him a soft kick. "Time to get ready to move."

"What," Cullen tried to force his eyes open, not knowing where he was or how he got there. "Go? OH." He jumped up and gathered his belongings, "just a quick bath in the nearby pond. A few minutes."

"We should check if he needs help," Dorian laughed. 

"Dorian," Eve gave him a slap on his arm, "be serious."

"I never joke about helping a man bathe," Dorian gave his best impression of being offended.

"Perhaps someone would like to take our Commander his pants," Varric stood there uncomfortable with the fact that he was holding Cullens pants. "I think he would be upset if it were anyone but the Herald."

Sera and Dorian were grinning ear to ear, holding back the laughter. Oh, what a sight to see Commander Cullen without his pants.

"Since I seem to be the only grown up here anyways," Eve snatched the pants out of Varrics hand and made her way to where the pond was. "Good grief."

She had not thought this whole thing through as she approached the pond, she was just going to lay his pants on the pile of clothes without him seeing her. She knew that he was going to be embarrassed enough, she didn't need to add to it. As she approached the pond, she could hear Cullen splashing furiously. He was angry about something.

"Cullen," she approached hoping to give him enough warning that she was there. "You alright?"

"Eve," he turned to face her making sure that he had covered his exposed parts. "Just angry with myself for sleeping in like that."

"You dropped these," she smiled as she held up his pants. She avoided looking at him, but she couldn't stop admiring the body he had. She tried not to linger in one spot for too long, trying to memorize every inch she could see before he covered up. His muscles dripped with water that glimmered in the sunlight, his damp hair clinging to his forehead, he was a sight to behold. "I thought you might want them before heading back."

"Dammit," Cullen slapped the water with his hands, forgetting for a moment that they were covering him. "Of course I did, it's been so long since I have traveled, I have become soft."

Eve smiled as he quickly remembered that he was naked, "I don't think you've gone soft," she gave him a wink. "Thank you, by the way, for last night."

He smiled, he was filled with a sense of boldness, "I didn't do anything," he relaxed finally. He gave his hair one last rinse and made his way to edge, "could you please hand me my drying cloth?" Eve nodded and turned her back to him so he could have some privacy. "I think," he made his way out of the pond while her back was to him, "I believe that.."

Eve turned to hand him his cloth not realizing that he was standing so close to her, she extended her arm only find her hand touching the Commanders cock. "OH," she suddenly felt very embarrassed. "I am sorry."

"My fault entirely," he grabbed the cloth and wrapped himself. "I wasn't thinking."

"I didn't even hear you get out," her faced flushed and flustered. 'He's big,' the only thought screaming in her head making any other things she wanted to say be forgotten. "I didn't mean to."

Cullen smiled at her red face, finally someone who was more awkward than him when it came to these things. Once he had mad sure that his cloth was secure, he took her face in his hands. A soft, gentle kiss, just enough to take the mages' breath away. "Don't be sorry," he whispered and kissed her again. "You should never apologize for touching me."

Eve felt her knees weakening with every kiss, and she was certain she was going to ruin this moment by falling over, she held him to stop herself. She felt every muscle, his body powerful yet soft. She couldn't keep her hands still trying to feel every inch of him while she could. He pulled her in close. She could feel his hard cock pressing against her, she wanted him, needed him, now. She had never been so angry about wearing clothes, and thick bulky mage robes now interfered with her body feeling his. 

He kissed her mouth, her cheek, then her ear, down to her collarbone. Each kiss he administered she would release a groan of ecstasy, the world, and everyone in it gone, just the two of them at this moment. Her hands made way for his firm cock, and she began to stroke. A moan of pleasure escaped him and Eve kissed him hard, never had she wanted to rip her clothes of the way she did right now.

His cloth fell to the ground as Cullen pulled her in closer, it was at that moment she realized she was still fully dressed. She was trying to wriggle out of them but was growing frustrated. He helped her to the ground where he freed her from her robes. He stopped everything to admire her for a moment, no dream he had could ever match the reality of her beauty. He kissed her stomach, around her belly button and further down. 

His tongue dragged from her hip bone down to her inner thigh, sh couldn't stop her muscles from tensing as he did. He kissed his way up to her mouth, "are you alright?" he whispered politely in her ear while continuing to kiss her face. 

"Oh yes," she moaned before Cullen continued. He placed his cock between her legs, not yet entering, her pussy soaked from the anticipation of this moment. "Oh, Cullen."

As his name escaped her lips, he thrust himself deep into her. It was almost too much for them both. Cullen continued to kiss every part of her body that he could while pushing deeper into her. She tried to kiss him back, but the pleasure was so intense she could only grip his back, scratching her way down as she moaned with pleasure. The sound of their skin hitting against each other echoing through the valley.

"Eve," he gripped her legs knowing that he was almost there, "Oh, Eve."

"Cullen," she nearly shouted as she climaxed, "I love you."

Cullen climaxed with her, sending his cum into her body as Eve expressed her love. She felt silly and embarrassed again that she had said such a thing, but he lay on top of her his arms beside her shoulders not giving her the chance to flee, "and I you." He kissed her long and hard before allowing her to move. He didn't want to move. He wanted that moment to last forever. 

Both suddenly remembered where they were and who they were with frantically got ready and headed towards the camp. Varric, Sera, and Dorian had finished packing up and were ready to go. They had heard the exploits by the pond, them and half the valley. 

Cullen was giving his horse one last check when Dorian approached him, "one day Commander I would like to hear your story about Eve."

Cullen looked defeated, sighing heavily, "perhaps that will be a story for the way home. He had given away her secret, in the heat of the passion they had shared he'd forgotten to watch his mouth. 'That is why we should never, and should never again,' he thought to himself.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You all know what happens in Redcliff so I jump to after

"I saw what the future holds," Eve had a new found confidence from her time with Cullen, "You will be conscripted into the Inquisition."

"But.." Fiona protested.

"Fair is fair Fiona," King Alister smiled. "You cannot think that what happened here would go unpunished. I suggest you take the Inquisitions offer. You may not live to see another."

"Yes, your majesty," Fiona bowed.

"Now, Herald I would like a word," King Alister dismissed everyone in the throne room. "You and your Commander Rutherford please."

Eve and Cullen stood in front of the King awkwardly. He was either going to scold them or praise them. Alister had taken the role of King seriously and was becoming one of the best Kings Fereldan had ever seen.  

"It is nice to see that time has agreed with you, Rutherford," Alister shook the former Templars hand. "Glad to see you've abandoned the whole 'every mage is a blood mage' phase."

Cullen laughed, "it has been sometime your highness, and yes, not all mages are blood mages. My whole view has turned around actually."

"I would too if I was traveling with this lovely mage," Alister gave Eve a wink. "Don't tell my wife I said that, oh, she's going to kill me." The poor King suddenly realizing the Hero of Fereldan was his wife, and she would have smacked him for saying such things, or worse, she may have done worse. 

"What can we do for you?" Cullen laughed at the King's sudden embarrassment. "Obviously you want something."

"Yes," King Alister cleared his throat trying to forget what had just happened. "I have received some very troubling reports about the Templar Order, in fact, I've sent a few seeking refuge to Haven." Alister handed a handful of papers to Eve, "with you taking on the mages; you might need a few Templars around to brighten up your daily life. Reports state that Red Lyrium is being used by those higher in command. I would be happy to throw support behind the Inquisition if you were to take them in, these poor sods need to remember what the order was before."

"I would never deny the crown such a reasonable request," Cullen took the list from Eve to look it over. "I know some of these men, and it would be an honor."

King Alister gave them a bow while walking away he was muttering about him being King, and they should bow to him, he scolding himself out the door. Eve and Cullen could do nothing but hold in their laughter at such a sight, the most powerful man in Fereldan was still learning his duty.

"I told you we could have both," Eve nudged Cullen. "Red lyrium Templars, that doesn't sound right."

"No," Cullen was lost in the list. "We must get back to Haven right away."

Eve looked around the now empty throne room, "it looks so different in a year from now. If we hadn't stopped Alexius, the things they were doing Cullen, you wouldn't think that people could be so cruel."

"People are only cruel," Cullen snapped as he made his way to the door, still reading the list of names.

Eve stood in the hall alone wondering how she was going to stop this Elder One.

                               *                    *          

"Some weird shit happens to you Herald," Varric rode along beside Eve, "I could write a book but no one you believe it."

"Welcome to my life Varric," Eve mumbled. Cullen had done nothing but stare at the papers since leaving Redcliff. Eve was growing concerned. "One day I will tell you all about it."

"No, please don't," Varric laughed, "I'd rather fill in the holes myself."

"Speaking of filling holes," Dorian pulled his horse on the other side of Eve. "The whole countryside heard you and our dearest Commander, tell me everything."

"I am out of here," Varric trotted off not wanting to hear.

"How long have you been waiting to say that?" Eve laughed while Dorian acted offended. "Why are you bringing that up?"

"Well," Dorian played with his mustache, "I am curious about something, a rather peculiar thing actually. Who is Eve, and why did you allow the Commander to call you that during an obviously passionate moment? I mean Leila and Eve don't even sound similar, how did you not snap your legs shut? Or is there something we do not know? Who are you, dear girl?"

Eve stopped her horse, she needed away from this conversation, out of this party, away from them all. She knew that Dorian wasn't, couldn't drop the subject, "shit." She jumped off the steed and headed towards a cluster of trees, knowing Dorian would follow, hoping the others would not notice the interruption. "Dorian," she whispered once he found her, "this must not be pushed. Please."

"I am not one to judge," Dorian squinted, "but you are not what you appear, and if I see it others will too."

"You're right," Eve huffed, "I will explain once we stop to make camp or Haven, there is more privacy at Haven."

"Will you give the details on your adventure with the Commander as well?" Dorian smiled, "that is the only way I will accept."

"Of course," Eve gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut in frustration. "Not another word about it, though."

The two were back on their horses catching up to the others, without them even sensing they were gone. Dorian had a little more bounce in his ride and Eve seemed a little heavier. Eve was hoping that Cullen would look up for just a moment from his papers to make sure she was okay, even just a smile to let her know he was ok. She began to feel uncomfortable with the silence, maybe he regretted what had happened and was avoiding by reading. Maybe she wasn't what he wanted, and he'd only realized it after they had been at the pond, she couldn't be what he wanted. Her insecurities were getting the better of her. They grew louder the longer the commander stayed quiet. 

By the time they had stopped for camp Eve had worked herself up, she could feel the knot in her stomach turn into that familiar feeling. Dorian could see that Eve was not well, he wasn't sure if he was the reason or not, he gave the Commander a polite nudge.

"Dorian, I am reading here," Cullen yelled. When Dorian pointed towards Eve Cullen suddenly felt very foolish, he rushed to her side and began to apologize, "this list has many names I know. Men I have served beside are either Red or back at Haven, I have been lost in thought."

Eve had not thought about what Cullen was going through, seeing friends comrades on a list that confirmed our greatest fears of them. "I am sorry, I thought it was something I had done."

He kissed her forehead, not caring what the others thought, "both of us say sorry too much I think." He smiled still holding his lips to her forehead. He took a deep breath. She smelled lovely the black lotus added an even sweeter sent. The other three feeling as if they needed to be elsewhere so these two could talk was becoming an every night thing. Cullen pulled her close to him, as much as he tried to fight the urge he couldn't stop, she was everything he had ever wanted.

"Dorian," Eve smiled, "they all heard us. They heard Eve."

Cullen laughed, "he asked me about it already. But, as much as Dorian likes to gossip, I don't believe he would betray you, I don't think any of them would."

She leaned into him realizing she was becoming too dependent on him, "I should have known what that list meant for you. I seem to forget that you were once part of the order and for so long. There will be many names on that list you know."

"Been a part of the order longer than not," Cullen sighed, "Thirteen, I was thirteen when I joined."

"That's young," Eve looked at him, "that would mean you were still relatively new when, well, Uldred."

"Yes," his voice grew thick. "I'd studied until I was 18 and then moved into the order ranks, though there was nothing in the training that could have prepared me for that."

"I was around the same age I think when Irving found me," Eve sighed, "he's dead, isn't he? That is what you were going to tell me in the field that day. The mage rebellion killed him, he was an old man and would have been too weak to fight."

"Irving was always an old man," Cullen laughed as he brushed away the hair from Eve's face. "You are beautiful," he whispered. 

"Irving was the only one who was able to help me," Eve started to cry. 

"My dear," Cullen wiped the tears from her cheek and gave her kiss. "He's not dead. He will be at Haven when we arrive. He is old and forgetful, but Kight-Captain Gregior has kept him safe."

"Really?" Her face lit up. 

"Yes," Cullen smiled, to see her so happy made his body tingle. "He is weaker now, but I sent word to him when I learned what had happened."

"I would like my story now," Dorian dropped two twigs of wood to the ground. "I was going to make a joke about the wood, but Sera told me not too, which surprised me honestly, I think she just wants to make it."

Eve began telling the story each one hanging on her every word, not willing to ask questions in case she stopped telling them. She explained who she was, how they had thought she was Leila, and that she and Cullen knew each other in Fereldan. Eve did not tell the story using Cullens name, allowing the others to believe it was some other Templar.

"So you were there," Varric finally asked, "you weren't able to stop it Curly?"

"I was there, but I was in no state myself to stop," Cullen replied coolly, "I was a very different man back then."

"And for the big finally," Eve smiled, "Yes, we, well you know.That doesn't go beyond us five please, none of this does."

"People will know if you two are shouting it all the time," Sera giggled. "You should be telling that to all the farmers who heard too."

The two blushed but were happy to have cleared the air, they all went to bed, Cullen and Eve holding hands as they slept. Neither feeling pain, just the comfort of one another.


	22. Chapter 22

Cullen was trying to explain to Cassandra how he ended up in Redcliff with the others, he explained that it was a good thing because of his history with the King and the Hero of Fereldan. The King had now thrown his voice behind the Inquisition, so long as they took in the refugee Templars and closed the breach. 

The Templars and mages now readied themselves, they were civil to one another, and there was no fighting among them, all grateful for the protection the Inquisition was offering. There were now enough Templar and mages to try to close the breach, or Solas claimed there was. 

Irving and the former Knight-Commander had arrived just as the mages and Templars, which meant that no one would suspect them being there for alternative reasons. The old mage and Templar were taken by surprise to learn how close the Herald and Commander had become, but proud their former students had been able to put their past behind them. Gregor had been happy to see the young woman smile, he knew that her magic had caused her much pain before.   

The four would meet in a cabin just outside Haven's walls, prying eyes would be kept at bay, and they could have their privacy. Cullen had asked for it to be cleaned out so the old First Enchanter and Knight-Commander could stay there, trying to keep them away from the other mages and Templars.   

"I am glad to see you alive and well," Irving hugged her everytime they met, "I have been so worried for you."

"I had feared the worst," Eve was so delighted to see them, long had they been her support while growing up. "Cullen had as well."

"Sounds like the Knight-Captain," Gregor half smiled at Cullen, "although, I suppose it's just Commander now."

"It is," Cullen felt more uncomfortable with Irving and Gregor then he thought he would, his past that he'd fought to put behind him stared him in the face every time he looked at them. "I must admit, I do not know how I feel about this, you two, being here."

"You mean you don't like the fact we are here to help the Herald?" Irving glared, he may have been old, but he could still remember what Cullen had done. "We are here to help her. I can't say I care about how you feel Templar."

"I meant no offense," Cullen looked to the floor, ashamed. "I was the one who sent word to come and help Eve."

"Irving," Eve stepped back from the old mage, "he is the reason you are here, the reason I am here. I would be in a cave, or dead, or who knows if not for him."

"I believe there are some lingering feelings," Gregor finally spoke. "Many brought about by seeing one another again. Some memories are not so easy to forget."

"I am not that man anymore," Cullen stood and stormed out of the cabin. 

Eve wanted to go after him. She was angry at the two for even saying a word about the past. She couldn't go after Cullen and hoped that he would understand, she needed to talk to these two, she needed help with her magic. Then she would find Cullen.

"Irving and Gregor," Eve scolded, "that man has done everything to show he is not that same person, you shouldn't have said anything about it. You had no right after he called you here."

"She's right Irving," Gregor chimed in, "you can see he's not. I believe we owe the young man an apology."

"I still see that day clearly," Irving looked to Gregor, "the look on her face, the look on his, Wilfred."

"He doesn't expect you to forget, just the chance to prove he's not that same man," Eve smiled. "We were both sent away after that day, I went to Ostwick, and he ended up in Kirkwall. He was there when the Chantry exploded, his crazy Knight-Commander. He has done nothing but suffer since that day."

"I can't believe the woman that you have grown into," Irving touched her cheek, "so forgiving."

"I must go and make sure that he is alright, you will treat him kindly from now on. We will start the training we used to do after we close the breach." Eve smiled at them both, "despite today; I am very glad to see you both alive."

Eve had thought that it might be difficult for Cullen to see them, to have what happened so dangerously exposed. Eve had been careful never to let anyone know what Cullen had done, now, those two here meant it might not stay hidden. Leliana would have to be told, anyone who talked about it would need to be dealt with. Eve shook her head at the thought, killing people wouldn't solve anything. 

She couldn't find  Cullen, she was growing worried. The soldiers had not seen him, neither had Cassandra. Her fear of the worst when she didn't find him at the tree they often went to talk didn't reveal him either, she needed to find him. She needed him to know that SHE didn't care about what happened, she had put it all behind her so they could be together. he had worked so hard to prove that, to forget about Fereldan, forget about Kirkwall, forget the bloody order. When Dorian told her that he watched an angry commander storm into the Chantry she couldn't stop herself from running. 

"Cullen," she quietly entered the war room. When she saw the state that he was in, she sealed the door with a little magic so no one could interrupt them. "They should not..."

"Am I so different?" Cullen threw on of the small pieces from the war table at the others sending all to the floor, "all anyone is ever going to see is the wrong that I have done. Fereldan, me, Kirkwall, me, Inquisition falls, me."

"I don't look at you and see all that," Eve continued quietly, not want to upset him further. "I only see who you are now."

Cullen shot her a look, one that sent chills through her whole body. "You, how can you? I see it in your eyes sometimes, the fear of me, of that man. I am a terrible person, I have done horrible things. I distrusted people like you for no other reason than your magic. I am not that same person, but that is all anyone who knows is going to see. I see the judgment in their eyes, I see the pain I caused. I am unworthy to be here," he looked at the pieces he'd scattered around the floor shaking his head, "I should not command our forces, I should never have kissed you, I should have told Cassandra no. I should be one of those mindless Templars, I deserve no less."

"Do I not get a say?" Eve slipped around the table towards him. He did not move, unwilling to allow her to change his mind. "You believe the girl who was there and the woman here now should be able to have a say in what brought you here, to me again."

Cullen's face softened, he could hardly believe that she was still there with him, she was able to move past it all. She placed her hand on his cheek, "I am not worthy to be yours," he whispered. His hands still by his side, his hands clenched holding himself back from kissing her. "I d not deserve you. I do not know why you were placed back in my life."

She kissed his other cheek ever so gently, "I do," she smiled as she pulled herself closer to him, his fingers about to break the skin on his hands clenching so hard. "So you could see that people can forgive you for it, so we could see that people are capable of change. You and I, meant to find each other again, meant to..."

He couldn't hold back any longer, he grabbed her and kissed her firmly. He didn't want to stop, but her forgiveness meant more to him than he could ever say. "Sorry for interrupting you."

"That..." 

He kissed her again, "forgiveness, right," he smiled and kissed her again. "Don't ever let me go." He whispered as he held her against him. He wanted to take her on the table, it was a good thing Eve had sealed the door as he began to grind against her. He lifted her so she now sat on the table, he couldn't stop himself, even though he knew this was not the place. Her smell, her body, everything about her made him forget his past, 'Maker, she's all I need,' he thought to himself. 

"Herald," a voice came from the other side of the door, "I can't open the door, someone told me you and the Templar were in there."

It was Irving. The two stopped with grins on their faces. "Yes Irving," Eve rolled her eyes while the two tried to straighten themselves. "I will be with you in a second."

Cullen's face was filled with both frustration and anxiety, and someone would have walked in. "Just going over troop movements," he shrugged. "What am I supposed to say?" He whispered to her. "I will pick up these pieces all over the floor," Cullen hunched over trying to hide his arousal. "You can deal with the first Enchanter."

Eve smiled at the flustered commander, "are you going to be alright?"

"We can finish planning 'troop movements' later," he grinned mischievously. 

Eve found both Gregor and Irving at the door, where one went the other was sure to follow it seemed. Cullen was crawling around the floor picking up the tiny figures while the two looked at him suspiciously. Cullen knew one would disprove because of the history, the other because a mage and a Templar, even a former one, should never get involved.

"I was hoping to have a word with your Templar," Irving pushed his way into the war room. "Gregor is going to go practice with the Herald, fighting skills that may prove useful against former Templars."

Cullen nearly hit his head on the bottom of the table trying to look at the old mage, confused as to why they would need to talk. "Sure," Cullen looked to Eve for some hint as to why, but she looked just as concerned. "Come to lecture me, throw my past in my face," he couldn't hide his contempt. "Maybe kill me?"

Irving watched as Gregor lead Eve away, making sure that she couldn't hear what he was about to say, "I came to warn you." Irving sighed heavily, "Very few know the power that girl yields." Irving stood a little taller, trying to show the Templar the importance of his words. "Only two have seen it and lived to tell the tale. I believe her to be around thirty, around the same as yourself, I cannot say for sure. I do not know how old she was when I found her, alone." 

"I have seen her power," Cullen was now placing the pieces on the table, "I know that she has no family and that you were the one that found her, beyond that, she will tell me when she is ready."

"She does not know," Irving's face filled with remorse, "I could not allow her to suffer the pain for her whole life. You see Templar, rules in the circle can be bent, some don't even know what's happening until the abomination is staring them in the face. Given proper allies, there is very little the other Templars would even know."

"Please," Cullen cringed, "stop calling me Templar." The label was a badge of shame, every time Irving used it Cullen couldn't help but feel self-loathing and shame. "I am no longer a part of the order."

"As you wish," Irving conceded. "Gregor and I, we had been in the circle for a long time together, longer than any other mage and knight-commander. Our friendship allowed many things to go unnoticed when I arrived with Eve he helped me train her. Blocking her magic when she started to lose control, she was safe from her magic being discovered. Gregor and I taught her, even making his skills as a Templar stronger. He kept her secret and the Templars were given more freedom."

"So," Cullen pondered for a moment, "I was never told to stop my actions because Eve was there?"

"Yes," Irving was ashamed that he had allowed the things to happen the way that he did, admitting that whatever happened would be fine because he wanted Eve to stay safe. "When I found her, she was alone. Her body still smoking from her magic, she had obliterated the town she was living in. It was a very small town, maybe six or seven farms, but no one escaped her. I brought her to the tower before anyone could see and I began looking for her magic in books. Her magic has not been seen in Thedas, although I found an old tale that spoke of it in the times of Andraste. She would have been made tranquil, I could not allow the child to be that. We studied and learned together the extent that her power has, Gregor keeping her magic in check. She destroys everyone and everything if she reaches a certain emotional state, there is no stopping her after that."

"I have seen it, there is no need for your warning," Cullen was going tired of the old man's stories, he'd allowed abuses to happen just to hide Eve. "I have been able to stop her, even without being a Templar. So, First Enchanter," Cullen spat out the words as if they left a bitter taste, "she doesn't NEED you and Gregor, she just needs me."

The silence made Cullen feel uncomfortable as Irving stared at him. "I did not come to argue, I see your determination and fire in your heart is as strong as ever. I wanted you to know what she is capable of, what a unique mage she is, I see the way she looks at you. I raised her as my own, I think of her as my daughter, I will protect her even when she feels she does not need it. You are a different man from what I remember, I see that you are willing to do anything to help her, including summoning me."

"I will protect her with until there is no breath left in my body," Cullen finally smiled. "No harm will ever come to her, I give you my word." It was a warning that Irving had wanted to give, but one of a doting father. Cullen knew that Irving was able to look past what happened, and see the man he had become, the man who cared deeply for Eve.

"Commander," Leliana burst through the door, "you must ready your troops, the Herald says we are closing the breach now, she's already on her way."

"What," Cullen dashed out the door without another word, why would she go alone. 

Leliana stood beside Irving for a moment, "It's been a long time First Enchanter," she smiled. 

"It has indeed, spymaster," he nodded, "he seems to care for her a great deal."

"He has gone to great lengths to hide their past, but anyone who had been to the Fereldan Circle would see the hair. I remember that hair," Leliana thought back to her days with the Hero, rescuing a red head from a few demons. "I knew the minute I saw her."

Allowing Cullen and Eve to believe that no one knew was a victory for Leliana, they had the support of the nobles because of the name Eve was using, that gave them power. Leliana didn't care who she was, so long as she was willing to help. Cullen never allowed his duties to get in the way, and was determined to be better than he was back then.


	23. Chapter 23

The breach was closed, well, stable at the moment and the ale was flowing. Dancing and laughing filled Haven while Eve stood by the Chantry watching the soldiers and their families enjoy the temporary peace. Their concern had been lifted, and they took a moment to celebrate, Josie had done an excellent job in preparing the festivities. 

"You are going to join them?" Cullen brought Eve a now deformed mug of ale, with an apologetic look, "it's all the tavern has left."

Eve chuckled, "I am enjoying watching them enjoy themselves."

"I believe there was still some unfinished business in the war room," Cullen grinned and finished his ale in one gulp. "Would you care to help me finish it?"

"I would very much like that," she smiled eagerly. 

"Commander," a scout who was trying to catch his breath had fear in his eyes, "a force approaches."

Eve looked at all the unsuspecting, mostly drunk, soldiers of the Inquisition. Cullen had already dropped his mug and ran with the scout to the front gate. Eve looked towards the mountain watching as what appeared to be thousands marching towards Haven. "Everyone, prepare for battle," she yelled trying to make it to Cullen, she needed to find out what was happening. 

"Who is it?" She asked breathlessly approaching the advisors, "who's coming here?"

"We don't know," Josephine shouted. She was trying not to panic, but her shouting gave her away. "They carry no banners."

"No banners?" Cullen questioned, "get the injured and the children to the Chantry. Every capable fighter needs to ready themselves. Can you keep them off us while we do that?"

"Yes," Eve answered confidently, "keep the people safe, Commander."

"I can't come in unless you open," a voice stated from the other side of the gate.

Eve rushed to open the gate only to find a young man with several dead red Templars around him. She had no time to ask questions just ordered him to the Chantry, gathered her comrades and headed out to fight off those attacking. Both Red Templars and Venatori were now enclosing on Haven. It was going to be a fight to remember.

"Now, this is my kind of party," Bull shouted while plunging his axe into a Venatori.

The trebuchets were firing, hitting random soldiers from the attacking army but it didn't seem to slow their advances. When one hit the side of the mountain and buried a bulk of their forces was when it flew over the mountain, a dragon. It began to destroy the trebuchets, taking them out one by one. 

"Who brings a dragon to a war?" Dorian grumbled, "that's dirty tricks."

"Shit, everyone to the Chantry now," Eve shouted.

Cullen was ordering anyone running through the gate to do the same. Eve could see the concern and panic in the Commander's eyes. There wasn't much time for planning, and the injured soldiers were scattered to where ever there was free space in the Chantry. The young man who had shown up just before was tending to Chancellor Roderick, "he tried to fight," Cole explained. 

"How did you get here, what are they doing here?" Eve stared at the young boy unable to believe he'd made his way passed them. "What do they want?"

"The Elder One is angry," Cole tried to explain, "you took his army, he wants to kill you. He doesn't care who stands in his way. He will kill the Herald."

"If it saves the lives of everyone here in Haven," Eve stood tall, trying to summon the courage for what she was about to say. "I will give my life to save the people of Haven."

Silence filled the Chantry. All the sick, all the injured, every follower Eve had taken in. All eyes were on her. 

"You can't," Cullen grabbed her arm.

"We are overrun Commander," Eve avoided looking at Cullen, know the look would banish any courage she had. "You need to lead these people to safety, get them out of here. Roderick, you know the Andraste trail you told me about. Take them, lead them through, send a signal when you are a safe distance, and I will serve the Elder One what he wants."

"You can't," Cullen gripped her arm tighter. 

"It's the only way," Eve freed her arm from the Templars grasp. "Dorian, make sure he does."

They all watched as the Herald walked out of the Chantry to her assumed death, Cullen refusing to admit that he would have done the same. Dorian pulled on the Templars shoulder, tugging at him until he began to follow. The guilt of leaving her to that Elder One eating away at him the whole time.

"She's going to die, Dorian," he muttered pleading with the mage to allow him to stay. "I need to help her."

"She is a strong woman," Dorian guided the heartbroken Commander to the back of the Chantry, "she will find her way to us, to you."

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

Eve had readied the trebuchet, she waiting for the overblown speech to end. Corypheus, the Elder One, was explaining about how he was going to rule Thedas from the Golden Kingdom, Eve just needed him to stay talking while the others escaped. She couldn't believe that she had volunteered to take him on alone, although she was glad the pompous magister was grandstanding, that meant the others could get to safety. There it was, there was the signal. 

"Your arrogance blinds you," she interrupted, "good to know." A kick of the trebuchet and the direct hit of the mountain above sent and avalanche of snow. She dove to find safety, being pushed around a small cave opening bouncing around, hitting the rocks, as the snow pushed her deeper into the cave. 

 

 

                                                     *                                          *                                       *

 

The fighting around the fire was becoming a familiar sound at the make-shift camp, the advisors arguing over what to do next. Three days they'd been waiting for any sign of Eve, anything to let them know she was alive. The snow storm that had set in for the past two days had not lifted any spirits either. Scouts were held at the camp for fear if the cold didn't get them, they would inevitably lose their way with the intense snowfall and the wind. They had lost two scout team already.

The Inquisition forces had suffered a significant loss, too many for them all to be noted yet. They couldn't move with the weather, but they wanted to be safe and not want to fall into the Elder One's hands. More people were lost due to the climate, and all the advisors could do was hope that their Herald would find her way to them. 

Cullen paced his tent every moment he wasn't arguing with Josephine and Leliana. His headaches had become worse. The stress of not knowing if Eve was alive ate away at him every moment, the guilt of leaving her behind made his stomach turn. His temper short, he couldn't even bring himself to look at Greagoir. Irving had not survived the travel, the cold setting in and taking him to meet his Maker. He didn't have the peace of knowing Eve's fate. There were too many stories like that, and too many lost in the godforsaken mountains.

"Commander," Solas entered Cullen's tent cautiously, "may I have a moment?"

"Yes," Cullen pretended to read over some old reports, "quickly."

"I think I may know a place for us to go," he smiled knowing the Commander wasn't listening but hoped to help. "I didn't know until I studied a map, but I may know a place a few days travel that may help."

"We are waiting for the Herald," Cullen slammed his fist on a nearby table, "she cannot find us if we keep moving."

"We could leave a party here, keep watch for her," Solas tried to make the heartbroken commander see reason. "I'm sure there are..."

"No," he slammed his fist again. "I will not, no, I cannot, leave her. I should be out there helping look for her. I should have never allowed her to leave that Chantry."

Solas scurried out of the tent, knowing that the Commander was a lost cause. 

"Maker," Cullen sighed. He paused for a moment, thinking of a way to save both his soldiers and the Herald, 'find her' his heart told him, 'even if she is dead I cannot leave her body.' He rubbed his hands together "I must." 

He grabbed all the furs he could carry along with potions. She would need all of it. Josephine tried to talk him out of it, but Leliana knew that was a lost cause. She knew the Commander needed to go, and he needed to find her. 

"She must be close," Dorian muttered to Cassandra as they kept a vigilant watch for her.

"If she survived," Cassandra grunted.

"She's alive," the Commander bellowed as he walked past them with his arms full. He began muttering what sounded like the Chant of Light, "I will find her."

"There," Dorian squinted to see if he actually saw something.

Cullen was already running. She was frozen, and her robes offered no warmth from the storm. He wrapped her in all the furs he was carrying and scooped her in his arms. She was barely conscious, muttering obscenities while Cullen took her into camp. Everyone stood and watched as the presumed dead Herald was in Cullen's arms.

"Healers, my tent!" The Commander shouted. "She needs aid."

Frantic bodies began to crowd around the Commander and the Herald, trying to catch a glimpse of the miracle. Cullen placed her on the bed in his tent, and the healers and mages went to work. He had wrapped her in so many furs they were cursing him under their breath as they began to work. He stood at the end of the bed watching. He would not leave her side again.

"We need to strip her down Commander," one of the healers said while trying to push him out the door. "She would most likely not want prying eyes."

His eyes could have turned the healer to stone, "she will not mind."

"Yes Commander," she looked ashamed and went back to work on Eve. 

Cullen saw the full extent of her injuries once her clothes were off, she must have put up one hell of a fight, he smiled. Wounds had been packed with mud and leaves, a well-known trick to stop bleeding, but the bruising was the concern of the healers. She could have suffered severe internal damage, and they might not be able to fix, not even magic if it was too far gone. The frostbite that had nipped at her fingers was now being covered with cloth. 

"How is she?" Greagoir peaked his head in. Cullen tried to ignore him, "Commander?"

"Out," Cullen ordered. It wasn't loud, it wasn't mean, he just stated it. He could not bare the thought of facing anyone until he knew that Eve would survive.

"She is strong, she will pull through," Greagoir offered that as he left the tent. 

"We've done all we can for now," one of the healers wiped the blood from her hands. "The rest is really up to her."

Cullen sat solemnly beside her bed, hoping his presence would bring her back to him. He made sure the furs were wrapped tightly around her, making sure that she was warm. He wasn't about to leave her. He swore to himself that he would never abandon her again.

"Commander Rutherford," a soldier shouted from the other side of the fabric doorway. "Sister Leliana has sent me to fetch you."

Cullen stared for a moment at Eve, wondering if the moment he left would be the moment she opened her eyes. "What," he shouted making his way to the scared soldier. "Why?"

"I will sit with her," Mother Giselle made her way into the tent, "I will watch over her."

"Tell her to come here," he grew frustrated at the thought of Eve waking to anyone but him. "She can speak to me here if it's so important."

"I believe," the soldier started to stammer, "she said...you...something urgent...go."

"Maker," Cullen pushed the soldier out of his way and headed towards the fire where the advisors all stood. He knew that they would want to discuss heading away from here, he was aware that Eve was not ready for travel yet, could they not give her a day. Cullen wasn't even sure that Eve was going to make it, how could they want to move her in her fragile state.

All four started to bicker yet again, none of them willing to give in to what they wanted. Cullen was just asking for a day of two for the Herald to recover when they finally agreed to one more day he left them to fight with each other. He went back to his tent where a crowd had formed, everyone hoping to catch a glimpse of the woman who should be dead. When they saw him coming, however, they scattered to the wind. He took his place beside her, taking her hand in his. He touched her cheek and kissed her hand hoping for any sign that she was alive other than her breath. 

He sat next to her on the bed. He would not eat or address anyone. He sat vigilantly beside her. During the night when he began to nod off, he thought it best to move off the bed to the chair for fear of falling on her. He just wanted a few minutes of sleep. He took her hand in his again, never wanting to let go. 

"Commander, are you trying to get fresh with me while I a weak?" Eve smiled weakly at the apparently tired man.  

The sound of her voice made his heart skip a beat, "I would never," he smiled while kissing her hand. Joy filled his soul, climbing out of his chair to smother her in kisses, "I have been so worried, I thought I was never going to hear your sweet voice again."

"Gentle my Commander," she grimaced with pain, "Cullen." She smiled at the sight of him, even in his disheveled state he was still as handsome as ever.

"Save your strength, we will most likely be traveling tomorrow," Cullen sighed at the thought, "I wish you had more time to rest, but once they learn you're awake, I'm afraid they will want to move right away."

"Ok," she grimaced with pain again. Her whole body suffering from the wounds she'd sustained, "We must finish our unfinished business."

"You must heal first," he blushed. 

He left the tent to fetch the healers, one of them could help her with her pain. Help Eve prepare for travel, she would be carried by a cart, and she could rest. They would head towards the place that Solas had mentioned, the place where the Inquisition could rebuild.  

 


	25. Chapter 25

It took six days to travel to Skyhold, but the journey was worth it. The place was magnificent. Eve was starting to get stronger and explore a little more. The advisors had given her the room off the main hall. She would have her privacy to deal with whatever was thrown her way. Greagoir had become her personal guard, with Irving gone it was the only thing to help him feel useful, he'd tended to the old mage for as long as he could remember. Now, he looked after Eve blocking her magic when she felt out of control, making sure that no one was able to see that side of her. 

"Do you have a moment Herald?" Cassandra pulled Eve away from the stables, "there is something that we would like to discuss with you."

"We?" Eve had been trying to sneak her way over to Cullen's but stopped to see the horses after seeing him training with the soldiers. "That sounds...ominous?"

"We have been discussing this for some time, even before the events at Haven," Cassandra was leading Eve to the stairs that entered the Skyhold Throne room, most of the people gathered below. "We need a leader."

"No," Eve stopped in her tracks only to have Cassandra pull her arm. "I am not a leader."

"That is where you are wrong. You have already been leading us, guiding us, we would like to name you Inquisitor. Lead us to defeat Corypheus, none of this means anything without you." Cassandra pulled her up the stairs to where Leliana was holding a sword.

"I'm a mage," Eve whispered to Cassandra, who's only response was a grunt of disapproval.

"Have our soldiers been told?" Cassandra shouted towards the crowd, "The people? Will you follow our Inquisitor?"

Shouts and cheers filled the mountains. Eve never felt so much pressure to accept something before. Leliana presented her with a massive great sword. When Eve went to lift it in the air she nearly fell over, "I will stand for.....oh shit," the sword tumbled to the ground, "all of us." Eve looked out to the crowd who was laughing uncontrollably. "Great, your Inquisitor is a fool," she turned to Cassandra and walked away embarrassed, seeking shelter in the tavern. 

"Well Boss," Iron Bull sat in the corner gulping back his ale, "you've got a fancy new title."

"I guess."

"How could he love me? Maybe he doesn't? Maybe I'm not alive," Cole appeared. "Of course you're alive," he laughed. as quick as he'd appeared he was gone again.

"Shit," Bull took another swig of ale, "I hate when he does that."

"Does it happen often?"

"More than I would like to admit."

Eve felt flustered, and he'd read her thought's so clearly and announced them to everyone in the tavern. She left her ale untouched and fled from the bar. She wondered how she could be named Inquisitor and be embarrassed so much in the same day. She felt utterly mortified about it all. 

She went to see Cullen hoping that he could be the one person to reassure her that she didn't just blow the whole Inquisitor thing. He was so caught up in ordering soldiers around that he didn't even see her approach. She knew that with everyone around they could talk, but even a small conversation might help her forget the events of that day.

"Seem's you're busy," Eve tried to be as polite as she could not wanting to interrupt. "I can come back."

"I have a moment," he stopped everything to talk to her for that moment. "Moral seems to have improved since you took the role of Inquisitor."

"Seems weird, almost as if I'm dreaming," she smiled nervously, "I'm glad that you, that so many made it from Haven."

"We lost more than I would have liked," he touched her arm, "I will not allow the events at Haven to happen again, I care too much..." He stopped himself remembering the public setting they were in. He knew that rumors were already spreading about the two after he spent so much time with her in his tent after Haven. "You have my word."

She walked away with a smirk on her face, and she knew that he had wanted to say more but couldn't. She decided that she was going to have a well-deserved bath. She was greeted with all sorts of congratulations as she made her way to her room. Gregoir was always a few steps behind her, and he stood outside her bedroom door to make sure her bath was not interrupted. 

"She's bathing," Eve heard Gregoir trying politely to tell whoever it was to leave. "You'll have to wait."

"I do not," Cullen pushed past the Templar slamming the door behind him. "May I proceed up the stairs, Inquisitor?"

"After you pushed passed Greagoir I'm afraid to say no," Eve laughed. "Of course Commander."

"If I say I have an urgent matter to discuss," Cullen stopped to admire the red-headed beauty in the bath. "I should...urgent..."

Eve kicked some of the water at the distracted Commander who seemed unable to speak, "urgent matter being?"

Cullen wiped the water from his face and flashed a mischevious grin, "unfinished business," he reached over and grabbed her toes. "Now that you are feeling better," he began to run his hand up her leg, allowing his sleeve to get wet, "we should finish."

"You cannot expect me to allow you in my bath fully clothed," Eve gave him a wink. "I believe that would be rude."

"Well, I am not rude," he stood quickly trying to get his armor and clothes off as quick as he could. "I am..." The former Templar doubled over in pain, moaning quietly. Eve jumped out of the tub to try to assist him. She tried to move him towards the bed for him to sit. 

"Gregoir?" She called. 

The old Templar rushed in to help. Eve still stark naked gave him pause. He didn't want to proceed into the room until the young woman covered herself. "Clothes," he instructed before heading towards Cullen. "Lyrium," he stated while Eve through on a robe. "I have something that might help," Greagoir reached into his armor and pulled out a small vile. "Here son, this will help with the pain."

"What is that?" Eve asked, she knew that Cullen wouldn't want anything with Lyrium, he'd worked so hard to stay off of it. "He won't take lyrium."

Greagoir smiled at the two of them, "it's a simple pain killer, it wouldn't contain lyrium. "Cullen grabbed the vial and took it in one shot, "we should get him in the bath, his body needs to relax. His muscles will need it to stop the spasms."

The pulled off the rest of his clothes and guided him towards the tub, once in Greagoir left the room, giving the two the privacy they needed. Eve sat beside the tub trying to help. She didn't know what was happening to her Commander. She gently stroked his cheek, applying a small damp cloth to his forehead. She had never seen this side of lyrium withdrawal, and she knew that Cullen suffered from headaches, but that was all she knew. She placed her hand in the water, allowing her magic to keep the water warm for him. Cullen moaned softly as the heat penetrated his muscles, she wanted to help him the way he'd helped her so many times before.

"What," Cullen was becoming coherent again, confused as to why he was in a bath and how he was completely naked. "How?"

"Are you alright?" Eve smiled and kissed his forehead, "what happened?"

"Lyrium, not taking it sometimes does that to me when I've been pushing myself too much," he smiled at the concerned mage. "I just wanted to push a little more."

Eve splashed him with a little water smiling, then grew more serious, "is it always that bad?"

"No," he removed the cloth from his forehead. "I can usually stop myself before it gets there."

"Must have been the sight of me in a tub that put you over the edge," she smiled.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you," he reached up placing his hand on her cheek. "I did not mean to."

"I was worried," she buried her face in his hand and began to kiss him. "You should rest."

Cullen smiled, he was too weak to finish what he had started, but he knew that it wasn't going to stop him. He placed his hand's under Eve's arms and pulled her into the tub with him. The tub wasn't big enough to fit the two comfortably, but they weren't about to give up so easily. Water now covered most of the Inquisitor's floor, the splashing around and Eve trying to escape while Cullen pulled her back in. 

"You need to rest," she finally got out of the tub free from Cullens grasp and moved towards her wardrobe to change from her wet clothes. "You should enjoy your bath."

Cullen had a burst of energy and followed her out of the tub, waiting until her wet clothes were on the floor before grabbing her. Rest was now the last thing on his mind, "I feel much better now," he growled from behind her. 

Went she turn he pulled her in before she could protest, she had awakened something in him that he did not know was there until that moment. He cupped her face in his hands, pushing her hair way from her face, admired for a moment before kissing her. Her dark blue eyes were sucking him in, melting his heart, "I cannot help myself," he said in between kisses. He allowed his hands to move down her body, her skin smooth as Orleasian silk, wanting to touch her, hold her, never let her go.

She could feel his cock pressing into her stomach, her hand feeling the muscles that held her body close. He picked her up with ease pushing her against the wall, bracing himself with one hand and holding her up with one arm. He was still weak, but she drove him wild, and he could not stop, she was all the strength that he needed at that moment. He carried her towards the bed, laying her down as gently as he could, he stood and admired the beautiful woman before him.

"Why do you do that?" She smiled awkwardly while chewing on her fingertip.

"What," Cullen was snapped out of his trance her body had put him in, "do what?"

"You stare," she paused, "as if like you'll never see my body again."

He grabbed one of her feet and pulled it up to his mouth, he began to kiss the top of it, "I just can't believe you are in front of me, your beauty captivates me." He kissed all the way up to her knee, "everything about you, enraptures me."

"Oh," she giggled as he made his way up her thigh, "I see."

He was on his knees beside her bed now, a leg of hers on either side. He kissed her hips and made his way towards her pussy, each kiss causing her such pleasure it now glistened in the setting sun. He touched it gently flashing a wicked smile, before parting her lips. He plunged his mouth into the wetness, sucking and slurping it all up, enjoying the sweet taste of his mage. She groaned softly, trying not to let on how much she was enjoying it. His tongue was probing deep into her pussy.

"Oh Maker," she moaned a little louder, exciting her Templar to flick his tongue a bit more. 

Cullen began to speak, softly, into her pussy. Eve curiously looked at the Templar who was enjoying himself. It sounded like the chant of light. The vibrations from his words sent her body into extasy. He began to move up her body, kissing every inch of her that he could. When he reached her her breasts, he nibbled, as he thrust his hard cock against her. He ferociously thrust himself into her, hungry to feel her pussy around his cock, hungry to fuck her. He had never wanted anyone as much as he wanted her.

She wrapped her legs around his hips, thrusting him deeper into her, their hands touching one another feverishly. Eve wrapped her arms around her Templar pulling his body onto hers, she flipped him onto the bed and straddled him, she began to grind herself against him. "You may need to practice your fighting skills, Commander," she smiled as he drove his cock deeper into her.

"You have a distinct advantage," he placed his hands on her hips and smiled. "This is not how I fight."

She leaned over his face and gave him a kiss, "I should hope not Commander." Her breath in his ear was enough to send him to the edge.

He pulled her in close and then flipped her over, pinning her hand to the bed, "seems your fighting skills need practice." He held her down thrusting himself into her vigorously. He pounded himself against her faster unable to control himself he came. 

He flopped down on the bed beside her, pulling her close to him. She ran her fingers over his chest smiling at how heavy he was breathing. Neither wanting to let the intimate moment pass, they stayed there silent. He pulled her closer to kiss her forehead, allowing his lips to rest there.

"Did you try to recite the Chant?" Eve finally broke the silence, she could feel his kiss turn into a smile, "you are a dirty man."

The two lay naked in the Inquisitor bed, falling asleep in one another's arms, neither one of them willing to leave.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going where you think I might be going with this.

"YOU KILLED ME!" Wilfred shouted.

Cullen was lost for a moment, trying to think of what was happening. He was in the Fereldan Circle, in his Templar armor staring at the mage he had just murdered. "I'm sorry," he was frozen, unable to move, just stand there and relive this terrible moment.  

"You're sorry," shrieked the dead mage, "sorry doesn't give me my life back," the mage began throwing fireballs towards Cullen.

"I was young, stupid even," Cullen began to shout at Wilfred. "I was blinded by hatred."

"Fear blinded you," Wilfred zapped the Templar with a bolt of lightning. "You fear all magic, even if you are trying to deny it now."

"No," Cullen cried out, "no!"

"You killed me," Wilfred began to turn into an abomination now, "you just want to be with her. You've forgotten what magic can do."

"No," Cullen cried out even louder, "NO!"

"She will always fear you, the man who killed her friend, the man you are." The abomination began to stroke the Templars body, "Templars just take what they want, she'd go with you out of fear. What would you do to her if she rejected you? Templars take everything and anything that includes mage pussy!"

"NO."

"You'll just take hers if she doesn't give it to you, which is worse I wonder?"

"NO!"

_Cullen..._

"Tell me, knight, rape or giving in. She doesn't want you. She just gives it to you, so you don't rape her." The abomination laughed, "you've scared her into sleeping with you, and you think it's love."

"NO!"

_Cullen...wake up..._

"Eve?" The frozen Templar looked all around to find her, but it was just him.

"The cries of a Templar," the abomination stroked his face, "like music to my ears. How does it feel to have them go unheard?"

_Cullen, you need to wake up._

"Help me," he cried out.

He woke with such a start.

Eve was beside him watching him with a concerned look on her face, "you were dreaming," She cuddled into him again. "Are you alright?"

He lay there, stiff, just like in his dream. He couldn't even say a word, and he had to concentrate on breathing. His body was trembling with the things the abomination had said.

"Are you alright?" She asked again, seeking reassurances from her lover. 

"Fine," he pushed her off him abruptly and began to dress. "I must go finish some reports."

Before Eve could even respond he was gone, the pleasure they had shared together now a memory. She looked around the room, never noticing how quiet and alone she felt in it. She decided to dress and went to see if the tavern was still serving.


	27. Chapter 27

He paced his office, how could he have been so naive about it all? He'd allowed himself to believe that she actually cared for him, that she had been able to put the past behind her. How could anyone put that behind them? He had not been able to. He'd always see the monster that he was in himself. She knew that he was a monster, she had even called him one. She was never going to see him as anything but a monster. Was she just giving him what he desired, she was more worried that he would just take it. He was never THAT man.

He had heard stories of Templars abusing the mages like that. It had always disgusted him. He tried to stop his mind from racing by reading some reports, but only the words Rapist and Murderer would appear on the paper. He could hear shouts of it in his mind. He tried to tell himself it was just a dream, but his dreams were so real, they planted seeds of doubt in his mind about who he was. He was unworthy of her, and he knew that he didn't deserve her love. He was aware that they could never be happy together, and he did not deserve happiness.

 

                                               *                                *                         *

"Another," Eve slammed the mug down on the bar. The tavern was empty, Cabot had told her that he was going to stop serving soon, but she kept demanding more.

"That is your," Cabot counted on his hands, "tenth, maybe you should.."

"I said another," she yelled. She'd scared him into pouring the past three drinks, "you don't get to tell me, the Inquisitor, to stop."

She chuckled a profound evil laugh, and she was enjoying the fear in Cabot's eyes. She missed the feeling of being alone, where no one mattered, where the people of the circle had feared her. She wanted to go back, live in solitude, away from all these people that caused her to feel things. She slammed back the freshly poured ale and demanded another. 

"I will need to fetch another barrel," Cabot backed into the storage room.

Eve sat there, staring at the door, squinting in wonder as to how the dwarf was going to carry a barrel by himself. It was when she saw Iron Bull come around the corner that she figured out she was in trouble. 

"What's going on Boss?" Bull opened the barrel and refilled her mug. "Cabot has turned in for the night. It's just you and me." He pulled a chair over so he could sit across from her, "he said he'd never seen a woman drink so much so fast."

"I can put them away," she smiled then shot back the entire mug, "another."

Bull gave her a disapproving look while he filled the cup again, "seems to be something bothering you."

Eve stared into the mug of freshly poured ale, remaining silent until drinking the liquid down. 

"Inquisitor?" Bull pulled her cup away as if he was going to refill it again, "where is Greagoir?"

She didn't want to tell Bull that she'd used a rope to sneak out, she didn't want anyone to see her in this state.

 

                                                   *                                    *                             *

"She's crying inside, wondering what she did wrong. How to fix it, how to make you see she loves you."

"Cole," Cullen shouted, but the boy was gone.

 

                                                    *                                     *                              *

 

"He's sad, worried you don't love him. He has feelings, and the broken doesn't deserve forgiveness."

Eve guzzled down another ale knowing Cole would be gone before she could say anything, "dreams," she whispered.

Bull was watching the mage in amazement. He couldn't believe how much she could drink. He watched her try to find the meaning of Cole's words, the drunken stupor that she was in. When she tried to get up and walk, however, her legs felt the effects of the alcohol she had consumed. She took out most of the stools along the bar as she hit the floor, Bull shaking his head as he helped her to her feet.

"You're enormous," she laughed.

"You're Commander is most likely still awake," he helped her walk towards Cullens office. "Let's get this sorted out for the morning, shall we?"

She stumbled up the stair, even with the Qunari helping her, tripping over nonexistent debris and rocks. Finally, after what felt like an age for Bull, they arrived at the door. Bull propped up the mage against it giving the door a good knock before leaving. Eve leaned against the door hoping that she wasn't going to slide down.

She fell into a startled Cullen's arms when he opened the door, "Makers breath," he muttered as he caught the drunken Inquisitor.

"I love you," she bopped his nose, "so much."

"You smell like you drank the tavern out of ale," he helped her over to a nearby chair. "What are you doing here?"

"You're adorable," she smiled not processing the question he'd asked. "you're are just the most...I mean...beautiful man."

"Thank you," he rolled his eyes. "We need to get you to bed, I think."

"Oh, you bed me twice, and you think that you can go again," she giggled. "Ok. I'm still angry with you, but I like you so I can put that aside."

Cullen threw her over his shoulder as if it was nothing, and he knew he couldn't carry her through Skyhold to her room in this state. He began to climb the ladder up to his bed, "come on." he grunted.

"There's a hole in your roof," Eve observed as he laid her down. "You should get that fixed."

"In the morning," he rolled his eyes again. He didn't want to see her after his dream, and then here she was.

"Time to bed me," she threw her arms and legs open wide.

"Another time," he made his way to climb back down the ladder. Before he reached the bottom rung, he could hear her snoring softly.

 

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

Cullen tried to work, but the thought of Eve up in his bed plagued him. He knew that there was no chance for them, not after everything he had done. Wilfred had been Eve's only friend in the tower, the Fereldan tower. He had regretted his time there, but the demons and the so-called Hero of Fereldan had allowed the remaining mages to go free. Cullen knew that the closer he got to Eve the more frequent his nightmares would become, she was the reason that he couldn't forget his time in the circle. Her face that day, the hatred, the sorrow, all of it, he could still see as if it was yesterday. Cullen had to get away.

"Leliana," Cullen marched towards the spymaster sitting in the main hall enjoying her breakfast. She knew by the look on Cullens face that her mood was about to change, "a word."

The Spymaster and the Commander walked towards the war room, hoping to find some privacy, "I haven't seen you this upset before Commander. Everything alright?"

"No," Cullen slammed the door of the war room before anyone could follow. "I must take some time away, a few days, nothing more."

"Is this personal?" Leliana was looking for an explanation as to why the Commander suddenly needed to get away. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No," he turned towards the door to leave, "no one must follow me. I know where I am going and I will return."

"As you wish," Leliana stood at the table wanting to respect the Commanders wishes, except that she wasn't sure that she could.

 

                                                                                                             *               *

The sun broke through the hole in Cullens roof shining on a not so well Inquisitor. The previous night of drinking still slogging in her stomach, a small crack of her eyes revealed a mug on the table beside her. Eve was still struggling to find her thoughts; she didn't even realize that she was in Cullens bed until trying to reach for the mug. She didn't even see the note attached to the cup until it fell to the floor, 'drink this, you'll feel better.'

"Inquisitor," Bull's voice echoed causing Eve to squint in pain. "Are you here?"

Eve let out a groan loud enough for the Qunari to hear. Bull made his way up the ladder towards the young mage trying to guzzle the terrible hangover cure Cullen had made for her. "What do you want?" She grumbled.

"Sounds like you're feeling the effects of a barrel of mead," Bull smiled as he pulled himself onto the floor. "How's it feel to be able to out drink most of the people under my command?"

"Great, I feel fucking fantastic, think I'll go do a jig in the courtyard." Eve scowled, "is there something pressing you need to talk to me about? Like, how I ended up in Cullens bed and he is nowhere to be found?"

Bull gave a weak smile; one Eve thought held a small amount of pity, "are you going to tell me what happened once I left you at the door?"

"If I knew..." Eve tried to think, maybe she offended Cullen, or worse. 

"Well, I just thought maybe you'd want to talk about it as from what I hear, it went terribly wrong."

"What," Eve stood from the bed so quickly she nearly fell over. "How do you mean it went poorly?"

"I may not be the one to talk to about it, and I was never good with..." He rubbed his chin searching for the words, "relationships?" He nodded as if to agree that it was the right word to describe the Eve and Cullen whirlwind. "I do know that it is a bad sign when the other half of this," he pointed his finger waving it up and down Eve, "flees before most are even awake...Your Templar left before sunrise, Leliana was eating breakfast going over reports when he spoke with her."

"He left?" Eve tried to hide the tears in her eyes, trying to clear the fog so she could remember what had happened, what she had said to him. "He's gone?"

"From what the guards on the watch are saying, yes, he flew out of here faster than anyone had ever seen. Maybe he received a letter, had to deal with personal stuff, that's always something."

Eve couldn't bring her eyes up from the floor; she couldn't remember anything past the tavern. She didn't even remember that she had seen Bull last night, "does Leliana know where he went?"

"If she does, she isn't telling anyone." Bull shrugged, "they have summoned a war council but couldn't find you. You might get answers there."

Eve tried to straighten herself up, running her fingers through her wild red hair, "maybe." She muttered before making her way down the ladder with Bull following close behind.

Eve took a deep breath before entering the war room, not sure if she wanted to discuss anything about the Inquisition until she talked with Cullen. It was just Leliana standing behind the table, staring at the map of Thedas.

"Inquisitor," she smiled softly, "this is just between us."

Eve sighed heavily still trying to hold back the tears. She'd wanted someone to tell her it was alright, Cullen wasn't mad he just had a meeting to attend or something like that. "Just us," Eve smiled. "I don't know what I did Leliana; I can't understand why Andraste would place us together and then rip us apart. Why am I being tortured so?"

"What you need to understand about Cullen is that he feels deeply," Leliana seemed to be tongue-tied, unsure of what or how to say what she needed. "The guilt he feels from his time at the Fereldan Circle will forever haunt him, to see you and Gregoir here is a constant reminder of that guilt."

Eve paused, trying not to read into what Leliana was saying. Trying to forget that Leliana almost seemed as if she knew about Eve, "you mean because I'm a mage and Gregoir was his commanding officer?" Eve was hoping with everything that's what she was trying to say.

"I remember you," Leliana looked Eve in the eyes intensely, "or should I say your hair."

Eve stiffened, wanting to run out but wanting to find out when Leliana had ever been at the Fereldan Circle. Eve's hands were clenched trying to hold back every feeling that was now coursing through her body. "What?" She finally whispered. It was barely audible, and the squeak her voice made was a sign that she was not in control.

"The Hero of Fereldan," Leliana hoped that would be enough to calm the Inquisitor, "I was there with her when we went to the circle for aid. It took me longer than I would care to admit to placing you, but when Irving showed up, my suspicion was confirmed."

Eve tried to relax, but the more she tried, the tenser she became, "he told you?"

"No, the way you, him and Gregoir all spoke like old friends said it all."

Eve closed her eyes, trying to wish this all away. She had worked, no, her and Cullen had worked so hard to keep this secret, and now Leliana had known all along. "Do you know where Cullen went?" It was the only thing she could say. It was the only thing that mattered now, and he had to be told. 

Leliana pointed to a place near Crestwood, just by the lake. "He is there, the only thing I must ask of you Inquisitor is not to make this situation worse, bring him back. Also, I would be an incredibly weak spymaster if people learned who you were. If the Travellyn family is willing to keep quiet, there is no reason for anyone else to find out, and a terrible fate will meet those who threaten the Inquisition."

Leliana watched as Eve left, hoping that she could bring back the Commander, she needed everyone at their best before they went to Orlais. Even before she told them that they would need to attend a Grande Ball at the Winter Palace, she needed their full attention to stopping the world from being destroyed.

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Everyone for the Kudos, life gets crazy and then there is a little breather when you can write again. There is more coming, major things, major gut punches and all that. *Also more smutty, but not with who you think.

Eve approached the spot where Leliana had pointed to quietly. She didn't want to scare the Templar into using whatever abilities or his sword he would when startled. Eve stood back and watched as he just stared out onto the beautiful lake, he sat with his boots at his side and dangled his bare feet in the water. She smiled at the peace this place seemed to hold for him, the peace it even brought her. 

"It's beautiful out here," she took a quiet step onto the dock. She still couldn't remember what had happened, what she had done that made Cullen flee Skyhold.

"Maker," Cullen jumped to his feet and began wiping his face. He had been trying so hard to put his feelings aside, to allow himself to love her, but her face that day made him weep. "How did you...Leliana." His shoulders shrank in the realization that he was never going to truly be allowed to leave Skyhold without the spymaster sending someone to follow, that was why she was one of the best.

"I'm sorry, I know that I am the last person you want to see. What brought you all the way out here?" Eve stepped cautiously towards the upset Templar, "it is truly the most beautiful places I've seen in Fereldan."

"I used to come here to escape from my brother and sisters," he sat back down gently waving his feet in the water, "it's the only place that I find peace and quiet."

"I didn't know you had siblings," Eve sat beside him pulling off her leather boots to mimic the Templar.

"Two sisters and a brother," he smiled, still unwilling to make eye contact with her. "You've come to bring me back I assume."

"Leliana said I should, but,"

"I can't be with you Eve," Cullen cut her off before she could ask anything. He tugged at one of his gloves, "it's just..." He struggled to find the words, still not allowing their eyes to meet, he knew the pain he was causing her. "I will protect you, and I will stand beside you, but, we cannot be anything more than Commander and the Inquisitor."

Eve tried to pretend that the words didn't cut her like daggers, "am I allowed to ask why?" She tried to choke back the pain, but her voice wavered giving her away.

He struggled to hold back his emotions, trying to act as though he didn't care he was hurting her, "I...we..." Cullen wanted to jump in the lake, wanting to swim away and forget it all. 

"Was it something that I did, or said the other night?" Eve wiped away the tears that trickled down her cheek, "is it because I'm a mage?"

"Maker, no," Cullen almost shouted, his voice echoing off the still lake. "I am not the man you want me to be. I am not who you need. I will help you control your magic, but I cannot, I do not deserve to be forgiven."

Eve stood and grabbed her boots, "I will see you back at Skyhold," she turned and made way to her horse, "you don't get to decide if I forgive you. You don't get to decide if your acts are forgivable, I forgave you for that day, but I cannot forgive you for this. My heart belongs to you Cullen, the Cullen now, not the one back then." 

The Templar couldn't look up from the lake, his cheeks stained with the tears that flowed as she shouted at him in anger. He knew that she didn't mean that, that he didn't have her forgiveness, she just thought she loved him. Cullen was aware that she would never see anything other than the evil Templar who murdered her friend. He pulled out his small lyrium potion, passing it through his hands, the temptation greater now than ever before.

 


	30. Chapter 30

It had been almost a month since Cullen broke Eve's heart, She had done everything she could to stay out of Skyhold, keeping the distance between them. When she would return she would stay in her room, making sure to avoid everyone's stares. She'd stayed well away from the tavern as well, asking Varric to sneak her a jug up to her room once in a while. Dorian had given Eve a book about old Tavinter Magisters, as boring as it sounded it was something for Eve to read in her room. She had dismissed Gregoir for the evening hoping to have some peace from his constant nattering about controlling her magic. 

"Inquisitor?" Cullen's voice echoed from the stairway. "There is something important to go over with you in these reports, would you mind?"

"I'm busy," Eve shouted before he could take another step, "I should have locked the bloody door."

"It's just that these reports that I've received are rather odd, I would just like your opinion on them," Cullen continued up the stairs not paying attention to her wishes. She sat at her desk with her book in hand, "It will be quick, I will not take up more time than needed."

"Fine," she refused to look up from her book, didn't even realize that the place he chose to sit was the bench at the end of her bed. "What's odd about them?"

"Um," Cullen placed his handful of papers beside him and began shuffling them about.

"I don't have all night Commander," she sighed coldly. "I've got Inquisitor stuff to do."

He leaned back resting his elbows on the foot of her bed, disregarding the papers all together now. He placed his foot on his knee admiring Eve in the soft candlelight, "I must admit, it's nice to see you taking the role of Inquisitor seriously."

She looked up briefly from her book, cursing herself the minute she did. "Yes Commander," Eve began to look for something to mark her page in the book she was now only pretending to read. "So, what is it you came here to discuss, what is so odd about these reports you claim to have?"

"I lied," Cullen smiled, "I just wanted to mak sure you were okay. No one has seen you for three days."

"I'm a behind the scenes Inquisitor," she laughed forgetting to keep her guard up. When their eyes finally met both laughing at the comment she'd made both blushed and quickly looked away. She brought her hands to her lips. She could still feel his kiss on them, the tenderness, the passion that they had once shared. "If there is nothing else then."

"Eve," Cullen waited for her eyes to meet his again, "how long will this continue?"

"I cannot say," she grabbed some loose papers and began to scribble on them, acting like it was something important. 

"This is childish," Cullen stood up sending the papers beside him to the floor. "Makers breath, how can one of the most powerful women in Thedas act like such a child at the same time?" He began to pick up the papers he'd so carelessly dropped, ready to burst with anger. "If your face was not the face that haunted my dreams even before you became who you are today if our lives had not begun the way they had if I didn't feel that shame every time I see the sadness in your eyes, we might have been able to have a life together. I can't though, I go to sleep and I relive that moment, I relive the pain that sent you away, I was the reason you lost your friend. How can you not understand that?"

"Please," Eve pleaded through her tears for him to stop. 

"I cannot face your pain, and I cannot face you without knowing what I have done to you." Cullen now stood beside her at her desk, trying to get her to look at him. "It's a memory that haunts me every night, without lyrium, they are worse. When I see you after those dreams, I can barely look at you."

The trumpets alerting to visitors interrupted any further conversation. 

"Who would that be?" Eve stood to move to the balcony, "are we expecting anyone important?"

Cullen moved beside her to get a view of who these guests could be. "Shit," Cullen almost sprinted towards the stairs, "you need to hide your hair now. Hurry, they'll be requesting an audience with the Inquisitor."

Eve moved to her mirror, hoping that she could get it up right. She had not seen who was at the gate, but it was enough for Cullen to panic.

 


	31. Chapter 31

Templars. All the Templars in Thedas who weren't under Corypheus' hold had come to Skyhold, hoping to help in any way they could. Eve was going to have a reason to never leave her room now if she couldn't get her hair done and the color toned down. Cullen saw that the Templars had quarters far from Eve, he knew some of them had come from Ostwick and the Fereldan Circle and would recognise Eve on sight with her hair. It didn't matter that he couldn't be with her, he knew that none of that would matter if they knew who she was. Cullen knew what happened at Ostwick and the Templars from there would reveal everything. 

"Barris," Cullen gave the Templar a nod, "we weren't expecting you so soon."

"First-Knight Commander," Barris smiled at the friendly face. "Sorry, I mean Commander. We recovered as many Templars as we could, the Red Templars and Ventitori blocked us from rescuing anymore. We needed an ale and bed anyways."

"I'm sure of it," Cullen led the young Templar to his office hoping to keep him occupied until Eve was ready to greet them. "Our reports sing of your success, and the ones in your command speak highly of you, I thought I might put in a request for you to lead the Templar Order. Of course, there will need to be changes made and positions filled, but you've proven yourself to be a more than worthy leader."

"Thank you, that means more coming from you than anyone else." Barris smiled at the Commander, "can I ask you something, Rutherford?"

"Of course."

"I hear that the Inquisitor is a powerful mage," Barris tried to look natural while asking but was more awkward, "does your past as a Templar make you suspicious of her? I mean, do you find it easy to work with her even though what happened to you in Fereldan?"

Cullen stared at Barris, a mixture of fear and anger filled him. "That's not my life any longer, and while you are guests of the Inquisition you and your knights will remember that."

"Of course, I didn't mean to cause offense." Barris looked at the ground sheepishly, "I must go tend to my knights, will the Inquisitor be around to meet us later?"

"I'm sure she will," Cullen watched as the door closed behind Barris, left to his thoughts. Was it the Templar side of him that wasn't allowing him to be with Eve, was it truly the past that kept him from her? No, he knew they could never move past what had happened, or at least he couldn't. 

With the sun now cresting the mountains and night fastly approaching, Cullen needed to clear his head. Worried sick about any of the Templars recognising Eve or a fight between a mage and Templar was weighing heavily on him. There were too many people now, and the Inquisition was growing too fast for him to keep Eve's secret.

"Ser," a messenger walked in and handed Cullen a note and left.

Cullen sat down to read the note. It was a letter from his sister. She was scolding him about note letting her know he was alright, alive even, but wished him happiness and begged for him to come for a visit soon. His nieces and nephews needed someone to beat at chess. He smiled at the thought, and he knew his sister wouldn't let her children win at chess, she was always so competitive.

"A game sounds good right about now actually," he placed the letter on his desk making a mental note to reply to her tomorrow and headed towards the garden.

Cullen found Dorian and laid out the rules before starting the match, "no personal stuff, and no Inquisition stuff."

"So what are we to talk about then?" Dorian huffed.

"Anything else," Cullen made the first move.

Dorian smiled, "I'd let your king take my pond anytime Commander," he winked.

Cullen could feel his cheeks burning, "must you say that every time we play?"

"Until you give in," Dorian played with the curl of his moustache. "Maybe it's just what you need?"

"You two playing nice?" Eve approached the pair, her hair tucked up and every bit of fire red hidden. She had changed to come and meet the Templars, a fitted royal blue dress that looked as though her breasts would pop out at any moment. The color of the dress made her eyes a piercing blue, a color you couldn't help but lose yourself in. "I hope you are while we have this company, Dorian."

"I'm always nice," Dorian winked again at Cullen. "Do you know if there are any of the Templars here who would be of my taste Commander?"

"No," Cullen said flatly. "I just won though."

"What?" Dorian stood and examined the board, "good thing we are both too pretty to cause a scene."

"I've never known you not to cause a scene." Cullen rolled his eyes, "you did at dinner, over a funny looking potato."

"Humph," Dorian huffed and walked away leaving Eve and Cullen alone in the garden.

"Care for another game Commander?" Eve sat gingerly in the chair Dorian had just vacated hoping that he would.

Cullen sat back as if it would help him to see if she was playing at something, the things he had said to her before the Templars arrival had yet to be discussed. "Only if you are willing to play by the same that Dorian and I play by, no personal chit chat."

"Prepare the board, Commander." Eve smiled, she didn't know the game, but she was looking for a distraction. "All these Templars around, it makes me nervous."

"You shouldn't worry, as long as you keep your hair up and colored," he made short work of preparing the board, "you look lovely this evening."

"Thank you," she blushed. Even though they had been together, the sound of his voice complimenting her still made her a bit weak in the knees. "Josephine says it will do me some good to walk around like this before we go to the Winter Palace."

"She teach you to dance yet?" Cullen laughed remembering when she tried to teach him. "It's exhausting."

"I never learned in the circle, I'm sure she will, but right now it's all about teaching me to be a lady first."

"Templars never went to balls at the Winter Palace. I'm sure she will try to rope you into learning very soon." Cullen looked at Eve with a smile, "this is nice."

"I agree," Eve placed one of her pieces taking the win. "I am not a gracious winner Commander."

"I demand a rematch, how did you," Cullen studied the board before taking the pieces and preparing it for another match. "I think I've got your moves figured out."

"New match, new rules," Eve challenged Cullen. "Every piece I take you have to answer a question, you will get the same."

Cullen sat in thought, he knew this was not what he wanted, but he was enjoying the time with her. "Agreed."

"Are you afraid of me?" She took his first pawn.

"No," he moved his bishop and took her rook, "Do you feel that what I did ruined your life?"

She blinked for a moment. Cullen hit hard for his first question, "yes," she stared at the board ashamed of her answer. She made a move taking another pawn, "do you fear my magic?"

"Yes, at times when you can't control it," he took her bishop. "Do you fear me?"

"I used to, not anymore, now that I know you," she takes out his knight, "do you miss me?" She whispered.

"Every day," he cleared his throat and leaned back in his chair. "The game is mine, how can you forgive me for what I did?"

Before she could answer he was already on his way out of the garden, she sat there staring at the board trying to figure out how he'd beaten her so quickly. He hadn't. He just wanted to leave.

"You haven't finished," she chased after him. "You must come back and finish if you want the answer." She found him in the courtyard and tried to demand that he finish the game.

"No," he grabbed her by the shoulders, "I must not, I don't want my answer. It wasn't something that I should have asked."

Eve could see the tears in eyes and allowed him to flee, she knew that he wanted an answer but couldn't believe it as he had not forgiven himself for it. The faces around the courtyard all stuck in the shocked expression, the Commander, and the Inquisitor at odds with one another. 

"You should give him space," Dorian put his arm around the distressed Inquisitor, "how about we sneak a barrel of Skyholds finest up to your room?"

"I don't even know what I have done," Eve collapsed into Dorian's arms allowing herself to cry. "I can't stop how I feel about him."

"I know," Dorian began to guide her away from the growing crowd, "he's not your typical man."

"I feel so..."

"Heartbroken," Dorian finished her sentence as he opened the door to her room. "He feels the same, my dear girl, he feels the same."

"It's my magic. He said it scares him."

"You are a powerful mage," Dorian sat her on her couch and directed Bull to leave the wine on her desk. "He is a Templar, even as a former Templar these thoughts will always control his heart." Dorian poured her a glass of wine and placed it in her quivering hands. He sat beside her and gently rubbed her back, "you are a fine woman, he knows that."

She looked up at the Tevinter mage tears still soaked her cheeks, "I am an exceptional woman." She finally smiled, "I mean, I forced myself into this dress just to prove that."

"And if I were into your kind, I would most defiantly have been tempted by you. I mean your bosom is about to burst out of that dress," Dorian laughed while he grabbed himself some wine. "Plus, you're the only one I can tolerate around here."

The two mages sat and drank quietly, only allowing for brief moments of giggles while they drank. The late evening turned to night, and the two had finished all the wine. Dorian shouted from the balcony for someone to bring them another, not thinking anyone actually would. Barris, the soon to be the leader of the Templars brought up two more barrels for them hoping to stop the two from waking all of Skyhold.

"Ser Barris," Dorian giggled. "I must go fetch some cheese, will you make sure that she doesn't try to throw herself off the balcony please."

Before Eve could protest Dorian was gone, "are your Knights settling in Ser Barris?" Eve tried to act natural.

"Fine thank you," he helped himself to a glass of the wine he'd brought. "I was unaware that you had Knight-Commander Gregoir here, it was a surprise to the knights from the Fereldan Circle as well."

"Yes, even Irving was here," Eve smiled at the thought of the man who raised her. "They arrived before Haven was destroyed."

"Better there than out in the wilds with those filthy Red Templars," Ser Barris took the seat where Dorian had been sitting, right beside Eve. "It's my understanding that you came from the Ostwick Circle?"

"Yes," Eve drank as much wine as she could trying to avoid that subject. 

"Terrible news from out of there before the conclave," Barris sipped his cup. "I heard you had a crazy mage set fire and kill a whole class, lucky you had already left for the Conclave."

"Yes," Eve was afraid to move, she wanted more wine to drink so she could do something other than answering any questions that he might have. 

"The Templar who witnessed the girl said she survived," Barris sipped his wine again, "she's out there somewhere. The destruction she must be causing, I worry about it. That's why we have the Tranquil solution you know so that mages who can't control themselves don't hurt anyone."

"I know, I was in the Circle," Eve muttered. "I was sent there by my family, although I don't remember anyone there with such magic."

"These things can only be hidden for so long, as a Templar though, I can tell when mages are too powerful for their well being." He sat back in the chair, satisfied with his boasting. Eve couldn't be sure if he could tell the magic that was within her, or if one of the Templars had recognized her. "Magic is some funny stuff though."

"It is," Eve nodded awkwardly. Why did it have to be Ser Barris who brought the wine, why did Dorian have to leave for some stupid cheese? "What age did you become a Templar?"

"I was forced into it," he sipped again. "I was the youngest of three boys and my family thought it would bring me the honor to join the Order. Offered to them, so my brothers wouldn't have to share the holdings that my family has."

"That's sad," Eve went to drink from her empty cup.

"Here," he politely refilled her cup and sat back down. "I think your friend might have got lost on the way to the kitchen."

"You might be right," she smiled.

"How has the role of Inquisitor been for you? Do you find it difficult with all the mage rebellion stuff?"

"Do you with all the Templar rebellion stuff?" Eve hissed.

"Sorry," Barris shook his head, "that was a rude question. I just meant that taking on a role like that while under so much scrutiny must be difficult."

"Oh right," Eve swigged her wine wondering when this conversation might be over. "I've been so busy I haven't stopped to think about it."

"What was that business about in the courtyard?" Barris sighed heavily as he asked, "you don't have to answer but Cullen has locked himself in his room, and you're up here drinking. I just thought maybe there was something that I could do to help."

"It was nothing, just a disagreement," Eve gulped back the rest of her wine.

"Oh, you two are involved?" Barris smiled sheepishly. "I should have known."

"No, we aren't. We were, we just can't be together, it wouldn't be right." Eve tried again to drink from her empty glass, this time Barris didn't refill it. "Mage, Templar, you know how it is."

"Actually no, I would never allow my feelings for someone to ruin something as beautiful as love." Barris took another sip of wine staring out into the night, "just because I'm a Templar doesn't mean I shouldn't be with someone like you because you're a mage."

"Really?" Eve fondled her empty cup.

Barris turned to face her, "you are a beautiful woman, that's what counts. This mage against Templar stuff, it has always been bullshit." He face was creeping closer to hers, "even when it comes to sex, just sex, what does it matter what you are outside of the bedroom. I mean, I'd wear my full Templar get up if you wanted me too, but that is not the point. We are people, allowed to fuck, or whatever with whoever whenever."

Both were breathing heavier with what Barris had just said, their bodies now close enough to feel each other's heat. Their faces so close they could feel each others breath, the aroma of wine filling the air around them. 

"You're right Barris," Eve smiled, "outside the bedroom doesn't matter who or what you are." 

Her chest tightened, a warmth was fluttering through her body that she'd never felt. Maybe it was the wine. Maybe she had just wanted someone to see past the mage stuff. Barris was willing to.

"It's funny what a little perspective can do," he kissed her hard. His tongue was seeking entrance into her mouth, she more than willingly obliged. 

He grabbed her waist pulling her on top of him, kissing her down her neck, to her collarbone, down to her breasts that were begging to be released from the dress. She ran her fingers through his short black hair, aching for the affection that he was giving her. He gripped the top of her dress, ripping the fabric away freeing her breasts from the confined cloth. 

Eve had never seen such an act, and she knew that Josephine would be angry that she'd ruined it. Eve didn't care at this moment though. She could Barris' cock growing between her legs. He picked her up with one arm and moved her to the floor, Eve's hand frantically, drunkenly, trying to undo the buttons on Barris shirt, when she gave up on the shirt she tried to unlace his pants, his cock growing with every touch of her hand. The cloth from her dress now lay beneath her, tattered rags now, Barris pulled his shirt over his head exposing the recent battle scars he'd earned. 

Eve traced his muscles with her hand as she kissed him furiously as if trying to quench an unquenchable thirst. He was built like a Templar. He took care of his body.

He quietly whispered something that Eve couldn't make out, but she felt a weird tingle throughout her body. He would whisper it every time he kissed her body. He was all the way down at her belly button before Cullen knocked him flat on his ass.

"What do you think you are doing?" Cullen shouted.

Eve and Barris both surprised by the Commander's sudden appearance, trying to get their barrings. Eve grabbed what was left of her dress and cover herself. The full force of the wine hitting her at the same moment she was staring at a blurry Cullen, even blurry he looked more handsome than ever.

"Fuck off," Barris climbed to his feet, "what are you doing here?"

"This is the Inquisitor, I am in charge of her troops," Cullen helped Eve to the couch who was still bewildered by what was happening. "When I see a Templar carrying two barrels of wine up to her room, you think I don't know what you are up to? Look at her, she is completely wasted, and you're holding her to the ground, stopping her magic with you Templar abilities. GET OUT!"

Cullen had brought Iron Bull along in case the Templar got any ideas; Bull stood at the top of the stairs waiting for Ser Barris to excuse himself. Dorian at the door to make sure he didn't return. Once they were sure Barris was gone they rushed to Eve's side.

"What did you say he was doing Cullen?" Eve whispered almost too embarrassed to ask.

"He's blocked your magic, the effects will wear off soon, a day at most," he sat beside her and took her in his arms. "You  two will not breath a word about this?" Cullen knew that Bull and Dorian wouldn't, He was the one who stopped Dorian from returning just to see how far Barris was willing to go. "Are you alright?"

"I feel weird," she took the mug of water that he was now handing to her. "You guys can hold people down with your abilities?"

"Some can yes, mostly to detain a mage who is trying to attack you" Cullen sighed. "This is my fault."

"Mine too," Dorian got on his knees in front of Eve, "I should have never gone to get that blasted cheese. I should have never shouted for someone to bring us more wine."

"Most of Thedas heard that," Bull laughed, "I thought I should, but then I remember the barrel of mead this girl put away and decided against it."

"Thank you," Eve smiled sheepishly, "I shouldn't drink so much."

All four gave a little smile, Cullen holding her, fiercely trying to protect her. Dorian rubbed her arm, all wanting this night to be over.

"I will not leave your side until his spell has worn off," Cullen placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Never again will I let this happen."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

Gregoir was standing in front of Cullen and Eve, snuggled in together on the couch with Dorian at their feet. Bull was laying by the stairs. He had tried to stay awake to make sure that Barris didn't come back. The events of the previous evening still fresh in their minds, but the rest of Skyhold was blissfully unaware. 

"I beg your pardon," Gregoir announced his presence. "There is a war room meeting about to take place, and as many questions that I have about what's going on here, I am not sure I want to know."

Cullen stirred, trying not to wake Eve. The effects of Ser Barris' dispell would still have been lingering in Eve's body, Cullen wanted her to rest until she was back at full strength. Dorian was still quietly snoring along with Bull. "Sorry Knight-Commander Gregoir, there was an incident last night. I will alert the others. Please stay beside her until I return." 

Gregoir became concerned. He had never known Cullen to show such concern for the Inquisitor. "What happened?" Gregoir grabbed a bear hide from off Eve's bed and covered her, "is she alright?"

Cullen watched as the old man tucked the leather around Eve, "she will be, maybe, I can't say for sure. It depends on how much she remembers when she wakes."

"Her dress," Gregoir stepped towards Cullen unable to hide his anger. "I swore to Irving, I swore." His voice growing louder but then remembering the sleeping trio quietened again. "I am to protect her. I am to watch over her. I should have never left the door last night."

"I don't think anyone could have stopped what happened," Cullen looked shamefully at the floor. "I swear to you, no harm like that will ever come to her again."

"Harm?" Gregoir was growing more agitated the more Cullen spoke. "With you three here you allowed harm to come to her?"

"We were not here, and we stopped it before it became harmful. Now please," Cullen made his way past Bull, "stay with her until I return."

 

                                                                                                            *                         *

 

"How could Ser Barris do that?" Josephine was pacing the war room, "didn't we agree for him to lead the Templar Order? We must find someone more suitable, some other Templar who has a sense of morals."

"I agree," Leliana couldn't unclench her fists, the anger was too much. "We should lock him away, never allow him to see the light of day again."

"And you," Josephine pointed at Cullen, "if you hadn't broken her heart."

"You don't think I hate that I allowed this to happen?" Cullen yelled as he made his way around the table for the third time. "I, I, just..."

"Cullen," Leliana touched his shoulder, "she has forgiven you. Even Irving had done before he passed, Gregoir would not still talk to you."

Josephine stood back watching the pair speak as if she wasn't even there, "what?"

 

"Right," Leliana looked at Josie trying to figure out a way to tell her without her feeling left out. "Before we say, you need to understand that it was to protect the Inquisition."

"I am not sure I want to know," Josie began fiddling with some papers. 

"The Inquisitor and I have a history," Cullen wouldn't look at the ambassador as he spoke. "A rather difficult history."

"You were never at Ostick Circle."

"Although she came to us from Ostwick," Cullen sought the words he was looking for. "That is not truly where she came from. She was at the Fereldan Circle before being moved there."

"The Trevelyan family has never spoken of that," Josephine tried to find her history of the Trevelyan family, find some credit to what Cullen was saying. "The gave her to the Circle at Ostwick." She read off the paper.

"She is not Leila Trevelyan," Cullen whispered. "She went along with who we thought she was."

"So who is she? How did you find out? What is happening?" Josephine threw her papers to the table, a loud bang echoing through the room. "Why wasn't I told?"

"If this was about you Lady Ambassador," Cullen clenched his teeth together, "but it's not. Our Inquisitor is in her room sleeping off the effect that a Templar managed to use on her, she is still our Inquisitor and the Trevelyan family would like their name attached. Leave it be."

"Josie," Leliana spoke softly hoping that Cullen would calm down. "You weren't told because as our ambassador you need to believe who she is. This is something that cannot be known to anyone else. We have gone to great lengths to hide this from everyone."

"I see," Josie couldn't hide the hurt she felt but was beginning to understand. "The Trevelyan name has given us a little more credibility; I guess if the family is okay with it, I am fine."

"Back to Ser Barris," Cullen ignored Josephine's slight, "we will face questions from other Templars about why we are detaining him. We should prepare for some leaving. They will not be pleased."

"That's too bad," Josephine smile, "I would like to speak with the Inquisitor on the matter before we lock him up. I may have a way for this to work for us, but I will need to speak to her about it first." 

"You will have to wait until she feels better," Cullen said over his shoulder as he left the room. "You know where I will be."

"They were lover's before?" Josephine whispered to Leliana as the door closed, "that's a scandal waiting to happen."

"Oh Josie," the spymaster laughed, "they were sworn enemies. She was ready to kill him when she first saw him. It's a story I will tell you when the events of last night are dealt with, over drinks one time."

 

                                                                                                         *                     *

 

Eve had awoken while Cullen was gone, her head pounding and her body with a slight tingle throughout it. Dorian sat beside her on the couch holding her hand as if she was some frail old lady, and Bull was sniffing around the wine that Barris had brought up. Gregoir was trying to explain that the Templar had used his abilities to block her magic. 

"I think this wine has something," Bull poured a glass and gave it a hard sniff. "There is something in it, and I can't be certain what it is, Dorian?"

Dorian made his way to the cup, gave it a slight whiff, "Oh that clever bastard." Dorian laughed, "We must go and see the alchemist in Redcliff right away."

"What?" Cullen appeared at the top of the stairs, "what have you found?"

"I am not sure exactly, but," Dorian gave the wine another smell. "I do believe that our Inquisitor here was under the influence of some very nasty potion. Some even call it a love potion." 

"So," Eve kept her eyes to the floor, unable to bring herself to look at anyone. "What does that mean?"

"My dear," Dorian rushed back to her and took her hands in his, "he is a very evil man. You had no way to stop what he was going to do, and he kept you pinned. If you Knight-in-Shinning armor here hadn't figured out the plan, who knows where you would have been this morning."

"Where would he have taken me? Why would I not have been here?" Eve was more confused than ever, "Why would Ser Barris go to all this trouble, surely he didn't think that he could get away with it."

"Inquisition soldiers are tossing his room right now," Cullen went and examined the glass of wine for himself. "There is no need to go to Redcliff. I know where he got this from."

"My dear girl," Gregoir made his way to the dresser to fetch her some clothing. "While Cullen deals with this would you like to head out to the garden, maybe it will help clear your head. I think all this right now is a bit much."

"Bull," Cullen made his way to the door, "Dorian, let's leave her to dress. Gregoir, I leave her in your hands."

Before Eve could say anything the three were gone, "I'm sorry Gregoir."

"For what child?" Gregoir helped her to her feet and got her clothes on. "There is nothing that you did wrong."

"I have treated you like a servant," Eve allowed the old man to help her get dressed. Gregoir quickly grabbed the torn dress on the couch and threw it in the fire, "you aren't a servant. I honestly think of you and Irving as if you were my parents."

"Well dear girl," Gregoir threw the bear hide back on the bed now that Eve was clothed. "I think of you as a daughter, but I know that you don't want this bumbling old man always around."

Eve gave the old man a loving hug, "Thank you." Tears filled the young mage's eyes, she was lost at the moment and just needed someone to return her affection. "I don't know how I would make it through without all the training you have given me."

"If I hadn't that idiot would just be a scorch mark on the ceiling," Gregoir laughed as he returned the hug. He'd never know Eve to show herself so vulnerable. He was aware that it might not last for long, but he would take it. "Your magic, your beautiful soul, everything about who makes you, you, makes me so very proud child."

Her tears flowed freely, the silent sobs of a young woman who'd only ever wanted acceptance for who she was. "If only everyone thought that."

"Ha," Gregoir pulled her away from his chest to look her in the eyes. "Those three men who were just here, they all care for you more than you will ever know. Though Cullen believes he is unworthy of your affection, he loves you deeper than I have ever seen a man love. Plus, the size of Barris' swollen face says it all."

He pulled her back into his chest not ready to let her go, and she didn't protest either, she enjoyed it. "Thank you again Gregoir."

"Nevermind, any father would do the same."

 


	33. Chapter 33

The Templars were up in arms. Three other Templars had been found with the same potion Barris had. Cullen was beginning to worry that the stories he'd heard were true. The Templar Order had been corrupted to its core, several of the high ranking officers swore they had no idea. Meeting after meeting was taking place with the, now, highest ranking Templars to come to an agreement. 

"They have been abusing power," Cullen paced the throne room during one such meeting. "Is this how the order has been running since the rebellion? It's a disgrace."

"Knight-Captain," one of the remaining Templars spoke. "We had no idea this was happening."

"It's just Commander," Cullen quickly corrected. He wanted nothing to do with the Order at this point. "You hear things, but you never believe it because we are brothers in arms, we are the fucking Templar Order."

"You tend to suspect, but you never really think," another Templar spoke up. "Those types tend to stick with those guys."

"The Order will need to disband," Gregoir finally spoke. He'd been sitting at a table silently, trying not to draw too much attention to himself. The other Templars knew that he was close with the Inquisitor, knew that this whole event had rocked him to his very core. "I have always been loyal to the order, but, that day the order turned it's back on me I knew there was nothing left to save. As we've been taught that magic is something to fear a greater fear began to grow, Templars."

"Knight-Commander Gregoir is right," an older Templar shouted. "We need to restore our reputation, those young ones who've taken it upon themselves to create fear have taken the Templar name down with them. We need to unite, become one with the troops of the Inquisition and start anew."

Cheers rang through the throne room. Everyone united in the Inquisition. It wasn't what Cullen had been suggesting, far from it, but it made the Inquisition more powerful. 

"You will still live by the Templar code, still do as Templars would do," Cullen silenced the cheers. "A higher standard will be set for those of you in the Order. You will be Inquisition soldiers but a specialized field."

Once everyone agreed to those terms the throne room was open to everyone again, Barris and the others had been sent to the cells under Skyhold, never to see the light of day again, forced to suffer lyrium withdrawal. It was more than what Cullen would have given them. He wanted their heads on pikes. 

 

                                                              *                 *

 

Eve had only left her room on two occasions, once to walk the garden with Gregoir and the other was to visit Dorian in the library. Gregoir followed her closely now, making sure that no one could get close enough to hurt her. He'd turned away every visitor, even when Josephine tried to push her way through she found the door locked. The list of things the Inquisitor needed to do was growing with every day that went by, and no one was willing to tell Eve she had to get back to it.

"The Grand Ball is in a months time, we must leave soon," Josephine was pacing Cullen's office, frantic about the impressions the Inquisitor was making to their guests. "She has to do something, and she has to come to the grand ball. Can't you talk to her?"

"I will talk with Gregoir," Cullen stood from his desk feeling the same frustration that Josephine was feeling. "I'm not sure I will have any more luck than you did though." 

They walked together towards Eve's room door. Gregoir was standing watch as always, Cullen shooed Josephine away and walked to the old Knight-Commander. 

"I need to see her," Cullen smiled politely. "It's urgent. "Without hesitation, Gregoir opened the door for him. "Really? Don't let anyone know it was that easy for me." Cullen laughed.

"He's become very protective of me," Eve smiled. She'd told Gregoir the only one who was to enter was Cullen, yet he was the only one who had not tried to visit her. "I know some things have to be done, and I know that Josephine is freaking out because the Orlais ball is in a month and I have done none of the things that she has asked."

"Well at least you know," Cullen smiled as he approached Eve sitting at her desk. She had allowed her hair to flow freely, allowing the color to shine in the sun. He almost forgot how beautiful she was, her skin a little pale from the lack of leaving her room, but still, a stunning woman to behold. "If we are to make it to the Ball, we must go no later then the day after next."

"I am aware," she refused to look at him. He stood beside her chair, his hand resting on its back. "I will be ready."

"That's good. I don't think I could face all those Orleanians without you." Cullen laughed, "are you willing to look at me for a moment, or is the wood of your desk to exciting to look up from?"

"It is too exciting," she laughed before allowing her eyes to meet his. She could help but notice how tired he looked. He would never admit that he lay awake every night thinking of ways to kill Barris, or ways that he and Eve could run away from all this and not have the world's fate in her dainty hands. "I'm sorry I've not been around, I can barely stand to look at anyone."

"You don't need to be sorry," he took his hands in hers. Her skin so soft, like velvet, he wanted to hold her, to tell her that this was all going to be over soon, except he couldn't be sure. He wasn't even sure if they were going to be able to defeat Corypheus. "A lot is weighing on you, and I think I have the perfect solution. It involves leaving Skyhold days before the rest. We can meet them all at the Winter Palace, but you need to trust me."

"I trust you," Eve smiled. "I'm not sure that Gregoir will go for it though."

"He will," Cullen took her chin in his hand and gently kissed her lips. "He will know our route, but only come in search of us if we do not show at the Winter Palace."

She tried to pull away from his tender kiss, not wanting to have her heart broken again, but he was the only one she wanted. The kiss was everything that she had dreamed it to be, all she'd ever wanted.

 

 

                                                            *                        *

 

"You cannot leave," Josie was shouting as Cullen was preparing the horses. "There is so much that I need to go over with her."

"Josephine," Cullen threw his arms in the air with frustration. "She needs to forget right now, everywhere she looks she is reminded of all the things that have gone wrong. Let me take her, and you will have your best Inquisitor at the Palace if you let us go."

"I better," she huffed as she walked away. She knew there was no point in trying to talk him out of it, he was set on helping Eve and there was nothing anyone could say that would stop him.

 

 

 


	34. Chapter 34

Cullen had managed to rent a boat from the boat master at Lake Calenhad Docks, and the two silently crossed the lake towards the now abandoned tower. Neither one sure about why exactly they were here, Cullen had tried to explain that there would be no one here to interrupt them while they chatted. He wanted her to remember the closet, to remember the things here so that she could see that she was locking herself in her own closet. Gregoir had not been fond of the idea but cautiously placed his trust in Cullen. Eve didn't like the idea, but she as well put her confidence in him. 

Once inside the dark empty tower Cullen almost immediately regretting coming back, it had been long deserted, no mages or Templars roamed these halls for a long time. With a few lit candles, the place became a little less haunting.

"If these walls could talk," Eve clung to the Commander's side, trying not to notice the dried blood on the stones. "Actually, I don't think I would want to hear it."

"I agree," Cullen guided her towards the fateful room, the room he knew she would recognize the second they entered. "Keep a hold of me please."

She tightened her grip on his arm. She knew where he was taking her. She knew that this was the only way the two of them could be together, they both had to face this place. "Did you really have to bring me here?" Eve smiled even though Cullen wouldn't be able to see it in the dark, "there are better places to take me for wooing you know."

"I enjoy dark, creepy, desolate towers to woo my women," he chuckled. "There, see it."

"Trying not to actually," she looked at Cullen. The flicks from the candle made his face more haunting. Maybe it was just this place that haunted them both. "So the closet, the room, the tower, you're trying to make a point, but I might be missing it."

He moved around the room trying to find more candles to light, trying to light up the dark room that had brought so much despair. "I need you to see that this place, though it may be filled with horrible memories, though it changed us both in ways that we can never understand, it's still nothing but a room." After lighting several candles, enough to brighten the room up so they could see, he walked back to her taking her hands in his. "This place, this wretched room, the closet that I locked you in repeatedly with accusations that you and Wilfred were blood mages, I relive it every night. I see your face clear as I see it now, and somehow, just somehow, you've been able to forgive me for that. It is not something that I feel can be overlooked, I cannot even forgive myself."

Eve gripped his hands tight, "because though I once hated the man you were, I love the man that you became."

Her words struck him so deep, love, she still loved him. Even when he had broken her heart, she still managed to love him. "I love you."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. The kiss was magical, both forgetting in the moment where they were, forgetting all the wrongs that had happened, the world was just the two of them. Both held each other tight, not willing to let the other go just yet. Too much time they had waited for this, too much time had passed without them being together, the world could do without them for just a little longer.

"I, I," there was so much that Eve wanted to say, wanted to apologize for but couldn't find the words. "I think we should leave here."

"Really," Cullen smiled, "I thought this room could do with a happy memory."

She pushed him away playfully, "I know that locking myself in my room at Skyhold wasn't the right thing to do. I know why you brought me here, I see the similarities of here and there." She pulled him back to her, "Thank you, Commander."

"Anything for you," He smiled and kissed her again. "Let's leave this place, set up camp just across the lake."

"Sounds good," Eve pecked him on the cheek as they walked out of the tower hand in hand, both feeling like the past had no more hold on them.

 

                                                               *                           *

The tent had been set up and a small fire burning, the two sat overlooking the lake as the sun went down. It was perfect.

"Have you thought about what you will do after this whole Corypheus mess is dealt with Cullen?" Eve had her head on his shoulder and her arm wrapped around his. 

"I am not used to so many possibilities, to be honest," he kissed the top of her head. "I'd never thought beyond it."

Eve stared at the mark on her hand, she thought for a moment that it might be growing but dismissed the thought. "I wonder if I will ever be rid of this thing?"

"Once we defeat Corypheus, I am sure that Solas will figure out a way," Cullen leaned back on his hands while Eve rested her head on his chest. "Does it still bother you?"

"It bothered me more after the whole Barris thing, and I wondered if his dispell stopped it for a while."

"I don't know," Cullen was keen to change the subject. "How have your lessons been going with Gregoir?"

"Well," Eve sat up and looked at the handsome man staring back at her, "he thinks that my emotions no longer control the out-of-control flare ups that I was having."

"The way your eyes light up when you're excited makes my heart skip a beat, did you know that?" He was grinning from ear to ear. There was an enthusiasm that he saw in her, one she didn't allow out very often, except with him. "You are truly the most wonderful person I have ever known."

"Well," she flipped her hair over her shoulder, "that just sounds like you are trying to get into my pants."

He pulled her down beside her, and tucked her long hair in behind her ear, "I would never do such a thing," he gently kissed her lips. "That is not a ploy I would use." He kissed her check this time, just barely enough for her to feel it, "I would tell you that you deserve more than someone trying to just get into your pants," he kissed her earlobe just as softly. "You deserve only the best," he kissed her neck.

Eve let out a small barely audible moan, allowing the Commander to kiss her down to her neck. It was everything that she remembered. Her heart beat harder with ever kiss, her body set aflame with his breath on her skin. "Cullen," she sought out his lips to kiss. Kissing him hard, never wanting his mouth to leave hers, her tongue probing his mouth. She'd longed for this moment, she wasn't sure if she was just dreaming, but she didn't want to wake up if it was.

"Eve," Cullen stopped and looked her in the eyes, "I truly love you."

Eve's hand were rubbing up and down Cullens body, trying to find a way to take his armor off. "I love you as well Commander, now can you help me get this stupid armor off you?" She smiled as he pretended to look hurt, "I won't believe you 'truly love' me unless you show me that chest of yours. Bare chest."

He laughed as he watched her struggle, not willing to give her any help. He kissed her harder on her neck and ears, gently nibbling at her while she cursed him. "There are straps on the sides, with buckles," he whispered while kissing her ear. "You must undo the buckles before anything happens."

"Curse you," she fumbled around trying to dodge his kiss while she fought with his armor. "I changed my mind. I don't even like you."

Cullen burst out laughing as Eve crossed her arms and refused to allow anything to go further until he offered help. "Watch and learn." Cullen lifted the front part of his armor and revealed the buckle, "it's just there see."

Eve gave him a cross look, "I don't even know why you are wearing that stupid thing." She grabbed the buckle and nearly ripped it off, "there is no one to fight right here."

"I must apologize to my lady then. I always wear my armor except when I am heading to bed," he laughed as he pulled the heavy chest piece off and tossed it next to them. "Better?"

"Better," Eve quickly threw her arms around him, only his linen shirt still on. "Now, I love you too."

They giggled in between kisses, trying not to kill the mood. The two bodies became intertwined, their passion for each other growing everytime they kissed. Cullen rubbed her body up and down trying to feel every inch of her while not allowing their lips to part. He took her breast in one hand after almost tearing her shirt off. She had already torn his away from his body, both hungrily grabbing at each other. 

He moved his hand down her stomach, searching for the top of her pants, slipping his hand inside down to her pussy. It made him smile when he felt the wetness. He gently played with her lips wanting her to beg him for it. His fingers were lightly tracing all around her pussy. He pulled his hand out to undo the lace in her pants, her moaning only making him tease her more. 

He'd finally pulled her pants to her knees and lay back beside her. A kiss for every time he caressed her pussy, finally he took one finger and opened her up, two of his fingers moving up and down her lips. She couldn't contain the moans. They seemed to bounce off the lake and echo through the valley. He kissed her down to where his hand was, ready to get a taste of Eve. He placed his mouth on the spot where his hand had been, beginning to use his tongue. He nibbled at it all only spurring Eve on. She'd never felt such pleasure before.

He flicked the small little bundle of nerves with his tongue which nearly sent Eve over the edge. He began to kiss her all around her pussy now, her thighs, her hips, her stomach. There was a glimmer in Cullen's eyes that excited Eve, and it was as if she was the only thing to quench his sexual appetite. Cullen moved back up to kiss her mouth. He enjoyed it as she kissed him with her cum on his face. His cock was pressing into her now, his pants still restricting him from penetrating her. She quickly got to work at finding the lace to unleash him; his pants pulled tight from his erection. 

She finally freed him from his pants, the time only making Cullen more ferocious with his need to be inside her. The moment his cock was set free he plunged into her without skipping a beat. The smack of their skin hitting hard against each other now echoed through the night. Each thrust was becoming harder as Cullen began to lose control of himself. All the emotion, all the denying himself of this pleasure now an uncontrollable force. Eve was taunting him to go harder as called out his name, both unable to stop their peaks of release. 

He sprayed his cum inside forcefully, the walls of her pussy clamping down around his cock. Both breathless and sweaty as Cullen collapsed on top of her. Neither one willing to move or speak, not wanting to be the first person to break the spell that had overcome them. 

Cullen took Eve in his arms, her pants still down around her knees and his with only his cock out, the two had finally found each other again. This moment was to last as long as they could make it.

 

 

 

 


	35. Chapter 35

The night was dark, the stars hidden behind the clouds. Eve stared up trying to catch a glimpse of a star, wondering how clouds could cover such light. Cullen breathed softly beside her, a bit of peace from his nightmares. She looked downwards at the green glowing mark on her hand, the curse that had made her Inquisitor.

There was so little she knew about life outside the Circles, how life was supposed to be for 'normal' people. She had no recollection of where she had come from, Irving had only ever told her that he had found her alone. Her magic had never been seen in this lifetime, or the person had been made tranquil before it reached the point where Eve's was.

She wondered if Cullen had seen it before, seen it and made the mage a tranquil. How many souls had he performed the rite with? Being a Templar couldn't have been any easier than being a mage. Both kept in the Circles, and both kept from the outside world. They weren't so different from one another. 

Eve could see the outline of the Fereldan Tower, haunting the peace of night with its presence. Even with living most of her life there, the bad memories outweighed the good. She'd never had anyone in the tower that she could actually call a friend, and she knew that Wilfred had tried, but she was still guarded with him. She thought of the people of the Inquisition, none of whom stood out as a friend. Dorian had tried, along with the others, but no one knew everything. Eve looked down at Cullen, even he didn't know, and she didn't consider him a friend. 

She smiled at the sleeping Commander. He was a sight to behold. She loved him, or at least it was what she thought love felt like, she'd never experienced anything like this before. Looking back towards the foreboding sight of the Tower she knew there was something she had to do. 

Records, Irving kept records and provided that no one had got ahold of them she might be able to find some answers about herself. She might even be back before Cullen would wake and notice her missing, Irving's library might even hold answers about her magic.

 

                                                    *                        *                         *

When Cullen woke and found Eve gone he thought she might have gone down to the lake, it was when he couldn't find her that worry and panic began to set in. He'd figured they had put behind them everything that had happened, and he thought that they could put everything behind them. When Eve was gone, it was only then that Cullen realized he might have just made everything worse. He jumped on his horse and headed towards the nearby tavern, and hoped that maybe she had just gone for some breakfast.

The Innkeeper at the Spoiled Princess told Cullen he'd seen the woman he was describing. She had come in to ask about taking a boat, he'd told her the ship master was asleep, and she'd have to wait until morning, but she had never come back, although, on of the boats had been missing this morning.

Cullen now stood on the dock, staring at the old, abandoned tower. If that was where Eve had gone to there was no sign of her, but he knew he'd never be able to tell from this far away. He cursed her under his breath, wondering why she would have been compelled to return there. She'd wanted nothing more than to leave yesterday, but she'd found herself wanting to go back. He cursed himself as well for sleeping through her leaving, he'd been so blissful and slept so well with her at his side. 

"Need a ride?" The boat master approached the muttering Templar, "I can take you across, and you can bring back my other boat."

"If I'm going to get her back I suppose I will," Cullen turned to face the old man, remembering him from his time here. "I guess."

"It's funny to see you both back here," the man smiled as he headed towards the rickety boat. "I almost didn't recognize you yesterday, but her, that hair is something that sticks in your mind always. She much older now, I mean, since I last saw her."

"When did you last see her?" Cullen studied the man, helping him into the boat before taking his seat. 

"I've been doing this since before the Hero of Fereldan came, even before you arrived at the Tower, son," the old man lost in the memories of busing people back and forth across the lake. "I remember the night that Irving brought her here, a young girl, maybe eleven, may a year or two older. She didn't say a word, neither did the Grand Enchanter. Never seen HIM bring anyone here."

Cullen stared into the water, watching as the paddle created ripples. He wasn't sure what to say, "did he ever tell you how she came to be in his care?" He finally asked.

"No, but Gregoir came to give me a few sovereigns and told me never to discuss it with anyone." The old man smiled, "I've spent it now."

"You never asked anything more about it?"

"Not my business what goes on in that Tower, just here to ferry back and forth."

Cullen nodded, he knew that what happened out there typically stayed out there. It had been luck that had brought the Hero of Fereldan needed Grand Enchanter Irving and found the circle in the state it was in, even fought with Cullen about killing all the mages. 'Couldn't have the blood of innocent people on her hands.' Cullen wouldn't have met Eve with the Inquisition had the Hero killed them all, for the first time he was relieve that she didn't listen to him.

"I didn't think that I would ever be needed again with the whole Mage, Templar war going on." The old man continued his rambling, "I only managed to get a few to safety and then the Tower went silent."

"I've heard many similar stories," Cullen watched as the shore of the Tower got closer. He thought about jumping into the water to swim but knew with his armor on he'd only sink. "Most are all the same. Yesterday we could see the blood on the walls and floor, and it doesn't look like the same Tower we left."

"Can I ask why the two of you are back?"

"Healing old wounds," Finally they were close enough that Cullen could jump out. "Thank you." He handed him a few silver and splashed his way to the shore. 

The entrance was still dark, only the light from outside showed Cullen the way. He made sure to grab a couple of candles in case he was longer than he cared to be. He wanted to call out to her, except if she wasn't on this floor than she would never hear him. If there were anyone else still in the Tower they would most likely be mad by now, he didn't want to jeopardize either of them, crazed mage or Templar could do anything.

He searched every room on the first floor, to his surprise Eve was nowhere to be found. He looked in the closet that he had locked her in just to be certain, she wasn't there. Cullen had no idea what would have compelled her to come back if he had not seen the boat on the shore he would have doubted she was even here. He gathered himself before heading to the second floor, Cullen did not realize how much he hated this place until he had to be closer to where Uldred had kept him prisoner. 

The second floor was lit up, all the candles glowing their natural light and he knew that she was here. He tried to remember what would be on this floor that Eve would want, nothing seemed to stand out in his mind. It had been too long since he'd roamed these halls, he couldn't remember where everything was. He reached a room where the light was burning brightest, Eve was sitting at a desk books thrown about, and she was frantically reading as much as she could. 

Cullen cleared his throat so not to startle her too much, "find anything good?" 

Eve didn't even look up from the pile in front of her, "Irving had done some substantial research about my magic. You wouldn't even believe what I've found, and there is still hundreds of books to go through."

"This is why you snuck off in the middle of the night?" Cullen approached the pile of books and took one in his hands, reading a few lines that either Eve of Irving had underlined. "The magic that connects to the soul is a powerful tool to wield, set aflame the world and enemies that stand against you. This is a magic that the Maker will grant to one every age." He read aloud trying not to sound confused, "how do you know this is about you?"

"It was in a chest that Irving had hidden inside the floor under his desk," Eve still refusing to look up from the books. "I remembered that he would take a book from here and there and place it in here, never understanding just what it was. It's me, he even wrote several things about me in a journal. This is my life Cullen, this is my magic, there are things that I still don't understand, but I'm sure that these books and scrolls will have answers."

"Eve," Cullen placed the book back on the desk walking around to be beside her, "this could be anything."

"He makes mention of some scrolls that are in the Denerim Chantry, I need to go there," she still refused to look at him. She was finally finding out about herself, about her magic, she couldn't stop now. "There is so much information here, maybe, it will help me discover where I came from. Where or if my family is still alive."

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck the way he always did when he felt frustrated, she'd sat here all night trying to find out everything she could about herself. He wasn't so sure that it was something she wanted to know. Irving had told him about the town she'd set on fire, then with what happened at Ostwick Circle, no survivors in either incident. "We don't have time to go to Denerim, maybe King Alister can petition the Chantry there, he will have more authority to get them." Cullen tried desperately to have Eve look at him, but she'd refused. 

"I can find out who I am," she whimpered. "I don't even know my family name, or where I am from. Do you know what that is like?"

"I'm sorry," Cullen crouched down and pulled her to look at him. The tears in her eyes nearly breaking free, "I understand that this is important to you. We just cannot go to Denerim right now, but after we are done at the Winter Palace, we can find all the information you need. Right now I need you to understand that."

She stared into his eyes, trying to figure out what was more important to her. Either she allowed the Inquisition to swallow up who she'd become, or she searched for the answer's about her life before. 

"I will send word to King Alister once we are back at the Spoiled Princess," Cullen stroked her cheek softly trying to convince her that this was just not possible at the moment. "We must go and stop the assassination attempt on the Empress, I promise you after that we will find out everything we can."

Eve knew that Cullen wasn't going to allow her to abandon her duties as Inquisitor, she knew that even once all of this was over, she could never go back to being herself, she would always be Leila Trevallyn. Her real identity gone along with everything she had ever had in her life, the only thing she had was Cullen, and she wasn't even sure that would be permanent. 

 

 


	36. Chapter 36

Cullen was true to his word, and he'd sent off a bird as soon as they hit shore. The horses weren't grateful for the extra weight of all the books Eve had brought from the Tower, but she'd begged Cullen to let her take them. She kept her horse a few steps in front of Cullen's reading as they travelled, she'd barely spoke with Cullen since leaving the Tower, just kept her nose in the books. 

He quietly rode along, knowing that she was deeply troubled by all the things she was reading. He didn't want to tell her of the panic he'd felt, even the jilted feeling that he'd had. She was determined to find out about herself, and she was willing to do whatever it took to do it as well. He figured that he didn't want to add more to her, the Winter Palace was about a weeks ride, and he wanted it to be a pleasurable experience. 

The sun was high in the sky on the third day of travel, and Eve still had not taken a break from the books. Cullen had tried to talk to her the night before about the things she was reading but had found her short and secretive about it all. He'd set up the tent and was making some venison stew for dinner. Cullen sat across from her with the fire in between them, and he stared into the flames instead of watching her. Cullen wondered if she was deliberately trying to push him away, maybe bringing her to the Tower was a huge mistake. He had just wanted her to move on, except it truly wasn't really about her moving on, it was so he could be sure that Eve had forgiven him. 

He pressed his lips together growing tired of the silence between them and the night, "I'm going to bed. Goodnight." He stood with only a grunt from Eve and went into the tent. He now felt foolish for only bringing the one tent wanting to be closer to her, but she would most likely stay out by the fire as she had done the other two. He sat on the bed. He didn't undress, just sat there quietly. He pulled out a small lyrium vial, his mouth filling with saliva as he fondled the flask. 'Just a taste,' he thought to himself. 'It wouldn't hurt, with a glass of ale maybe too.'

Cullen pulled out the small leather flask from his pack, a small amount of wine still swirled around the bottom. He gulped down the remaining alcohol, and then went back to the vial of lyrium. He had done so well. He'd even helped some of the other Templars at Skyhold to kick the habit, but here he sat in a moment of weakness trying to decide if all that effort was for nothing. She hadn't even said goodnight, and Eve had barely even acknowledged his speaking to her. The lyrium would help take the pain that he was feeling away, she wouldn't even notice if he did. 

He took the cork out of the vial, gave the familiar liquid a smell, just a taste would help him sleep. Just a small taste.

 

                                          *                          *                         *

 

Eve looked up from her book when the fire had grown so dim she couldn't see the words, she thought Cullen was tending the fire, but he wasn't sitting across from her any longer. The things that Irving had learned about her magic was captivating for her almost all consuming. She'd fallen asleep by the fire the past two nights unable to read anymore and not wanting to disturb Cullen. Eve had heard him rustling through the nights, and she knew that the nightmares were causing him to lose sleep. None of that mattered though, not while she had so much to learn before arriving at the Winter Palace. 

With the fire too dim to read Eve decided that she should pay some attention to the man she loved, so she closed the book placed it in her satchel and headed towards the tent. She could hear Cullen stirring behind the cloth. She hadn't thought about the way he must be feeling with her nose stuck in a book, and they'd finally put the past to rest when she'd decided to dig deeper into it. 

"Cullen?" She pulled back the cloth door only to see him with a lyrium bottle in his hands. She didn't know what to do, so she just stood there unable to bring herself to do anything. When she tried to speak no sound came out, stuck looking at the horrified face of Cullen.

He didn't move, didn't speak, didn't do anything to allow time to move. Both there, frozen at the moment that contained every feeling from betrayal to sadness. Eve didn't want to know if he'd given in and Cullen didn't want to admit that he was weak. Each other's eyes were locked in a stare, each one hoping for the other to say or do something. Eve wanted him to reassure her that he hadn't given in, while Cullen wanted her to take the bottle and smash it, scold him for being so stupid. 

Eve realized at that moment that she had never been the supportive one in this relationship, that she had always leaned on him, but he had never leaned on her. He had needed her, and she'd left him to figure it out on his own. Both had suffered in that Tower, but she had just been more vocal about it. She wasn't sure how to help him, Eve wasn't even sure that she could, but she needed to get that lyrium out of his hand.

"Maker," she finally rushed towards him grabbing the vial spilling its contents on the ground. "What are you doing?" She tried to keep her tone calm and soothing, and she didn't want him to feel any worse than what he was. "Where did you get that?"

He was too ashamed to answer her. He couldn't even look at her. Cullen kept his eyes focused on the spot where the lyrium had spilled. She tried to push herself in front of him, but he wouldn't allow their eyes to meet. All he did was pull out his Templar kit where the lyrium had been and handed it to her. 

"What do you want me to do with this?" Eve took it from Cullen. She'd seen many Templars with a similar kit never understanding how it was used. "Want me to get rid of it?"

She was met with silence, not even a glance. Cullen sat there frozen, unable to move past the moment he'd allowed the lyrium to pass his lips.

 

 


	37. Chapter 37

Eve thumbed the Templar lyrium kit, and she wasn't sure what she was to do with it. Cullen still sat on the cot unwilling to move or speak. Eve wanted to ask if he'd taken it, but she didn't want the answer. She wanted to be angry with him wanting to scream and shout at him, but she knew the only reason he was in this predicament was her. She had become obsessed with finding out about her magic and who she was, she'd forgotten about Cullen.

Eve looked at Cullen with his eyes fixed on the floor. She didn't know what to do. Eve stood and made her way to the tent flap, "I understand why" Eve whispered as she left the tent. She threw a little bit more wood on the fire hoping to get the flames to burn more, and when that didn't work, she just used magic to get it as hot as she needed. 

Once the fire was to her satisfaction, she tossed the lyrium kit in the fire. Standing there watching as the flames licked the box, she cursed herself under her breath. If she'd been more vigilant, and if she had been a little less selfish she might have been able to stop this.

"Forgive me," Cullen whispered from the tent's doorway. 

The sound of his voice sent shivers up Eve's spine. There was a coldness in his tone, one that flashed her back to the Templars in the Circle. He'd taken the lyrium. Eve could feel it on him when she'd first found him sitting on the cot. She wasn't sure what to do, and she knew that he wasn't going to forgive himself. Cullen had done what he'd worked so kick, and she wasn't sure if she could let this go. After everything they had been through, after everything that lyrium had done to him, it was almost unforgivable. 

"Why?" Eve continued to stare into the fire. The lyrium box still not burning as if there was a magic protecting it. "Help me understand why."

Cullen stepped beside the fire, "the fire won't damage it," he looked at the distraught mage. "There is a reason why Templars find it so difficult to quit lyrium." His voice was still cold, emotionless, "I carry it as a reminder of the life I was leaving behind."

"You were leaving?" Eve shot him a look that would have chilled the fire, "you mean to say you aren't going to give it up?"

Cullen kicked at the dirt beneath his feet, and he knew that he didn't want to be a part of the Order, that Cullen had to kick the lyrium if he was going to serve the Inquisition. "I am not strong enough." It was barely loud enough for Eve to hear.

She felt as if she'd just been kicked in the gut. She had done this to him, and now Cullen thought himself weak, and she knew that he was. A small gurgle escaped her lips. She was filled with so much emotion that she couldn't even get the words out that she wanted to say. Eve could barely put together a thought in her mind, everything slowly growing out of control. 

Her fists clenched, and her top lip ready to break with her biting it. Her breathing was quickening, and her heart was pounding. Eve wasn't in control any longer. Her body started to shake, and the smoke that had given away who she was in the Hinterlands was now rising from her body. Cullen stuck in a trance by the fire didn't even notice what was happening, he'd almost forgotten what happens with Eve when she can't control her emotions. 

Eve knew that she had to get away from the camp, that there was nothing she was able to do except run. She turned on her heels and dashed away before she could hurt Cullen, who didn't even notice that she'd run off. 

Her mind raced as she ran, and her body wouldn't stop. The faster she ran, the more frantic she became until her body made her stop. She couldn't catch her breath, and she could feel herself growing hotter the more she tried to stop herself. She wasn't even sure how far she'd run or if Cullen had decided to pursue her, the trees were thick around her which made it harder to determine where she was. There was no sign that anyone was around and she no longer controlled her magic, and it was consuming her. 

A light so bright filled the night sky as if it was mid-day. The smell of smoke and ash filled the Mountain Valley. It was a sight to behold.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So, this was not where I intended this to go.

When Eve finally woke up, she was not in a place she recognized. The smell of dirty, old hay from the pillow that her head rested on was where the smell came. She was in a room, not a tent, and she could hear voices beneath her. Panic and worry began to fill her thoughts, what had she done? Who had found her? How many people had she hurt? Where was Cullen?

Eve tried to listen to the voices downstairs to see if she could hear Cullen, but none of them sounded familiar. It appeared as if a family lived here. There was a distinctly female voice, and a gruff male, and what sounded like a child. Her body was still weak, and she couldn't bring herself to stand, so she tried to call for some assistance. 

"Hello," a robust woman climbed the stairs. "Finally awake are you?"

Eve smiled weakly, "how long have I been here?"

"My husband found you in the forest during his hunting trip," the woman placed a mug of water in Eve's hand insisting that she drink it. "He was on the trail of a herd of rams, found you in a part of the forest that had been set on fire. Andraste must have protected you."

Eve drank the water, happily. She didn't realize how thirsty she was until the water hit her tongue, "thank you."

The elderly woman sat at the foot of the bed and refilled Eve's cup. "You've been in bed here for four days, and it was two-day travel with my husband, never once stirring." She smiled, "my name is Goldanna. My children are bouncing around somewhere in the house, and my husband is Tiberius."

"I am Eve," she whispered. 

"Welcome to the Melus house," Goldanna stood from the bed. "You must be starving, let me bring you some food."

"Did my traveling companion survive?" Eve finally mustered enough courage to ask about Cullen.

"You'd have to ask Tiberius," she smiled gently. "He said there was no sign of anyone else around though."

Eve was left alone again while Goldanna went to fetch her some food. Six days, six days she'd been out and wasn't sure how long it was before the man had found her. The Winter Palace. Josephine was never going to forgive Eve for missing the Grande Ball. No one was going to forgive her if she'd killed Cullen as well. Eve began to rub her forehead, and it was all too much. She had made a mess of everything.

There was whispering from below her, the man and woman trying to keep their bickering quiet because of their guest. It was a humble house, so they were most likely living day by day and arguing about allowing the stranger to stay or about offering food. Eve tried again to get up feeling a little stronger with some water in her. She was able to bring herself to sit on the edge of the bed, and she needed to head to the Winter Palace right away. She knew that Cullen would have headed there if he'd survived. 

Eve made her way to the stairs, holding onto anything that she could so she didn't fall. She needed answers about where they were, what Tiberius had found if anything, and if she could take a horse. "Excuse me," Eve interrupted the couple, "I won't be staying long. I must leave as soon as I can, I was supposed to be in Halamshiral days ago."

Tiberius handed Eve a piece of bread with a bowl of what appeared to be mush, "I found a horse wandering around the outskirts of the fire. It must be yours."

Eve took the food and sat at the table, devouring every last bite, "possibly. Thank you for taking me in, I must leave right away though. I will send you something for your help as well."

Eve stood feeling stronger and more determined to get back to the Inquisition. It wasn't until Tiberius presented her with the horse he'd found that she began to feel weak again. It was Perseverance, Cullens horse. Her heart sank as the young mare nudged her shoulder, her saddle and harness still had ash on them. 

"Something wrong Miss?" Tiberius patted the horse's neck, "she's been stomping at the door all morning. Must have known you were going to wake up today."

"There was nothing else in the area?" Eve wrapped her arms around Perseverance's neck hugging her tight. "No signs of the man that I was traveling with, she is his horse."

"There were only you and this horse," Tiberius gave a sympathetic smile. "Sorry my Lady, I wish I could have better news."

"Thank you, and your family will be sent reparations for my stay as soon as I arrive at Halamshiral," she shook the man's hand. "I cannot thank you enough."

"You'll want to head that way," Tiberius pointed, "you'll arrive there in about three days time. Maybe you'll find your companion there as well."

"I hope I do," she climbed on Perseverance back and off she went. 

Eve was determined to make the Winter Palace as fast as the horse would take her. The young mare could sense the urgency in her rider and didn't bother to protest. It was almost as if the horse wanted to find Cullen as much as Eve. Only stopping for short water breaks the two flew through the mountains and towards Halamshiral.

 

                                                       *                           *                             *

 

"Sister Leliana," a scout handed her a note. 

"Please tell me that's from the Inquisitor and our Commander?" Josie had pace a hole in the ground with her worry. She had already approached the Empress about another day for the Inquisitor to arrive, "Cullen promised they would be here."

"It's from Gregoir," Leliana read the scroll. "There is no sign of either of them, and they have not stuck to the route that Cullen gave him." 

"Do you think they have run off and never plan on coming back?" Josie was allowing her active imagination to take over now, "that only happens in books, not real life."

"The Commander's sense of duty would not allow that to happen," Leliana shook her head at the frantic ambassador. "He would never allow the Inquisitor to run off either." 

"You're right," Josie began to calm down. "He has never broken his word before."

Leliana knew that it wasn't good whatever happened to the Commander and Inquisitor, nothing would have let Cullen arrive late after giving his word. "Let's send out some scouts, a few groups to cover the mountain paths. If they have run into Venetori or Red Templars, they could be detained or injured," she calmly ordered her scout. "Groups of four and no one is to be seen until you have the Inquisitor and the Commander."

"Yes," with a bow the scout was off. A buzz filled the Inquisition camp outside of the castle walls, everyone knew something was up, but no one was ready to speak about it. 

"Josie, go and see what the castle is like. We have a day before the actual ball, that's how long we have to find them."

 

 


	39. Chapter 39

It was now the morning of the Grande Ball, everyone in the Inquisition camp was buzzing. No Inquisitor and no Commander. Gregoir had returned with the grim news of a forest that had been set aflame, but there was no sign of the missing two. The only sign that they had been there was the lyrium kit that sat on what used to look like a campfire, but the ground too scorched to know for sure. The only good news he brought was there had been no bodies to discover, so at some point, they had been able to move.

Leliana examined Cullen's lyrium box, despite the damage that Gregoir described, the small box didn't have a mark on it. If Cullen had given in to his urges after working so hard, the only people who had answers to these questions were not here to answer. The scout reports had been vague, no signs of anyone traveling the mountain paths and no evidence of either of them. 

"Do you know who I am?" Shouting from outside Leliana's tent interrupted her thought's, "I must speak with her."

"King Alister," Leliana opened her tent to an obviously flustered King. "If the King wishes to speak with me you must let him through." She glared at her guard, "what can I do for you, your Majesty?" She led Alister into her tent and poured him a much-needed glass of wine.

"Nice to see you again," he took the drink and chugged it back. "I have a matter that I would like you to attend to," he looked up from his glass, "discreetly."

"Of course, Alister," she refilled his glass, and they both took a seat. "I have been sent went that your Commander was making an odd request."

Leliana's eyes lit up, "you've heard from him?"

"About a week ago a bird arrived from Lake Calenhad," Alister eyed her carefully. "I was hoping to speak to him about it, except I've been told that he is not here."

"Maybe he's run off with your wife," Leliana snickered. She stopped when she saw the pain in her old friend's eyes. "Where has she gone?"

Alister shifted in his seat uncertain how to answer the question, "I woke up to a note. Ten years and my real love leaves a note saying she must be going that there was something that needed her attention."

"Alister, I'm sorry," Leliana wasn't sure if she should telling him about what they'd learned about the Wardens but decided she must. "I've heard that many Wardens are suffering right now, maybe she was trying to find a way to stop it. Hawke said his Warden friend heard what he referred to as the Calling."

"I know, I hear it," Alister looked into his glass shamefully. "I'm afraid that she has too, and didn't want to burden me with it."

"She loves you deeply Alister," Leliana tried to reassure him. "What was this odd request that Cullen sent you?"

"Well, remember when we first found the Temple of Sacred Ashes?" Leliana nodded, it was in her mind forever, "the scrolls that Aelisia found assumed to be from Maferath himself?"

Leliana couldn't hide the confusion on her face, "why would he want those?"

"That's why I'm here," Alister chuckled. "I know my dear Queen received a copy once the translation was complete and they have been tucked away in the Denerim vault."

"What's in them that might be of interest to him?"

"I don't know. I only know that they talk about Andraste's daughters."

Leliana stood up sending her chair and cup of wine flying, "what? They had all been destroyed."

Alister calmly brushed the wine that now covered his pants with a smirk, "they haven't been shown to anyone. Aelisia was sure that someone from the Chantry was going to come and destroy them as well, so, vault." He snickered again. "I will have my most trusted courier bring them to Skyhold, where you must promise they will be kept safe."

"Of course," Leliana was trying to settle herself down. "Maker, I can hardly believe that."

"Thank you for the wine," Alister handed her back the cup "now I must go and change again before Emond scolds me."

"Thank you, Alister," Leliana smiled.

"Thank you for being one of the few who still treats me regularly," he smiled and left the spymaster to her thoughts. 

'What would Cullen want with those?' she thought to herself. 

 

                                                *                                    *                                  *

 

"He's a right mess," three scouts were carrying a body through the camp. It was almost unrecognizable. If he hadn't been wearing his armor, there would have been no way to know that it was Commander Cullen. "Get the healers'" 

Cullen's whole body was cover with a layer of ash, even signs of the fire nipping at his extremities was evident. His breathing was shallow, and a weak heart beat told the healers that he'd been out there too long for them to benefit him. When Leliana and Josephine threatened them though, they did everything they could.

The scouts had found him just beyond the Halamshiral borders, no horse or supplies, just him laying by a tree. They would have missed him completely had someone not tripped over his foot. They'd left one behind to search the area for the Inquisitor or any sign of her. There had been horse tracks nearby, but the horse had been spooked by something and ran off. 

It was only a bit of time after that someone ran with a report that the Inquisitor had been spotted more North of the Inquisition camp. Cullen had been found to the South.

"How would they have gotten separated?" Gregoir ran to see if the news was true, "I don't think either of them will be up for questioning right away."

"I don't want to ask them anything. I want them ready for the Ball," Josie threw down the papers she was holding watching the Inquisitor approach. "Someone get her bathed and dressed right away, do not mention Cullen at all. No one speaks to her until after tonight's events."

"I need some food," Eve protested as Gregoir whisked her away. "I'm starving."

"Someone will bring you something, right now you need to bath and be away from prying eyes," Gregoir forced her into the bath tent where he stood guard while she cleaned herself. "People are going to want to know what happened?"

"Is he here?" Eve wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

He gave a slight nod before addressing her, "he's not well. The healers are doing everything they can for him, and he's nearly dead. Much how you were found after Haven."

Eve refused to look up at Gregoir. She could see the shame in his eyes, and she knew that he would have come looking for them both and found the mess she had made. 

"Care to tell me how you managed to lose control days after you'd left the Fereldan Circle?" Gregoir kept his voice calm not wanting to upset her further. "You don't have to except that the last time you destroyed that much was when you were a child."

"I betrayed him," Eve finally said after letting the silence hang in the air. "I wasn't there when he needed me, and now, like everything else in my life, I might lose him."

Leliana burst through the doors of the tent holding the gown that Eve was to wear, "we must get your hair just right as well." She pulled Eve out of the bath trying to hurry her along. "We have a little time before they announce us and you've yet to meet with the Grand Duke."

"Yes Leliana," Eve dried herself and began to dress. "I'm still waiting for something to eat."

"Yes, it's on its way." Leliana tugged on the mage's hair trying to get it up and using the pigment from crushed black lotus to cover the bright red hair. "This must be done perfectly, the vipers here are like none you have ever faced before. They already aren't impressed that you are a mage and that we've asked for more time since you were delayed."

"Sorry," Eve winced as Leliana frantically tried to get Eve's hair just right.

"We will discuss it another time. Josie is begging for forgiveness that our Commander will not be in attendance, which we will discuss after we've stopped the assassin."

"Maybe the healer's will be able to fix him," Eve sighed knowing that the odds were against them. "I will make this up to everyone, I promise."

"There is only one who needs to hear that pledge, and it isn't Josie or me." Leliana gave one final tug of Eve's hair stopping for a brief moment to admire her work, "eat quickly and meet us at the gates."

Gregoir gave Eve a smile, "you look lovely."

"You'll come with me right?"

The old Templar gave his head a shake, "I do not belong in that place. I would only raise suspicions."

"I will return as soon as I can, I must speak with Cullen before anyone else does."

"I will stay with him while you deal with Inquisition business."

 

 

 

 


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitor stands on the Balcony after saving the Empress and uniting the three vying for power.

The scene on the balcony was beautiful, the mountain peaks that divided Orlais from Fereldan a reminder of where Eve had just been. One she wasn't sure she had wanted. Leliana had finished scolding Eve about leaving too soon, and she kept repeating that wasn't how the game was played. All night Eve had heard the whispers about how Commander Cullen had fallen ill after traveling with her, and how it must have been some magic she'd used. 

It wasn't enough that Eve had saved Celine for them to see her any different than a cursed mage. Varric had tried to warn her what Orlais was like and she had thought him to be telling one of his tall tales, but he was right. 

"Thinking of jumping to freedom?" King Alister approached her cautiously, "I wish I could."

"They ran out of punch. It's just a scandal waiting to happen." She smiled at the King. 

"I was glad to hear that both you and Cullen had returned," he placed his elbows on the banister. "I must admit though I was surprised to hear that you'd both returned in very different ways."

"We'd been separated," Eve blushed. There was an aura about the King that made him feel as if he was a man who didn't wear the title of King. "You know how traveling goes, and you married the one you traveled with right?"

"Do you intend to marry your Commander?" Alister laughed but stopped when he saw he'd caused Eve to blush. "Sorry, I try to be funny, but usually my foot ends up in my mouth."

"I think that is every Fereldan," Eve laughed not realizing what she'd said. 

"You're an Ostwick mage though," Alister gave Eve a troubled look. "Are you making fun of my countrymen?"

"At least you aren't from Orlais," Eve tried to recover. It seemed to work because Alister burst our laughing and patted her on the back, "I hate this place."

"Me too," he smiled. "If my wife were here we'd be making fun of them all. Maybe the next Grande Ball we should seek each other out sooner. Anyways, I actually came out to talk some business with you. The scrolls that Cullen asked for," Eve's eyes lit up, "they are on the way to Skyhold as we speak. May I ask what he's hoping to find in them?"

"I'm not sure," Eve lied, "I will let you know when I talk to him."

"Fantastic," Alister gave her a mischievous look, "I will distract those around here, and you can break free of this horrible party. Just make sure that next time you do the same for me."

Eve looked at King Alister in disbelief she wasn't too sure about if he was joking or not. Once he hurried her along, she was climbing down the balcony making her way to the Inquisition camp.

 

                                                         *                         *                          *

 

She'd made her way through the camp without anyone noticing her, but she didn't know which tent they had taken Cullen to, and the more tents she checked, the more likely she was to be seen. Finally, she watched as Gregoir came out of what must have been Cullen's tent. His eyes were thick with worry, either for Eve or for the man she loved. 

Silently she slipped into the tent. Cullen's lifeless body on a cot in the middle of the tent. She'd seen healers do this many times it allowed them access to whatever part of the body they needed. Eve could still see the leftover ash in his blonde curls and places where they'd tried to wash it off. Guilt filled her again. She had been so careless, and he had nearly lost his life because of her. This was why he was scared of her magic, and this is why everyone was afraid of her magic. 

"I'm so sorry, Cullen," she whispered in his ear. She'd knelt down beside his head placing her face next to his, "this is all my fault." Tears rolled down her cheeks as looked at the once energetic and brave man, now the only thing that told you he was alive was the rising and falling of his chest. "I did this to you." She began to weep uncontrollably. "I should have been there for you, and I should have spoken to you. I should have never tried to find out where my magic comes from, or where I came from."

He began to stir. At first, it was just a small groan, and then his eyes opened. "Eve," Cullen's voice was hoarse and barely audioble. "What happened?"

Eve smiled and reached for the water on a table at the edge of the tent. She helped him get some water down to help his dry throat, "we made it to the Winter Palace." 

He tried to move his body, but it was still too weak. He would close his eyes tight and then open them again as if it was going to help him move. "I don't understand," Cullen furrowed his brow. "I can't think straight." 

"I will go notify the healers that you are awake," she patted his hand looking for any sign of betrayal in hs eyes. "That may help."

Gregoir had placed himself on guard when he realized that Eve had left the ball, he gave a disapproving grunt and went to fetch the healer. Eve couldn't help but think that maybe Gregoir had been spending too much time with Cassandra the way he'd grunted. Her spirits were high right now, Cullen was awake, and they could talk about what happened.


	41. Chapter 41

It took ten days to travel back to Skyhold, and Eve was leading the way. Cullen was being transported later when the healers thought him read. He'd been drifting in and out of consciousness and was a little delirious due to his injuries. The healers had said that they weren't sure he was going to remember what led to his wounds. 

Eve wasn't telling anyone what happened because she was worried about what they might think of her. Leliana didn't appreciate her tight lips, and Josie was already making arrangements for the attack on Adamant Fortress. Without Cullen to plan troop movements, someone had to make sure everything was in order.

Eve thought the sight of Skyhold was something that she couldn't wait for, and when the castle came into view, she picked up her pace. She was looking forward to a warm bed, and the best food Fereldan had to offer. Seeing Cabot in the tavern was one of the first things she wanted. A real ale would help her put the past while behind her. 

Many people had gathered to watch the leaders of the Inquisition arrive through the gate. Eve wondered how many people had come to Skyhold while she had been away. She knew that there were more making the journey here daily, she was proud to lead this band of misfits despite her initial resistance.  

Eve noticed a woman with a cloak and hood standing by the stone stairway, and it wasn't a woman that she recognized. Eve thought it strange that someone would keep their hood up through Skyhold. The Inquisitor wasn't the only one who'd noticed the stranger. Leliana jumped off her horse to approach the woman, but as the spymaster got closer, the woman had moved into the crowd and become lost in the sea of faces. 

Eve decided that the woman could wait, and she handed Perseverance to Master Dennett and headed to her room. A bath, a meal, and then to the tavern was the plan that she had. Eve greeted a few of the new comings and headed towards her room, the whole castle a buzz with an energy about their return. It was an excitement that electrified Eve, and all these people were here to see the Inquisition succeed. She'd forgotten the importance of their success while she'd been away with Cullen.

Eve flopped heavily onto her bed, glad to be back in a familiar place. The bathtub sat ready for her tired muscles, but the bed wasn't about to let her go just yet. She stared at the ceiling wondering if there would be a word about Cullen soon, Eve desperately hoped that there would be. 

"Inquisitor?" A female voice came from the balcony doors startling Eve.

"Who are you?" 

The woman removed her hood. It was the Queen, the Hero of Fereldan. "I am sorry, I know you must be weary from your travels." She took a step into the room, "you must understand that I cannot be seen here."

"I do," Eve was still trying to get her bearings. "I don't understand how you got up here without anyone noticing."

"I've learned many tricks during my travels," Aelisia smiled. "I know that you have seen my husband recently, he seemed more than happy to help you escape the Winter Palace."

"You were watching?" Eve tried to remember seeing this woman before, but nothing came to mind. "He made me promise to help him next time." Eve smiled remembering the climb down the balcony in her dress. "I still don't understand why you are here though. Leliana told me that your husband didn't have any idea where you were."

"He's playing dumb, which as your friend Morigan will say he is splendid at," the Warden smiled. "I never go away without my dear husband knowing where I am going. He is just not allowed to discuss it."

"I guess that makes sense," Eve smiled as the Aelisia made her way to the Inquisitor's desk. "These are copies of the original script that your Cullen requested, and I will expect them burned when you are through with them. The Chantry has gone to great lengths to try to destroy my copies. I hope that you find the answers you are looking for in them."

"Thank you," Eve didn't move her spot in the bedroom as she was in awe of who stood before her. "I hope I do as well."

"Can I ask you what it is you hope to find?" 

"Answers about myself and my magic," Eve blurted out. "Cullen was the one who suggested it."

"You have a big task set before you Inquisitor," Aelisia gave Eve a stern look. "I was fighting the blight ten years ago and found that trying. You have all of Thedas looking for you to solve the rifts, to save us all. I wish I could stay and help, but I must attend to other things. Good luck, Inquisitor and don't forget to burn those."

Eve looked towards the papers that Aelisia had placed on the desk, and by the time she went to look back at the Warden, she was gone. "Well, that's that I guess."

Eve undressed and slipped into the bath that had been calling to her. She could hardly believe that the Queen of Fereldan had just been in her room, and couldn't believe that she'd been the messenger that the King had sent. Eve could still remember the time they came to the circle, and how confident they all were that they could help. Eve hoped that she appeared to have the same confidence, but she knew that she didn't. Most days she wondered what the fuck she was doing.

"My dear girl," Dorian shouted from the doorway, "will you allow me to grace you with my presence?"

Shaking her head with a laugh she agreed for Dorian to enter, him and Cullen were the only two allowed to enter while she bathed. "What can I do for you?"

"We've received word that Cullen will be leaving for Skyhold the day after tomorrow," Dorian handed her the withered paper to examine. "It appears that he has become more coherent since we left."

"That's great news," Eve nearly jumped out of her bath to hug the mage. "I am so very happy to hear this."

"Naturally," Dorian smiled. "I think that they are going to be calling a war room meeting very soon though, they are most likely going to want to talk about what happened while you were away."

"It's not my place to tell, Cullen will be the one who can answer to them." Eve stood up from her bath and dried off. "Things happened, I am not free to discuss all of them."

"Your strapping young Templar may not remember."

"End of discussion Dorian," Eve snapped. "Let's go get some food. I'm craving real food."

"Fine," Dorian huffed, upset that Eve wasn't willing to gossip about what happened yet. "I wouldn't call it real food."

 

                                            *                                *                                         *

 

"I could feel the lyrium within him," Cassandra was in the war room fighting with Leliana and Josie. "He is still our Commander and deserves a chance."

Eve stood outside the door listening to the fight. She knew that Cullen would be arriving later that day and the other advisors were desperate for answers. Eve finally opened the door when there was a break in the fight. "What are we meeting for, with Cullen on his way back we need to wait for him to be full strength before we march on Adamant."

"We cannot wait that long," Leliana threw down her hands in frustration. "He may not be fit for duty."

"We must assess him upon his return," Josie interjected.

"He is our Commander," Eve stood in shock at the willingness to abandon him. "You cannot know anything right now, and I am refusing to go to war with the Grey Wardens without my fucking Commander."

"Maybe you're just feeling guilty," Leliana muttered under her breath.

"What?" Eve could barely contain her hatred at that moment. "You gave me the title of Inquisitor, and you put me in charge of all this shit. Maybe I will talk to Sera about finding a new fucking Spymaster, you stupid bitch."

Silence. 

"We will wait to see what condition Cullen is in before we make any decisions about Adamant," Cassandra guided the furious Inquisitor out of the war room. "You must calm yourself, some questions need answering, and since you say Cullen is the only one who can tell us, there is frustration in the waiting."

"How could you sense the lyrium Cassandra?" 

"I am a Seeker, I know these things," she smiled. "I also know that he barely took enough to set back any progress he has made. Did you see him take it?"

Cassandra stopped at the end of the hallway hoping that Eve would answer, "I just saw the vial in his hands. I wasn't even sure that he had."

"Sounds like you two have a lot of explaining to do when he arrives," Cassandra opened the door to leave. "I'm sure that whatever happened out there can be forgotten and you can both move on. It would benefit you both."

Eve stood there and wondered for only a moment before the horns sounded that someone was arriving. Running as fast as she could Eve made it to the courtyard, but so many people had already packed it full she couldn't see who it was. 'It has to be Cullen,' Eve thought. She searched the crowd for any familiar face to find out, but her companions were nowhere to be found. 

Eve decided it was a waste of energy to push her way through the crowd and headed towards the Tavern. Someone would come and find her to let her know it was Cullen. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to see him, and Eve felt different knowing that he had taken the lyrium, that she'd driven him to it. Eve wasn't sure if she'd be able to face him. Leliana had been right about the guilt, and it bubbled over into anger when the spymaster had said it. 

"May I have a word Inquisitor," Solas reverently approached her. "It will only take a moment."

"Over an ale?" Eve knew that Solas never entered the Tavern so to ask him now was almost a slap in the face. "Sure, my room then?"

"Certainly," he bowed and walked away.

Solas had always rubbed Eve the wrong way. She didn't like that he thought he was better than her because he was an elf, and her magic was nothing compared to his. He had never seen the full capabilities of her magic though. She'd always left him behind to study his books and ponder about life, or whatever he did while she was away. 

Eve caught sight of Dorian who was chuckling, she rolled her eyes and begrudgingly followed the elf while Dorian laughed about her pain.

 

 


	42. Chapter 42

"I would like to talk about your magic," Solas stood awkwardly on the balcony unwilling to stand inside Eve's bedroom. "I have heard only rumors of such magic, and there is very little known about it in the fade."

"I don't know much about it, only what I have read," Eve didn't want to talk about her magic, especially not with Solas. The elf gave her the creeps, "it's a short list of books that have any answers, but they usually leave you with more questions too."

"I find it strange that the Fade doesn't hold the answers either," Solas pondered. "Do you think the mark makes your magic more powerful?"

"I don't have these answers for you Solas. I barely know anything about it, and I know that Irving didn't have the answers either. I doubt the Fade would hold the answers to me either," Eve was growing frustrated. This was the last thing that she wanted to be doing. She wanted to either drink or be with Cullen, not stand here talking with this stupid elf. "If I find anything out I might be willing to share, now, I must go and see if that was Cullen who arrived."

"Of course," Solas bowed to her again. "Thank you for your time Inquisitor."

She rolled her eyes behind the elf, fighting the urge to trip him down the stairs as they left. Eve smiled as she imagined the smug elf falling down a mere set of stairs. 

 

                                                      *                             *                                *

 

 There was a crowd outside the infirmary, everyone hoping to find out how Cullen was. To Eve's dismay, most of the crowd were the women of the Inquisition sparking a little bit of jealousy she didn't know she had. Eve didn't care for feeling jealous about a man she wasn't even sure that cared for her anymore, but she still loved him. Two armed soldiers stood on either side of the doorway preventing anyone from entering, but Eve had to get in there even if the guards wouldn't let her in.

Eve made eye contact with one of the guards, hoping it was enough that she was the Inquisitor to allow her entry. It was. She nodded a thank you to the guard and entered the infirmary. Cullen lay peacefully asleep on one of the cots, his wounds, and appearance substantially better than when she saw him at the Winter Palace. He was the only one in there, and not even the healers were around at this point.

"Cullen," she whispered. "It's me."

He began to stir ever so lightly with a small moan escaping his lips.

"Cullen," Eve moved beside his bed regretting that she'd been so desperate to see him now. 

His eyes began to flutter, and his head turned to face her. His eyes weren't fully open yet as if he was fighting to wake up. Eve felt guilty for trying to wake him, after all, she knew how he had trouble sleeping. 

"I can come back," Eve went to make for the door when she felt him grab her hand. She fought herself to look at him. The pain that she had caused him was rippling through her body, and she felt shame for being the reason he was here. 

He tightened the grip on her hand knowing that she would run if he let go. "Eve," his voice just below a  whisper. "Don't go."

Standing there staring at the door contemplating about how to face the man she'd hurt so much. Cullen's grip too tight for her to leave without a hard yank, and she didn't want to cause him any more pain. "I am so sorry," she cried while still facing the door, "this is my fault."

"Please look at me," he pulled on her hand trying to get her to turn around, but it didn't work. "Please."

With every fiber of her being, she finally turned to face him, revealing the tears that now flowed freely down her cheeks. "I did this," she collapsed beside his bed burying her face in his shoulder. "I have hurt you so much."

"This was not your fault," he stroked her hair as he spoke. "I think the blame lays at both our feet."

"I drove you away," she sobbed. "I drove you to the relapse you had."

"I stole and lost your horse," Cullen laughed, grabbing at his side in pain. "I will come and see you once the healers let me go, I must also speak with Cassandra before."

"Do you ever stop working?" Eve smiled wiping away her tears.

"I just had some time away, what is it they say, 'No rest for the wicked'" Cullen gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I am fine, you go and do Inquisitor things, and we can talk when I am out."

Eve smiled again, "I do not deserve you." She kissed his face before leaving.

"I do not deserve you," Cullen shouted after her.

 

 

                                   *                                                       *                              *

 

Eve had wanted to tell Cullen about Solas talking with her, and he'd had always found it funny the way she reacted to the elf. Eve walked through the courtyard with a grin on her face until she saw Leliana was storming towards her. 'Here we go,' Eve thought to herself. She knew that it was going to be a lecture about the way she treated people, they way that Eve had most recently talked to the spymaster. Eve held no regrets about saying what she'd said. 

"A word Inquisitor," Leliana spoke through clenched teeth. 

"I am a little busy at the moment," Eve lied. "I've got to prepare for Adamant."

"Maybe some other time we can discuss the woman who was in your room a few days ago."

Eve stopped in her tracks not sure how Leliana could know about that. "I don't know what you're talking about," Eve continued to walk as Leliana struggled to get the answers she wanted. "The only woman in my chambers has been me."

"The strange cloaked woman that everyone saw in the courtyard, she was seen by one of the guards on duty that day." Leliana now had the Inquisitor's arm in her hand guiding her to a more private location, "who was that and what did she want?"

Eve tried to wriggle free of Leliana's grasp, "I don't have to tell you anything. She was a messenger, that's all." Eve finally broke free, "I am not here to answer to you. I am allowed to move freely, talk to whom I please, I am not your bloody prisoner any longer."

"Tell my what the King's sister is now doing at the gate demanding to see you," Leliana was furious at Eve's outburst but more upset that there were things she had missed, so she appeared to be the fool of a spymaster now. 

"How should I know?" Eve marched towards the gate where she saw the pleasant woman from the farm. "She's the King's sister?"

"Yes," Leliana now calming herself.

"I had no idea," Eve smiled. "Have her meet me in my room, and I will go fetch us some food and drink. Leliana, do not talk to me as if I am one of your scouts again." 

"Do not threaten me," the spymaster spat, "you would be dead already if it weren't for the mark."

"Careful, I think I heard the Inquisitor was looking for a new spymaster." Eve dismissed the threats from her and went on her way. "King's sister," Eve laughed to herself as went to fetch some food. 

 

 

 


	43. Chapter 43

Goldanna drank her tea with a smile, "I can't believe you are the Inquisitor," her awe of Eve sitting across from her was uncontainable. "I can't believe I had the Inquisitor in my house."

"I cannot thank you enough for what you did for me," Eve looked at the teacup in front of her. She hated tea but didn't want to offer ale just yet. "How did you find out who I was?"

"My brother stopped in to see me on his way back to Denerim."

"The King?"

"Yes, my brother is the bastard King," Goldanna spat the words out. "He has tried to help me since becoming King, but sometimes he just comes off as an arrogant fool."

"How did you know it was me though?"

"I was telling him about the fire and the woman that we found," she smiled. "He said that you and your Commander had been delayed because of it. I just put two and two together."

"I see," Eve took a small sip of her tea making a face of disgust when she did. "So what brought you here, if I may ask?"

"I came to join the Inquisition," Goldanna poured herself another cup. "I feel I must do my part, as I sat back during the Blight. I cannot bring myself to do nothing. I can help in the kitchen or something like that."

"Will the King approve of you being here?" Eve thought for a moment wondering how the sister of the King could help the Inquisition, "I mean, he might be upset that I have allowed you to join."

"Piss on what he thinks," Goldanna waved her hand as if it was going to push away Eve's concern. "I will serve the Inquisition and send the money back to my husband and children."

"Alright," Eve knew that she wasn't going to win a fight with this woman, but she would send a letter to the King letting him know that she was here. "Go to the kitchen and see what they want you to do."

Goldanna cried out with glee. It was the most emotion that Eve had seen the woman exhibit. "You won't regret this, I promise."

Eve was left to sit in her room alone again. Her thought's drifted to Cullen and how he was doing. She knew that there was planning that needed to be done before they left for Adamant, and knew that if Cullen weren't able to, she would have to. Eve would talk to Iron Bull and Cassandra as well just to see what they had to offer with their experience.

Eve thought about Leliana, and how they'd been butting heads. Eve was wondering how many people had threatened her and not lived to tell about it. Emotions were high right now, with Cullen out of commission and Eve unwilling to talk about what happen, they were ready to burst. Eve had never really liked the way that the spymaster handled things if it were up to Eve, she wouldn't hide in the shadows.

"I should go to the war room," she muttered to herself before heading out her door. Gregoir had been standing there as he always did except he looked more concerned than usual, "something on your mind?"

"I'm an old man," Gregoir smiled weakly. "An old Templar, there is always something on my mind."

"You're particularly serious today," Eve smiled.

"I'm concerned about you, my dear girl," Gregoir placed his hand on her shoulder and pulled her in for a hug. "You are about to face the Grey Wardens, I fear for you."

"I know," she hugged him back. "I have come a long way since the first time we met."

"You have become an incredible woman Eve," He smiled. "Now I believe that they are waiting for us in the war room."

"Thank you Gregoir."

 

                                                       *                                   *                            *

 

All three of the advisors were waiting, Cullen had a chair brought in, so he didn't have to stand. It was a meeting for Adamant. Cullen had talked to Rylen about how the training was going, and because most appeared eager to take the fight to the Grey Wardens, they'd all be leaving in the morning. It was going to be a battle that started the end of Corypheus.

"Are you up for the travel Cullen?" Eve was concerned that it might be too soon for her Commander to make the journey.

"I am," he smiled trying to ease her concerns. "The healers have assured me that I am, and they will travel with us, so if any issues come up, they can tend to me."

"Leliana and Josephine, you two will stay behind," Eve glared at the spymaster. "We will need people here. Now if the plan is in motion I must tend to some things before leaving in the morning."

Eve left the war room before Leliana could protest, and she didn't want to fight with her about it. She'd already decided that she didn't want to travel with the spymaster because she was growing more concerned. The closer they got to ending Corypheus and sealing the breach the more likely Leliana was going to take it upon herself to see the Inquisitor's end. It was almost guaranteed in Eve's mind that Leliana was just waiting to dispose of the imposter Inquisitor, and there were ways that Leliana could do it so no one would be the wiser. 

Although Eve knew that Leliana wouldn't dare do anything before Corypheus was dead, and she worried about what it would mean for her and Cullen. She'd never thought about the future until Eve had met him again until she had loved him. She wanted a life with him, and she wanted to grow old with Cullen, but Leliana might have other plans. It hurt Eve to think about what her death might mean to Cullen.

Eve made her way to the library where she found Dorian tossing books and shouting at anyone who was around him. Books were flying down into where Solas was typically found, and the smart elf had left so the Vint could have his fit. 

"Dorian?" Eve touched his arm, "you alright?"

"I'm not alright, what gave it away. You realize that this library has nothing more for me to read?" Dorian threw another book on the shelf, "not a bloody thing. It's all Chantry bullshit."

"I'm sure that there must be something around here for you to read," Eve started looking for a book that might subdue her friend. "Here's the First Blight, or were you looking for something a little more risque?"

"Seriously?" Dorian finally stopped and looked at her with his hands on his hips, obviously displeased with her suggestion.

"Or you could tell me what's really going on?" Eve smiled.

"I'm just frustrated," Dorian gave a bookshelf another look. "I feel as though I am just wasting away here."

"You are one of my closest friends Dorian, and you come everywhere with me," Eve laughed. "We leave tomorrow for Adamant, how can you worry...Oh, I see."

"Don't I see me," Dorian glared. "You couldn't possibly see."

"You're worried, too worried and don't want to admit it," Eve gave him a gentle smile. "I understand. Let's grab a drink before we head out, and get the Bull to bring up a few barrels of whatever you want to my room. We will drink until we can't drink anymore."

Dorian smiled, "you are too kind to me young Inquisitor."

"I am."

Eve laughed as she walked away from the now calmer Vint. All he needed was an excuse to talk to Bull, and she'd seen the way they looked at each other and new right away. 'Join the Inquisition and find love' she laughed to herself. 

Eve was making her way to her room when she saw Cullen sitting at a table in the throne room. He looked weary. 

"Dorian is bringing some drinks to my room if you care to join," she smiled at the Commander. "I'm sure Bull could carry you up the stairs if you didn't feel like you could."

Cullen laughed at the thought, "I'm sure he'd be all too happy to do that."

"Come, we may even have some time to ourselves if we hurry," She helped him to his feet and led him to her room. "You can sit on the couch and have a drink."

"I shouldn't. I feel as though I should be helping the troops prepare." He gingerly sat on the couch in Eve's room. "They should see me around."

"They know you aren't well enough to train, and I would say by the pace you move at that you would be more of a hindrance than a help." Eve smiled, "I am sorry."

"There is no need; I think that with time my injuries will heal and I'll be able to show you how sorry I am."

"You still have your clothes on?" Dorian yelled from behind the door, "I know you two both went up there, and Bull can't hold these barrels forever."

"I can so," Iron Bull protested. "I could longer than you."

"That's why we have you, so lovely people like me don't have to lift things." Dorian snapped. "I've had to peel my own grapes since I've arrived here."

"We are both clothed," Eve rolled her eyes at the bickering. Cullen smiled at her thinking the same as she was, "you two sound like an old married couple."

"I'd let him grab me by the horns," Bull smiled as he placed the three barrels he'd brought on the table. "For a Vint, he's not so bad."

"Bull," Cullen quivered from the thought, "please."

"Did you want to grab my horns?" Bull laughed as the Commander violently shook his head. "Don't judge me."

"I wasn't, just I don't think the Inquisitor needs to hear such things," Cullen replied with a shaky voice. 

"Please," Eve laughed, "I travel with these two and Varric all the time. This is nothing."

The night wasn't the typical night of drinking that usually happened. There was a reverence that everyone had knowing that they would leave in the morning for one of their toughest battles. Although no one spoke of it, it was still in the air. It wasn't long before Sera and Varric joined them as well, followed by Cassandra and Cole. Everyone was enjoying themselves, laughing, joking, and drinking. 

It wasn't until they'd all woken in the Inquisitors bedroom that they realized how much it was needed. Everyone's spirits a little higher and a feeling of readiness instead of dread. 

 

 

 


	44. Chapter 44

The travel through Orlais had been anything but easy. Trying to move a full army of Inquisition was harder than initially thought. The tents were cramped, and the horses kept soldiers up through the night. Although many complained, it didn't stop them from heading forward and talking about how they were going to defeat the Grey Wardens.

Cullen's health had improved and now rode Perseverance without any trouble although he found himself to tire quickly. He was slightly upset that he and Eve hadn't had any time to talk, both trying to prepare for the battle. Dorian and approached Cullen about the ongoing feud between Eve and Leliana, and how Dorian and the others were worried. If both of them didn't put their differences aside, it might cause problems for the Inquisition. 

Cullen went through the notes on his desk he'd set up in his tent. Most were about the supplies that were trying to get through the Dales, but due to some fighting, they were to be delayed. It wasn't an issue that Cullen had thought to be important, but Leliana was determined to send her crow's anyways. He'd write a quick reply, 'thank you' and send the crow back. Cullen wanted to ask about why the two women were fighting but never gathered the courage. Maybe Eve would find him, and he could talk to her. 

Cullen thought about searching Eve out through the camp, except he'd had papers to go through and movements to plan. The trebuchets were waiting at the camp near Adamant, so that was one less thing to worry about for him. He sat behind his desk rubbing his forehead wondering if this was the only way to stop the Grey Wardens and if his soldiers were ready for such a battle. 

"Commander," Gregoir popped his head in the tent. "I am wondering if I might have a word?"

"Of course," Cullen stood from his desk and offered the old Templar a drink. Gregoir politely refused and took a seat. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, well, maybe, I am not sure," the Templar stuttered. "It's a rather personal matter."

"Ok," Cullen poured himself a glass of wine and sat back down at his desk, "I am more than willing to try to help."

"You see," Gregoir sought for the words he needed, "I am not going to be around much longer. I have a wish that only you can grant me."

Cullen felt his heart sink. He knew that the loss of Irving had been difficult for Eve, but Gregoir and her over the past while had developed a relationship, a bond, that no one could break. Cullen sat there in silence unsure if he wanted the conversation to continue, but he knew that he owed this Templar as well. A time that Cullen would have liked to forget, this old Templar took him under his wing. Gregoir had tried to help Cullen at his weakest point, even sent him away when he knew there was no more help he could give. 

"Eve must never find out where her power comes from," Gregoir handed Cullen a stack of old scrolls and books. "Her life depends on it."

"What do you mean?" Cullen wondered how he didn't notice Gregoir carry all that into the tent. "Why would her life depend on it?"

"I mean to tell you that she is a daughter of Andraste," Gregoir allowed for words to hang in the air. A sick feeling began to form in the Commanders gut. He wasn't sure if it was out of disbelief or the thought of the Chantry wanting her dead if they found out. "Irving trusted these to me, the proof of who she is. The scrolls that you requested from Denerim only hold clues, but in these, Irving found the actual identity of Eve."

"How?" Was all Cullen could manage to say.

"When Irving found her she had this necklace on her," Gregoir passed him a necklace with a symbol that Cullen didn't recognize. "The Chantry thought they had destroyed every scroll about Andraste's daughters. Irving and I fled the Circle to find these scriptures, it wasn't easy, and the price we paid to get them was more than I ever thought."

"Where?" 

"There are ruins throughout Thedas, ones that the Chantry deny exist. We found one with this symbol, and it was a temple dedicated to the two daughters of Andraste herself. The two wander the lands for eternity, but never at the same time. One has been granted the power which Eve holds, and the other carries death wherever she goes." Gregoir held open one of the pieces of paper that had the same symbol as the necklace, "the Chantry will have her killed if they find out."

Cullen tried to make sense of everything the Templar had just said, but the only thought that kept going through his mind was how he'd been sleeping with Eve. He'd been sleeping with a daughter of Andraste. 

"I am not long for this world," Gregoir said solemnly, "I will not make it to Adamant. I must know before I go that you will take care of her and keep her from harm."

"I have always tried," Cullen looked at Gregoir with sadness in his eyes.

"That means you will never touch lyrium again, that she must never feel that pain of losing you," Gregoir reached over and took Cullens, hand in his. "I know she is trying, Maker knows she is, but she deserves the happiness you bring her."

"I will Gregoir, I have no desire to go down that road again," Cullen gave the old Templar his word and fiercely shook his hand. The thought of not seeing him around with Eve like a protective father pained him. "I will keep these safe and protect her until I am no more."

"You are a good man Cullen, and I am glad that I got to know you and the man you became," Gregoir gave the Commander a hug and then left.

Cullen turned to look at the pile of things that Gregoir had left him. 'A daughter of Andraste, Maker's breath,' he sighed to himself. Just when he thought everything was getting back to normal, Gregoir hits him with this. The Chantry had gotten rid of anything to do with Andrastes daughters, and yet the two old fools had found this out. They'd kept it from the Chantry, and they'd kept it from Eve. How was it that Eve had come into their lives and ended up here? 

"Cullen?" Eve's voice broke through his thoughts.

"I'm busy at the moment, I will come find you when I'm done," he panicked and tried to hide the things that Gregoir had given him. He placed them in a chest he'd brought with him and locked it up tight.

"Are you alright in there?" Eve went to open the tent flap, but Cullen rushed to keep it closed. 

"Fine, just busy." He snapped and locked up the chest. "I said I'd come find you when I'm done." He tested the lock on the chest to make sure that no one could get in without the key. "Sorry, I just had some papers to put away." He went to open the tent flap for Eve, but she'd already left. "Shit," he muttered and went to catch Eve before she got too far. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND KABOOM! That was a bombshell even for me, and I'm the bloody writer!!


	45. Chapter 45

Cullen was cursing the now crowded camp, and everyone's body seemed to look similar to him. He tried to chase Eve down, he hadn't meant to offend her, and now he had to make things right. It wasn't every day you found out that you'd been sticking your prick into a daughter of a Legend. Cullen had panicked and now Eve was trying to hide from him. 

"Inquisitor," he shouted through the crowd. He cursed her at that moment for having to hide her hair, if she didn't he'd be able to find her right away. "Inquisitor?" 

A few soldiers pointed him in the direction that Eve had gone, most with grins on their faces thinking the Commander had stuck his foot in his mouth. They all loved seeing Cullen in situations that he didn't know how to handle, he had always seemed so assured of himself, so they took the little victories.

Cullen came to the end of the camp and realized that he must have gone the wrong way, he'd hoped that she was heading back to her tent. He stared off into the nearby field and hoped that maybe she'd just gone to see Dorian and Bull. That's where she always went when Cullen wasn't around. 

"Looking for me?" Eve tapped his shoulder. "You said you were busy and apparently didn't want to be disturbed."

"I just had to put away a few things," Cullen smiled tenderly at her forgetting everything that he had just been told about her. "I am free now, care to join me for a walk around the camp?"

"Of course Commander," Eve looped her arm around his, and they began to walk through the field. "I saw Gregoir come out of your tent, is he alright? He doesn't look like this trip has been good for him."

"I don't think it has been, although I doubt he would let you go off to Adamant without him by your side." Cullen smiled remembering that Gregoir felt he wouldn't make it to Adamant. "I think the stress of you fighting in that battle has us both very concerned."

"Well, I don't have a choice," Eve pulled herself closer to Cullen. "I doubt the Inquisition would do well with an Inquisitor that didn't fight."

"Are you going to tell me what's going on with you and Leliana?"

"No."

Cullen was surprised that Eve was refusing to tell him, and he couldn't help but feel a little hurt. "You know that you can tell me right?"

"If I thought it a problem I would," she smiled sweetly. "She is a woman who has been able to push people around because she holds the title spymaster, I am not one of those people."

"What is she trying to make you do?" Cullen was more concerned than ever if Leliana were threatening Eve that would mean the end of the Inquisition and all this would be for nothing. "Is that why you made her stay at Skyhold?"

"I made her remain at Skyhold because I do not trust her," Eve rested her head on Cullens shoulder as they walked. "I feel more at ease when there is most of Orlais between us, I'm thinking of having her named for the next Divine instead of Cassandra."

"What?" Cullen pulled away from her, "Cassandra would be the obvious choice, she would lead with compassion and understanding. Leliana would destroy the Chantry with her beliefs."

"But if she's there she can't stick a knife in my back," Eve sighed. 

"I wouldn't be so sure," Cullen muttered before returning to their walk. "You don't trust her?"

"I would feel safer walking the depths of the fade than with Leliana at my side."

"I would feel safer if you never left my side after that comment," Cullen rubbed the back of his neck the way he often did when trying to come to terms with everything on his plate. "Learning that you and Leliana have been at odds was bad enough, but knowing they have gotten this bad. Cassandra should be aware."

The two walked in silence as they headed back towards Cullen's tent. The crowd of soldiers was buzzing with the realization that their big battle was only days away. Cabot had sent some of his finest brews with the soldiers so that spirits would be at their highest. Laughter and singing could be heard around the camp as the evening came to a close.

"Care to come in for a drink?" Cullen held the tent door open for Eve, "it's my special order from Cabot that I never share."

"Then I consider this a privilege," Eve grinned. "You've never offered it before, and we have been alone many times Commander."

"I only bring it out of my desk when I am heading to battle," Cullen removed the lambskin wine sack from the bag he carried. "I don't bring it to your room because I might have to share it with the likes of Dorian and Bull."

"Commander, Inquisitor you must come now," a woman rushed into Cullens tent. "Hurry."

Both dropped everything and followed the distraught woman. Eve wondered how she'd never seen her until this moment. The arrived at Gregoir's tent when the healers were walking out. They had done what they could, but there was nothing they could have done to save the old Templar. Eve grew hysterical. 

"There were four vials of 'Quiet Death' poison beside his bed," one of the healers began to explain to Cullen. "It seems he wanted to die."

Cullen held Eve in his arms and tried to console her, but she pushed him away and ran to the old Templars side. She clung to his body crying out for him to wake up, how he couldn't leave her alone now. Her screams echoed through the Inquisition camp, her grief overwhelming to those who tried to save him. Cullen wasn't sure if he should go to hold her but knew that she couldn't be alone right now either. 

"Eve," he placed his hand on her back trying to convince her to hug him. "Please."

Finally, she rose from the old man's body and buried herself in Cullens. "How could he do this?" She wailed into his chest, "why would he take his life?"

Cullen didn't have the answers she was looking for, he just pulled her tighter and kissed her head. Had he known that this was what Gregoir had been talking about, Cullen would have tried to stop him. Cullen knew that when Templars got old, their body didn't handle lyrium the same way, he may have been in pain or the memories of the years past haunted him. It was a fine line that Cullen walked, he understood the order and the pain that came with it, but he didn't want to see his love, Eve, hurt this way. 

He'd given Cullen the documents because he was going to do this, he didn't want anyone finding out so he placed them in the hands of one he could trust. Cullen hoped that he could live up to what Gregoir had made him promise, as Eve cried in his arms he had his doubts. 


	46. Chapter 46

The Templars had gathered near Knight-Commander Gregoir's tent, all quiet in a silent vigil for the passing of their Brother-In-arms. The whole camp had grown quiet hoping not to disturb them. The Inquisitor's inner circle had gathered in her tent to help her through this difficult time while Cullen and Cassandra prepared Gregoir's body for the Templar's last rites. It was a service that was kept from the public eye since anyone could remember, the death of a Templar was rarely so public. 

"There must be a reason he did it," Eve whispered softly to herself. 

Dorian, Bull, and Varric had taken it upon themselves to keep the Inquisitor occupied. All three knowing even though she'd lost someone dear to her they were still going to need her ready for Adamant, it was only a few days away, and they couldn't stay camped here for any longer. Dorian had taken it upon himself to limit the amount of alcohol that passed her lips. 

"What do you mean?" Varric sat across from her his eyes fixed on her. "Templars never make their suffering known, and the lyrium slowly kills them. I doubt that this is a new thing for old Templars."

 "I think that the old man has been different since Iring passed after Haven," Dorian placed his arm around Eve for comfort. "He might have been unable to speak about it."

"It makes sense now," Eve stared down at the table unable to look at her friends. "Before we left Skyhold he seemed different, almost sadder."

"You said that he had been to see Curley," Varric strummed his fingers on the table as if it were to help him come up with the answers. "Maybe, it was about some deep Templar shit."

"I suppose," Eve shrugged. "Did anyone see him before he went to see Cullen?"

Everyone shook their heads no one paid attention to the Templar when you would see him, you would just assume the Inquisitor was nearby. He was almost invisible to those in the Inquisition.

"Inquisitor," Cassandra entered the solemn tent. "Can I have a moment alone?"

The others left the two women alone, Cassandra handed Eve a note written by Gregoir.

  

_My Dearest Girl,_

_There have been so many times that I have looked at you and seen the daughter I may have had if my life had gone a different way. Irving and I protected you from what the outside world offered, but seeing you apart of the Inquisition we knew that you would be alright. There will most likely be questions that you have, and I assure you in due time you will find the answers you seek. I wish that I could be there by your side as you save Thedas, and I wish that I could see the life that you and Cullen will no doubt build together._

_I must tell you that I have been ill for some time, my body was slowly giving out before the Circles rebelled. It is more than I can handle any longer, know that Iring and I are very proud and are both sorry that we could not help you until this was over. I love you my dear girl, and I regret that I had to leave you this way. My biggest regret is allowing the monstrosities that happened in Fereldan, and I am glad you have been able to see the man that Cullen became and find true love._

_Gregoir_

 

Eve stared at the paper with tears rolling down her face. Cassandra stood there unable to think of the words that would comfort, and shifted uncomfortably while she waited for the tears to stop. Cassandra was hoping that Cullen would arrive soon so she could leave.

"You can go," Eve pointed towards the door. "I wish to be alone."

Cassandra went to protest but Eve just pointed again. Finally, Eve had a moment to herself, and she had wanted it since she was forced to leave Gregoir's side except that Cullen had ordered her to have someone with her at all times. Eve understood that he thought she might have trouble dealing with it and may even lose control of herself, but she'd just wanted to have the chance to mourn her friend.

The camp was still silent even though the service for Gregoir had ended. A Templar's vigil gave respect and reverence. In the silence, Eve gave into her grief, memories of the two men who'd helped her through life and through gaining control of her powers. The people who saw her as a daughter and treated as such. She remembered back to the days when she'd first arrived at the Circle, the mage and Templar whispering about her and her magic while they trained her. 

If only Eve had shown more compassion, more love, and more discipline they wouldn't have had to hide her away for so long. They were all she could remember about what a family was supposed to be like, the only two people who had shown her that who she was was special. Her tears flowed uncontrollably now, the paper that Gregoir had left gripped tightly in her hands. She wasn't sure how to get past it, with Irving she had Gregoir to lean on and now he was gone. She'd regretted all the time she'd missed with Irving, but seeing the Knight-Commander in his bed was a vision that would never leave her. 

Her heart broke into pieces as she remembered the hug he'd given her before they left Skyhold. She could still feel his arms around her, could still feel the love he'd tried to explain to her. Eve had thought it weird at that moment, but now it all made sense. He knew he was dying and knew that she would need to feel it all before he left her. Gregoir had known that she would find it difficult to understand, except that she did. She had seen what the lyrium had done to Cullen, that he suffered greatly, Gregoir had suffered too much and couldn't live with it any longer. 

Eve couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it until now, and she regretted not telling Gregoir that everything would be okay, that she was going to help the Inquisition and save Thedas. She had wanted both of them to be there so they could see that she was capable of it, but Gregoir knew that already, he'd known since he'd seen her at Haven. 

"Eve?" Cullen entered the tent with a reverence that she'd never seen before, he'd obviously just come from Gregoir's tent. He pulled her into his arms trying to comfort her. Nothing was said as they embraced one another.

The two stood in the tent holding one another, both remembering back to the time when they'd know Gregoir. They had both known him in very different ways, but both had fond memories of the old Knight-Commander, both remembering the excellent job that he had always done in leading and protecting. Recognizing the service that he had given, always ready to stand up for what was right, never backing down from threats. He'd given so much in his life and never asked for anything in return, serving as a Templar and protecting those he cared for. 

Eve buried her face into the fur of Cullen's armor finding comfort in the softness, while he pulled her as tight as he could never wanting to let go. Cullen wanted to take her pain away, to help her understand what the old man had been going through. It didn't matter at this moment, all that mattered was that they had each other and Cullen would take care of her until his last breath. He'd made that promise to Gregoir, and he had no intention of breaking it. 

"I love you," Eve whispered into Cullen's chest. 

"I love you as well," Cullen kissed the top of her head, still holding her close, not letting her go just yet.

 


	47. Chapter 47

The night was long, and Eve was ready for a fight. She waited until Cullen fell asleep beside her before she left. It hadn't taken long for Eve to decide she was going to scout ahead to Adamant, and Eve was determined to find out what the Grey Wardens were planning. Eve had left the camp without being seen as everyone was still sleeping. 

The walls of Adamant Fortress were too tall for Eve to see anything going on, but there were fires and a strange glow emanating towards the sky. Eve looked for a way into the Fortress, but the only option that she could see was the front gate. There were only two guards on the ground with several walking the battlements. It was going to be difficult to sneak in, but her determination to finish what she'd started burned within her. 

If Eve could get inside, she could unleash the power she had. It would take out all the Grey Wardens, and they could go back to Skyhold and discuss Corypheus' next move. She decided that she would sneak around until she found a way into the Fortress.

 

                                                       *                          *                          *

 

"Cullen," Cole now stood over the sleeping Commander. "She's lost, afraid, and alone. She's calling for you, but you cannot hear. She's feeling pain, and there is no one to help her."

"What?" Cullen went to reach for Eve, but she was gone. "Where is she?"

"I don't know," Cole replied fearfully of what had become of the Inquisitor. "I can only hear her but cannot find her."

Cullen rushed out of the tent trying to rally as many men as he could, Dorian, Bull, and Varric all awoken from their slumber in a panic. No one had seen Eve, and no one had noticed her leaving. She had managed to get her horse so the Inquisition's scouts would be able to follow her. Cullen had already ordered them to track her, but he knew deep in the pit of his stomach where Eve had gone. 

Cullen grabbed ten of the strongest soldiers he had along with Dorian, Bull, and Varric and headed towards Adamant as fast as their horses could ride. Cole came along too, Cullen had ordered it. If he could hear Eve but couldn't find her maybe she was too far away, Cullen believed that if they were closer Cole would be able to tell them where she was. Cole tried with every bit of might that he had to find out where Eve had gone, but he could only hear her voice. It was a soft cry, but enough that Cole could hear. 

 

                                                           *                              *                        *

 

Everything was foggy for Eve as she finally came too. The Wardens had discovered her, and in her panic she let herself explode. It was a much bigger one than the one she had with Cullen, most of the soldiers trying to capture her had been incinerated. Instead of waking to the smell of burnt flesh and fire there was nothing, no smell of anything. There was a strange feeling about the place that she found herself in, once she was able to get her bearings she realized it was the Fade.

"Shit," Eve muttered. "Alone in the Fade, it's every mages dream."

"Ebris," a voice echoed through the emptiness of the Fade. "Ebris."

 

                                                     *                                    *                       *

 

The destruction at Adamant stunned most of the Inquisition soldiers, burnt bodies, charred rocks, and no Grey Wardens in sight. 

"This doesn't look right, Curly," Varric kicked over a few hot rocks. "It doesn't look like she's here any longer."

"I can see that," Cullen snapped, "she couldn't have gotten far. Scouts are saying there is no sign of her leaving. The Inquisitor must be around here somewhere. Cole?"

"Crying, pain, a name she once knew but doesn't understand. A life she never knew yet somehow belongs to her. This world is not hers to walk." Cole stared off into the sky, he could feel her but had no idea where she was. "The mark makes her her, but not who she really is."

"What does that mean?" Cullen shouted at the young boy. "I need answers, not stupid ramblings!"

"Easy Commander," Dorian spouted trying to hide his concerned. "The boy is the only reason we know she's okay. As much as his ramblings seem like that, he's actually talking about what she's feeling. With a little understanding, we might find out where she has gone."

"Inquisition?" A surviving Grey Warden cautiously approached. "You are with the Inquisition?"

Bull drew his weapon ready to kill if given the order, "who the hell are you?" 

"I am a Warden," she put her hands up showing that she was unarmed. "I refused to go along with the crazy plans, and they locked me up."

"What happened here?" Cullen ordered Bull to put his weapon away, "have you seen the Inquisitor?"

"No, all I know was that I heard fighting and then the bars of my cell were melting. Everyone was dead."

Cullen grabbed his head with both hands out of frustration, "you're no help."

"She's lost, a voice claiming to know her past is clouding her mind. She's calling for Cullen, anyone to help, an endless maze of an almost reality." Cole was near tears trying to listen to Eve's cries, "she needs answers, but she's confused."

"Almost reality?" Dorian scratched his head, "the Fade, she's in the fucking Fade!"

"What, we can't get there to help her," Cullen kicked at some rocks. "What the hell are we supposed to do?"

"The Fade is not unreachable," Dorian smiled, "in fact, I believe we have an elf who calls himself our expert on the fade."

"Chuckles? He's back at Skyhold," Varric fondled Bianca. "He might not even be able to find her."

"He's not the only one who can enter the Fade," Dorian smiled. "Just because Solas isn't here doesn't mean we can't go into the fade."

"Commander," Scout Harding ran towards Cullen, "we found a fade rift, whatever the Wardens were doing it's not good Ser."

All ran towards the rift that Harding had spoken about. There was not enough magic to bring it through, but it was still waiting, and without Eve there was no way to close it.

 

                                             *                        *                                *

 

"Ebris, you are an imperative piece of the puzzle," the voice called out to Eve, "no wonder Corypheus wants you."

"Why do you call me that?" Eve finally had summoned enough courage to talk to the demon, "that is not my name."

"You silly little girl, you know nothing," it laughed. "You know so little of yourself, and I can sense the fear in you about who you are."

"I do not fear who I am, and I don't care," Eve lied, "I am the Inquisitor, leader of the Inquisition and I will stop Corypheus."

"My dear girl," a vision of Cullen stood in front of her, "I have all the information you will ever need about who you are. The information I nearly died while you were so consumed while reading myths about your magic."

"I will not fall for your tricks demon," Eve laughed, "you know nothing about that man, and you make a fool of yourself trying to pretend that you do."

"A high magic that only comes to the world in a time of great need," Irving was now suddenly in front of her. "Now your magic has destroyed many instead of helping. I am so ashamed of the person you've become."

"Another cheap trick, I will not fall for it."

Eve continued towards the rift she had seen, there was no one around to help her, but she knew rifts would be the way out. Despite the many attempts that the demon had tried to confuse and seduce Eve, she continued forward. She wished at points for help, for someone to help her be strong. She knew that no one could hear her though and wanted only to get out of the Fade. Eve ignored the demon and reached the end, battling a giant demon of fears.

With a flash of her magic, the demon was gone, and she was standing in front of Inquisition soldiers along with a few surviving Grey Wardens. She collapsed on the smoldering stones exhausted having drained any mana that she had.

"Why did it call me Ebris?" Eve whispered as Cullen rushed to her side. 

"You silly woman," he scolded, "we must you get aid, and we will talk after. Bull round up the remaining wardens, Eve, the Inquisitor will decide what to do with them once she's rested."

"Yes," Bull nodded giving Dorian a puzzled look.

 

 

 


	48. Chapter 48

 There it stood, The Temple of Sacred Ashes. It was intact as if it had never been destroyed. It stood majestically in front of Eve who didn't understand why or how she was here. A spirit appeared before her talking about the trials she must go through.

"You wonder what would change for you if your magic never manifested," the Spirit said. "You regret that you've caused pain and suffering yet no one understands your own."

"Why am I here?" Eve looked in awe at the Temple before her. "How did I even get here?"

"The doorway has opened, you may begin," with that the spirit was gone and Eve was left alone to venture through the door.

A reverence filled the air, a sense of spirituality overcame Eve. She walked through the doors searching for the answer of how she arrived here. She remembered the stories of when the Hero of Fereldan had first discovered this place, the trials that she was forced to pass, and Eve wondered how she was going to be able to do this alone. 

"There doesn't seem to be anyone around, and all the trials are gone," Eve looked through a large empty room before passing through another door. A spirit stood before her, Gregoir's spirit.

"My dearest Child," the spirit began, "you've many questions that need answering. We have tried our best to hide them from you, but we were wrong to do so. The answers you seek lay ahead, and with the one you love." 

"Gregoir," Eve moved closer. "You've left me."

"I will always be with you," he handed her an amulet with a strange symbol that she'd never seen before. "Move forward and discover yourself."

Eve stared and the amulet for a few moments, she stared at the symbol hoping that she'd understand why he had given it to her. "I guess I move on." The next room she walked through, a stone bridge had been built, and she was now walking towards what looked like the final room. 

Beyond a blazing fire stood a woman, or at least the spirit of a woman. Eve didn't recognize her at first until she walked easily through the fire. It was Andraste herself.

"Ebris," the spirit whispered. "Ebris, my darling daughter, come to me."

Eve stood there shocked. The spirit was talking to her, calling her the same name that the Demon had used. "What," Eve's brow furrowed with confusion. "Why do you call me that?"

"It's your name," the spirit moved closer as if she Was going to hug Eve. 

"My name is Eve, not this Ebris."

As the spirit came closer Eve began to feel more uncomfortable, she wanted out of here, and she wanted to be back with Cullen. 

"Is this another trick of the Fade?" Eve stepped back further, "I want out of here."

"My daughter," the spirit of Andraste continued towards Eve. "You will face a dark challenge, a nasty fight. You are strong enough, and you are the only one who can face this and win, you will finally be able to return home to me.

As the ghost of Andraste made her way to hug Eve but as the spirit made contact with Eve, she was startled awake, and the amulet that Gregoir had given her was in her hand.

 

                                                                 *                                *                        *

 

The Inquisition had left Adamant Fortress with a few Grey Wardens that had not been corrupted by Corypheus. Eve had been moved to a carriage with a covered top because Cullen had ordered it for her. When they finally stopped Eve pretended that she was still asleep, she had not wanted to be fussed over and wasn't sure how to tell anyone about the dream she'd had. It was easier to act asleep then talk to someone at this moment, she'd been referred to as Ebris on more than one occasion. The vision of Andraste had referred to her as a daughter, maybe it was just Eve's desire to know where she'd come from. 

It wasn't until they had stopped to make camp that Eve could no longer pretend, and everyone began to question Eve. People were demanding to know what happened at Adamant and wanted to know why she'd gone off by herself, they flooded into her tent faster than she could turn them away. It was all a bit overwhelming until Dorian showed up with some ale.

"I think before you get bombarded with questions you'd want to relax a little," Dorian poured her a mug. "They all want answers now but don't realize that you've just been through something that hasn't happened since the time of Dumont."

"Thank you," Eve took the mug and swallowed it back. "I wish you had been there with me."

"HA," Dorian laughed, "don't take this personally, but I am rather glad I wasn't. Physically into the Fade, that's something that I could do without."

"Things have been," Eve thought for a minute about the word she wanted to use, "different since I came out of the Fade. My dreams are more vivid, real."

"It's just the lingering effects of it I assume," Dorian gave her a questioning look. "Have you been in the Fade before that."

"The only other time that I remember was when I was at the conclave," Eve smiled politely.

"But you're a mage," Dorian seemed distraught. 

"I don't know," Eve shrugged. 

"Dorian," Cullen couldn't take it any longer, he had to talk with Eve. "May I have a word with the Inquisitor privately please?"

"Of course Commander," Dorian was quick to leave, which made Eve worry.

  Cullen stood at the doorway as if waiting for an invitation to join her. His face told her everything that she needed to know, he was upset and angry with her. Eve had known that he would be, maybe that was part of the reason she'd pretended to be asleep as long as she had. 

"Please join me, Cullen," she sighed heavily. "I would like it if you would join me."

"I came only to see how you were feeling," he fiddled with his hands. 

"And for that, you needed to ask Dorian to leave," Eve smiled. She had kept the amulet that she had been given in her hand, gripping it tighter as Cullen entered. "I don't believe that Commander."

"I was hoping for a moment," Cullen stumbled through his words, "but I realize now I've forgotten why."

"Please Commander, take a seat," Eve gripped the necklace tighter as she grew more frustrated. "I know that you are angry with me."

Cullen finally took the seat across from her but refused to look at her. His eyes were fixated on the hand that held the amulet, "I saw that the morning we left Adamant. It's a fascinating symbol on it, I've only seen it one other place. I don't know how you came to possess it."

"I am not too sure how it ended up in my hand," she finally released the grip and showed it to Cullen. "I had a dream that it was given to me by Gregoir and when I awoke it was in my hand."

Cullen reached into his pocket and pulled out the amulet Gregoir had given him before he passed and gave it to Eve. She looked at both in shock, they were identical, even the wearing on the rope was the same. 

"Gregoir gave this to me before he took his own life," Cullen rubbed his forehead, "tell me about this dream."

"Why did he give this to you?" Tears filled Eve's eyes, "why didn't you tell me this?"

"He wouldn't, he made me promise to wait," Cullen continued to rub his face, "please, tell me of this dream that you had."

"It was strange," Eve continued to stare at the two amulets. "The Temple of Sacred Ashes stood tall, and Andraste appeared before me."

"Andraste?" Cullen now searched Eve's face for a hint of if she was lying, "that seems very strange."

"I know," Eve smiled, "but that's not the funniest part." Eve moved closer to the confused Commander, "she called me daughter."

Cullen sighed, "there is something I must show you when we return to Skyhold."

"Cullen," Eve took his hands in hers, "both in the Fade and in my dream I was referred to as.."

"Ebris," Cullen finished her sentence for her. "Ebris, of course, you would be."

"How do you know that?" Eve pulled her hands away quickly, "how could you possibly have known?"

"I will show you when we return to Skyhold, it is everything that Gregoir gave me." Cullen smiled at his love, "they knew, Gregoir and Irving, they knew who you were. Who you are. They gave it all to me, Gregoir made me swear that I would never let you find out, I was going to tell you after we'd defeated Corypheus."

"Well," Eve stood from her chair, "we best get back to Skyhold."

Cullen stood up with her and took her hand in his, "I cannot tell you how worried I was for you. To wake up and find you gone, I thought my heart had been ripped away from my chest." He pulled her in and hugged her, "I cannot protect you if you do not trust me, I would have helped you at Adamant. I would do anything for you."

"I was upset, my intention was not to fight them, just spy on them a little," Eve smiled as she hugged him back. "I am sorry my love."

"I would show you now, but there are too many ears," Cullen kissed her tenderly on the lips. "Although, I fear no place would be safe to talk about it. We need to be cautious."

 

 

 

 


	49. Chapter 49

The journey back to Skyhold seemed to take much longer than the trip to Adamant Fortress, and soldiers were moving at a slower pace. Eve was growing frustrated at the many stops that were being requested through the mountains, but Cullen urged her to be more understanding. The soldiers had traveled and been excited about the battle, but then Eve managed to destroy the Fortress with ease. 

After a week of grueling travel, they finally arrived back at Skyhold where everyone was thrilled to have them return. Leliana stood at the front of the crowd hoping to steal a moment of the Inquisitors time before Eve could slip away. Eve hated the thought of talking with Leliana right after their long journey, but she knew she would have to.

"Inquisitors work is never done I see," Dorian chuckled as he rode towards the stables. 

"Inquisitor," Leliana's voice was polite and higher than average which made Eve worry a little more. "I must speak with you, now."

"What is it?" Eve dismounted her horse walked towards her room, "walk and talk spymaster, I have much to do before we discuss what happened at Adamant."

"I would like to speak to you about our spat before you left," Leliana rushed with the Inquisitor. "I would like to apologize. My behavior was disrespectful to you and your title."

"I accept, now I must have a bath," Eve waved her hand as if that was the end of the discussion. "I also know that the Chantry is looking for your input on the next Divine."

"So," Eve stopped grinning ear to ear, "you would like to apologize to me because you wish for me to put your name forward."

Leliana looked shamefully at the floor, "I do regret the things that I said. I was out of line, I wish that I could take them back."

"As I said, I am in need of a bath," Eve walked towards her room without another thought of the now humbled spymaster. "Later Leliana, there are other's vying for the same role."

Eve entered her room feeling a sense of sadness that Gregoir was not there to keep watch over her. She quickly went to fetch another guard and told them she was not to be disturbed. The bath water was cool, but her magic quickly warmed it up. The heat radiating into her muscles, and the steam rushing over her face was more blissful than she had remembered. The trip had been long, emotional and now she was granted a moment of peace. 

"Inquisitor," Cullen had brought up the chest that he'd been traveling with. "I must show you..."

"So much for not allowing anyone in Jim," Eve shouted at the scout who was supposed to be guarding the door. "Was he even there?"

"Yes, but ran off when he saw me approaching," Cullen laughed. "I can come back if you wish."

"Can you not talk while I bathe?" Eve smiled playfully, "I suppose I can finish my bath later."

"I will return with these," Cullen bashfully started to make his way towards the door. 

"Cullen," Eve gave the former Templar a quizzical look, "are you planning on leaving right now?"

"You are enjoying your bath," he smiled.

"Are those the things that Gregoir gave you?" Eve made no attempt to get out of the bathtub, she enjoyed taunting Cullen with it as well. "Stay, I will get out, and we can look at them together. Why are you weird?"

"I am not weird," Cullen protested.

"You are acting odd," Eve stepped out of the bath allowing Cullen to look over her wet, naked body. "You haven't even glanced at my breasts, which is usually the first place your eyes like to linger. You are acting strange, and I would like to know why."

"It's just everything that happened this past while, Gregoir and then Adamant, and the amulet," Cullen shifted his weight. "It's a lot."

"So you are not going to make advances towards me any longer," Eve chuckled. "I think that you need to be less of a gentleman, Commander."

"You do make it tough sometimes," Cullen felt his breathing get deeper, his hands gripping the chest harder to control them. All he could think was how much he'd missed feeling her body against his. "Incredibly tough."

"Put the chest on the desk," Eve pointed hoping the Commander would listen, but his feet remained planted where he stood. "Cullen?"

He gave her body another look, wanting nothing more than to plunge himself into her. His body and mind fought his urges, the daughter of Andraste echoing through his mind, but he wanted her. He wanted to walk away, but his desire for her grew as she stood naked in front of him. Her hips swaying as she walked towards him, locking his gaze, his mouth became dry, and heart beat wildly.

"Blessed are they who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter."

"Did you just call me corrupt and wicked?" Eve continued towards the flustered Templar.

"Blessed are the peacekeeper, the champions of the just."

"Cullen," Eve finally met his eyes, "what are you doing?"

"Blessed are the righteous, lights in the shadow. In their blood, the Makers will is written."

Eve grabbed Cullens face and began to kiss him, gently and lovingly as he was obviously distressed about something. "Why are you reciting the Chant?" She kissed him again, "it seems an odd thing to do at this moment."

Cullen began to kiss her back, still not letting the chest go for fear she would feel how excited he had become. "Maker," he whispered. "I have been too long without you." He dropped the chest and pulled her naked body to him. He kissed her feverishly as if every kiss could be the last, he hungered for more of her and her groans told him she'd wanted this too. 

Eve searched for the clasp on his armor hoping that it would be easier than the last. Her hands working to get Cullen undressed faster than she could think, her body aching for the feeling of him against her. She threw his chest piece to the floor creating a loud bang that echoed through Skyhold, both stopped the kissing for only a second to smile. She threw his shirt accidently into the tub of water but continued to the laces of his pants before he could notice. She was pushing him towards her bed. With Cullen freed from his clothing she pushed him down on the bed, "I think you've been a bad Chantry boy haven't you?" Eve grinned.

"Inquisitor," Cassandra came bounding up the stair to both her commander and Inquisitor naked and shocked she'd been able to walk in. "Oh no." She covered her eyes as fast as she could, "I...sorry...come find me after...later...Maker."

"Give me a second Cassandra," Eve went to her wardrobe and put on her clothes. Cullen frantically pulled on his pants and went to hide on the balcony until Cassandra was gone. "You may uncover your eyes, what did you need?"

"Dear Maker I can't even think straight at the moment," Cassandra was shaking her head as if that would rid her of the sight she'd just seen. "I will come back, once I get this red to go away."

"Fine," Eve laughed, "I'll find you at the tavern later."

With that, the mortified Seeker was out the door faster than anyone had seen her move. 

"That was certainly surprising," Cullen came in off the balcony and fished his shirt out of the tub. "We can go through this later, come find me in my office. I fear the rumors will spread through the barracks faster than a wildfire."

"I will find you soon," Eve grinned as Cullen walked away. Once she heard the click of her door, she began to curse Cassandra, and the idiot Jim she'd told to guard her door. "Shit."


	50. Chapter 50

The tavern was bustling with excitement, soldiers happy to be back to the familiar surroundings of Skyhold. Everyone was satisfied with the success they have had lately. The Empress now fully supporting the Inquisition and the Grey Wardens giving intel on Corypheus' plans, Templars and mages working together, it was all due to the efforts of the Inquisition. 

Cassandra was sitting in one of the corners away from everyone sipping at her ale, her cheeks still a bit rosy from the scene she'd walked in on earlier. Eve took the seat across from her with a big grin.

"Sorry, you saw that," Eve snickered.

"I should have knocked," Cassandra blushed, "I should have known that you and the Commander would have wanted alone time."

"What was it you wanted to discuss?"

"There are so many things, but I would like to talk to you about being Divine." Cassandra smiled, "I would like you to choose Leliana."

"Really," Eve couldn't hide her surprise.

"I would like to rebuild the Seekers, make them stronger, more reliable." Cassandra smiled, "I feel that it's my duty."

"I have to tell you that you were my first choice, I was going to pick Leliana though, keep her away from me." Eve smiled sheepishly, "I don't trust her."

"So, why would you make her Divine?" 

"Being Divine means that she cannot be here sticking a knife in my back when it's all over," Eve shifted her weight in her seat. "I believe that she will after we've killed Corypheus."

Cassandra sat quietly trying to think of what to say, "I'm glad."

"No, you're not," Eve laughed. "If things were different."

"I like you, Inquisitor," Cassandra smiled. "I am happy that we have become friends."

"So am I Cass," Eve gave her a wink.

"No," Cassandra grunted. "Never."

"Belive me when I tell you that you are my first choice," Eve laughed. "You would make a fantastic Divine, but you will make an even better Seeker."

"Thank you, for what it's worth, I understand the need to make Leliana Divine."

"War Room now," Josie burst into the Tavern. "I mean NOW!"

Eve asked Cassandra how long they'd been in there because Skyhold had exploded excitement, yet no one sure why. Upon entering the war room Eve could see from Cullen's face that whatever was happening it wasn't great. Morrigan stood at the table with the other advisors discussing the mirror she brought with her. Cullen was telling her there was no way he was going to allow Morrigan to take Eve through the mirror, it was unclear what that mirror did, and the Inquisitor was needed here. 

"Morrigan, you can understand the Commanders reservations about it," Leliana spouted. "We do not know anything about the magic that mirror holds."

"I can go and talk with Morrigan, and she can show me the magic, id this what all the fuss is about?" Eve looked to give Cullen a reassuring smile, "why does it seem as if Skyhold is preparing for battle?"

"We are," Cullen stated. "We are setting off to the Arbor Wilds in the morning."

"Why the urgency?" Eve thought of all the things she had wanted to do before heading out to fight another battle. 

"We know Corypheus is looking for something there, similar to the mirror that I would like to discuss with you," Morrigan began. "Please, let's walk and then you can return to your over protective lackeys to plan."

Eve smiled and began walking with Morrigan, "I understand that you traveled with Leliana for a time? Has she always been this way?"

"When I first met her we thought she was crazy, I wanted to leave her to rot in Lothering. You though Inquisitor, you should remember how nieve she was." Morrigan looked at the Inquisitor, "you may be able to fool those who have followed you. Not me though, or do they all know you are not this Lady Trevelyn that you claim to be? My mother would be impressed with you."

"They all know, I believe Leliana wants to have me killed," Eve blurted out without a second thought. There was something about Morrigan that made Eve feel at ease, she never felt the judgment from her that she had with the others. "Is the magic this eluvian holds powerful?"

"If Leliana wants you dead, you would be. She has become a very different woman than the one I knew." Morrigan smiled. "It's not so much the magic its the place where the eluvians lead that I think Corypheus is after."

"Where do they lead?" Eve followed Morrigan to the giant mirror tucked away in the back corner of the garden, "will we be in danger?"

"There will be no danger," Morrigan unlocked the mirror and took Eve through. 

It was quiet, it was as if the whole world was standing still. Mirrors filled the space that felt almost like home to Eve, it was the quiet that she longed for. Eve stood in awe of the grand place, wondering what Corypheus could want with this location. 

"'Tis the key to the Golden City that he seeks," Morrigan broke into Eve's thought. "He believes that he could get to the Golden City and rule as a God."

"Could he?"

"If he happened upon the right eluvian and had the key to open it, I suppose," Morrigan shrugged. "That could be what he seeks in the Arbor Wilds."

"Guess it's a good thing we are heading there," Eve smiled at Morrigan, "a place this peaceful cannot be destroyed by that thing."

"I agree," Morrigan lead the Inquisitor back to the mirror, "the peace that this place brings to some still amazes me."

"You mean you've brought other's here?"

"Just my son, he seems to be at peace the way you are now." Morrigan smiled, "he is a special boy, much as you are an extraordinary woman."

"Thank you," Eve smiled again and stepped back to Skyhold through the mirror where Cullen was there to greet her. "Commander."

"Are you alright?" The concern in his voice touched Eve, he had not known what that eluvian could have done to her. "Is it what Corypheus would want?" 

"Yes, Commander," Eve took him by his arm and began to walk away. "I believe that we have troops to prepare before heading out in the morning. Do you need some help?"

"No, you go and rest," he kissed her cheek, "come find me later though, I believe that we have unfinished business to take care of."

Eve smiled and watched him walk away as they parted, she needed to prepare for traveling even if she'd rather not. She could feel that they were closing in on Corypheus, they would stop him, and she could go back to being herself again. Instead of going to get ready to leave she decided that she'd stroll along the battlements, the view they held always made her feel calmer. 

"Up for some Wicked Grace your inquisitorialness?" Varric grabbed her arm before she could continue walking away. "I wasn't really asking."

"Can it wait until we return for the Arbor Wilds, I must go prepare," Eve tried to pull her arm away from the dwarf, but he just tightened his grip. "Things like packing, that can be done later."

"Varric, I can't right now, I promise when we return," she finally wriggled her arm free. "I would love nothing more than to sluff everything off. I must go and pack a few things securely before anyone else can."

"Mysterious," Varric chuckled. "I'm holding you to that."

"Cross my heart," Eve quickly darted away before anyone else could stop her. The evening was growing dark, and she wanted a moment with Cullen before they left. 

Soldiers had gathered receiving their orders, Rylan taking charge of the smaller duties. Cullen was handing out the final orders when he noticed Eve hiding in the corner, "that will be all," he cleared his throat and dismissed them all. "It never seems to end."

"Feel like running away and never looking back," Eve bit her thumbnail at the thought of it, "be free from the duties we've taken on."

"I wish," he laughed. 

"It will be over with soon," Eve smiled at her weary lover. "We can have a life after this."

"I've never given much thought to life after this, that was until, you," he turned to look at her with questions in his eyes that he was too afraid to ask. "Do you think about, us, and what happens when this is over?"

"Cullen," Eve reached to pull him in to hug, but he resisted. "Do you really have to ask?"

"I suppose," he smiled pulling her close to him now, "if I seem unsure, it's because I am. I haven't felt anything like this before."

He pushed her against his desk, wanting nothing more than to kiss her and never stop. "I'm sure enough for the both of us." Eve grinned.

Cullen couldn't take it he kissed her hard, he'd found love for the first time in his life. An affection that was being returned to him by someone like Eve, their past long forgotten and only their future to see. It was all he'd ever wanted. 

Eve gasped as a vase fell to the floor from his desk, and Cullen just smiled throwing everything to the floor. One sweep and the desk was clear, and he helped Eve to sit on top of it, this only made her kiss him harder. Of course, she knew if she stopped that Cullen would want to clean up the mess and apologize for it. She wrapped her legs around him to keep him close to her, she didn't know what tomorrow would bring, she didn't want to think about it. She wanted Cullen, that was the only thing she was sure of. 

 

                                             *                              *                           *  

 

The happy couple lay on the desk using Cullen's cloak as a blanket, sweat cover and smiling. 

"I want you to have something," Cullen cautiously opened a drawer in his desk, knowing that he would fall off if he leaned over too far. "It has always brought me luck."

Eve took the coin from his hands to examine it, "what is it?"

"I was thirteen when I joined the Order, it was the only thing I took with me. We weren't allowed to bring anything worldly with us."

"You, Cullen, broke the rules."

"Up until Cassandra recruited me I was actually excellent at keeping the rules," he smiled. "It was to bring me luck."

"I don't think you've been very lucky," Eve giggled.

"I believe that I am incredibly lucky, everything that has happened brought me to you. I couldn't ask for anything better."

"You should keep it then," Eve handed it back. "I wouldn't want your luck to end."

"Me either," he sighed and hugged her tight. "You are truly an amazing woman Eve. I fear to lose you, and I do not want to send you back into Corypheus' path, but I know that I must."

"Cullen," Eve rested herself on her elbow to look him in the face, "I will win, at all costs, and I will return to you. No one can stop me. I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled and kissed her before falling into a blissful sleep.

 


	51. Chapter 51

_Ebris, Ebris, come to me._

Eve began to stir in her sleep, the voice just a soft whisper in her ear. 

_Ebris, come to us._

She stirred a little more, opening her eyes only to find herself standing in a field. The grass so green and the sky clear and blue, it was picturesque. Eve tried to remember if she'd ever been here before, it felt familiar yet not at the same time. There was no tree in sight or mountains it was just a field.

_Ebris, come and sit._

A woman appeared beside Eve leading her towards a table where three men and another woman sat. The table had just appeared along with the people sitting around it. Eve was more confused than she ever had been before.

"What is this? Why do you call me that?" Eve finally asked as she took her seat at the table.

 _That is your name dearest sister,_ one of the men spoke.  _Your name is Ebris, you may not remember, but that is your actual name._

 _You are our sister, though you will not understand at this moment,_ the other woman spoke.  _Our mother has some concerns she would like to discuss with you._

 _My daughter,_ the woman who had guided Eve to the table finally spoke.  _Your family must warn you about the dangers you are facing._

"I don't understand how I am your daughter," Eve finally asked the question that had been weighing on her mind since talking with Cullen. "Shouldn't a daughter of Andraste be here with you?"

 _My child,_  Andraste touched Eve's shoulder. The moment contact was made Eve saw a bright flash and was standing in a hut where a woman was screaming in pain, and she was about to give birth.  _This is your beginning._

A man stood in the corner, a man that Eve knew, it was Irving. The woman giving birth looked familiar as well, but Eve couldn't put her finger on who she was. 

"This is you giving birth to me?" 

_It is, although I only carry that form when it's called for and it will be called for again, and you will meet with me more than this time here._

"Why is Irving here?"

_He is crucial to your story, of how you came to be. Without him, I couldn't have brought you into this world without him._

"Is he my father?" 

_As much as anyone is your dad._

Another flash of light and Eve was standing in front of a different hut where a baby placed in a basket cried. 

_This couple had been begging for a child, and I gave you to them on the request that when Irving was to return that they would hand her over, you over._

"These are the people who raised me?" Eve watched as the couple took the baby and cuddled her, praising to the Maker and Andraste, thanking them for the blessing of the child. "Why are you showing me this?"

_My daughter, you must see this to understand what you are going to be walking into._

Another flash and Eve was standing in front of herself when she was just about three. The young girl was crying out for her papa, trying to find him in a forest as the sun was about to set. It was dangerous for such a young child to be in the forest alone, even more so at night. Eve felt the panic the girl was feeling in her stomach and a lump in her throat, she knew that feeling and could feel it grow.

_You had a great power in you, one that no one saw until this moment. I didn't know that a child could hold that power, magic bore you, but no one could have predicted how influential you would become._

The young child began to glow, the furry of losing her father and the fear of being alone becoming too much for her. Being a young child her magic hadn't yet fully manifested, so it was just a spark, but it was enough to singe a couple of trees around her. The young girl grew frantic when she saw what she had done and tried to run away, but the more desperate she became, the more her magic manifested and burned the path behind her. Finally, she found her mother watching in horror as the forest was set aflame by her daughter, quickly scooping the child in her arms to comfort her with the only hope that it would soothe the flames. The flames grew as the trees fueled the fire, and the cries of mother and daughter grew louder as the mother caught fire as well. Once the mother realized she was burning it was too late for anything that could be done, she ran towards the village dropping the girl on the way. 

A few moments later Andraste and Eve were watching as the village burned to the ground, a small child sitting in the middle of the flames without a mark on her. Just the tears that she had shed over the loss of everything she held dear to her. In the distance stood Irving waiting until it was safe to approach. 

_Irving has been your protector, the one I charged with your safety. After this moment though, when he saw what you could do I knew that I had to take away his memory from before. I couldn't risk who you were getting out to the world, but it would seem that he and the Templar found it on their own anyways. You must understand that I went to great lengths to hide you, I could not have seen what would happen to you to lead you to where you are heading._

"Where am I heading? Why must I see all this before I go to the Wilds?" Eve watched with tears in eyes as the old mage picked her up and cuddled the distressed child. "Why is this so important?"

_Your about to face a challenge, one unknown to how it will affect you. I can only help you with a small bit of advice. You must drink it._

"Drink what?" Eve turned to her mother only to be blinded by another light. "What must I drink?"

Eve was at the table she'd left her siblings at, each one with a smile on their face. Their mother was the only one missing.

 _She does that,_ one of the boys said.  _You know you are the only one of us who has been allowed back to Thedas, in fact, the only one who can stay in Thedas._

 _You are the only one though who has manifested such a powerful magic,_ Eve's sister said.  _Now, with the mark of the Fade on your hand, you are stronger than anyone who has ever walked through Thedas. Even stronger than our mother when she physically walked the earth. With the Well, you will be the first God to walk the earth, not like the ones who just claim to be._

"Well, what well?"Eve looked at each one of her sibling who smiled at her.

_There is much you will learn sister, seek the answers at the Temple of Ebris._

"That's what you call me," Eve frowned. "I don't understand."

_After the Well, you will. You must head to where your heart takes you after you are done in the Wilds, all will be revealed to you there._

"What?" Before Eve could get an answer, she was back at Skyhold, back in the embrace of Cullen who was still sleeping soundly. 

Eve quickly dressed and left Cullen's office. She stood on the battlements staring out into the night wondering if what she had seen was real. She knew deep in her heart that it was, but the suspicion of what was real and what was not still burned into her heart. It was something that was hard to believe, but all Eve could do was ponder the words. She'd seen the people who'd raised her, and she had seen the moment when Irving took her in. She had been so young, and yet she had thought herself older when Irving found her. 

"Are you alright?" Cullen wrapped Eve in his cloak to fight against the cold wind that began to blow.

"Thank you," she whispered, "I feel a little lost. A dream haunts my thoughts."

He pulled her into his arms trying to comfort her, "can I help you?"

"After the Wilds, I won't be coming back to Skyhold with the Inquisition. There is something that I must do."

"I will come with you," he pulled her tight. "I will not take no for an answer." 

"No one must know where we are going," Eve hugged him, "we must make sure that we aren't followed as well."

"I will make sure of it, the two of us will leave after the battle in the night." Cullen smiled, "no one will know. Where do you plan on taking us?"

"A temple," Eve was trying to not to go any further but knew that Cullen wouldn't accept that. "The Temple of Ebris."

"I know that name."

"You should. It's all over the things that Gregoir gave you," Eve tried to reassure the now worried Templar. "I had a dream, or a vision, I can't be sure which."

"Where ever you go, I go," he smiled and kissed her gently. His soft lips lingering over hers for a second before kissing her again, each kiss growing more intense with each one. "Forever."

 

 


	52. Chapter 52

"Dorian," Eve had sent him a note asking her to meet in the dead of night away from Skyhold. "Thank you for coming."

"I would never deny the chance to be a part of something so secretive," he grinned. "What is this about?"

"I need you to get something from Cassandra," Eve smiled although it was too dark for Dorian to see. The only light was from a single candle that Eve had brought with her. "I just need a few pages out of it."

Dorian stared at her, unsure about if Eve was indeed asking him to take from someone who was part of the Inquisition. "What pages would those be my dear?"

"We will be traveling, which means it will be easier for you to get them and she will not notice until after," Eve was trying to avoid the whole conversation, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to do it herself. "I need you to get the pages about Tranquil."

"It won't be easy, but I am sure I could do that," Dorian tried to pretend that he wasn't intrigued by the request, he also knew that Eve wasn't going to give him the answers. "Can I assume that you want them before we head out tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"I will get them for you," Dorian turned his back on his beloved inquisitor and went back to Skyhold. "I hope you will tell me what you found when you find it."

"I will need your help to do what I must," Eve whispered. "But for now, I just need this."

 

                                         *                             *                               *

 

"You keep slipping away from me at night, and I'm going to start wondering what I am doing wrong," Cullen smiled as he approached Eve as she got her horse ready for travel. "You almost ready to go?"

"I wasn't tired," Eve smiled back. She felt guilty for keeping a secret from him, but she knew he would never approve. "Battle always makes me restless."

"The soldiers are ready, whatever we find in the Arbor Wilds, we will be ready for the fight," Cullen patted the horse, "will you ride with me?"

Eve smiled giving Cullen a wink, "I rode you last night."

Cullens face turned bright red, embarrassed by the public revelation. "Really?"

Eve laughed and began to walk away, "I will ride beside you. I have some things that I must go over on the ride, but I will."

Dorian approached with a nod to Cullen and grabbed Eve by the arm, "a word my dear girl." He was pulling her away from everyone before Eve could even respond. "You need to explain to me why you wanted these pages? I must know now."

"Dorian, I cannot explain it at this moment," Eve struggled from the angry mage's grip. "Once I have learned what I needed I will explain it all."

"Cassandra will notice these pages are missing right away you know," Dorian warned, "these are not pages that would go missing without a purpose. She will be angry if you choose to use this."

"I know, I am not an idiot Dorian." Eve was almost shouting, "I cannot tell you what I am planning, but it must be done."

"What of the dear Templar, you know that he would never allow this," Dorian tightened his grip on her arm. "If he finds out that I helped, he will kill me."

"Dorian, just shut up," Eve ripped her arm away from his grip, "I will not allow anyone know that you were involved in any way."

Eve stormed away from the frustrated mage, she had not thought him to react this way. She would have thought that he wouldn't have that he would have understood what she was planning, why couldn't he just leave well enough alone. Eve threw the papers into her horse's saddle bags and mounted the horse, there was so much running through her mind. Everything she had seen through the night, these papers were the key, and Dorian had seen through it. 

She'd carefully packed the papers that Gregoir had given Cullen away, she'd planned on going to the Temple of Ebris with full knowledge of who and what she was. Any choice that she made would know exactly what she was doing, everything Eve was and who Eve was supposed to be would be solved, and she could live the rest of her life with Cullen or the Inquisition.

"Eve," Cullen grabbed the harness of the horse before she could take off, "everything okay?" 

"Yes, everything is fine, just going to get a head start."

"I'll ride with you," Cullen let go of the harness to grab Perseverance but Eve dashed away the moment he released his grip.

She rode as fast as she could through the gates of Skyhold, needing to get away. She knew that Cullen would try to follow her and Perseverance were faster than her horse, she needed to move quickly. She wanted some time alone, to think about everything but knew she wouldn't get that when the troops began to travel. Eve kicked the horse to get the beast to move faster, Eve wasn't even sure that she was heading the right way any longer, the horse galloped faster the more she spurred him on. The steed seeming to break speed records as it tried to keep the pace the rider had wanted. 

It wasn't easy for Eve to ride away, she was guilt ridden leaving Cullen behind the way that she had, but she didn't have a choice. There was too much going through her mind for her to listen to anyone, too much that she had discovered about herself that she didn't want. Before she knew it she'd run right into a rift, demons and spirits poured out of it before Eve could even dismount. She had left in such a hurry that she'd forgotten to grab her staff, there wasn't much magic that she could muster before the first demon grabbed her. 

She tried quickly to get a fireball going but the demon slashed her hand,  her horse had already fled. There was blood gushing from her hand, all she had was the hand with the mark. She tried to snap the rift causing the demons to stop for a brief moment, but another demon grabbed her before she could finish. A fiery rage demon began crawling up from the ground, fire, and heat erupting from the earth. 

There was no one around who could hear her cry out for help, Cullen had yet to catch up to her, and she had moved too quickly for him. As she fell to the ground in front of the rage demon, she felt dispel rip through the air, the demons vanishing in front of Eve's eyes. Eve was able to quickly close the rift before anything more could come through before she saw Cullen. He stood there having used most of his energy to cast the Dispel before almost falling to the ground.

"What have you done?" Eve ran to his side concerned about Cullen using his Templar abilities. 

"You were in trouble, I had to help," he grunted trying to sound better than what he was. "Why would you run off like that?"

"I just needed a moment," Eve held the Templar up helping him to his horse. "Thank you for helping me."

"Did you get the moment you were looking for?" Cullen laughed as he grabbed Perseverance by the saddle.

"No," Eve bit her lip ashamed, "I'm sorry."

"Next time just let me know," he smiled and touched her cheek. "I would have let you ride undisturbed the whole way to the Arbor Wilds, you can't just run off though."

Eve helped Cullen onto his horse, "how did you do that? Are you taking lyrium again?"

"No, I still have some Templar abilities. It doesn't disappear just because you stop taking lyrium, that was why Gregoir trusted me to look after you." Cullen pulled her onto the horse behind him, and she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Let's go fetch your horse." 


	53. Chapter 53

Everyone at Skyhold had watched the sudden departure of the Inquisitor and the Commander giving chase, and some figured she'd had enough and abandoned them, or that she was planning to go herself the way Adamant Fortress had gone. The Templars and Mages whispering amongst themselves about how they'd never seen Mage so powerful, the whispers had been going on since the battle at Adamant, Eve had not done herself any favors by going herself. She had been determined to keep her magic secret yet at every turn she gave herself away. The gossip and whispers had grown over time.

The Templars primarily had become suspicious, some even talking about the tranquil solution, terrified of what the Inquisitor's powers could actually do. When a few of the Mages got wind of it, despite their objections to the solution itself, they didn't want to admit they had thought about it as well.

"The state that Adamant was in after she had got there," one of the healers told the other Mages. "How one single Mage could do all that damage and destroy the Wardens, it was terrifying to see the destruction."

"I've never seen anything like that before," another one stated. "It was as if the sun came down from the sky."

One of the Templars joined the crowd and listened quietly while the other Mages spoke. Hearing the Mages talk about the Inquisitor's magic made the Templar's uneasy, but for them to get the information that they wanted she needed to listen. Despite everyone working for the Inquisition, there were some who still believed it was their duty to protect Thedas from wild magic. The Templar's had been meeting in secret hoping to figure out just where the Inquisitor's magic could originate, and it wasn't anything that they had ever seen.

It wasn't until after Adamant that the Templar's had stepped up trying to figure it all out. They had been meeting just outside of Skyhold where other's couldn't hear. There had been missions to send out others to gather information from the now abandoned circles, although the Inquisition thought they were searching for recruits. There was surprisingly little about where any magic came from, but there was nothing about magic as powerful as Eve's. The Templars had decided that as soon as the Breach was dealt with, they would turn their attention to the Inquisitor herself. 

The Order knew that it wasn't going to be easy to do anything about the Inquisitor with her inner circle, but there was more of a chance once the Inquisition had finished their business. In the shadows of Skyhold, they would be able to do what needed to be done.

 


	54. Chapter 54

The two had ridden for hours trying to find Eve's horse. Eve was growing more concerned as all the books and scrolls she had packed were in the saddle bag, and if Cassandra noticed that her book was gone Eve knew that there would be trouble. Cullen had made it obvious that he wasn't pleased with her sudden departure either, barely speaking a work since he'd found her. She could feel his muscles tense every time she pulled her arms tighter around her.

Eve knew that he was most likely practicing his lecture in his head as they rode, she also thought that her horse was probably on its way to somewhere familiar. Eve didn't say anything to Cullen though for fear that the lecture he was preparing would come sooner rather than later. She knew that running off from Skyhold wasn't the right way to handle it, but she felt suffocated there, and there were always people lurking about trying to get the gossip.

"I feel safer fighting Coryphaeus," Eve muttered into Cullens back. Before she had realized that she'd said it out loud, Cullen was stopping the horse and pulling her off. 

"How can you say that?" He kept a tight grip on her wrist to stop her from running. 

"You mean to tell me that I'm safe when I'm at Skyhold," Eve pulled her arm away forcefully. "Leliana is going to have me killed, Josie will have the family that I am 'apart' of quickly discredited and disgraced, the Chantry will hunt me down if I say who I really am, and, and, there are whispers that the Mages and Templars are terrified of me. I'd rather one enemy that I can see coming then the ones that I won't see coming."

"You don't know any of that for sure," Cullen rolled his eyes. "I doubt that Josephine and Leliana are planning any of that, as for the other things, I believe that you are just seeing what you are feeling. You are terrified, and you are the only one who is seeing these things. If there was a threat against you..."

"Cullen, open your fucking eyes," Eve yelled, "you are the one choosing not to see it. We are the ones who put an already broken order and removed the higher ups from power. We took the Mages after they laid siege to Redcliffe, we have filled our ranks with traitors of various kinds and expected them to follow us blindly."

"When you say it like that," Cullen grinned trying to ease the tension. "I know that you are worried, I understand it, you have had a ton of things thrown at you in the past while. Anyone would be overwhelmed."

"It's not overwhelming, it's terrifying." Tears filled her eyes, "it feels like everyone is out to kill me while I am trying to save the world from the breach."

He pulled her in for an embrace, but she resisted, Eve didn't want his affection at the moment. All she wanted was for him to understand how she was feeling, but there wasn't anyone who could understand how she was feeling. Eve had been through so much since leaving the circle, and it hadn't stopped, the only thing that had been good was she had found Cullen. 

"My dear," Cullen finally got her to come close to him, "there are so many things that you have been through and then with the Inquisition you've been thrust into the spotlight. You have spent your life in the circle, all of this would be overwhelming."

"I just told you, it's not overwhelming, I am scared for my life," Eve cried out. She'd allowed Cullen to hug her but refused to return the affection. "I will die before I get to see what a normal life is like."

He gently stroked her hair, trying his best to comfort her, but he had thought the same thing many times. He was never going to find out what having a normal life was like, but he wanted desperately to know what life with Eve would hold. Cullen understood her concern, but he wasn't about to tell her that. He wanted her to feel safe, to be the one who could protect her from everything, and Cullen knew that he wasn't going to be able to save her from every threat. 

"Sit down," he guided her towards a soft patch of grass. He was worried that if he let her get too emotional that the same thing that happened before would happen again. Just as she sat down her horse appeared between a few trees, slowly sontering towards them with the curiousness of a dog. "There she is," Cullen approached the frightened horse cautiously. "Come here girl."

Eve watched the Commander try to gather her horse, and as pleased as she was to see the animal she wanted to run while Cullens back was turned. She wanted to be away from everyone and everything at this point, to disappear and be done with the whole breach mess. "Cullen, I will meet you and the troops at the Arbor Wilds, for now I just need to be alone."

Cullen paused trying to get her horse, he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop her, and he knew that it was the only way for her to find peace. He hated the idea of her being alone, to face the suffering that she had by herself, but he had to. He looked to the ground hoping to find the right words for her before he left, but his mind was blank. "If it must be, if it is a way for you to come back to me, then go. I will meet you there."

She stood and gathered her horse, "I do love you."

"And I you," he gave a nod as she flicked the reigns of her horse and galloped away. "Stay safe," he whispered. 

 

 


	55. Chapter 55

Eve was now alone, trying to sort through all the scrolls and books she had brought with her. It was quiet, the way she liked it. It had been far too long since Eve had been able to hear her thoughts, remembering the old Mage and Templar that had always come to her aid. She felt a twinge of guilt every time she thought about Cullen, and she knew that he had only her best interest at heart, but she needed to have some time to work all of this out. Eve had never thought herself to be one who could be accepted by so many, yet here she was the leader of the Inquisition. Although, it was under a different name than her own she was still there. 

Eve had managed to find friends, and even possibly the love she'd been seeking, but all of it meant nothing if she couldn't figure out why she was placed here. Cullen had tried his best, along with Dorian, but it seemed that every step Eve took only took her further from the truth. She wanted to know how she'd come to be, how had others seen it but not her. Eve wanted to know how being one of Andraste's children played a part in her life. 

She set up a small camp on the outskirts of the Arbor Wilds, and she knew that the Inquisition was camped only little further away. Eve wouldn't be found, but she was close enough that if trouble came her way she wouldn't be defenseless. She allowed her horse to roam for a little bit, knowing that it wouldn't stray too far and made herself comfortable while reading the things she had brought.

 

 

 

 

                           *                             *                                  *

 

"Cullen," Cassandra greeted the Commander, "where is the Inquisitor?"

Cullen dismounted Perseverance and removed his gloves. He'd not thought of a reason for him not to return with Eve. "She will be here before we enter the ruins," he sighed running his hands through his hair nervously. "I must see how the troops are doing."

"Commander," Cassandra grabbed his arm. "We need her here, why did she leave?"

"Cassandra, she left because in the course of a few months she's gone from a circle mage to the leader of the Inquisition. She needed some time to process, that's all."

"Leliana was right," the Seeker muttered, "she won't return."

"You recruited me, you spent the time and effort, but most of here had a choice. Do you think it's easy to be thrown out into the world when you've been in a circle all your life?" Cullen spat the words with anger, "she is about to take on Corypheus, she has given everything to anyone who has asked, and you doubt her now?"

"Yes, I do," Cassandra stood a little taller to show him that she was not ashamed of her thoughts. "She has always fought being Inquisitor, she drinks too much, and she has blinded you. You don't see what the rest of us see, a Mage getting herself into trouble who knows that the Templar she fucking will always come to rescue her."

Cullen stood there shocked at the Seeker's words, and he couldn't even string a sentence together in his mind. He just stood there, mouth agape and hate in his eyes. He could feel a headache coming on with the stress of this conversation alone, and he needed to find his soldiers and his tent. He now understood why Eve needed to be away from these people.

He turned to walk away but remembered something Eve had said, "why is Leliana so sure that she will not come back?"

"Leliana has been saying it for weeks, that the Inquisitor is looking for a way out." Cassandra still stood her ground, "I believe that our Inquisitor will not be with us for much longer. We will be left the moment our enemy is dealt with, and our Commander will be left to try to heal his broken heart."

"What makes Leliana think this?"

"You are too blinded by your lust to see Cullen, I say this as a friend, pull yourself away from her and focus on leading the soldiers," Cassandra finally began to walk away, "she will only hurt you, Cullen."

"That sounds as if I have missed the best piece of gossip today," Dorian approached the stunned Commander. "For someone who reads smut, she is sure not believing in your relationship."

"What?" Cullen turned to the Mage, "come with me please, there is something that I must discuss with you."

"Have I been a naughty boy?" Dorian grinned, "perhaps a game of chess while we chat?"

"Sure," Cullen marched towards where the soldiers were training, he knew his tent would be around there. "Hurry."

 

 

                                    *                         *                                 *

 

 

_The daughters of Andraste were given great and powerful gifts. They travel through the years throughout the world never knowing their purpose. Once it is laid out for them, they will have no choice but to protect those they love in the world and the world beyond._

_The Golden City is yours to protect from all those who seek to destroy it. The Golden City will reveal to no one who aims to destroy it._

_Andraste was given the task of having two daughters, though deemed barren. Her daughters will protect the Maker and the kingdom from which he lives._

_The Chantry says the Maker abandoned the world long ago, creating the blight to punish the people. The Maker would never give up the world that he created, but there must be punishment for those who mock him._

_Daughters will be sent, and they will protect from the greatest evil that man has even known, themselves._

Eve read through as much as she could, although none gave her the clarification that she was seeking. There was so little that anyone knew of Andraste's time and most of the records had been destroyed. It wasn't until she reached the book that Dorian had taken from Cassandra that she began to find at least one answer that she was looking for.

_Though the magic that appears to be uncontrollable, who's magic is tied to emotions, they are the descendants of the children of Andraste. Most should be made tranquil and marked as their magic could destroy the world._

"That sounds like me, more than the whole daughter thing," Eve muttered. "Why would they call me daughter though?"

Eve found herself more flustered than before she left Skyhold, she wasn't finding the answers she wanted, but she also thought she'd open up one of these scrolls and it would just explain it all. She knew that she needed to get some sleep before leaving for the Inquisition camp in the morning, maybe Dorian and Cullen could help her. 

Eve kicked some dirt on the fire and proceeded to her tent. She gave her horse a quick look to make sure the beast was still there, the horse gave her a snuff and went back to staring at the ground. Its ears moving in every direction making sure that no one could sneak up on them. Eve slipped into her tent and curled up in her bedroll, sleep would come easily to her tonight. Within moments of closing her eyes, she was drifting into a deep sleep.

 

                                    *                         *                       *       

 

"Where have the Templars gone?" One of the soldiers shouted from outside Cullens tent. "Commander, did you send them somewhere?"

Cullen stood from the table where he and Dorian were playing chess to aid the soldier, "I haven't spoken to any of the Templars since my arrival. Did they travel with the Inquisition?"

"They did," the soldier nodded. "I'd hoped Rylan had some answers, but he sent me to you."

"What do you need from them?" Commander Cullen looked around for any sign of them, but it was as if they had never arrived. "Maybe they are somewhere holding vigil before the battle."

Dorian emerged from the tent to find out what all the chatter was about, he knew that missing Templars wasn't a good thing. "I saw them earlier huddled around each other, seemed to be gossiping like little school girls."

"Go talk to the Mages, determine whether they have any idea," Cullen ordered. "This can't be good Dorian."

"I agree, Commander," Dorian nodded. "I'll take a walk around, maybe you want to see if the other's have seen where they might have gone."

"What could they be up to?" Cullen whispered before setting off to find Leliana, Josie, and Cassandra. 

 

 

                                       *                       *                            *

 

"Gather the horse," one whispered, "send it off into the woods. You grab her ankles, I'll grab the gag and make sure she can't scream. Everyone's taken their Lyrium, this bitch will require all our strength."

There were about twelve of them trying to make it look like she was attacked by bandits, her tent was cautiously removed from over the top of her. Eve lay in her bedroll sound asleep, unaware of what was about to happen. 

"Ride towards that old abandoned fortress, stay there with her and wait for our arrival."

It happened so quickly that Eve didn't know what was going on until it was too late. They'd grabbed her and tied her using their Templar abilities to block her magic, she'd had no weapon to defend herself, and now a piece of fabric stuffed in her mouth and a piece covering her eyes. She was dragged away and all the while her magic useless. 

'This is why people hate Templars,' she thought to herself as they took her away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	56. Chapter 56

The Arbor Wild camp was crazy, people running everywhere trying to figure out why the Templars had left and where they could have gone. Some of the Mages thought they had heard them plotting against the Inquisition, but they doubted with the order so weak if they would be able to do something. With the Inquisition camping so close to where the enemy was, it was thought that maybe they had changed sides, decided that they had to join Corypheus. No one was certain where they could have gone. 

"A few tracks are leading away from the camp, but they vanished near an old abandoned camp. After that, it seems they disbanded, and all went their own ways." Leliana's top scout was reporting, he'd never had to talk with anyone, but the Spymaster and his nerves were showing. "The camp our scouts found looked old, it hadn't been used for some time though."

 "Where was this camp?" Cullen was growing concerned, had the Templars decided it best to leave the Inquisition. "You're sure it had not been used in some time?"

"As sure as anything Ser," he nodded, "the fire pit was cold and no signs of anyone nearby."

"Have the soldiers from Orlais arrived yet?" Josie bit her lip trying to ease the tension she was feeling. "Has there been any word about the Inquisitor?"

"The Mages claim they know nothing, but some state there has been whispers among the Templars, ones of revolt," Dorian gave Cullen an uneasy look, "maybe we should head out and see if we can find our dearest, Inquisitor."

"Dorian's right," Cullen rubbed the back of his neck. His Lyrium headache had grown stronger with this mess, and he could feel his muscles start to ache as well, he was going to have to do something so he could go and find Eve. "Did anyone say why the Templars would revolt against us?"

"I would assume it's the same reason why they ditched the Chantry dear man," Dorian tried to smile, but he knew that things couldn't get much worse. "Seems the Templars rather freedom then kept on a leash."

"We need to find them and the Inquisitor, Leliana, first I would like a word with you," Cullen grabbed her forcefully by the arm. "I need to know if you had anything to do with this?"

"What?" Leliana seemed genuinely surprised at Cullens accusations. "Why would you think that?"

"The same reason why she thinks you're planning to have her killed," Cullen was trying to keep his voice a whisper but the anger he was feeling took control of him, "yes or no Spymaster?"

"I most certainly wouldn't," Leliana ripped her arm away from the former Templars grip, "there is much to be done, and many things that we need her for. I wouldn't have crippled the Inquisition like this."

"Commander," Dorian stood behind them holding two horses in each hand, trying to ignore what the two had been arguing about. "We should go look at that camp the scout described, she might try to use it if she'd come that way."

"This isn't over," Cullen snapped at Leliana. No one had seen the Templar so angry before, his eyes turning to fire and the clenching of his jaw, his anger had no other outlet at the moment. "You're right Dorian, maybe there will be clues to where she's gone there."

"I rather liked seeing you like that Commander," Dorian gave him a wink as they began to ride away. "That's an intense fire you have, no wonder Eve can't leave you alone."

Cullen tried to pretend as if he hadn't heard Dorian, would the Templars actually try to hurt her. It didn't make any sense to him, they had saved them, had Eve been right all along about the Templars and the Mages? 

"I don't like this Dorian," he finally spoke after arriving at the demolished camp, "Someone was here, and you can see which way they all decided to go. There is a set of horse tracks here, it was here before the Templars arrived."

"Is this the way she was coming from?" Dorian looked at the place where there had once been a tent. "I'm not sure that this camp is as old as what the scouts thought, maybe they just aren't great scouts. It looks like there was a parade of boots just walking in this general area, I would say any scout could figure that out."

Cullen came over to examine what Dorian was talking about, he was right. "That is very odd."

"Maybe they had a meeting, and then they all left, trying to hide that they were all together. After all, the tracks all go different ways from here."

"Dorian," Cullen crouched down beside the firepit, digging through the ashes. "They didn't really examine the camp did they, still warm at the bottom."

"So, we have Templars leaving, scouts who don't really understand scouting and a missing Inquisitor," Dorian sighed heavily. "Would the soldiers from Orlais have anything to do with this? They have only just arrived with the Empress. Would you like this potion I made, it will help with the pain and the headache?"

Cullen accepted the vial from Dorian knowing that he wasn't going to be able to function much longer if he didn't, "thank you," Cullen smiled. "The only thing that I know for sure is that the Templars will be in for a surprise if they have her. What will happen Dorian?" Panic began to set in for Cullen, "do you have any idea what they will do to her?"

"I am sure that our dear Eve can manage," Dorian tried to reassure him, not allowing Cullen to think the worst. "I've seen what she can do, she is in no danger."

"Templars can stop it," Cullen felt sick to his stomach. He didn't want to believe the worst, but he knew that dispell would take away any chance that she had to defend herself. "Maker, please..."

The two stood there silent, uncomfortable with the thought's going through their minds. The Templars could do anything to her, pin her so her magic wouldn't work against them. "She most likely wasn't even this close to camp Cullen, you'd said that she wanted time alone, she's probably on her way to the Inquisition camp as we speak."

"Maker, please," Cullen began to weep. He would never forgive himself if something had happened, he was in charge of making sure she was safe. He'd allowed her the time to herself, and now he had given anyone a chance to hurt her. 

"Come, Commander," Dorian touched his shoulder softly, "let's move away from here and see if we can find her."

Cullen wiped away his tears and stood from the fire, "we must find her."

"We will."

 

 

                                                             *                        *                          *

 

It was dark, the cloth still covered her eyes, but the gag had been removed. She didn't know why the Templars had taken her, she just knew that they had made her unable to use her magic. There was one always on guard, and when another came to take over, he would use dispell and render her useless. No one spoke to her, and they didn't even look at her as they held her captive. Her hands were bound behind her back, and her feet chained to the wall. 

It didn't make sense to her how or why they had taken her, she'd tried to ask what they did with her horse, but no one answered her. Eve felt tired, the drain of her mana taking its toll on her, she just needed enough to get a small flame, enough to melt the chains. She didn't have enough though, not even a spark.

 

 

 

                                                  *                   *                      *

 

"It's the Inquisitor's horse," Cassandra ran to grab it from the soldier walking with it. "Where did you find it?"

"She was walking just outside the camp Seeker," he gladly dumped the horse of, "no Inquisitor to be found though."

Cassandra guided the horse to the stables and began to unload the saddle bag, "why is my book here. What is this stuff?" She started to pull the scrolls and papers from the bag, glancing at each thing she pulled out. "What in the Makers name?" Cassandra looked around to see if anyone was watching, when she was satisfied that no one was, she took everything to her bed chamber. "Why would she have this, how did she get it?" Cassandra muttered as she read through everything. 

When she had finished reading everything, she locked it up tight in a chest under her bed. She would discuss it with the Inquisitor upon her return if she ever returned. 

 


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter contains some very graphic content.

The Inquisition had no choice but to fight the Templars and Venitori to the elven temple, and they couldn't wait for the Inquisitor any longer. The soldiers had grown restless, and the enemy had found the camp, Morrigan was confident that she could lead the party to what they thought Corypheus was looking for, she took a few while the soldiers battle their way through. 

Cullen and Dorian wanted to be out searching for Eve, but Cassandra had insisted that the two need to help the soldiers. Cassandra seemed to believe that the battle would only last a day at most, after that they could search for the Inquisitor. No one bothered to think that any harm had come to the Inquisitor, just that she had been delayed for an unknown reason. The scouts had promised that the minute they had a word, they would come and find the Commander right away. 

Everyone had assumed that the Templars leaving and Eve's disappearance was unrelated, but the whispers around the camp thought otherwise. The Mages seemed to believe that no matter who commanded the Templars, they were always going to be Templars. They felt there was a duty to protect the world from Mages and with the Inquisitor being a Mage it only created more suspicion. It only seemed to bother the Mages though, which made it look like they were just paranoid.  

 

                                      *                      *                              *

 

It had felt like weeks while Eve was chained in the dungeon, with the cloth over her face and being held in this dark place she couldn't tell where the days ended and nights began. The Templars kept her under a constant watch and with no ability to cast a spell, they didn't want her to be able to defend herself. Eve had tried to learn the schedule for the change of the guards for her, but it was difficult without knowing the time. 

There had been arguing from somewhere in the place they were holding her, although the voices were too muffled to understand. Every time she thought that she was gaining her magic back, the Templars would stop her. It was the most frustrating time for her, and she couldn't even find the strength to move most of the time. With the Templars keeping her drained of mana she felt more tired than she ever had. Her body had become used to relying on the mana to help her, but now, now she was stuck in this god forsaken place and no way to get herself out. She knew that someone would eventually come looking for her when she didn't show up at the Inquisition camp, Cullen wouldn't allow them to leave without her. All she could do was hope that they were able to find her soon. 

The Templars today seemed tenser than before, maybe it was because they didn't know what to do with her. They seemed so sure when they first brought her here, but the longer they were here, the more tensions began to rise. They all knew what they had to do, each and every Templar was prepared to do it, they just weren't sure they should. It wasn't as if they could and be certain that the breach was still closed, the Templars were hoping to find someone to help them figure out what would happen. 

Two of the Templars had a different idea. First, they believed that the Inquisitor needed to be punished for trying to leash the Templar order once again. They were busy trying to sway others to their way of thinking, which was easier than either of them had thought. They had grabbed the tools that they wanted and headed to the chamber where she was being held. The guard who was to keep watch of her opened the gate freely when he discovered their plan.

"Grab her," one shouted, "someone make sure her mana is gone."

A wash of cleansing cleared her of any mana she had managed to gain, then another wash where she couldn't even move. She could feel them surrounding her and heard the sound of the cell locking behind them. Eve knew that whatever they were planning it wasn't going to be good. The hands clambered her body forcing her to her back, whatever they had managed use she had no control of her body. There was no fighting back against the assault that was about to happen. 

"Get her wraps off," another called out. "She's immobilized, get her while it lasts."

The piece of cloth still covered Eve's eyes which she was grateful for at this moment, she couldn't even call out for help as the first Templar forced himself inside of her. The pain that Eve felt she wanted to cry out but she couldn't, she wanted to fight them off, but she couldn't. All Eve wanted was to be out of this cell, back with Cullen, back with the Inquisition, she didn't care who she was anymore. She regretted every choice she had made since leaving Skyhold. 

The first Templar finished, and another called for help to flip her over, he didn't want the sloppy seconds when she had another hole he could use. He forced his cock into her asshole, causing her an extreme amount of pain. All she wanted was for it to be over, but there were too many of them and each one waiting their turn. She kept her eyes closed as tight as she could, trying to force her magic to return. She wanted each one of them burnt to a crisp before she got out of her, but she couldn't feel any emotions. She was frozen and each one of the Templars waiting to fuck her, it was at that moment she wanted to be saved. 

She was repositioned again, this time one forced his cock into her mouth, while another thrust his dick into her ass again. There was nothing that she could do, tears rolled down her face as she gagged. It was the only thing she could do. Finally, when they were all finished, they left. She was chained up again, left alone to recover from the ten Templars that had just had their way with her. Eve cowered in the corner hoping that this wasn't going to happen again, she wanted to be saved from this hell.

 

 

 


	58. Chapter 58

Eve had taken many beatings since the Templars first assaulted her, they continued the onslaught of her every day. She had started to believe that no one was coming to find her, she thought that Cullen certainly wouldn't anything to do with her any longer. The Templars had decided that Eve no longer needed to be chained up, they had kept her in a permanent state of Dispell, and she was so broken that she didn't even fight back anymore. She hugged her knees in the corner of the cell crying until the next blast of her mana drain came. It had become the way things worked, anytime they removed her magic they would enter her cell and either beat her or rape her again. All she could do was hope death would take her. 

 

                               *                          *                      *      

 

"Cassandra, we cannot leave her out there," Cullen shouted in the war room, "we cannot close the breach without the mark on her hand."

The Inquisition had returned to Skyhold leaving only a few soldiers behind to look for the Inquisitor. Morrigan had drunk from the Well of Sorrows against the advice of all those who told her not to. The Inquisition was at a loss without Eve, and no one was willing to admit it.

"Can we do anything without her?" Cassandra was trying to calm the Commander down, but there was nothing that anyone could say or do that would. It had been a challenge getting Cullen to leave the camp at the Arbor Wilds, but he had been fighting with everyone since their return. "There must be something that we can do until she returns."

"There isn't anything that we can do without her, she is the Inquisitor, and we need her to defeat Corypheus," Cullen shouted slamming his fists on the table. "How is it that no one sees that we cannot do this without her?"

"We aren't totally helpless without her," Leliana tried to explain, "there are other things that we can do without her. There are plenty of people who could do with our help throughout Thedas."

"You're right there are, but the best way to do it is to find the Inquisitor and close the breach," Josie agreed with Cullen. "People are starting to worry that she hasn't returned or met with anyone for a while. I've been trying to put off the nobles for so long, but eventually, they are going to stop supporting an Inquisition that doesn't have an Inquisitor."

"We have an Inquisitor!" Cullen shouted before storming out of the war room. His face so red that a simple look and people ducked out of his way, no one wanted to catch Cullen's wrath at this point. 

He stormed towards the stables, he'd had enough of standing and waiting for Eve to return. There was a reason she had not returned, and the reason made Cullen's gut churn. He knew that there was a reason that the Templars and Eve had disappeared at the same time, Cullen knew that he should have listened to Eve when he'd found her before. He looked at Perseverance, the horse was already saddled and ready to go, and Dorian standing there with his.

"If you're going to go find her, you aren't going alone." Dorian smiled, "also, you may want to stop yelling in the war room, it echoes through Skyhold."

"Thank you, Dorian," Cullen grabbed the reigns of Perseverance, "you don't need to come though."

"You aren't going to sideline me now Commander," Dorian mounted his horse and headed towards the gate. "Plus, I think that she has proven that no one should be traveling alone."

"Do you believe that the Templars would have done anything?" Cullen shuttered, "could they be capable of that?"

"Templars could be capable of anything, you forget that I am a mage from Tevinter, we don't have Templars." 

"Right."

 

                              *                           *                          *

 

"We broke her," one of the Templars laughed. A couple of them were standing outside the cell watching Eve cower in the corner. "I think we can do the ritual now, go and fetch Ser James."

"Yes," one ran to fetch whoever the other was talking about. 

"Don't worry Inquisitor, once the ritual is complete you will be free to go," the smug Templar laughed. "You can be free to go and fight for the Inquisition."

Eve had cried herself dry. Although, she wouldn't give the Templars the satisfaction of seeing her cry. In the dark corner, tears ran down her face, anytime they came around Eve knew that pain and suffering were the only things that she could expect. She didn't know what this ritual was that they kept speaking about, she knew that it couldn't be good. 

"Go fetch the lyrium."

 

                               *                                *                            *

 

Cullen and Dorian had set up camp and were resting for the night. They'd ridden the horses hard to get as far as they had, but both felt that they weren't any closer to finding Eve. They had only stopped a few times for the horses to get water, but they knew that they had to find her.

"I shouldn't have left her alone Dorian," Cullen threw a stick onto the fire, "she kept telling me that people were trying to kill her and I should have believed her. I should have stayed with her, or made her have a guard, something more than nothing."

"I am not sure that you should be feeling this way, she asked for space and you were trying to give her what she wanted," Dorian tried to reassure Cullen. "It's not as if you could foresee this happening."

"I should have though, she's out there, and I could have stopped it."

"Cullen, you need to stop blaming yourself," Dorian patted Cullen's back. "We will find her, and she will be unharmed."

Cullen felt the bile in his stomach churn, he knew that the only reason she'd be gone this long without something happening to her. If the Templars had got a hold of her she would be helpless, there would be no magic that she could use. 

"Maker, Dorian, what could have happened to her?" 

"She's going to be fine, we will run in and save the day, and we can all go back to Skyhold."

"What if you're wrong?"

"I won't be, you will see."

 

                                       *                                  *                               *

 

"The ritual is ready, shall we begin?"

"It's been so long since I've done the ceremony, I'm not from Kirkwall, so we didn't do the Tranquility ritual on a daily basis."

"I'll guide you, don't worry. I am familiar with it."

"Let's do it." 

 


	59. Chapter 59

Cullen and Dorian had been searching the Wilds for days with no luck. They had come across an old dilapidated castle that had looked as if the Templars had been there, lyrium bottles had been scattered, and a fire still smoldered. 

"They must have left recently," Dorian examined a still wet lyrium bottle. "Why would they have needed all this lyrium?"

Cullens face was white, so white that it almost lit up the room. "She must be around here," his voice gurgled. "If they had her, oh Maker..." His voice trailed off as he began to search the old castle furiously, "find any sign of her!"

Dorian tried to follow Cullen in his desperate state, the Commander was severely panicked, and Dorian didn't know why. They'd found where the Templars had gone to hide, that was a small victory, but they didn't know why or where they went from here. 

"Why do you think that she would have been here?" Dorian yelled hoping that it would snap Cullen out of the state he was in. "Why would they try to take her and then leave her here? Don't you think that they would take her with them?"

"Not if they had done what they'd been planning, you even said there was talk about a revolt. Well, I am pretty sure what the Templars have done could be pretty revolting!"

"What do you think they have done?"

"Tranquility!"

It was the one word that could stop Dorian in his track, the one word that struck fear into any Mage. "You think they would do that to the Inquisitor?"

"Dorian," Cullen yelled as he tried to force open one of the cells. "She's here!"

Dorian ran towards the frantic Commander, wondering how they were going to get her out of a locked cell. "We need someone who can pick the lock, shit, I should have learned from Varric."

Eve's body lay still in the far corner of the cell, she wasn't responding to the two men trying to open the cell. Cullen grew more upset the longer they tried to open it, and there was no movement from Eve. Finally Dorian decided to melt away a part of the bars, allowing the Commander to rush to Eve's side. 

"She's alive," He cried out, "we need to get her back to Skyhold."

"What have they done to her?" Dorian looked over the beaten body, so lifeless and sad. 

"Let's go," Cullen scooped her up in his arms and rushed towards the exit. His legs couldn't carry him fast enough, Eve was alive but barely and she needed healing more than Dorian could do. "Hurry, we need to ride until we get there, no stopping." 

True to his word, Cullen refused to allow them to stop. Once in a while for the horses to get water and graze but not long enough to actually rest. Dorian didn't argue or ask to sleep, he knew that the Commander needed to help Eve. He tried to point out once that the mark on her hand still glowed with the mark and thought it might not be as bad as what Cullen was thinking. 

Once they returned to Skyhold, the whole energy changed. Cullen had called for the best healers to meet him in the Inquisitor's room and ordered guards to stand outside her door allowing no one inside unless it was a healer or himself. Everyone was turned away much the Council's disagreement Cullen was determined that no one speaks to her until they knew the extent of what the Templars did. 

The healers didn't offer any comfort for Cullen, nothing they were saying was making any sense to him. They had tried everything to bring her back from the brink of death. Unfortunately, no one was able to tell if they had succeeded in making Eve tranquil. 

"There must be a way for you tell," Cullen yelled at a terrified mage healer. "Use your magic or something!"

"That's not how it works Commander," the Mage shrunk away from the angry Cullen. "She needs to wake before we can test it. Although, we did find this stuck between her breasts."

Cullen was handed a small piece of crumpled paper, he held it in his hand almost afraid to open it. His hands trembled as he held the note, he stuffed it into his belt and went to find Dorian. He should be given an update, except that the minute he walked out the door into the throne room he was bombarded by people. Cullen pushed his way through telling them that he knew nothing about it at the moment. Finally, at the doorway, he saw Dorian talking with one of the healers, Cullen quickened his pace and pulled Dorian aside.

"She left a note," Cullen pulled it out of his belt and handed it to Dorian, who had the same reaction. 

"What does it say?" Dorian held the paper as if it was a fragile piece of glass, "why have you given it to me?"

"I can't read it, I don't want to know what it says," Cullen stammered through his words. "Dorian..."

"I was just talking with one of the healers, they say she's going to recover but just needs the time," Dorian tried to comfort Cullen. 

"Commander, Dorian, you both need to come now," Leliana was shouting from the large doorway of Skyholds throne room. "War room, now!"

The war room was buzzing with electric energy, they had found the Templars who'd captured Eve. Soldiers were bringing them in now, they would arrive at Skyhold by the end of the day. Some of the reports that Leliana had received were troubling, the Templars had confessed to numerous crimes against the Inquisitor. Cullen's heart sank as he read them, and he wasn't even halfway through the list.

"They will be hanged!" Cullen slammed his fist on the table and left. He needed the air, he was going to be sick. He'd never wanted to hold the ax that took the lives of Templars, but he did now. He wanted no mercy, but he felt a quick death was even too nice for their crimes. A clean death was too good for them.

 


	60. Chapter 60

Eve had begun to stir, her beat body stiff and sore. When the healer sitting with her went to fetch Cullen Eve grabbed her hand, Eve wasn't up to face Cullen yet. Eve could barely remember what happened, but she felt very different and knew that the last thing that she wanted was people coddling her. She had needed some time before she was faced the bombardment of questions that would come, Eve knew that everyone would want answers the minute they learned she was awake. 

 

                                            *                          *                            *

 

Cassandra approached the door of the Commander's office, she knew that he was in no mood to deal with anyone, but she had to ask him a few questions. Cassandra knew that Cullen may not have all the answers that she wanted but he would have enough to tie her over until the Inquisitor woke up. 

"Commander," she tapped lightly on the door and opened cautiously, "do you have a moment?"

"Does it have to be now, Cassandra?" The Commander looked weak, his shoulders slumped forward and his eyes red and tired. 

Cassandra paused for a moment wondering if she would get the answers she wanted while the Commander was in this state. "The Inquisitor had taken this book from me, without permission," she decided that she had no choice but to talk with him now, "do you know what she wanted it for?"

The Commander took the book with a tired arm, "what is it?"

"It's the Seekers book of Secrets, it holds lots of information on the Order," Cassandra smiled at Cullen. She'd never found the attraction to him that most women had, swooning over him, she couldn't see it. "I don't know what she was hoping to find."

Cullen flipped through the pages, the Seekers had many secrets that they kept. It wasn't until he found the chapter about Tranquil that he stopped, "is this what I think it is?"

"Not truly what you may be thinking, but close," Cassandra smiled. She knew that if Cullen thought that there was a cure for Tranquility and the Templars had performed the rite on the Inquisitor, he would wish to try it. "Do you think that was why the Inquisitor wanted it?"

"Honestly Cassandra, I have no idea. I know that she has been plagued with questions about herself since Gregoir took his own life, I know that she was hoping to find out some answers about her past. That was why she wanted to be alone, that was the reason I left her in the forest that day, she was searching for herself."

"Did Gregoir tell her something before he died?"

"I should have stayed with her, I promised," Cullen slumped in his chair, "I didn't take care of her." 

"You did everything that you could."

"I didn't stay with her, I didn't protect her, I am responsible for this Cassandra!" Cullen cried out, "I didn't keep my promise."

"Cullen, there is nothing you could have done. There was no indication that the Templars were up to anything, there was no way for us to know."

"She knew, she knew that something wasn't right, that it felt like there was a plot against her and I ignored her."

"You did nothing wrong," Cassandra approached to take the book away from Cullen, but he wouldn't let her. 

"I will flip through it, see if there was anything else in here that she would have wanted to see." He gripped the book tight while Cassandra gave him a disapproving look, she didn't want him to read the supposed cure. "I will let you know if I find anything."

 

                                          *                                   *                              *

 

The healer had set a barrier preventing anyone for getting in or out of the Inquisitor's room which had sent a panic throughout the advisors. It was Varric who had finally talked some sense into them and got them all to stop freaking out.

"Did it ever occur to you that the last thing the Inquisitor would want is for you three to charge in there when she first wakes up?" Varric shook his head at the three, "think of what she's thinking about, what she has gone through."

The three of them looked at the floor ashamed about how they had acted. Trying to force themselves into a room where someone who had suffered a great deal, not thinking about the fact she has to live with what the Templars had done to her. 

"If there is a barrier up though, that's a good sign right?" Cullen tried to figure out from a door what condition Eve was in. "Right?"

"The healer that was with her was magic as well, we don't know what that means," Leliana shrugged.

"Shoo," Varric waved his hands and forced the advisors to leave. "I will find out what's going on."

"We need her back in action right away," Leliana shouted over her shoulder loud enough that it would be heard by the Inquisitor. 

Varric glared at the spymaster, he had never liked how Leliana always put her interests above the others. Although he admired what she did, he didn't like her as a person. She always seemed so smug when her spy's completed a mission even though she wasn't the one who ordered the hit. 

"Inquisitor," he whispered, "it's just me, I sent the others away."

Varric waited a few seconds until the barrier was brought down, he slipped quietly through the door. The barrier went back up the moment the door clicked shut. The healer stood at the top of the stairs making sure that it was just Varric entering, "she's still weak."

"I won't stay long," Varric smiled, "maybe go get yourself a tea. Avoid the others if possible."

"I will stand watch, I will be just outside the door," she smiled at Eve then looked back to Varric, "don't push for answers you don't want to hear."

Varric couldn't hide the pity in his eyes as he finally looked at Eve. Her broken body and bruised face told more of the story then he wanted to know. "Curly will not be pleased," Varric sat gently on the edge of Eve's bed. "How are you feeling?"

Eve grimaced at the thought of Cullen, "I don't think I could see him right now." She looked out the balcony door trying to hide her tears, "I was careless, Varric."

"There was nothing that anyone could do, you thought that what you needed was to be alone and your faithful Commander agreed." Varric hesitated almost calling Cullen a Templar would have been the worst thing he could have done at this time. "I feel like I should ask, were they able to complete the Tranquility rite?"

Eve stared out at the sky, refusing to look at the dwarf. She felt different, that was for sure, she hadn't been able to cast the barrier spell, but Eve wasn't sure if she would call herself a tranquil. Eve had seen many of them in the circle all of which couldn't express emotion, but she knew that she could feel. All she could feel was shame and guilt, she just couldn't cast magic though. "I don't know." Eve's voice cracked and was barely a whisper.

"You don't sound like a tranquil," Varric tried to reassure her. "I did notice that you weren't the one who cast the barrier though, but your mark still glows."

Eve shifted, her bones aching from the trauma she'd endured. She knew that everyone was going to ask questions of her, and she knew that eventually, she would have to answer them. "I don't know, Varric."

"I think that you should be aware that they caught most of the Templars responsible for this," Varric placed his hand over hers, "it doesn't erase what they did, but there will be some justice."

Eve finally turned back to look at the dwarf, "there will be no justice, never."

Varric saw something in her eyes that frightened him, he had never seen such hatred before, and he had seen a lot of things in his life. It sent shivers down his spine. "For what it's worth, I think that Cullen needs to see you. He's been blaming himself for all of it."

"I can't see him right now." 

"I hope you can soon, or our Curly will be throwing himself off the battlements." Varric approached the door and watched the barrier disappear then left. He'd hoped that he would be able to bring her some sort of comfort, but she was different now. Eve wasn't the same Inquisitor that he knew just a few weeks ago, there was no joy left in her. Those Templars had stripped her of everything that she was, taken the soul out of her. He wasn't sure if they had made her Tranquil but the things that had put her through had brought her close.

 

 

 


	61. Chapter 61

It was All Souls Day throughout Thedas, and Skyhold was celebrating the same way everyone in Thedas. The fires had been lit to mark Andrastes death, and a group was doing a small play in the courtyard. Eve watched from her balcony as the celebrations echoed through the mountains. It annoyed her. Everyone cheering and drinking while she was alone in her empty room. 

It had been a week since she'd awoke, each one of the advisors begging her for answers. Cullen had been trying to convince her to come down to the training grounds to test her magic, and she didn't want them to know that she no longer had it. Although she remained connected to her emotions, she could not cast any magic herself. She'd tried, she sat for hours one day trying to set a barrier on her door but she couldn't. Eve wondered why her tranquility was so different from the others. She'd asked the healer if it might have something to do with the mark, but there were no answers that didn't involve letting everyone know. 

Cullen had publicly beheaded each Templar that was involved himself, telling them all it was more than what they deserved. He had called them vile and pathetic in front of the whole court, despicable humans who took the Makers name and stomped it in the dirt. Eve stood behind her door that connected to the throne room to hear the verdict. One had spat towards Cullen, calling him a disgrace to the Order, which only seemed to cement his hatred from them.

Skyhold had been ripe with gossip since that trial, all the secrets of the Commander sleeping with the Inquisitor aired out. The fact that Eve had magic that no one had seen before, that the inner circle of the Inquisition was keeping dark secrets from the world to preserve the Inquisitions reputation. There were whispers about who the Inquisitor actually was, and the people of Skyhold loved their gossip. 

"Did you want to go down and join the festivities?" Cullen had excused the healer without Eve noticing. 

Eve wasn't sure if she could face Cullen, every time he'd come to visit the others had been with him. She could see in his face the pain that he felt when she would dismiss them all, but she wasn't sure what to say. Eve didn't want to talk about what the Templars had done and Eve certainly didn't want to talk about it with Cullen. She was ashamed, Eve had nightmares every night about the beatings and rapes that she'd endured. Last night when the healer disclosed that the festivities were being prepared Eve had dreamt of walking through the courtyard without anyone knowing what had happened. Looking at them, she knew, she knew that everyone would look at her with pity and sadness. Eve didn't want to see it, and that was why she refused to look at Cullen at this moment. 

"No," she grimaced keeping her eyes fixed on the people below. "I am not in the mood for company."

"Eve," Cullen went to approach her but decided against it. She would let him know when she was ready to accept him again. "Would you like me to bring you some of the food? I hear that the roast pig is just delicious."

Eve smiled, she knew that Cullen was simply being Cullen, he wanted to help her but didn't know how. He wouldn't press the issue but wanted to be near her. "I don't want anyone around right now, thank you though." Her eyes still fixed away from Cullen.

"Will you look at me, please?" Cullen's voice softened, he wanted nothing more than to just look in her eyes. Try to put her insecurities aside for just a moment, that no matter what had happened he still cared for her deeply.

"I can't," she whispered. She tried to look at Cullen but found herself only able to look at his feet. "I can't." She watched as his feet moved towards her until their toes were nearly touching, she tried not to shudder as his hand touched her chin, but she did. He gently pushed her face up until she had no choice but to look at him, tears filled her eyes almost immediately. 

He pulled her close and hugged her tight, she didn't pull away or resist in any way to his relief. Cullen held her as she wept, she was inconsolable now, but he wasn't about to let go. He hadn't realized his desire to hold her, touch her, was so great until she was there. Cullen had wanted nothing more than to be the one who was able to help her, but knew that the last thing Eve would want is for a man to be around. It had made him more irritable according to the soldiers, and his temper quickly flamed.

He gently stroked her hair, allowing her to release all the emotions that she was feeling. "I'm sorry," he kissed the top of her head. 

Eve could barely catch her breath through her sobs, she didn't understand what he was sorry for. "What?" she tried to stop herself from crying. 

"I said I was sorry," he finally got her to make eye contact, he wanted that moment to last forever. He never wanted her to let go of his stare, he wanted everything in this moment to stay exactly as it was, before Eve realized that she was finally opening up to him. Except, she realized it and pulled away. He cursed himself for speaking.

"You are sorry? For what?" She pulled away. 

"Leaving you alone, I never should have done that," he watched her as she walked back to the balcony. "I at least could have stayed nearby."

"You have no reason to be sorry, don't you dare apologize. And don't try to." Eve wiped her face, "I do not need you to apologize. I don't want you blaming yourself for any of this."

"What they did to you," Cullen touched her shoulder only to have her pull away. The moment was gone, and he wasn't sure he was going to regain it, "I should have been there to stop them."

"They were planning it, maybe not all of it, but they had it down since before they left Skyhold to go to the Arbor Wilds. No one could have stopped it." Eve burst into tears again, "I couldn't have stopped it and neither could you. We would have been outnumbered, and they managed to keep me from using my magic." She sighed heavily, "and now it's gone." It wasn't even a whisper, she had said the last part so softly that Cullen wasn't even sure he'd heard her speak. "Did you find the stuff in my saddle bags when my horse returned?"

"Cassandra did," Cullen sighed, "she wasn't sure what you needed any of it for. She came to ask me why you would need that Seekers book of secrets." He reached out to grab her hand, she didn't pull away this time, she squeezed his hand tight. "Did you say something about your magic?"

"No," she pulled her hand away. "I guess that puts an end to the Templar Order then."

"There might be a few, but with lyrium supplies tightly controlled they will most likely be useless by the month's end." 

"Templars," Eve spat the word with such hate that it made Cullen cringe. "This is why people don't trust them, why people fear them."

"How about you think about coming out of your room and joining in the festivities, you might find the distraction a good thing." He reached out and squeezed her hand, "come and find me if you decide to come down."

Cullen left her, as much as he didn't want to he knew that she needed a moment. He was aware that was why people had thought the Order evil, there had been many reports of rape when the circles still stood, but Cullen never found himself believing them. Cullen just did his job, maybe it was the wrong way to be, but it was the way he'd been since his own outburst in Fereldan. It wasn't something that he was proud of, but it was the way it had been. 

Cullen headed straight to his office, he wondered how the Templars had managed to keep Eve from using her magic the whole time. Dispell would have taken it's toll on them, weakening them, even it would have decreased in time. Maybe they had succeeded with the Rite of Tranquility, but she wasn't like the other Tranquil. Most weren't able to even have feelings, perhaps the rite hadn't been completed, someone may have done something wrong. Cullen knew that you weren't truly a tranquil if you could still feel your emotions, he always felt uneasy about being around tranquil. Eve could still feel. Otherwise, she wouldn't have cried in his arms.

Cullen searched his personal library to find the book that he'd kept, one that was from his training days. It explained the rite, and what it would do. If he wanted answers, that's where he would find it.

"She's broken," Cole suddenly appeared. "I can't help her, I can't feel her. It's like she's been put in a glass box and no one can hear her."

"What?" Cullen turned to look at the young spirit, "what do you mean?"

"She has been cut off from the world, not the same, different. Still there but not. I see her, but I cannot help her, she's screaming, but it is silent." 

"What does that mean Cole?"

"They succeeded, though not entirely. I can't try again, I can't. She's not shining anymore, I cannot help her." Tears streamed down the face of the young spirit, the fact that he knew the Inquisitor had been lost was too much for him. "She is gone."

 


	62. Chapter 62

Cullen sat at his desk. It was one of the few times he'd actually sat there. His head in his hands and elbows digging into the wood with the weight, Cullen didn't care though. He was just trying to hide his tears. Cole had left him, trying to help, but the Commander had yelled for him to get out as the young spirit confirmed his biggest fear. Cullen wondered how the festivities were still happening, his faith in the Maker being challenged with every thought. 

How could the Maker allow this to happen? The world was in great danger, and the one person who could save it had been brutalized and tortured by Templars. No matter how much Cullen thought about it, none of it made any sense. The Templars taking it upon themselves to make the Inquisitor a Tranquil, the fact they decided to rape her over and over again while they held her captive. It was an evil that he could not comprehend, even after serving under Merrideth. 

His eyes were red from the tears, his mind a clutter of emotions, and there was nothing he could do to help the one woman he loved. This was not supposed to be his life.

 

                                                 *                               *                               *

 

"You must tell them," the healer named Elena begged with Eve. "They need to know."

"I can't," Eve cried into her pillow. "How can I be the Inquisitor without my magic?"

Elena rubbed her back softly, knowing that this couldn't be easy. "I believe that your mark still holds power to close the breach, you could ask Commander Cullen to teach you to use a sword."

This sent Eve into a hysterical cry, she'd always hated being a mage, but now that she couldn't cast magic, it was all she wanted back. No one could help her, and there was no way to retrieve the magic. No matter how hard she tried to cast the smallest flame or a snowflake, nothing happened. 

"I'm sorry my lady,"  Elena felt foolish. She had been encouraging the Inquisitor to try to use her magic, hoping that it was just the effects of the Dispell the Templars had used. When Elena discovered that there wasn't a drop of mana left in her it caused her to reassess the gravity of the situation. "I think that the Commander would want to know before sending you out into the battle."

"I don't care. I need to kill Corypheus and leave here. I need to not be the Inquisitor, just be me for a while." Eve pressed her face deeper into the pillow, she heard the door open, but no one said anything. She wasn't sure that she wanted to see whoever it was that walked in, but most of all she wondered how much they had heard. Eve could hear Elena whispering with someone, but didn't know who. "Leave," she shouted without looking up.

"No," Vivienne snapped. "There are people here from all over Thedas, and they are requesting an audience with the Inquisitor. You have been shut up in here too long, I understand that what you went through was traumatic, but you must continue to act like the Inquisitor."

"Get the fuck out of here," Eve screamed so loud it echoed through Skyhold. Vivienne didn't move. She didn't even flinch. "Now."

"You cannot expect me actually to leave," Vivienne smiled. "My dear girl, you are the Inquisitor even if you have been through the worst of it. This is the only celebration that Skyhold will see before we go to take on the beast trying to destroy the world. You must bolster yourself, and show the people that no matter what, the Inquisition will be there to help."

Eve finally sat up to look at the stuck up Mage. There was much hate in her eyes at this moment. She knew that Vivienne had supported the Templar Order, that she thought the Mages needed them to keep control of themselves. Eve had once agreed with that, thinking that her magic was something that needed to be controlled, now she thought that Templars didn't deserve to live. Every last one of them should be wiped from Thedas, "I have asked you to leave, and I will not ask again."

"Are you going to throw a fireball at me to leave, maybe turn me into an ice statue?" Vivienne taunted, "try it."

"Ma'dam," Cullen was standing behind Vivienne now, he'd heard Eve shout and ran to her aid. His face bright red from both running and anger about Vivienne being here. "You should leave, tend to the people you invited, the people who you promised could meet the Inquisitor without discussing it with anyone first."

He gripped her arm so tight before she could pull away and helped her reach the door. When the door opened, she was greeted by Bull and Varric to make sure that she left and didn't return. The two took up position outside the door leading to Eve's room from the main hall and made sure that no one came through. Cullen returned to Eve, his eyes still red and hair messed from running his hands through it.

"Thank you," Eve smiled. Elena had left the two alone, not wanting to be around if Eve decided to tell him at this moment. "She can be very rude."

"I should have known that she was going to pull something like that when I saw her greet those Lords," Cullen sat down beside Eve on the bed. 

"You look like hell," she smiled again. 

Cullen stared at the floor unsure of what to say, "Cole came to see me."

The words floated around the room. Eve focused on the ground trying to ignore them, hoping that they would float away and be forgotten. Cole had been to see her, only once, leaving as quickly as he'd arrived. Eve knew that he would have known everything that happened to her, including the rite the Templars had performed. Neither of them wanted to acknowledge what Cullen had just said, not wanting it to be real, wanting the past few weeks to be forgotten and left alone. 

"You will need to learn to fight in other ways," Cullen finally broke the silence, still not wanting to talk about the fact she was Tranquil. "Cassandras book may have a way to reverse it, but there is no guarantee it will work."

Silence. 

Eve didn't want to talk about it, she didn't want to be here. She wanted to go hide in a cabin somewhere far away, she couldn't ask Cullen to love someone who may eventually never know the feeling of love. She couldn't ask him to give up his life for her.

"Leliana wants to have a meeting in the war room once the festivities are over," Cullen stood from the bed and walked towards the door. He stopped at the stairs to look back at the woman he loved so deeply. If she only knew what she meant to him, everything they had been through together, only to find love in each other. "I will train with you through the night after the meeting, I won't allow you to go into battle without knowing other ways to defend yourself."

It was too late, the breach lit up the sky. Everyone stopped to see what was happening, Corypheus had brought the battle to them. Eve had no choice but to fight with what little she had now. 

  


	63. Chapter 63

The air was electric. Everyone was pausing for a moment to feel the excitement. The Inquisitor and her closest people had fled to where Corypheus had appeared. The soldiers had been enjoying the festivities but readied themselves alongside one another before heading out to help the Inquisitor. Cullen had ordered them all to active duty, even if some had drunk a bit too much, it was the job of the soldiers for the Inquisition he kept shouting. He was taking his fear of losing Eve out on the soldiers, but Cullen knew that she didn't stand a chance without her magic. 

Cullen had whispered to Dorian to watch out for her, to make sure that Eve didn't show Corypheus her weakness. Although Dorian wasn't sure what the Commander was talking about he knew that he must protect her if Cullen was worried. He told Cassandra and Bull to stay out front and make sure that the Inquisitor didn't get too close to the battle. They agreed, assuming that Eve was still not well enough to handle a full fight with this Magister. 

Eve stayed silent as everyone traveled up the mountain path, the soldiers close behind. Although that proved irrelevant when Corypheus separated them from the army. Everyone from the inner circle was ready to battle, the dragon proved dangerous, but Morrigan had summoned a dragon of her own to help. While the two dragons fought with one another everyone else focused on Corypheus. 

Eve stayed towards the back using only her marks shield power to protect Solas, Vivienne, and Dorian, trying desperately not to show the rest of her magic was useless. She refused to be sucked into the things Corypheus was shouting, defeating him would mean that this would all be over soon. She had grabbed a sword from the armory but didn't have the same skill that Cassandra or Blackwall had, she had to fight, she had to defeat him and try to figure out what to do next. 

Her anger surged every time her magic failed, along with her frustration. She couldn't feel the fire she once had, she could barely feel anything. It wasn't until Corypheus' dragon stood before them that she felt a glimmer of hope, she began to feel the flames in her, the scorching power she once held. It began to boil over when she heard the cries of help from Cole. 

"Run," she yelled to Dorian and the other mages as her marks barrier disappeared. "Get away from here."

Everyone was stunned to hear her shout, to order them away when she was still so weak. They all agreed to leave her to face this beast on her own with a deep feeling of guilt. Eve knew that she needed them to move, she was going to burst, everything that she had been through began to boil over. She wasn't sure herself what was happening, but the feeling was familiar, she didn't know how she was able to do it. As the group left her, the witnessed a blinding light, one only a few others had seen. 

The light flashed, and the dragon fell to the ground, Eve ran up towards Corypheus, and another light flashed. His body vanished as Eve used the Orb to power her mark sending the monster into oblivion. She collapsed in a heap on the ground, breathing heavily, she wasn't sure what had happened, but she knew that Thedas was safe for now. 

The rocks fell to the ground, and people began to shout for the Inquisitor. Solas grabbed the broken orb and smiled at Eve, the threat was gone, but the ball he had wanted saved was ruined. 

"Although we may not have always seen eye to eye," Solas whispered in  Eve's ear, "I am glad that I had the chance to know you."

With that, the melancholy elf disappeared leaving Eve to answer the questions that everyone was begging to ask. Dorian and Bull helped her back to Skyhold where the crowds were anxiously awaiting to celebrate their victory. Josie was already making party plans, and the spymaster had sent out her spy's to comb the ruins for any sign of Solas. 

None of it mattered to Eve when she walked into Skyhold, she had used up every bit of energy she had. "Bull, can you take me to my room, a way that no one will know." Eve felt her stomach churn, her voice was flat, her mind strangely quiet for having just saved the world. She knew she didn't want to see anyone, and Eve  could see the alarm in Bulls face when she spoke, "I'm just tired." 

He let the masses flood everyone else before sneaking Eve in through the kitchen, up through Josie's office and quickly to the door that leads to her room. Bull gave her a wink before leaving. He wanted to shout and drink with everyone, celebrate this milestone that he had helped accomplish. 

Eve sat on her bed, staring at the ground. She needed to sleep, it would help her feel normal again. Eve lay on her back looking at the ceiling, her mind quiet, and no emotion about the win. She should be excited, relieved, happy, something about the fact she's killed Corypheus and saved Thedas. Eve had felt so much anger and hate on the mountain, why did she feel nothing now. It was almost a relief to not feel anything, a relief to know that she could no longer be betrayed by her emotions. 

The festivities below grew louder, cheers and shouts of praise for the Inquisition filled the air. No one seemed to notice that the Inquisitor was nowhere to be found, maybe they were used to it. The people had hardly seen her over the past little while, why would they expect her now. 

"Where is she?" Cullen asked Bull when he returned, "was she harmed?"

"She needs some rest," Bull grabbed the Commanders shoulder to prevent him from leaving his side. "This battle took a lot out of her, almost everything that she had. Let her sleep."

Bull wondered if he should tell Cullen about the monotone voice she'd used, but thought better of it, at least until the party finished. He kept Cullen close to his side, making sure that he didn't run off. If the rumors that Bull had heard were true there was no telling how the Commander would react, he dare not say the words to anyone, not even himself. Dorian had told him what a few of the healers had thought, but they had dismissed it as idle gossip after they had been rejected from the Inquisitor's service. 

"Someone get the Commander a drink, to the one who trained the troops for this moment," one of the soldiers shouted. 

"Only to have us left out of the battle entirely," another cried out with laughter in his voice. 

"Is it really over?" Cassandra sat down beside Cullen. 

"Seems like it, the breach is gone now." Cullen lifted his drink hoping that the ale would ease his mind. "What happened up there? Why has the Inquisitor not joined the party?"

"I only saw flashes of light, and then it was over," Cassandra fondled her mug, "it was like nothing I'd ever seen before."

"It's amazing when you see it though," Cullen sighed, "it's quite the power to behold." 

"You've seen it?"

Cullen nodded. He smiled at Cassandra, "it wasn't something that she wanted people to see. I have never seen magic like that before, there were so many times that she could have..."

"Commander," Dorian interrupted, "I must speak with you, now."

Dorian didn't give Cullen a chance to respond before he was being dragged off to a quiet part of the garden. "What is it?"

"Do you have that book of Cassandra's still?" Dorian barely waited for Cullen to respond, "we need the cure for Tranquility, and we need to perform it right away."

"I don't understand."

"Are you thick? Sorry, I heard it in her voice upon returning to Skyhold, I witnessed the battle of which Eve only hit twice. There is no magic in her, we need to fix her." Dorian was growing more panicked the more he spoke, the urgency of helping Eve growing with every breath that was taken. "Go fetch it."

"I've already studied it, it's not something that can be done on a whim Dorian." Cullen started to walk away, "Maker help me, I have already sent out for the things that we need. I am only waiting to hear back from a few people."

"She spoke like one of them," tears ran down Dorians face, "I must help her."

"I know," Cullen steeled himself trying not to let his own emotions take over. "There is no guarantee that it will work you know?"

"We still have to try," he wiped away the tears from his face. 

"I will do everything in my power Dorian."

 


	64. Chapter 64

It was a meeting of the minds, the war council and various others gathered in Cullens office in secret. Cassandra had been asked to interpret the Tranquil cure, Varric was there to find out what contacts he had, along with Bull and Sera. Dorian was there to offer any advice he had, which was very little, all the others weren't even aware there was a problem. Cullen had summoned them all while the rest of Skyhold slept, he felt that no one needed to be aware of the Inquisitor's condition. Someone had started a rumor that the Inquisitor had left Skyhold to stay with her family for a while, and the healer in charge of Eve told to keep her in her room.

"It has never been tried before," Cassandra thumbed the pages of the Seekers Book of Secrets. "It even says it's not actually a cure. She may never be the same as the woman we once found at the Temple."

"That doesn't matter," Varric slammed his fist down on Cullens desk. "We cannot leave her in this state."

Every time someone brought up the fact that Eve may never be the same it started an argument. It was the fact that no one wanted to believe they were in this situation, that the Templars had managed to do this while they weren't looking. They had all felt as if they had failed the Inquisitor, and that they were the ones who should have been punished not her. 

Cullen sat back silently, watching as they bickered, he'd barely said a word to anyone after they started talking about the cure. Beside the Seekers book was one of the Templars books, the one that held the rites to which the Templars would be called upon to perform. It was one of the few things he'd managed to take from Kirkwall, most of his personal belongings could fit into a saddle bag. He'd spent the past few days pouring himself over the book hoping to find an answer to their problem, but he couldn't. The Seekers book held a sort of rite for the cure, but there were things and people needed that the Inquisition did not have. 

Cullen had asked the Champion of Kirkwall for a favor, hoping that the things he couldn't procure the Champion could. He'd sent a raven to one of his former contacts from Kirkwall, along with one to Denerim. Cullen hoped the King would be able to assist with anything that they needed, only to find out that Arl Eamon had blocked all messages to the King. The note in return just stated, 'Now the Inquisition is no longer needed, you must remove your troops. The King will not respond to any requests made by any representative of The Inquisition any longer.'

"She was able to use her magic against Corypheus, how could she do that if she was a Tranquil?" Josie had been in disbelief about the Inquisitor's condition since she found out, at points out right refusing to believe the Templars would do such a thing. 

"Because that power doesn't come from her magic, and it took everything she had to use it. There is no way that she could do that again," Dorian was standing in the dark corner as if he thought if they couldn't see him then this wasn't his problem. "There is going to be a wrath brought down upon this world for what those Templars did, and it will be much worse than the threat we just defeated." He'd whispered the last part, but it was still loud enough that everyone heard and waited for him to elaborate on it.

Cullen slammed his fists on the desk in front of him, not knowing if it was the frustration of the situation or what Dorian had just said. "She has a greater gift than just her magic," Cullen's eyes bore into Dorians trying to figure out what they could say. "That is all you need to know Josephine, that is all any of you need to know."

Amid the quiet room, a knock at the door was heard, everyone panicking over who it could be. Cullen opened the door and allowed the Champion in, Varric stood with a grin on his face.

"I knew you couldn't stay away," Varric moved to hug his best friend. 

"I have brought help, although I fear what some of you will think."

Anders walked in behind the Champion, and everyone stood stunned at the two standing in the doorway. 

 

                                             *                          *                          *

 

"Why do you cry when I speak?" Eve's monotone voice sent shivers through the young healer's spine. "Why do they keep me locked in this room?"

"They feel it's important to your safety," the healer tried to hide the feelings she felt. "I believe they working on something that might help you."

"Help me," Eve stood straight in the center of her bedroom as if everything was normal. It was as if she wanted to be Tranquil, to just ignore what had happened to her. She was not bothered by the rape she'd endured, she wasn't burdened with the leadership of the Inquisition, Eve was just there. "I do not need help, I am perfectly fine."

"You do not see it? Hear it?"

"I am peaceful, why does that mean I need help?"

"Inquisitor, the Templars did horrible things to you. Even though it took some time before the Tranquility came into effect, you aren't supposed to be tranquil. You were meant to be the one who showed Thedas that Mages are not as evil as they seem."

"I have caused you to become upset, I am sorry," Eve just stared at the healer. "That wasn't my intention."

 

                                    *                                *                                  * 

 

Cullen sat at his desk after everyone had been dismissed pondering if he should attempt to visit Eve. He'd sent everyone off to assigned tasks after Cassandra had tried to kill Anders if the Champion thought he could help Cullen was going to protect him. He wondered if there were a chance they would be successful, Cullen had prayed to the Maker every free moment he had for it to work. The healer had brought reports about Eve on the hour, making sure that Cullen knew she was trying to get out of the room. 

"She doesn't mind it, she just states that she could be doing other things," the healer stood with her hands in front of her hoping that her latest report wouldn't anger the Commander. "It seems she had a stack of sheets that she tied together and climbed out to the garden. There is very little to go on about where the Inquisitor would have gone from there."

"So, where were you?" Cullen gritted his teeth trying not to let on how upset he was.

"I had to fetch her breakfast."

"Dismissed," Cullen shooed her out the door and grabbed his sword. He had an idea where Eve would go, he sent word to the others to meet him there and packed up his horse. "Full circle," he muttered as he mounted Perseverance. "Full bloody circle."

 


	65. Chapter 65

The fact that she had returned to the Circle in Fereldan told Cullen that she wasn't completely without her senses. Although he also knew that most Tranquil would return to something that was familiar, this was where it had all started, the only place she had really thought of as home. The place was where they had come together, a place where they had put the past behind them. He was more sentimental about it than Eve at this point, he hated himself for allowing this to happen to her. He hated the Templars more, but without her, his life seemed so meaningless. Without the need for the Inquisition, he had hoped that he and Eve could settle down, maybe start a family, introduce her to his family. 

As he kicked at some debris on the ground he realized just how empty it was, it used to feel different. There was even an energy when he returned here with Eve, but it was gone. It seemed strange to Cullen that there was no need for the Circles any longer, that many of the Mages had stayed with the Inquisition had spoken to the want to be kept under control. It was as if they preferred it. 

Cullen search every room, a torch in one hand and his sword in the other. He wasn't sure if it was going to be empty, and he'd rather be safe than sorry. He thought it best not to venture too far into the tower without help, he knew that the others wouldn't be too far behind him. He'd hoped that they would have been able to gather the supplies that they needed, once they'd reversed the Tranquility everything would go back to normal. 

"Cullen," Cassandra burst through the doors of the Circle in a panic. "We have a problem."

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck the way he often did when things didn't go according to plan. "Of course we do," why can it never be easy, he thought to himself. "What now?"

"The cook, one from Skyhold," Cassandra studied the dilapidated room they were standing in, "she summoned the King. He's come here to stop this."

"Why would King Alistair care what we are doing, and why or how did this cook find out?" Cullen rushed to the door only to find the Kings army boarding the boats to cross the lake. He hadn't noticed that Cassandra was soaking wet in an attempt to beat them she'd swam across as fast as she could. "This is insane."

"I don't know why he wants it stopped, but he is determined to arrest us all if we proceed." Cassandra placed her hands on her knees to catch her breath, "the others are being held, and he's ordering the execution of Anders." 

"How did this cook find out?" Cullen was almost shouting. He pushed Cassandra into the room and slammed the doors shut, looking for anything to barricade the door. "We cannot let them in here."

Cassandra stood there dumbfounded for a moment, trying to figure out what Cullen was thinking. "They will arrest us the minute they break this down," she began putting things against the door. "We won't have enough time, and we don't have half of the things we need. The others have it all."

Cullen didn't care, he wasn't listening to her. He wasn't even thinking right himself, all he knew was that he couldn't be arrested, not right now, not when they were so close to helping Eve. He was aware that the soldiers would break it down, but he still had plenty of rooms to hide in while they worked. He grabbed Cassandra by the arm and made his way towards the stairs, there were four levels they could hide in. Come up with a plan while the soldiers looked for them, Cullen wasn't ready to give up right now, he had yet to even find Eve. 

"Come on, all the way up," he pulled as they ran to the third-floor stairwell, "as fast as you can."

The weary Seeker followed Cullen, she had only been to this place once before, but in the dark, it looked even creepier. She had never been a fan of visiting Circles, it always depressed her. It wasn't until Cullen reached the fourth that he stopped, this was the place he'd been held, tortured, harassed as Uldred used blood magic. It wasn't a place he'd ever wanted to return to again, even after he'd avoided it, always sending the younger Templars. He stared at the spot where he'd watched as his brothers gave in one by one to the demons, his gut wrenched at the site of it. 

"We will hide in the next room, I think I know where Eve is hiding, but I cannot be sure." Cullen pulled Cassandra's arm again pushing his emotions aside and heading to the Mages meeting room. "We will have time to come up with a plan while they look for us. Seeker, we cannot allow them to take her."

The wet look in his eyes was faint, but Cassandra knew how important Eve was to him, how she'd finally brought Cullen back from the brink. Eve was his world, the only reason he'd managed to push passed all the guilt he felt from Kirkwall. Eve was the only reason the Commander had grown determined to stay off Lyrium, there was too much at stake for Cullen to lose her now.

 


	66. Chapter 66

"Break it down," Alistair shouted as he pulled his raft up on the shore. He'd arrested the rogue Mage who'd they knew was responsible for the whole rebellion, he'd kept his ear to the ground, and when the King found out the Inquisition was harboring him, he'd ordered the arrest of every Inquisition member. It wasn't as if he'd wanted it, but all of the advisors had told him it was the only course of action. "I will not have any of them harmed, understood?"

When the soldiers finally got the door to the Circle open and cleared away the debris, the King ordered them to stand guard. He was going to search for the Commander, the Seeker, and the Inquisitor alone, Alistair wanted to speak with them alone before they took them to Denerim. There had to be a reason that the Inquisition would hide the fugitive, and the dwarf had told him there was a reason for it, but it was up to the Commander or the Inquisitor if they decided to tell the King. 

As Alistair entered the Circle, he was reminded of the time he was last here, the Blight. He'd never wanted to return after seeing what had happened, it was not something he wanted to remember. But it was the first place he realized that he was falling in love with his wife, her compassion here along with Redcliffe sealed it for him. 

It was so dark, even with the torch, it gave the place an even more eerie feel. Alistair never liked to admit it, but he was slightly terrified of the dark, it had always made him feel uneasy. The hairs on his neck stood up as he entered the room where they had first discovered that the Circle was in grave trouble, this was where they had met Wynne. Alistair wondered what had ever become of the mage who'd given him grief about his feelings for his wife. 

"Hello," his voice cracked as he hoped someone wouldn't answer. 

"Your highness," Eve slowly opened the door to the closet that she'd hidden in. She had not wanted Cullen to find her, but she also knew that it was the most likely place he would have checked first. She didn't know what to think when he hadn't opened the door. "What are you doing here?" Her monotone voice sent Alistair into a worry.

"What's wrong with you?" He ran up to her hoping that what he was hearing couldn't possibly be right. "What happened?"

"I am alarming you, I am sorry that my current condition causes you worry." 

Alistair began lighting all the torches in the room, hoping that the light would not reveal the truth. "How did this happen?"

"It is better this way," Eve stood and watched as the frantic King avoided her eyes. "Templars knew it, I was too powerful to continue on the way I was."

"That is not a choice the Templars should have made, the Inquisition took them in, and that was how they thanked you." Alistair finally stopped as the room was lit, the expression he'd seen on so many Tranquil now washed over Eve's face. "How could they betray you like this?"

"After the rape, they had little else they could do."

Alistair felt a knot in his stomach, she'd spoken so matter of factly about being raped, it sent chills down his spine. He stood in the middle of the room now, staring at the face of the Tranquil Inquisitor, remembering how he'd helped her escape the stuffy ball only a few months back. The light in her eyes now completely gone. 

"Where is your Commander Cullen?" Alistair knew he couldn't ask her the questions he had, he could barely talk to her without feeling pity for her. 

"I am not sure, he fled deeper into the tower with the Seeker," Eve pointed towards the door.

Creepy was all Alistair could think. "I will go look for him, do not leave this room. Certainly, do not let the soldiers outside see you."

Eve nodded, and the King was on his way. His legs couldn't get him away from the Inquisitor fast enough, deeper into the Circle hoping to find out just what the Inquisition was planning to do here. He had his suspicions but thought it impossible, it had to be. There was no way that the Seeker would allow it, but then how did the Templars manage to do this without the Inquisitions permission. What had been going on out there in Skyhold?

As Alistair wandered through the floors of the tower, he wondered a great many things, and about how his wife would know just what to do. He missed her greatly, he missed being out on adventures with her. If he could just give up this whole king business his life would be complete. He stopped on every floor remembering the how the Blight had brought them here, how Cullen had been trapped, and his thirst for the Mages blood was unquenchable. 

It had been that way for most Templars, blood mages were thought to be everywhere, even before the whole Kirkwall mess. Even Alistair had looked on blood magic as repulsive, but over the years he had learned that not all turned to the used of blood magic. He wondered if the Inquisitor was using some sort of blood magic and that was why the Templars had seen the need to take action, but their lyrium supplies would have been drastically depleted, surely the Inquisition would have noticed that. 

Reaching the top of the tower, he found the Seeker and the former Templar crouched behind some barrels. He snickered at the sight and wondered what they were planning if he'd brought any soldiers. They would have been able to do nothing.

"Commander," Alistair approached cautiously, "I need to know what has happened to the Inquisitor." 

The pair came out from behind the barrels when they realized the King was alone, "the Templars went mad." Cullen stated. "The kidnapped her and did unspeakably horrific things to her, then once they finished, they made her Tranquil and left her for dead."

Alistair stood there shocked as Cullen told him the things the Templars did, the beatings, the rapes, and how they had just left her there. He knew that war made people crazy, he'd seen it himself during the Blight, but to take the leader of the only group doing anything about the breach, it was disturbing. When Cullen went on to explain that she used the last bit of herself to defeat Corypheus Alistair felt a queasiness in his stomach. 

"So why are you all here?" Alistair gulped back the sickness he felt and continued as if he was all right. "Why do you have Anders here, the Champion, and some weird other things that I have never seen here?"

This time Cassandra felt the need to step in, she was, after all, going to be head of the Seekers once she finished the work with the Inquisition. "You majesty, if I may," she bowed. She didn't want to admit that Alistair made her stomach flutter, his handsome features, the story of the rose he'd given to the Hero one of the greatest love stories she'd ever heard. "There is a book, the Secrets of the Seekers, there is a ritual that we intended to perform that may reverse the Inquisitor's condition."

Alistair stood there trying to decide if there was, in fact, a ritual, if so, that meant there were thousands of Tranquil out there who would seek to have this rite performed on them as well. "So, you do the rite to reverse it and how do you propose we stop the other Tranquil from seeking this out?"

"We do not intend for anyone to find out that this even exists," Cassandra bowed again. She felt so awkward, and it was showing. Every word she spoke a small bow would escape her, her stomach and heart trying to show him that she was a woman with needs, but her brain screaming at her to stop. "We have chosen only a few to help, and we are the only ones who know about the Inquisitor's condition."

"Why does my condition alarm you all so much?" Eve was standing in the doorway listening to them. "I am content to stay this way, I think I would prefer it."

Cullen's eyes filled with tears, he'd avoided seeing Eve because it reminded him of all the terrible things that were done to the Tranquil Mages in Kirkwall. How most of them didn't deserve to be Tranquil but because of Merideth's madness they did. His lungs filled with bitter air, the acid in his stomach lurching its way up to his mouth, he didn't want to be sick, but it happened. He threw up next to the Kings feet. Cullen's eyes meeting Alistair's as a way of apology. 

"Come with me," Cassandra grabbed Eve's arm and lead her away.

"Seeker, don't take her outside to where the soldiers are," Alistair shouted after her. "You alright?" He turned to Cullen.

"Not really," Cullen wiped his mouth with his sleeve, "I'm used to Tranquil, but with her..." Cullen looked for the words but found none. He'd not meant to be sick, but seeing his love like that and her wanting to stay that way, it hurt him more than he thought possible. "I can't lose her because some Templars thought they were doing their duty, they could have caused the mark on her hand to not work. They could have doomed all of Thedas with what they did."

Alistair placed his hand on the Commander's shoulder, "but they didn't. She managed to save us all, even in the state she is in. I will dismiss the soldiers, I will help you try to reverse the Tranquility, but I have some conditions we must discuss."

"Thank you," Cullen sighed.

"My wife would never forgive me if I didn't," Alistair smiled. "Plus, the Inquisitor deserves this at the very least. We are forever in her debt."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone for reading this, I've not finished yet (as you can tell) I just wanted to say thanks for reading and bookmarking, kudos! It's my first time writing fanfic, and with over 1000 hits it's a very neat experience.


	67. Chapter 67

The soldiers had been reluctant to leave the King and free the prisoners, but when Alistair threatened to get his wife involved they headed back to Denerim. It hadn't been easy for the King since his wife left on her journey, but he could still use her as a way to get what he needed. The Inquisitor was even less impressed that she didn't get a say in what was happening, she had found being a Tranquil easier than she thought. There were no emotions to be burdened with and no worries about what Eve was going to do. Although Eve could see the pain in Cullen's eyes when she spoke and didn't want to cause him any, she was at peace now, and that was what Eve had always wanted. The others talked to one another as if Eve wasn't even there. No one asked what she wanted, and no one bothered to check if she was ready. She had never felt more invisible.  

"There is something I believe that you should all know before we get started," Cullen retrieved a scroll from his pocket and a couple from the pile the King was going to confiscate. "The Inquisitor's magic is something only seen one other time in this world, Irving and Gregoir had kept it hidden for a very long time."

The other four looked at the scrolls and text that lay before them, some unable to cover up the shock of what they were reading. Their expressions said it all.

"This was why the Templars made her Tranquil?" Alistair asked, "that's a fearsome power to toy with, is this how she defeated Corypheus?"

"There is very little that we know, the plan was to find out as much as we could after dealing with Corypheus," Cullen explained. "There was a Temple we were going to head to, find some answers."

"How did Gregoir and Irving know?" Cassandra couldn't hide her shock. Her mouth gaped open as she read the scrolls. "Why wouldn't they have let us known? How..."

"Seeker, we know very little. The Inquisitor was on her own that day to read through all of this, to find out some answers for herself. She'd been plagued by dreams, nightmares, and visions and just needed some time to think about it." Cullen looked towards his love, and she was standing by a wall as if she was trying to escape. It was that moment that he realized they were talking about her as if she wasn't there, he went over to her and tried to take her hand, but she pulled it away.

"I know this alarms you, but I would rather be Tranquil then feel what I was feeling before," she began to walk away from Cullen, but he grabbed her arm.

"I know, Maker, I wish I could turn back the hands of time and make it so this doesn't happen. You loved me once, before all this, I still love you, and I want our lives to continue together." Cullen squeezed Eve's arm tighter hoping that she would feel the love they had once shared, "please. For us?"

She looked into his eye, trying to find a part of her that felt anything, but she couldn't. She knew what they had before, and Eve knew that she would never be the same, even if she were able to get over what the Templars had done. "Can't you just love me like this?"

Cullen stood there trying to figure out how she could ask that, but he was at a loss. He still loved her, deeply, but the fact that she couldn't love him back changed his love. "I want to marry you, have children with you, build a life together, how can I do that when you are emotionless?"

Everyone watched as the Inquisitor broke the Commander's heart. Their silence was lingering in the air as they waited for her to respond. Cullen collapsed to his knees with grief, echoes of his past Templar life ringing through his ears. 

"I am sorry, Cullen," Eve decided that she could not stay. Without another word, she left the Circle and everyone who was prepared to help her stood frozen. 

No one made a sound, no one moved. Even their breathing turned quieter as they wondered what was going to happen now. The Inquisition needed an Inquisitor, and they also needed their Commander. But as he knelt on the floor they knew that he was lost to them as well.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I felt there was no way to continue after that tragic event.


	68. Chapter 68

The travel back to Skyhold was silent because no one who wanted to talk about the events that happened. The King had decided to go back to Skyhold, and he was curious about how they would find the Inquisitor. Anders had suggested that scouts head to Ostwick to see if that's where she'd fled, but Cullen knew she wouldn't go there. Dorrian had his suspicions, but he wasn't about to blurt them out in front of everyone. He wanted to speak with Cullen privately before acting, Dorrian wondered how the poor Commander planned to move on.

The large wooden gates opened up to welcome back the misfit crowd. Leliana stood and watched as they entered, but could tell by their faces they weren't successful. She wanted to know every detail, but when she saw Alistair, she knew it could have only gone worse than what she was imagining. She watched as Cullen dismounted his horse and fled for his office, and Dorian was close behind. Varric wouldn't look at her and headed his way to the Tavern with the Champion, and Anders in tow. Cassandra was the only one who offered a slight grin, but even then she did not stop to talk with the Spymaster.

"Is no one going to speak to me?" Leliana asked as Cassandra walked passed.

"We all need some time," Cassandra grunted and followed Varric into the Tavern. 

Leliana tried to wave over Alistair as he fumbled off his horse, cursing the fact he'd been left with such an awful beast. "What happened out there?" She approached to help him with the horse. 

"I think that your Inquisition is falling apart," Alistair regained his composure and cursed his horse one last time before leaving the stables. "I am not sure how much anyone will be willing to discuss, especially your Commander." Alistair smiled, "I have never witnessed a man's heart break before my eyes, I didn't much care for it." Alistair whispered the last part, not too sure how many people would know about the Inquisitor and Cullen.

"What happened?" Leliana glanced to where she'd seen Cullen last. 

"She refused, she refused all of it," Alistair began to wipe away the dirt from his pants, "I think that I am in need of a change of clothes. Could that be arranged? Also a bed?"

"I will find you some quarters, how long do you intend to stay?"

"Until this matter is resolved," Alistair made his way to the Tavern now. He tried to ignore the looks people were giving him, wasn't every day that Skyhold housed such a guest.

 

                                            *                                  *                                *

 

"Cullen?" Dorian poked his head around the door hoping that he wasn't going to have something thrown at him.

"What," Cullen growled.

"I can imagine this being very difficult for you," Dorian decided to enter the room. "I just want to make sure that you are alright."

"Fine," another growl.

"I think I may know where she went," Dorian grabbed hold of the cuffs of his robe hoping that the Commander didn't hit him. "I think..."

"I don't care, Dorian," Cullen finally looked at him. The look broke Dorian's heart, the poor man who'd been seeking redemption for his actions was gone. This man was not the Cullen he knew. "She has made her choice, now I have soldiers to prepare."

Dorian backed out of the room, the look in the Commander's eyes had scared him. It concerned Dorian. He wondered if there was anyone who might be concerned about Cullen as much as he was. He sought out Bull in the tavern, the crowd was growing bigger by the second. As much as Dorian was seeking comfort from his secret lover, he thought it best not to pull him away from the party. He sat down at the table where everyone had sat and began to listen to the takes of Varric and the Champion. 

Bull noticed that Dorian wasn't up to his usual showmanship and plopped himself beside him, "seems your trip wasn't much success." Bull smiled hoping to get something out of Dorian, but there was nothing. "Tough trip?"

"One of the toughest, I believe," Dorian took a sip of his wine. "Dreadful stuff this, how does anyone drink it?" 

"Can I do anything?" Although some had written Bull off as a stone heart, when it came to Dorian, there was a much sweeter side. They had indeed grown to care for each other, which was the most ridiculous thing, a Qunari and a Vint. "Anyone need a good skull smashing?"

Dorian stayed quiet and took another sip of his wine. Staring at the wall before him, wanting to be out finding the Inquisitor, trying to help the Commander. He had grown fond of the Inquisition, despite always saying otherwise, he'd met someone, and he'd managed to make a few friends. Although he'd deny it all given a chance, secretly he owed his life to Eve. Before this whole mess, he'd pondered taking his own life, throwing himself off the top of his father's house just to show him how miserable he'd made Dorian. It was on his way to the highest tower that he'd heard Felix at the door, and now here Dorian sat wanting to help these people. 

"I don't think this situation can be solved by skull smashing," Dorian sighed. "I am not sure what this case even needs."

"Varric said that you went to speak with the Commander," Bull could see the conflict in Dorian's eyes. The Qunari wanted to help but didn't have the mind for relationships, and wasn't sure how to help his lover. "I assume that it didn't go as planned."

"I'm not even sure the Inquisition has a Commander, more like a slave driver now."

"Where is the Inquisitor?"

"No one knows for sure," another sigh and swig of wine as the troubled Mage thought about what to do. "I think I do though."

"Then," Bull patted Dorian gently on the back, "we will leave in the early hours to see if you are right."

"What?" Dorian choked on his wine, "she doesn't want to come back here. That is the problem."

"Look, I am sure the girl just needs someone like you or eye instead of the Seeker, the King, the Champion, Varric, and her boy toy, to talk to her. I would be overwhelmed by all of you coming at me."

"Well, I suppose there is no harm in trying," Dorian finally smiled. 

In the morning he and the Iron Bull would head to where he thought Eve might be. He didn't think of the fact that she would have been a bit surprised with everyone who'd shown up. Maybe, just maybe, Dorian might even be able to help her see that she cannot stay Tranquil. She had a responsibility, to Cullen, to the Inquisition, more importantly, to Dorian. She was the only reason he had joined. 

"Come on, in the meantime, we will drink!" Bull ordered another round, and the party went well into the night. Everyone who had gone to Fereldan needed to blow off some steam, even the King joined in laughing and joking throughout the evening.

Meanwhile, Cullen listened with disgust from the battlements. He couldn't believe they were celebrating while the Inquisition fell to its knees, there was so much that needed to be done and without the Inquisitor, it meant everything landed on his desk. Cullen gritted his teeth as he stared out into the Skyhold courtyard, wondering how on earth they were going to survive.


	69. Chapter 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going deeper into Eve's beginning. It's taking a step away from the original story.

"Push," the old Mage encouraged a woman laying on a table trying to deliver her baby, "one more and the hardest part will be over."

The woman screamed, trying her hardest to push. The Mage was trying to offer help, except when he saw the babies feet he knew that there was going to be nothing ordinary about it. There wasn't much he could do at this point, the woman was going to die, and he knew it. 

It had been an accident that he had found this tiny town, he was on his way to Lake Calenhad for his new assignment of First Enchanter. The town was just outside Redcliffe and only had about four families working on farms. The father of the woman had said her child was from the Maker, that she'd been told of this blessing in a dream. Irving had rolled his eyes at the thought. He'd heard many stories of people claiming to carry the Makers child so their immoral activities wouldn't be found out. It wasn't anything new to him, and he'd heard a few Mages even try to claim it after becoming pregnant from someone in the circle. 

"You need to stop pushing for just a second," Irving Patted the young ladies leg. He looked for the father and the other daughter who'd been helping fetch water for them both. "I need a bloody towel!"

The sister rushed over with a small cloth, barely big enough to help. The young girl delivering the baby was now bleeding profusely, she'd continued to push which ended up in her tearing. Irving needed more towels, and she was bleeding more than any other baby he'd delivered. He could feel the young girl's life slipping away, but that baby needed to come out still. He got back into position and grabbed the baby's feet. 

"One last push," he encouraged. He guided the baby out as the mom pushed as Irving guided. "Gently, here come the shoulders, soft slow pushes now."

The left shoulder popped out followed by the right, then came the head. Irving passed the baby girl to her grandfather and turned his attention back to the young mother. She was losing blood too quickly and still had to get the placenta out. He tried to get her to pay attention to him, but she was losing consciousness. The sister rushed to her aid, but it was pointless. The girl was going to die. 

There was so much blood, and Irving knew she was bleeding out. The grandfather wrapped the baby up and watched as his youngest daughter died on his table. There was nothing the Mage could do, but he couldn't help but blame him. 

"I am truly sorry," Irving bowed to the farmer with sympathy. "I will leave you to your grief."

As Irving made his way to the door the other daughter told him to wait, "I would like you to see this first." She ran to fetch something from the back room. When she came out she was holding a small chest, "this is something that was dropped off at our door when Evelynne first found out she was having this baby."

Irving opened the chest to see what could be relevant to the birth of this child. He found scrolls, texts, and books about the two daughters of Andraste. A small note inside stated that this child was indeed, Ebris, one of the daughters of Andraste who will come of age and be chosen for a special task. She will be called upon when it is time, and her true self should never be known and raised without knowing. Irving thumbed a small medallion and looked to the grandfather.

"What will you name her?" Irving smiled still gripping the medallion. "What will you do?"

The farmer looked at Irving and the infant in his arms, trying to decide a name, "Eve, after her mother."

"I like it," Irving smiled. "This must never be known to anyone but yourselves. She will come to great harm if anyone should find out."

"We will protect her," the other daughter took the child from her father's arms, "but we need guidance. It isn't every day that the Maker gives you such an important task, we need help."

"I will keep in touch," Irving felt baby's cheek gently. "Eve, we will all look out for you. I will send all aid I can."

"Thank you, for everything," the farmer hugged the Mage. "It may not be how we wanted it to turn out, but we have indeed been blessed."

 

 

                                    *                           *                           *

 

                                        Four          Years             Later

 

**********************************************************************

 

_DEAR IRVING,_

_THERE ARE THINGS HAPPENING WITH EVE THAT WE DO NOT UNDERSTAND. SHE SEEMS TO HAVE DEVELOPED A MAGIC THAT WE CANNOT CONTROL. SHE HAS KILLED TWO PIGS AND A NUG JUST BY GETTING UPSET. WE FEAR THAT IF THE TEMPLARS COME TO FIND HER THAT WE WILL HAVE FAILED THE MAKER. PLEASE HELP US. CAN YOU TEACH HER TO CONTROL IT, MAYBE TAKE HER TO YOUR CIRCLE, PLEASE? MY FATHER HAS BEEN BURNED BY HER ON HIS ARM AND CANNOT TEND THE FIELDS FOR A WHILE._

 

**********************************************************************

Irving read and reread the letter. He wasn't sure how he was going to leave without Gregoir getting suspicious, but he couldn't do nothing. He tried to think of something so that the Knight-Commander wouldn't feel the need to tag along, but everything he thought of would only intrigue Gregoir. 

"I must go," Irving demanded. "This family requires my attention, I need to be there."

"Why can I not send along one of my men?" Gregoir kept his composure. He didn't really care if the Mage went away, he just wanted to make sure that he wasn't sneaking away to help an apostate. "What if I were to come, would that make you more at ease."

"There is an emergency, it has nothing to do with ease." Irving was growing more frustrated, "if you must come along then I must prepare you for what we are going to deal with."

"Look, my friend, it doesn't bother me that you want to go. I just want to know where and why."

"I will leave this chest unlocked for you," Irving pointed to the small chest he'd been given years ago by Eve's family. "Please, do not discuss this with anyone, I will return in a few days time."

Gregoir eyed the chest, "I see no need. Travel safe."

"Thank you," Irving began to gather his things for the trip. He was flustered and couldn't think of the magic that this girl must hold, the power in her that she couldn't control, being only four. 

When Irving had left Gregoir returned to the Mages Quarters. Curiosity had got the better of him, but when he started reading, he could hardly believe his eyes. He stayed for hours reading everything that he could, wanting to know just what his friend was trying to hide. 

 

                               *                         *                        *

 

By the time Irving had reached the farm, it was too late. Flames had destroyed every farm in the area, he searched for Eve or anyone really, hoping that it was all a nightmare. 'She's four,' he thought to himself as searched through the ruins. Charred wood and grass lay waste to the whole area, it was something that only a mighty mage could have done.  The shock he felt when he laid eye's upon the farmer and his daughter still smoldering in the now burned out farm, he couldn't think about where the child had gone.

He turned around and saw the girl, her clothes only slightly burned from the flames. The ash on her face told him that she'd been sitting in the fire as it burned, two clean lines of tears pouring down her face. She was frightened, he'd seen the fear before when a young child first shows signs of magic. 

"Come here, dear child," Irving crouched down hoping to guide the child into his arms. "I know you, Eve, I was there when you were born."

She gave him a quizzical look, but as he was aware of her name, she felt a little better. She didn't say anything, but she approached him, slowly at first, but when she felt his comforting touch, she hugged him tight and began to sob. 

"There, there, my dear girl," he stroked her hair and hugged her back. "How long have you been here?"

She didn't let go, she didn't say anything, just squeezed a little tighter when he'd ask her something. 

"Come with me then," he took her by the hand and began the long walk. He knew he couldn't walk back in there with a child in tow, so he headed to Redcliffe to send word to Gregoir. Irving had no doubt that the Knight-Commander would have read what was in the chest, they'd been together for four years, Gregoir's curiosity would always override his judgment. "I think you will like staying with me, Eve."

She was still silent. Irving wondered if she'd always been quiet, maybe they hadn't taught her to speak yet. It would be something they could work on, he was going to have to give up a lot of his time teaching this young girl the things she needed. He felt proud to be the guardian of Andraste's daughter, he would take care of her as if she was his own.

 

                                            *             *             *

 

Eve stood where the village she'd been born in once stood. It no longer had anything but the tree's, all the buildings just a distant memory to what actually happened here. She began to think of all the things she had lost because of her magic. Her mother, her aunt, her grandfather, and her whole house. She had tried to remember their faces, but she couldn't, she couldn't remember anything before the circle. 

As Eve stood in the place she used to call home she wondered how different her life would have been. She couldn't feel remorse for what had happened, she couldn't feel anything. As she stood in the forest feeling the grass beneath her feet, trying to remember the joy it once made her feel. Eve began to realize that maybe Cullen was right, she needed to feel it all so that he could feel that joy. 

Eve's stomach started to flip, she'd realized at that moment how wrong she had been. "I must go through with it," she quickly turned around but was stopped by Iron Bull.

"Hello Boss," He smiled. 

"My dear you have given us all a terrible fright," Dorian rushed up to her and gave her a hug. 

"What are you doing here?" Eve looked at the two.

"I knew that you would come here," Dorian boasted. "Were you about to head back?"

"Yes," Eve heard her monotone voice. It was as if she had stepped outside herself just to see what she had become. "We should go right away."

 

 

 


	70. Chapter 70

Although Bull wouldn't say it out loud, the Inquisitor's condition gave him the creeps. He didn't like hearing her speak, the woman he'd known wouldn't like it either. The Tranquil were never people to be trusted, according to Bull, they didn't deserve the fate that the Templars chose for them. 

Eve had said very little on the journey back to Skyhold. The sound of her voice made her cringe, and the fact that she was aware of it made it that much worse. Eve wanted to sound reasonable, she wanted to be normal, but there was nothing in her that allowed her to be. She was acutely aware of her Tranquility but could do nothing to stop it. It was one of the strangest feelings she'd ever known.

Dorian had enjoyed the peaceful ride. It had given him time to think about how they would bring her into Skyhold without causing a stir. Cullen would most definitely be surprised, or angry. Dorian was trying to figure out how the conversation would go, but the Commander was unpredictable as of late, and Dorian couldn't be sure how Cullen would react. 

They had slipped through the gate and whisked Eve up to her room without so much as a second look. They had cloaked her and covered her head, while Iron Bull blocked anyone's view. Now that Corypheus was defeated people had lost interest in what the Inquisition was doing, although the soldier still stood guard and the other fortress' still housed them, they were not as important as they once were. Nobles had visited once or twice, but now it seemed to be old news. 

"You must remain here for just a while," Dorian removed Eve's cloak. "We need to figure out a plan, and we obviously cannot do it here. I will go and fetch the others, and we can discuss it, how are you doing?"

"Fine," Eve shrugged. She didn't want to tell him that this situation was making her uncomfortable, that she felt as if she was outside her body waiting to be whole again. "Just fine."

"She knows, she's screaming to get out. Her mind has trapped her away but she can see it, it's frightening," Cole appeared in front of Eve. He stared into her eye's hoping to guide the real her out. "There is fear of what she will feel, the pain of what the Templars did still haunt's her. The Inquisitor cannot stay like this though, push past it and get out of the darkness." Without another word, he was gone.

"Still going to stick with 'Fine' my dear?" Dorian smiled, "at least we know you aren't gone completely."

"Make it quick please," Eve walked towards the desk in her room and pretended to look for something. 

"We will leave you to it," Bull grabbed Dorian by the arm and pulled him out of the chamber. "As much as I don't like that demon, he sure gave us an insight into what she's feeling. Let her be, you speak with the Commander, and I will fetch the others."

Dorian was almost at full sprint when he ran into the Commander's office, only to find that Cullen had gone for a ride to clear his head. Dorian stood in the room pacing, hoping that Cullen would return sooner rather than later. The fact that Cullen had gone for a ride alone bothered Dorian though, and it wasn't at all like the Commander. Dorian stuck around for a few more minutes but headed down to the stable to see if the horse master knew where Cullen would have gone. When he held no answers, Dorian went up and left a note on Cullen's desk, then made his way back to the Inquisitor's chambers.

"We don't have everything we need yet though, and there is still the matter of the Navarian Skull and the Amrita Vein," the Seeker protested. "It will not work without these if it even works at all."

With Eve back it seemed that the ceremony was now being planned. If they could even do it, which was something that Cassandra continued to point out. Eve sat on the edge of her bed as the circle continued to bicker. She watched as they were all hoping for the best, and hoping that the cure was real, and the Seeker giving them a reality check every two minutes. Typically, Eve would have laughed at the sight, it was all too often one she'd laughed at before, but she just sat there watching, hoping that something would be done.

"The Commander has gone for a ride," Dorian interrupted. "No one seems to know where he went, but assure me he will be back soon." 

"So we wait?" Alistair had been pacing just beyond the group, not wanting to participate without knowing anyone. "I must head back to Denerim soon, Tegan has his pants in a twist about something."

"We can travel with you," Varric stated. "We cannot do this here, and people would start crashing the gate. We need to find a quiet place where no one can know what we are doing."

"There are lots of these locations along the road. I may know a place," Alistair thought for a minute. He looked as if he was arguing with himself about if it was the right thing to do, or trying to plan the route there. "There was an old ruin inside the Brecillian Forest, would totally be abandoned now. I think."

"So we go there, but we still need the rest of the supplies," Cassandra grunted, "if it will even work."

"We get it, you don't think it's going to work." Anders threw his arms in the air out of frustration, "it has to be done. The Templar order is already gone, the new Divine is set to be appointed in a few weeks time, but we cannot let the Inquisitor attend as a Tranquil. It would only frighten other Mages, create more problems."

"You mean blowing up a Chantry didn't solve all the Mages problems?" Cassandra glowered at the Mage. "Let's go then."

"What about the Commander?" Dorian had been watching the chaos hoping someone would notice that Cullen hadn't arrived.

"Leave him a note," Cassandra dismissed Dorian in her frustration. She was muttering as she left the room about how stupid this all was, and how no one ever listened to her. "We leave now."

Before anyone could argue she was out the door. Dorian searched for the cloak he'd used to sneak Eve in, wrapping it tightly around her, making sure her face was covered. He hadn't noticed until that moment her hair had grown a softer red, there were no fire tones in it that glistened in the sunlight. He wondered if her magic had caused her hair to be so vibrant, and decided that was the only explanation for it. He smiled as he guided her out to the stables with Iron Bull and King Alistair by her side. Eve had made so many friendships, she had brought so many people together, and while she had saved so many now, it was time for them to help her. 

Cullen stood at the stables, watching for Eve to come out. The note Dorian had left him still in his hand. Tears in his eyes, and a grin on his face. He couldn't believe that she was going to go through with it, Eve was going to come back to him and they could start their lives together. 

 

 

 


	71. Chapter 71

There had been many questions among the group traveled together. Cullen and Eve had yet to speak, and everyone was quiet to hear what they might say to each other. After the Fereldan Circle, they wondered how they would get past it, and both seemed to be hurt about how each other had acted. Although, they would still steal glances at each other when they weren't looking. 

Anders and the Champion had ridden ahead in hopes that they would find the last two things that they needed to complete the ritual. Alistair had been back and forth about going int the Brecillian Forest, wondering if, in fact, the wolves had cleared out of there. He still had nightmares about those talking ones, feeling as if the world wasn't right until they helped them. Cassandra kept muttering to herself about the rite itself, hoping that it would work, but at the same time wondering what the repercussions would be. 

Varric, Dorian, and Bull all stayed very close to Eve, making sure that she didn't change her mind at the last minute and try to bolt. Dorian seemed sure that she would try something after all those Templars had done to her, he was sure that he wouldn't want to feel the anger or pain that went along with that. He couldn't help but feel pity for her, but he knew she wouldn't want that, so he tried his hardest to fight it. 

Eve had stayed quiet, keeping her eyes on the back of the horses head she was riding. She wasn't sure what to say to anyone after her behavior at the Circle. As Eve had stood in front of the ruined house she'd once lived in she realized that being a Tranquil wouldn't help anyone in the Inquisition. The mark on her hand still glowed with magic, but the magic that she had known all her life was gone. Eve felt different as if there was a hole in herself that couldn't be filled. She'd often thought of the way Cullen had tried to help, and how stubborn she had been refusing it. Eve knew that he wanted a life with her, and maybe that was what scared her, made her not want to reverse the Tranquility. Eve had never thought of life after the Inquisition nor had she thought much about finding love in her life, especially not with Cullen.

"We should wait on the outskirts for Anders and the Champion," Cassandra stated as she dismounted her horse. "We cannot do the ritual without the proper supplies, I hope they have found them."

Everyone was in agreement and began to set up camp. Still silent, still unsure about how to talk to the Inquisitor, everyone went about their business quietly. It was as if they thought that if they said anything, the Inquisitor would flee, or that they'd be found by some rogue group and end up fighting. Alistair had warned them that there used to be Dalish camped around here, but he was pretty sure they would have moved off after the blight. 

The King, Varric, Dorian, and Bull went out to scout the area while the others set up the camp. Despite Alistair trying to ease minds about Dalish in the area, he'd wanted to make sure they wouldn't have any conflict. Cullen and Cassandra spoke quietly about the ritual, making sure that they were as prepared as they needed to be, both wondering and hoping that it would work. 

Eve sat quietly by a tree after she'd set up her tent. She began to read some of the scrolls and texts that Gregoir had given Cullen, still not sure if she'd wanted the title of Andraste's daughter. There were warning throughout the text about claiming to be that child, and how many who claimed it would end up dead. Eve wondered how the powers differed among the people, her's could destroy anything in her path and thought if they were all the same. She could see how fear among the Chantry or anyone would happen because of the magnitude of her magic. Eve had destroyed Coryphaeus with one blinding light and taken on the dragon as well. It had caused her to go into a more Tranquil state though, using up what little Mana she had left. 

It didn't take long for Cassandra to nudge Cullen, pointing out that Eve sat alone. The Seeker was determined to have those two back together to bring the Inquisition back to what it was before. Although Cullen was reluctant, still unable to deal with his love's monotone voice, he finally decided that he should be her shoulder to lean on. Cullen couldn't help but feel a little resentment that Dorian was the one who found her and convinced her that this was the right thing to do. He had wanted to be there for her but found it too difficult.

"May I," Cullen pointed to a spot beside Eve, "would you mind?"

"Not at all," Eve smiled. Cullen felt his heart flutter with her smile, he'd missed it more than he could express. "Do you think we will be ready for the ritual?"

"We hope so," Cullen found his seat next to her. "Remeber when we would do this at Haven, sneak away and spend hours talking and staring out on the frozen lake?"

"I do," she gave him a gentle nudge. "Everything seemed so far off then, it was before we even knew about Corypheus, it seems like so long ago."

"It's longer than I care to admit," Cullen smiled at his Inquisitor. He was able to push past her tone if he thought of how wonderful it will be when they get her back. "I know that this has all been very difficult for you."

"I don't even think about any of it, I know that I do not like being disconnected from my feelings. I can feel myself inside, but..." Eve stopped herself. She couldn't handle seeing the pain in Cullen's eye's as she spoke, although he was trying to hide it, she could still see it. "These scrolls are very interesting. I think a trip to the Temple is still for the two of us."

"I agree," Cullen sat there silently wondering what Eve had been about to say. Even though there were flashes of the Eve, he knew they always trailed off. "We could stop and check on our soldiers in Crestwood on our way."

The Champion and Anders rode into camp at almost the same time as the scouting party. The woods were empty, and they now had all the supplies they would need. After dinner, they would turn in and make for the old ruins at first light. Everyone was now buzzing with energy, the first ritual to reverse Tranquility and they were all going to be a part of it. 

Cullen and Eve continued to sit by the tree together, both eating and reading everything they could together. Cullen had been surprised at Eve's ability to read so quickly, although it was mostly the Tranquility that helped her. She had a deeper sense of focus which made Cullen wonder how she would ever feel about her time as a Tranquil. The was Eve could remember things from scrolls she'd first started off reading, then ten scrolls later recall the first. It was intense. Cullen was reminded of himself when he was learning how to become a Templar, he'd studied day and night, reading and cross referencing everything that he found. 

"I think we should turn in," Cullen examined the embers left in the fire. Everyone had gone to bed ages ago, but he'd stayed with her making sure that she didn't vanish. "Would you care to sleep in my tent with me?"

Eve packed away the papers and looked at Cullen, "do you think that's a good idea?"

"Oh Maker," Cullen rubbed his forehead, "I didn't mean like that. I have enjoyed being around you, I have missed it. If you aren't comfortable with it, forget I asked." 

The Commander walked away hiding his red cheeks. It was true, he wasn't looking for anything more than to just hold her in his arms. Cullen didn't want to admit how much he'd missed her at night. He'd often spend the night at his desk going over the day's reports, only to be awoken by one of the messengers the next morning. It wasn't until he had sat beside her that he realized how much Cullen had missed her smell, the black lotus lingered in his nostrils even now. She was everything to Cullen, and as much as she couldn't feel it now, he was everything to her.

"Cullen," Eve had followed him to his tent. "I would very much like to sleep in your tent with you tonight."

"I miss you," he sighed as he pulled the covers off his cot and snuggled in next to her. "Thank you."

"Wait," she smiled. Cullen thought he saw a flicker of fire in her eyes, but he couldn't be sure. "Thank you, I know this isn't easy for you."

He wrapped his arms around her, smelling her hair, feeling her soft skin, remembering what it was like to make love to her. Cullen felt such comfort with her in his arms that before he knew it, he was asleep. Eve lay there, a sense of accomplishment helping Cullen out. When Eve was with him, she could almost feel herself fighting the Tranquility, fighting to get back to Cullen. He wanted the Eve he'd fallen in love with back, it didn't matter the cost.

When the sunlight first broke through the trees of the Brecillian forest Eve had already been up and prepared breakfast for everyone. Cullen had slept deeply whereas Eve had found herself restless. She could feel a nervousness over her, something that she had not felt for some time, but Cullen had managed to bring things out in Eve that she had never thought possible. 

"Ready?" Dorian sat beside Eve while she ate. 

She nodded.

"We are about to make even more history," Alistair was busy packing up the tents. "I think the Inquisition would be pleased.

"If it works," Cassandra muttered between her bites of bread. 

"It's not going to be easy," Anders had been reading through the rite all morning, hoping that he'd find out why the Seeker kept saying that. "The supply of lyrium that we have should be more than enough, but some of the other things, I am not sure about."

"We have to take that risk, I must return to Denerim as soon as we've done this," Alistair felt an excitement that he hadn't felt in a long time. Being King had its advantages, but nothing compared to traveling on the road for an adventure. "We will head out once the Commander is awake."

"Why do you need so much lyrium?" Eve asked.

"Because dear, there is only so much that two Mages and a former Templar can do without it," Anders tried to reassure her. 

"Cullen will need to take it?" Eve looked between Cassandra and Dorian. "He's worked so hard to come off it."

Anders looked to Dorian for an answer, but no one was going to offer it. "I wasn't aware that he'd stopped taking lyrium, I just thought he'd ceased to calling himself a Templar."

"He's not taken lyrium in over a year," Cassandra finally answered. "He's been trying to put that life behind him completely."

"Wow," the Champion was chuckling. "I never thought I would see the day when Cullen changed so much."

"Cassandra?" Eve knew that if Cullen took the lyrium that it would only set him back, that he might not be able to stop taking it so easily the next time. "You're allowing this?"

"There isn't much we can do, the ritual calls for a Templar, and he's the closest thing we have to one." Cassandra refused to look at the Inquisitor feeling as if it was a sort of betrayal to her. "I am sorry you weren't told, Inquisitor."

"You aren't sorry," Eve stood up. Though her tone was hiding the anger that she felt, her eyes couldn't. Cassandra felt the emotion, so did everyone else, "did he agree to this?"

Cullen walked out of his tent to see what the commotion was about, "why are we fighting already this morning?" 

"You agreed to throw away everything you worked so hard for?" The fire that Cullen saw in Eve's eyes was back, he looked to everyone in the camp for support. 

"There is no other way," he tried to calm her down. Cullen put his hands on her shoulders, but he could feel the heat. There was still magic in her yet, he thought to himself. "You need to stop, take some breaths and listen."

Dorian stood when he saw the smoke coming from Eve's hand, slowly and quietly he made sure that the others moved back. If Cullen couldn't calm her, they would be part of a smoldering forest. 

"Eve," Cullen looked into her eyes and watched the flame grow. "You need to take a deep breath, please."

"You lied, you told me that you wouldn't ever do it again," there was a crack of emotion that everyone heard. The power of being Andrastes' daughter growing deeper than the Tranquility. "You know what you've done."

Cullen knew that he wasn't going to be able to calm her with words, that she was going to explode. "Dorian, barrier, Anders help him." A magical barrier went up around the two, Cullen knew what he had to do, but feared what her reaction would be. "Eve, I need you to relax, please, for me. I know how important this is to you, but you should be aware how much more it is for me. I must do this, and with you, by my side, it makes me stronger. I will only use it this one time." He paused for a moment, the heat from her skin was almost too much for his hands, but he refused to let go. "Please, don't do this here."

"You lied," Eve began to release her fists. 

"You must come back to me," he whispered. "You are my strength."

"You lied," she whispered back. 

Dorian observed, not sure if the barrier could withstand Eve's power, but it would hopefully contain most of it. 

"Did you hear that?" Varric muttered to Bull, "she's in there."

"How can that be?" The Champion asked, "I've never seen a Tranquil ever use emotion, or feel anything."

"She's special," Dorian spoke softly. When he saw that the smoke was gone from Eve's hand, he told Anders they could release it. 

"She is like no other Mage I have ever met before," Anders smiled. "I see why the Knight-Captain has fallen for her. I certainly have."

"Shut it," Varric gave the Mage a dirty look.

"So can we continue to the ruins now?" Alistair stood there dumbfounded by what he'd witnessed. He didn't want to talk about it any longer, just wanted to get back to his castle a little quicker. 

"Come on," Eve was back to the emotionless Tranquil she was before as if she'd no memory of what had just happened. But she remembered, and it wasn't something she was likely to forget, and Cullen knew that. 

Cullen stared at the spot where Eve had once stood, knowing that whatever happened in the ruins that he'd blundered so badly he wasn't sure Eve was going to forgive him. 

"Come on Commander," Dorian patted his back. "When we've been successful you can berate yourself after, we know that this wasn't a choice you made without thought."

"It was easy," Cullen smiled, "I'd do anything for her."

 

 

 


	72. Chapter 72

The walk to the ruins was quiet. The forest held a sort of peace to it. It brought a calm to the group about to perform a ritual that had never been done before. Eve was walking in the middle, everyone making sure that she didn't try to run. The situation could become an unpleasant one if the wrong thing were said. 

Alistair thought the forest looked almost the same as when he was here with his wife, it had been many years since they helped the werewolves become human again. He'd remembered so much of that day, finding out that the curse could be easily fixed, but pride stopped the Keeper. It was unfair, but Alistair had been surprised as to how his wife tried to handle everything, making sure that life wasn't wasted. She'd been more of a diplomat than he could ever hope to be. She had always seen hope where no one else did. It was part of the reason he loved her, and it was her optimistic view and her fear of taking an innocent life that drove him to this forest with the Inquisition. Alistair had watched Cullen, noticing the way he looked at the Inquisitor was much the same way he looked at the Queen. It was a love that ran deep and was almost unbreakable, but with the Inquisitor Tranquil, it was hard to say if that love ran both ways.

"Here we are," Alistair pointed at the old ruins.

"Seriously," Varric chuckled, "couldn't find a place that looked a little less ominous, one that didn't scream you're going to die here?"

"Sorry, it's the only place that I know of that doesn't have many visitors." Alistair laughed, "it's actually a little less creepy on the inside."

"Really?"

"No."

"Nug humper," Varric mumbled. 

Everyone smiled and began to enter the ruins. The tension filled the air as they all began to realize that they were really going to do this, that they were going to make history today. Although the history they were making couldn't be discussed with anyone outside of this group, it was still something they were all proud of, but also terrified of. A circle was made with the blood of a great bear, then some candles lit around it. A pile of salt, some ground herbs, the heart of a lamb, and other things scattered through the circle. The two Mages stood on either side, careful not to step inside the ring. Cassandra and Cullen took up the same position just a few degrees away from the Mages, lyrium bottles in hand. 

Although Cassandra would not be taking the lyrium, because she didn't need it, the bottle she held was to be poured into the circle the same time as Cullens. Cullen would use his Templar gifts and cleanse the area around the Inquisitor. The two Mages would send their Mana to her, guiding Eve's magic back to her. Once that part was done, one of the mages would seek out Eve in the fade, guiding her back to her body. The ritual was extensive, each of the four would have to stave off exhaustion and focus their thoughts only on Eve. Varric, Bull, the Champion, and Alistair stood watch, making sure that there were no interruptions and that no one saw what they were doing. 

Once the ceremony began, there was no turning back. The four standing guard could only watch in amazement as the room began to glow. It was an eery glow, not enough yellow or orange, but almost red. The shadows began to dance in the candlelight as Cassandra began to chant, Cullen drank a bottle of lyrium and quickly poured one in the circle. A cloud of smoke began to fill the circle, it wasn't caused by Eve, it was the presence of magic returning to her, the powerful magic she'd always known. 

Eve could feel it in her fingers, she could feel the tingle in her toes. She began to feel connected to herself, not fully but almost, the magic began to flow through her again. The four outside the circle was growing weary, there was a brief weakening in the magic that Dorian and Anders, each trying to regain their mana. It was then that Eve's mark began to glow, a snapping sound echoed through the halls, and a rift opened briefly. Dorian threw himself into the split the moment he saw it, this was where he needed to go to find Eve in the fade. Anders had to pick up his mana supply to the Inquisitor with Dorian gone, the Champion rushed to him with bottles of lyrium so he wouldn't go dry.

The rift had closed behind Dorian, his only hope of getting back was to find Eve so she could bring him back. The mark continued to crack and hiss with sounds that made everyone uneasy. No one knew the full power of the mark, and here they were supplying Eve with magic not knowing what the mark would do.

It had taken hours before they saw a change in the Inquisitor before she felt the presence of Dorian beside her. She threw open her hand opening a rift for Dorian. He was covered in sweat and blood, but he was grinning which meant he'd been successful. Finally, Cassandra closed the ritual, a small thank you prayer to the Maker for granting them all the strength they'd needed. The ceremony finished and everyone held their breath, hoping that Eve was back to her normal self. 

"Inquisitor?" Cassandra approached her with caution. Eve hadn't moved since letting Dorian through, and she hadn't looked up from her hand. 

Cullen moved away and began to induce vomiting away from the group, he wanted to get any left over lyrium out of his system. It was the only time he'd taken lyrium willingly, now his battle with the addiction was back to square one. But for Eve he would do it over and over again. 

"Boss?" Bull stood outside of the ring, not sure as to if it was okay for him to step inside it.

"I found her, I brought her back," Dorian pushed passed Bull and grabbed Eve's face. Her eyes were filled with a fire he'd never seen before, her hair began to change as well. Her fire red hair crept from the roots down to the ends, her skin warming faster than Dorian had thought possible. "We need to leave her for a moment, grab it all quickly." Everyone confused began to make their way to the door. Cassandra stopping for a moment to grab the book. 

"What's happening," Alistair was right on Dorian's heels.

"Mana surge," Dorian shouted. 

"Shit," Anders cast a barrier at the doorway hoping that would hold the magic that was about to burst away from the group. "Did everyone make it?"

"Curly, where is Curly?' Varric began to shout for Cullen hoping that he wasn't now trapped while Eve's magic exploded. 

There was a loud crack, followed by a blinding flash. The ruin shook violently, and pieces began to fall. 

"Get in there," Dorian shouted at Bull. "Get her out of there before it crushes her."

Bull charged through as Anders released his barrier. Stones began to fall, first little one, but they were gradually getting bigger. The ruin was going to collapse, and they weren't sure how many had made it out before the Mana surge the Inquisitor had just had. There was fire all around Bull as he charged into where they had performed the ritual, the Inquisitor still in the same position they'd left her. Bull scooped her up in his arms and fled back to the entrance, he could hear Cassandra calling for help behind him. He dropped the Inquisitor in Alistair's arms and headed back in to find the Seeker. 

Bull tried to lift the rock that had landed on the Seekers back, but it was too big. Cassandra had blood dripping from her mouth and nose, her hands still holding the book she'd run to save. "Take it," she gasped for air and pushed the book towards Bull. "Go."

Bull was torn, he wanted to save her but knew if he stayed much longer he'd be crushed himself. "I'm sorry," he grabbed the book and headed back out. His feet moving a little slower conflicted about leaving the Seeker behind. When he emerged from the building, he ran to safety, unable to find out where the others had gone to. 

Dorian was quick to shout for him, "where's the Seeker?"

"I couldn't save her," Bull studied the book in his hands, the one that had been vital to this operation. "I tried, but she wasn't going to make it."

The group was solemn for a moment, each one taking the time to remember the Seeker. Her determination, her drive, the way she never gave up. How even when she knew you didn't do anything, she would question you until you confessed to something else. 

"Anyone else not make it out?" Cullen appeared from some bushes. "Where is the Inquisitor?"

"I am here," Eve tried to stand from the ground where Alistair had placed her.

Everyone sighed heavily, her voice was still monotone. Not only had they wasted time but the ceremony hadn't worked. Cullen returned to the bushes to purge himself of lyrium yet again, only this time he hadn't forced himself to do so. 

"How?" Alistair stood there staring at Eve. "How did that not work?"

Eve held a small fireball in her hand, "it did. I am sure it will be a matter of time before I'm back to my old self."

Her voice had fluctuated, Cullen came running out of the bushes and took her in his arms. The other's stood there watching, both happy and sad at the same time. They had the Inquisitor back, but at the cost of the Seeker's life. Despite it all, there was still a sense of relief among the group. 

Once they returned to the place where they had set up camp the previous night, Alistair, the Champion, and Anders parted from the others. Having done what they had set out to do, they could go back to their lives. Dorian, Varric, Bull, Cullen, and Eve set up camp, they would head back to Skyhold in the morning. Someone was going to have to tell Leliana what happened.

"So," Dorian sat down beside Eve. "How do you feel?"

"I must admit," Eve twiddled her thumbs, "I am surprised that it worked."

"I think we all are," Dorian smiled, "thank you by the way."

"For what?"

"Teaching me that no matter what is thrown at you, you can stand up, dust yourself off and get back to it." Dorian wiped some dirt away from his knees, "I think Varric needs to write a book about you."

"Right," Varric laughed, "no one would believe it."

Eve stretched her hand with the mark, "is it bothering you?" Cullen asked as he gave her a bowl of stew.

"It feels different," she stretched it again. "Strange."

"And that bother's you?" Bull squinted in her direction. "So you feel shit again, that's good."

Eve smiled at the Qunari, "I still felt pain, just not emotion. It's a bizarre feeling."

"We should eat and then turn in," Cullen chugged back his stew and wiped his mouth. "We've got a few days of travel ahead of us, we will need the rest." Cullen rinsed out his bowl and went to his tent without another word.

"Well, that's new," Varric chuckled. "I think you should go and talk to him, Inquisitor. I believe he needs some reassurances."

Eve handed her bowl to Dorian and approached the Commander's tent. She could hear him muttering to himself, but it also sounded like he was crying. "Cullen," she entered his tent only to find him sitting on his cot with tears running down his face. "What's the matter?" She rushed to his side and placed her arm around him.

"I am sorry for breaking my promise to you," He sat up a little straighter and began to wipe his tears. "But I did it for you."

"I know," she kissed his cheek softly. "I know."

He smiled as he gazed into her eyes, there was the fire that he'd loved back in them. Her hair gently blowing in the breeze looking like a flame that escaped the fire, her soft lips touched his cheek again sending a shiver of excitement through him. He wasn't going to act on it though, he wanted her to be ready, to be over what the Templars had done to her. "I missed you," he smiled and finally kissed her back. 

"I missed you too," she smiled and planted a big kiss on his lips. "I am also starving though, and I didn't get to finish my dinner. Please come out and join us."

"You must give me a few minutes though," Cullen grinned. "Your kisses have always driven me crazy."

Eve laughed and rejoined her friends at the fire. They were all smiling as her laughter filled the air, everyone glad to have her back to herself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, everyone. I love her and I killed her :( It wasn't even a quick death, I made her suffer! How rude am I??


	73. Chapter 73

The trip back to Skyhold was long. Walking back into Skyhold without Cassandra was a difficult thing to do. Leliana was eagerly awaiting Cassandras arrival to tell her that Leliana would be the next Divine, but sadness filled the castle instead of the joy of their return. Preparations for Cassandra's life celebration were to be planned, along with Leliana leaving for the Chantry for her ceremony made Skyhold a bustling place. People were also happy to finally see the Inquisitor out and about especially after her run in with Corypheus and congratulated her on the success of the Inquisition. 

Cullen was back to training the soldiers without yelling at them, and Dorian was talking about heading home. Sera had gone off the visit some of her Red Jenny friends, and Varric spoke about going back to Kirkwall. Cole was glad to have the Inquisitor back but felt he needed to go and see some of the real Cole's old friends. Bull and his Chargers had to go so that Bull didn't get too upset about Dorian leaving. Vivienne was trying to get the Circles started again and had followed Lelianna to Orlais, and Blackwall had gone to find his way with the Grey Wardens. Although Skyhold was still filled with soldiers, the only two left were Cullen and the Inquisitor, and Cullen had talked about visiting his family. 

Eve had wandered through Skyhold wondering what she could do, almost envying that all her friends and found places to go after the Inquisition. She only had Skyhold. She had found her friends and her life here, for the first time no one had looked down at her, and now she sat alone in the garden wondering what her life would be without the Inquisition. No small rifts remained, they had made sure of that before closing the breach, it seemed as if Thedas was going to be alright. 

"Alone in the garden?" Cullen sat beside her on the bench, "you looked deep in thought."

"Not much else for me to do, there isn't a lot for the Inquisitor to do any longer." She smiled, "I thought you were going to go see your family?"

"I couldn't very well do that without you, could I?" He nudged her with a sly grin. "I thought maybe you and I could go, and you could meet them, my sister is dying to meet you."

Eve rubbed her hands together nervously. She hadn't thought of ever meeting someone's family, she certainly never planned on it. With the Inquisition not being needed very much any longer, the two had been able to focus on their relationship. Cullen no longer spent nights in his office, every night he'd wrap the Inquisitor in his arms and pull her close as if she might disappear if he didn't. They hadn't been intimate though. Eve found herself having more and more nightmares about the Templars. Her time as a Tranquil had allowed for her to escape from them, cutting off all her dreams, but now they'd come. She'd wake in a cold sweat or jump to her feet ready to burn the Templars in her dreams. Her scars still ached with the thought of what they did, the smaller ones almost entirely healed but the memory had not. 

"You've told her about me?" Eve finally spoke, "why would you do that?"

Cullen brushed back a piece of her hair from her face, "because I love you." He pulled her face towards his, kissing her gently, letting his lips linger over hers. "I want to shout it from the rooftops some days." He whispered.

"You've been so patient with me," Eve tried to smile, "I would like to meet them."

"I would not do anything to make you uncomfortable, just holding you in my arms is enough," He took her in his arms and squeezed her tight. "I will send word to them that we are coming, I think it will be good for us to get away from Skyhold. Just you and I."

"That sounds nice," Eve lied. It was nerve racking that Cullen wanted her to meet his family, how could she do that after everything that she had been through. She was more terrified of meeting his family than she was when she was being held by the Templars. "When will we go?" She asked him nervously.

"Maybe a couple of weeks, I have some stuff to prepare around here." He kissed her forehead, "I must make sure that our outposts are well supplied before we go. I must make sure that our troops from Redcliff arrive, they were asked to leave just two days ago. Seems something that Fereldan isn't too pleased with as if we just left our soldiers there by mistake."

"That's strange, didn't the King mention something about his Uncle being upset with something?" Eve got up and headed towards the war room, she nodded a greeting at Josie who looked like she'd seen a ghost. "I know I saw something here."

"What are you looking for?" Josie followed behind Cullen, "I must speak with you both while you are here."

"I am looking for a letter from Teagan, there was something about getting our soldiers out of Crestwood as well." Eve searched through some papers while Josie bounced up and down trying to get her attention. "What is it?"

"We have been summoned to the Winter Palace," Josie threw the papers she'd been holding onto the table. 

"Why would Celene summon us?" Cullen took the papers off the table to examine them. "She's invited us over rumors?"

"These rumors, if they hold any amount of truth, would mean that the Inquisition could be in trouble." Josie sighed, "Fereldan, well some of them, feel that we have grown too powerful."

"So, it's just rumor right now?" Eve took the letters from Cullen and began to read them, "Josie, how can you take any of this seriously?"

"The Empress is usually very well informed," Josie began, "there are smaller uprisings among the Mages the harder it's pushed to get them back into the Circles. And with Templars starting to rebuild, well, there are more issues throughout Thedas, and then there is the Qunari."

"Because I refused to let Iron Bull's men die?" Eve shook her head, "this is getting to be more trouble than it's worth."

"It's not just that either, rumors are floating about that there is an elf, Fen'Harel some claim, and that the Inquisition was corrupted by him."

"Again Josie, these are mere rumors. Why should we be paying them any mind?"

"Because if the Empress is worried, so should you." Josie snapped, "these are the things that are still plaguing the Inquisition. These little rumors can grow, and before you know, the Inquisition is no more."

"I understand," Cullen nodded. He didn't want to let on that he was having a bad day, the lyrium withdrawal was worse this time, but Cullen was determined to prove to both himself and Eve that he would never touch it again. "I need to go and check on a few things, I will return after speaking with some of the scouts."

The two women watched the Commander leave abruptly.

"What is that about?" Josie stared at the door Cullen had just slammed.

"He's suffering," Eve picked up more papers to look over, "he doesn't think that I know. He doesn't want to burden me with it."

"Oh, I see," Josie turned back to Eve. "How are you doing by the way?"

"Well, he wants me to meet his family," Eve spoke into the paper hoping that Josie wouldn't make a big deal out of it, but it didn't work.

"That's serious, should I be planning for a grand wedding? Oh, I know just the perfect cake maker, we will need to head to Orlais, people will flock at the chance to make your wedding dress." Josie bounced up and down with the idea of planning their wedding, "we can even summon Leliana to perform the ceremony, oh what an event it will be!"

"No, there has been no such talk," Eve slammed her hands on the table sending papers everywhere. "It isn't like that."

"Please," Josie rolled her eyes. "You two have been together since the beginning of the Inquisition, it's about time you two made it official." 

"Josie, we haven't been together since before I was kidnapped by those monsters." Eve could feel tears in her eyes, "I love him, but I am haunted by what happened. It was better when I had no emotions. Now, now, I am supposed to go and meet his family?"

"Inquisitor," Josie smiled, "meeting his family is a big step, one that not many people feel relaxed about. You are a beautiful woman, and he loves you no matter what. It isn't about just being physical with him, you don't need that to show him that you love him. He knows that in time you will feel well enough to be with him, I wish I had someone who loved me that way."

"What if I don't, what if the nightmares continue and I can't get passed it?" Tears began to fall down to the war table, "I am not sure I am even the same person I was."

"Oh, dear girl," Josie moved around the table and embraced Eve. "You be who you are, Cullen knows that. He knows that you have been through so much and he is there to help you."

"I should go help him," Eve wiped away her tears and went to find the Commander.

Cullen was up in his bed when she found him, curled up in a ball and shaking. He was sweating, and he'd stripped down to a shirt and thin pair of pants, the sweat had soaked through his shirt already and part of his pants. Eve couldn't tell if it was sweat or tears that cover his face, but she placed a cold compress on his head.

"What are you doing here?" He groaned.

"Shh, just let me take care of you," she ran her finger through his damp hair and laid beside him. "Let the compress do its thing, and I will make you feel better."

Eve warmed her free hand and began to massage his back. The heat from her hands and the rubbing made Cullen relax, the compress on his head helped cool him down. Eve alternated between using her hot and cold magic, as she worked her way through Cullens muscles. Eve had never seen his withdrawal so bad, but he was only going through it all again because of her. She couldn't watch him go through it alone.

"That feels nice," Cullen moaned as she rubbed his back. 

"Lay on your stomach," Eve smiled. She placed the cold compress on the back of his neck and put her legs on either side of his body. "Just relax, I am here." She whispered into his ear as she massaged him. 

Before long she had managed to bring Cullen's body temperature down to normal, and his shaking had subsided. Eve continued despite all that, she was enjoying touching him, she was enjoying the feeling of him beneath her, and she was most certainly enjoying his moaning with pleasure. Eve hadn't noticed, but as she moved her hand, her hips had begun to move as well, she was softly grinding her pussy into his back.

Cullen had noticed, he hadn't moved though, afraid that he might initiate something that she wasn't ready for. Instead, his cock grew harder into the straw his bed was made out of, he would be able to relieve himself after Eve left. He wasn't able to stop himself from moaning with pleasure as she touched him, dispite trying to muffle it with his pillow. 

It was when she leaned over to kiss his back that sent his body into a flame of passion, he couldn't control it. Cullen flipped onto his back allowing her to feel his hard cock, he was gentle about rubbing it against her underthings, not wanting to push her too fast. She planted a kiss on his lips and began to grind herself against him. He kissed her back, hoping that it would never end, pulling her body to press against his. Cullen was gentle in any movement that he made, not wanting to scare her, or cause her any discomfort. Eve wasn't pulling away though, she seemed to be enjoying herself, soft moans of pleasure escaping her lips. 

Cullen moved to place her on her back, guiding her onto his matress. He began to kiss her neck, moving down slowly, each kiss so soft it almost tickled. Cullen couldn't help but notice her eyes were squeezed shut, as much as he didn't want to stop he knew he had to.

"Are you alright?" He removed himself from on top of her and pulled her close to him, "does this bother you?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I really want to, but..."

"It's alright," he ran his hands through her hair. "Thank you for the massage, it felt great."

"I close my eye's," she began to tear up again. "It's different though, you are not them. I know that, I love you but I just cannot get the visions out of my head."

"Don't worry, I love you too. It's not something that you can just get over, I will be ready when you are you." He smiled and poked her in the side with his still firm prick, "if I can help you with any of it, I will."

"That goes for you too, trying to storm away to hide your withdrawal from me. Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

"I don't want to burden you."

"The way I've burdened you with a hard cock and no relief from it," Eve laughed. He poked it a few more times at her while they giggled, "I am sorry."

"It's okay, I will take care of it once you're gone," Cullen grinned mischieviously at Eve. 

The two lay there silently, listening to the sounds of Skyhold. It was as busy as what it used to be, but people still took pride in being a memeber of the Inquisition. The soldiers still trained, the scouts still did scouting things, and stores still sold to them, it was still the Inquisition after all. 

"Can you believe how this place once was abandonded?" Eve whispered satring at the open sky above Cullen's bed.

"It's hard to belive that we've accomplished everything that we had set out to do." Cullen wrapped his arms around her, "after everything that you and I have been through together, did you ever think that we would be laying here together?"

"Did you know Josie is planning our wedding?"

"Good," Cullen chucked, "someone should."

Eve sat up and looked down at him unable to hide the surprise, "why?"

Cullen laughed and pulled her back down to him kissing her forehead, "because it seems like it should be done."

Eve wrapped her arms around him and giggled, "I hope you propose to me better than that."

"Some day..." he sighed, "I will."

 


	74. Chapter 74

Eve's hand had been bugging her more and more, she was trying to hide it, but sometimes it would snap and crackle without warning. It had woke her and Cullen up in the middle of the night, and Eve hadn't been able to hide the pain that it had caused her. Time had flown by in Skyhold. It was nearly two years since the Inquisitor had defeated Corypheus and now they were about to head to the Winter Palace. Fereldan had been very vocal about their concerns that the Inquisition was no longer needed, so an Exalted Council had been called. 

Eve stood out on her balcony as she had so many times when thoughts plagued her mind. Cullen softly snored from the bed which made her smile. She'd tried everything to forget about what had happened to her, but it appeared as if she was never going to be intimate again. Every time Cullen tried she'd close her eyes and see flashes of the Templars that raped her, she'd even sent a request to Dorian to find out about the magic that could erase the memory from her mind. Eve watched as the daylight began to shine over Skyhold, the once bustling place now all but abandoned except for a few. 

Cullen had ordered the soldiers to prepare for the travel, but even their forces had dwindled. The Inquisition was old news now, thought to be a useless entity, with no purpose but to occupy the land. Eve wondered how they'd managed to keep things going, wondered if there was any real point to it, maybe the Exalted Council was just the thing to be rid of the Inquisition. Though the Inquisition had helped rebuild after Corypheus had left his mark, people would not flat out say they were no longer needed, but it was often implied. 

"Did it wake you again?" Cullen took Eve in his arms looking out on Skyhold together.

"No," she pressed her back against his chest. "My mind was going a mile a minute, this Exalted Council and the Inquisition has me worried."

"What are you concerned about? Leliana, or should I say, Divine Victoria, says it's about showing that the Inquisition is ready to listen to the concerns that Orlais and Fereldan have." He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, "you shouldn't feel worried."

"What will we do if we lose the Inquisition?"

"I have plans for us, big plans." Cullen kissed her again, "come on, with the sun up Josie will be anxious to get a move on. A few days travel, and a couple of days we will head back here, whatever the ruling."

"Cullen," Eve smiled as he began to walk away. She'd felt nothing but shame since her return to Skyhold after the Templars, and she'd often wondered why Cullen even bothered with her. It had been nearly two and a half years since they had 'been' together, he'd been so patient with her, never forcing her into anything she wasn't willing to do. "What, I mean, how," she fumbled for the right words as she looked at the man she loved, "why have you stayed with me?"

"Because I love you," he returned to her and took her hands in his. "We have been through so much together, and we've both changed since we first met, and the woman that is standing before me...well, she's the only woman for me. I just need to be near you, just holding you brings me satisfaction. The sight of you brings me happiness that I will never understand."

Eve grinned from ear to ear. There was nothing she wanted more than this man standing before her, and he was a treasure to her. She found it hard to believe that she had hated him so much before, "I love you." She pulled his hands, and he came in for the kiss she was offering. When his lips touched hers, she felt an electricity flow through her body. 

 She pulled him in closer, not wanting to let him go just yet. Eve kissed him softly at first gradually she kissed him harder. Each time her body tingled, it was a new sensation for her. Cullen followed her lead, letting her guide him for what she felt comfortable with. He was a gentleman, not wanting to push her beyond what she felt. He would be lying if he said he had not wanted to rip off her clothes and have his way with her, but Cullen wasn't that kind of man. Cullen gripped her hips tight, not wanting the moment to stop, but they both knew that they had to prepare for the trip to the Winter Palace. 

Eve began to run her hands over the Commanders chest, his linen shirt allowing her to feel the muscles beneath it. She kissed him firmly as she rubbed his chest, Eve had forgotten how well Cullen had kept in shape. He let out a soft moan as she pulled him close, both of them thinking their clothes created too much of a barrier. They wanted their skin to touch, oh how they had missed it, both trying to rip each other's clothes off now. Eve's clothing came off with her help, Cullen hoping that this moment wasn't a dream. He ran his hands over her breasts, her kisses telling him not to stop. She fumbled a little with the ties on his pants, but before long his cock was pressing into her stomach. 

The kisses grew more passionate the closer they got, Eve kept trying to pull her Commander closer. Cullen grabbed her by the butt cheeks and lifted her up, and it took mere moments for his cock to find her pussy's entrance. He paused for just a moment, kissing her hard, waiting for her to pull away or tell him it was okay. Cullen carefully, bit by bit, began to enter her, she let out a soft moan of pleasure. Cullen began to groan with pleasure, and it had been so long, he hoped that he had the stamina to please Eve as well. 

Once his cock was fully inside of her, he held it there as if awaiting permission to continue. When she began to swivel her hips he had his answer. Cullen continued gently, hoping that Eve wouldn't stop him now, he paced himself so he wouldn't embarrass himself by cumming too soon. He placed her on the top of the balcony guardrail and began to thrust himself into her, each time her pussy covered his cock he'd slow down again. As Cullen ran his hands along Eve's body feeling every curve, every crevase of her body. Feeling her body brought him more pleasure than any thing else, her skin felt like silk. 

The more they touched the more they wanted each other, they were begging each other for more. Niether of them wanting the moment to end, pulling each other closer, allowing their passion to take over. They hungrily grabbed at each other, both waiting for this moment for too long. Finally, they both climaxed. Both gripping each other as they finished, their breath hot on each others necks. 

"Maker," Cullen kissed her neck. Eve smiled and buried her face in his neck, happy that for the first time she was able to feel normal again. Cullen pulled her off the balcony ledge, with a giggle. "Now, we are going to be late and Josie is going to be furious."

Eve laughed at the thought of trying to explain to Josie why they were late. Cullen grined as he put his pants on, and Eve couldn't help but watch. She had forgotten how good he made her feel, she'd focused too much on what the Templars had done to her and not enough on Cullen. There was a renewed feeling in her that she hadn't felt in a very long time filled her soul. 

"She really is, especially as I haven't packed yet," Eve laughed. Cullen couldn't hide the shock on his face, he knew that Josie was going to have a fit. "Will you stay and help me?"

"That depends on what you mean by help," he winked. "I am pretty suer that I could 'help' you again."

"I guess she already is mad," Eve grinned. "We could try to pack or make Josie even more angry."

Cullen grabbed his shirt from the floor where it had been thrown, "I am sure that if we hurry, we can actually get you packed and have a little more time to, you know."

 

 

 

 

 


	75. Chapter 75

The journey to the Winter Palace had caused Josie lots of stress. With the Commander and the Inquisitor constantly sneaking off during their travel, and the guards whispering about it, Josie would shout at everyone until Eve and Cullen would return. She was always scolding Cullen about being discreet as many people from Orlais were looking for his lineage. Cullen would respond with a grunt and a ‘Maker preserve me,' and leave Josie to her business.   
The Inquisition had set up just outside the gates, the same as when they'd first visited the Palace. Although Eve had a feeling that this trip would be very different from her last. Josie was confident that mingling with the people who were involved the Exalted Council would be beneficial to the Inquisition's cause, but Eve wasn't too certain what the cause was. Eve had a different feeling about the Inquisition than Josie, Eve thought that maybe it was time for them to let their forces return to their homes and families. There was life before the Inquisition, and there would continue to be life after it, there was no real purpose to it any longer. Everyone that Eve had cared about, other than Cullen, had left to continue their lives, she was the only one who didn't have a life to go back to.  
"Inquisitor," Leliana called to Eve.   
"Should I bow, Divine Justinia?" Eve chuckled. "How is your current position treating you?"  
"I'd much rather be back at Skyhold," the newly appointed Divine smiled. "There is so much that needs to be repaired after the war."  
"Seems like Vivienne is fighting pretty hard to have the circle's restored," Eve looked around to make sure that no one could hear her. "I wonder if that means I'll have to go back."  
"I don't believe that the circles ever made sense, but I have made a few more enemies than I would have like with that stance."  
"What is your opinion about what's happening here?" Eve looked around at the people gathered to bare witness to the Inquisition's last days. "Do you think it's just a ceremony to lecture us, or worse?"  
"I don't think it's wise to discuss it here," Leliana looked around. "Spies."  
"Oh, I guess I should mingle a little more." Eve could see Dorian out of the corner of her eye having a tiff with someone, and Eve was anxious to find out why. "I will come and find you again."  
Eve ran up a few stairs to greet her friend, who despite his protests enjoyed the hug she'd given him.   
"My dear girl, you seem to have more bounce in your step," Dorian winked. "I am glad to see it. Also, your beloved Commander has found himself some mangy war hound. Just so you know that you'll be looking after two slobbering beasts now."  
Eve looked to where Dorian was pointing, sure enough, Cullen was playing with someone's dog. "Good grief, because that is something we need." She rolled her eyes, "I am glad to see you here, at least there are a few friendly faces."  
"Yes, I think you better go and talk to the Teagan fellow though, he's the one you're going to need to win over." Dorian pointed now to where the Fereldan King should have stood, "if it were Alistair I'd say that you have a shot. This guy though, he's determined to see the Inquisition crushed."  
"Why is King Alistair not here?"   
"Can't say for sure, I assume it's something to do with the Grey Wardens. Maybe his wife got wind of what he'd been up to while she was away. Some say that she is with child." Dorian looked Eve up and down, "I might dare say the same about you."  
"You dare not," Eve hit the Mage in the arm. "That's crazy…" Eve let her voice trail off, suddenly thinking about if it was possible. "Shut your mouth." She slapped him again, suddenly releasing that there was a chance.  
"I will be here, spreading fantastic gossip about how I made the Inquisitor shit her pants." Dorian grinned again.   
"Who else is here?"  
"Bull, but that goes without saying Varric, and almost everyone else. Go make your rounds, and come and see me with any new gossip you hear."  
Eve quickly made her way down the stairs, suddenly concerned about if she could be with child. She approached Cullen playing with the war hound, "found a friend?"  
"I did," he smiled. "Have you been around to see everyone?"  
"Just Liliana and Dorian," Eve laughed nervously. "Has anyone come to see you?"  
Cullen looked up from the dog only to find worry in his lover's eyes, "is something wrong?" He stood quickly to take her hands. "Did Liliana say something?"  
"No," Eve smiled as she looked into his eyes. She was suddenly not worried about it at all, she knew that no matter what Cullen would be by her side. "I love you."  
Cullen cocked his head to the side, "marry me."  
"What?"  
"I mean, would you…oh, Maker, I've been planning this for days, and I should have known I would mess it up." Cullen placed his hands over his face, trying to hide how ashamed he was. "It was supposed to be better."  
Eve rolled her eyes and smiled at the frustrated Commander, "of course I will." She laughed and took his hands away from his face, "of course. Josie will be excited to plan it officially now."  
"I don't want to wait," Cullen kissed her. "I cannot hold on, I think we've waited long enough."  
"Here?"  
"Why not?"  
"Someone might disapprove," Eve looked over her shoulder to see who was around, "I don't care. You go find Mother Giselle, and I will get on something other than this stupid thing."  
Cullen kissed her hard on the lips before leaving to fetch the Mother. Eve waved at Dorian to come down from his perch. "I need a dress, a lovely dress."  
"Say no more, I will return in a moment. Actually, you will need to be discreet, so follow me." He pulled her arm, not questioning what on earth she would need it for. Dorian was not a dumb man, he knew, and he was going to make sure that Eve was stunning. Even the Empress would be put to shame. "Hurry, you wait here, and I will get your dress."  
Dorian had stuffed her in a space no bigger than a closet, but she found a mirror and began trying to style her hair. Eve began to wonder how she was going to sneak through the crowd dressed up and not have people follow her, there was always someone looking for gossip. Dorian returned with a beautiful gown for Eve, talking about how the Empress had been more than willing to surrender one of her dresses for the Inquisitor to wear. Dorian had told her that Eve had just spilled something and didn't have the proper attire to change into, trying to hide what they were doing.  
"I am going to get married Dorian," Eve laughed in disbelief. "It feels like a dream."  
Josie had managed to find Dorian and Eve, angry that the Inquisitor had made a mess of herself. "How can you just ask the Empress to borrow some…you look stunning." She stopped trying to lecture Dorian when she saw the Inquisitor, "we should dress you up like this all the time."   
"I think that wouldn't be wise," Dorian fiddled with Eve's hair trying to get it perfect. "Why would it bother anyone if they saw how she looked?"  
"Why did you pick such an elegant gown?" Josie eyed the pair suspiciously. "What is really going on?"  
"Curly found the Mother," Varric walked in fixing his pants, too busy to notice Josie. "Oh."  
"Why was…you have got to be kidding me? You two are going to sneak away, weren't even going to tell your closest friends?" Josie finally realized what the gown was for, "I will speak to the Council and see if we can start proceedings in the morning. Please, for the love of the Maker, do not start without me. You cannot do this without the rest of us."  
Eve gave Josie a smile of reassurance, "alright. Dorian knows where we can do this privately without the eyes of everyone here."  
"I believe there should be eyes of anyone and everyone," Josie left the cramped room eager to see the wedding. She had more of a bounce in her step than the blushing bride. "It's going to be beautiful."  
"So much for this being a secret," Eve muttered as she fussed with her dress. "I feel like the dress is too much."  
"Nonsense," Varric handed her a flower to put in her hair. "I think the two of you are finally doing something that makes you happy, both of you deserve this more than any of us."  
"Says the Viscount of Kirkwall," Eve snickered. "I think I am ready."  
"Stay here, I will go find Curly," Varric patted Eve's hand. "Dorian, make sure she doesn't leave here until I return."  
Varric realized when he left the Inquisitor that this small event that the couple wanted wasn't going to happen. Josie had summoned everyone, and Cullen stood at the top of the massive stair case with Mother Giselle and Leliana. People of all sorts had gathered to watch them marry, some disappointed that the Commander was no longer available. Empress Celene had made her way to the stairs, hoping that the Inquisitor would ask for some help. The inner circle of the Inquisitor was making their way to the top of the stairs as well, making sure that they would not be forgotten in the celebration.  
"Curly," Varric tugged on Cullen's arm. "What happened?"  
Cullen looked at the dwarf, the anger, and embarrassment evident on his face, "Josie happened." His teeth clenched together barely allowing the words to escape, "she's told everyone, and now it's a big deal."  
"Look at it this way," Varric chuckled, "at least you will always remember the Exalted Council."  
"I'd rather this be private," Cullen looked out onto the ever-growing crowd. "This was not the way it was supposed to happen."  
"Well Curly, you only get married once. This is going to be the biggest party that you've ever seen."  
"Get the minstrels ready," Josie shouted from behind Varric. The dwarf nearly jumped on Cullen's back it startled him so much. "She's ready!"  
"Maker," Cullen took a deep breath and watched for Eve.   
The minstrels began to sing and play, and the crowd parted allowing for Eve to walk through. Cullen felt his heart stop for just a second, a gasp of how stunning his bride looked escaped his lips. Her dress fitted at the top, with lace that covered her shoulders and arms. The flower that Varric had given her was placed delicately in her hair, while her dress flowed to the ground. The stunned crowd silenced by her beauty, and Dorian walking with her. He managed to find an outfit that had complimented her just perfectly, and as he held her hand while they approached the Commander, Dorian could have been prouder of the Inquisitor.  
Cullen took Eve's hands in his with pride that he couldn't contain. She was going to marry him, and he, her. Together they would be able to have a life together no matter what the Exalted Counsel decided.   
Mother Giselle began to speak, and an aura of reverence took over the Winter Palace. Once the ceremony was finished cheers and claps filled the air, the two were married. They made their way down the staircase and greeted their guests, both still a little embarrassed about their quiet ceremony becoming the talk throughout the Winter Palace. People congratulated them and shook their hands, some expressed the dismay of Cullen no longer being available, but all in all, it was a grand time.  
Drinks and food began to fill the courtyard, everyone ready to let off some steam. Eve had tried to escape, but Cullen kept a tight grip on her hand, not allowing her to abandon him. Dorian had emptied the tavern for a small gathering for just the inner circle, making toasts to the new couple, and celebrating their love. When one of the barmaids offered Eve a drink, she politely refused because her stomach had been off, the nerves of the crowds, the ceremony and finally being married had caught up to her.   
"Thank you, everyone," Eve smiled. "Not to Josie though, who invited everyone to our small private ceremony."  
"I would thank Josie," Cullen laughed, "despite wanting privacy, I am glad the whole of Thedas knows we are no longer going to give lineage requests out."  
Laughter filled the tavern. Everyone for a brief moment had forgotten why they were here, that everything they once built, that everything they worked so hard for, could very well be in its final days.

 


	76. Chapter 76

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say a quick thank you to everyone who's enjoyed reading this. It's been super fun to write, and fun to imagine how many different ways it can go. Maker Preserve me, Eve's story is just too much fun.

Cullen stared at her. He knew that the nights' events were not how he'd expected them to go. Someone had discovered a Qunari soldier dead and hidden away so it wouldn't be discovered. An impromptu meeting of the Inquisition's council had been called during the festivities of the wedding. He had watched as Eve gave her report about the fights she'd been through after stepping through the Eluvian. He could hardly believe that she'd been so willing to abandon the party for a fight. Cullen smiled to himself, and he always knew that he would do her due diligence as Inquisitor first. Cullen had been the same way, in what seemed like another life time, when he was a Templar.

Josie was smiling as Eve described her fighting in her wedding dress, and how she'd managed to rip the top layer of the bottom half so she could move easier. As upset as Josie was that they were holding a secret meeting, it was hard not to laugh as Eve continued her tale. The dress was indeed mangled, and many had wondered how she'd managed to destroy it in only a few hours.

"Argh," Eve cried out in pain, interrupting her recollection. The mark had never given her so much trouble, and the energy would knock anyone down if she didn't release it herself. The pain she was feeling couldn't be described, at times she felt a small amount of relief, but it never lasted long. 

Cullen rushed to side as Eve's body crumpled to the floor, "we need to figure out how to help her." He was unable to hide the fear in his voice as his newly appointed wife cried out in pain. "What can I do?"

Eve curled herself into his body, her other hand gripping tightly to the arm with the mark. "It's spreading," she cried. "I don't know if I can control it."

"Get a healer, get anyone, someone has to help her," Cullen shouted as Leliana and Josie stood there and watched.

Josie turned on her heel as fast as she could, only to bump into Lord Teagan who had invited himself to their meeting. "Excuse me," Josie pushed past him as if she was unaware who he was. She knew who he was there was just no time to find out why he'd been spying.

"What's happening to her?" Teagan went to Leliana's side hoping that he could be of assistance. 

"The mark that she used to save all of Thedas, including Fereldan, is killing her," Leliana avoided making eye contact with Cullen and Eve as she spoke. She didn't want to see the hurt or the angry look that Cullen would be giving her. "So while you are debating about the Inquisition, she has been fighting off an army of Qunari. Not that I think you don't understand what it's like to fend off an army, you and I have stood by and defended Redcliff throughout a night. The difference here is that the Inquisitor has sacrificed more than you could ever understand."

Teagan and Leliana were pushed out of the way by Dorian and a healer. Both turned very solemnly towards Eve and the Commander, the news was devastating, and Cullen stormed out of the room before anyone could stop him. Eve curled up on the floor had known before, she could feel the mark taking more and more from her as the minutes passed. A few wards would only help for so long, and Dorian knew no more than the healer. 

"Someone needs to fetch the Commander," Dorian turned to Leliana and Teagan. "I will help the Inquisitor back to her tent, right now she needs some rest. While this whole blasted Exalted Council thing is appalling after what she has done, and given to the world, you will need to decide what needs to happen without her."

Dorian picked Eve up without another word, holding her as close to him as he could. His dearest friend was suffering, and he felt so helpless, he wished at the moment that he'd been able to learn more about the rifts, find out how her mark was still there when the Breach had been destroyed. Dorian had felt as if he had failed her.

"I will call on the Council," Leliana grabbed Teagan by the arm. "I think they must be made aware everything that is at stake right now."

"I agree," Teagan followed. Although he had been the most vocal about his disdain for the Inquisition still keeping their forces, still occupying a fortress in his lands, he had not bothered to think about how the Inquisitor would feel. "I think I might have been too harsh."

"We can discuss it later," Josie followed behind. "I will go and find Cullen."

Dorian carried Eve to her nearby quarters, and he had seen no sign of Cullen as he had. He'd kissed Bull on the cheek after the giant had agreed to find him, but no one had seen him depart the Inquisition Council. Dorian placed Eve on her bed. She'd insisted that he put her down, that she could walk, but had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled at how peaceful she looked, and it was the most at peace he'd ever seen her. 

"Is she alright?" Varric poked his head around the massive oak door. "Is she going to be alright?"

Dorian looked at the dwarf, Varric would have sworn there were tears in his eyes, but Dorian would deny it. "I can't say for sure," Dorian looked back to the sleeping Eve. "It's taking everything she has from her."

"That doesn't mean she won't be alright," Sera, Bull, Vivienne, Leliana, and Blackwall entered the room. Each one upset about the news, they'd all fought together, all been through so much together. Only to find out that the Inquisitor might not be around much longer. 

Dorian shoulder's slumped when he didn't see Cullen join them, and the poor Commander had finally got his life back only to have it ripped away again. "Where is Cullen?" Dorian looked between each of his former companions, "he should be here." Eye's sifted avoiding contact with each other, no one knowing where the Commander had gone. "Fine, I will get him. No one leaves her alone."

Dorian pushed his way out of the room trying not to let his own emotions get in the way; he could only imagine what Cullen was feeling. Dorian had found him just outside the gates of the Winter Palace. He'd figured if no one could find him in it that he must have stepped away. The man had been crying and tried to hide it as Dorian approached him. To Dorian's surprise, the Commander had found a place to sit that held the most breathtaking view he'd seen. 

"It's beautiful," Dorian sat down beside Cullen. He let the silence linger between them, waiting for Cullen to speak. It felt almost unbearable for Dorian as the Commander sniffed and wiped his eyes. Dorian wanted to put his arm around him but knew that Cullen would pull away. Instead, they stared out at the lake with the mountains that stood tall behind it. 

"I can't lose her," Cullen finally choked out some words, although Dorian barely caught what he had said. "I can't." Tears began to flow down the Commander's cheeks, he turned away from Dorian as they did so not to be embarrassed. 

"We will find a way," Dorian finally braved putting his arm around Cullen. To his surprise Cullen didn't pull away, he sat there and accepted the friend's sympathy. "We will save her."

"It feels like every time things are going the right direction that she's pulled away from me," Cullen wiped his face. "I can't help but think of the first time I saw her at Haven, how I stood by her bedside trying to figure out who she was. How when I figured it out, she still managed to love me."

"You two are the couple that people envy," Dorian smiled and patted his back. "A former Templar, and a Mage, all good stories start with some form of that. I have read enough of Varrics tales to tell you that." Dorian sighed, "Right now she needs her husband, even if you don't feel strong enough, you are married now."

Cullen gave a crooked smile, "I still can't believe that."

"Well, your wedding was interrupted by a dead Qunari, and she did go and fight the forces trying to invade."

"She did."

"She will do anything so that you and her can have a life together, and we will find a way to stop her mark from killing her."

"Thank you, Dorian," Cullen brushed off any dirt from his close as he stood. "I shall go and be with my wife. Maker, that sounds strange."

"It will take some time to get used to, both saying and hearing it."Dorian laughed and escorted the new husband back to his wife.

The hallways were filled with laughter as Eve and Varric told stories about the fight they faced through the Eluvians. "So she rips off her skirt, and Bull says the Commander is going to be angry that we denied him that pleasure." Varric giggles as he tells the tale. "So then Quizzy here states that her husband would apologize after ripping it off her and fold it up and place it in the corner." 

"I wouldn't," Cullen came into the room. "I have never apologized for ripping off her clothes." Hysterical laughter now filled the room while Cullen stood there red rising to his cheeks. "Feeling better I see," he took his place beside his bride and brushed a piece of her hair back. It was an intimate moment that few had been able to see. When Dorian cleared his throat everyone quietly left the two alone. "How are you?" Cullen pressed his forehead against Eve's, staring into her eyes searching for the truth.

"I just needed a small nap," Eve smiled weakly. "I have been so tired lately, and this whole thing seems to just drain the life out of me."

Cullen began to position himself beside her, allowing her head to rest on his shoulder, while he pulled her in tight. "Dorian says they are looking at a way to stop it from spreading, does it hurt now?" Cullen carefully examined the hand that held the mark. It was bigger. It used to be just the size of a gold coin, now it had spread to just past her delicate wrists. He began to kiss her fingers, moving towards her hand. "How are you doing, my dearest wife?"

Eve giggled as if she were a child, "we got married." She grinned from ear to ear, "I can hardly believe it."

"Me too," Cullen kissed her so softly on her lips, she wasn't even sure he'd made contact. He kissed her again with a little more force, and then again. 

"We have yet to, officially mark the occasion though," Eve said through the kisses. Cullen pulled her as close as he could, never wanting to let her go.

"Well," Cullen planted a kiss on her cheek before hopping up and removing his shirt. 

"Inquisitor," Leliana burst through the door without knocking. Cullen quickly made for his shirt and put it back on. "We need you right away, probably best that you change, a fight will be in order."

"We will continue this later," Eve threw her fists down on the overly firm mattress like an angry child. "I hope." She muttered so that Cullen couldn't hear her worry.

*                   *                      *

Eve, Dorian, Bull, and Blackwall, had fought their way to the seemingly endless maze of Eluvians. The last one closed before anyone could follow the Inquisitor through, Solas stood there reprimanding the Qunari leader before turning her to stone.

"Solas," Eve approached quietly. "I see you've lost the whole I was just an apostate walking through the wood charade."

"I was much weaker when we first met," Sloas placed his hands behind his back and approached Eve.

Eve let out a cry as the mark began to burn and snap again, "it's killing me, they say." Eve looked to the elf, "you were able to help me before."

Solas took her by the arms and for a moment his eye's turned white, the mark on Eve's hand quieted down allowing them some time to speak. "I know who you are," Solas began. "I felt it from you the first time we met, you are just like me."

"I don't understand," Eve knelt on the ground unsure about how she was going to handle Solas. "I didn't know until Gregoir took his life."

"Ahh, you see," Solas smiled briefly. "Your magic that has been granted to you, it is powerful, more powerful than that of Corypheus. You were able to defeat him in a single cast of your magic, even though you'd been made Tranquil, and yet here you stand back to the woman you were before the Templars found you."

"It wasn't easy, but..." 

"The Templars were just to delay you from reaching the Well, they were never meant to hurt you," Solas crouched down in front of Eve. "I am sorry for the things they did to you, it wasn't supposed to happen that way."

"What?"

"Ebris, that is your actual name?" Solas didn't wait for a response, "I should terminate you here. While you are weakened, you are the only one that stands between me and my goal. Mythal was wrong about you," Solas had turned angry, his words were spat out as if they let a bad taste. "You will never be stronger than me. I will enjoy watching you as you will witness the destruction of your world."

"How.."

"I will save you from the mark, but it's only because Ebris cannot save the world from destruction this time. You will be the reason for it."

*                  *               *

Eve awoke back in her bed, someone had found her on the ground unconscious and part of her arm missing. They had tried to stop the Council from ordering the Inquisition to disband, but without the Inquisitor, no one, not even Leliana could stop them. Cullen sat by Eve's bed patiently waiting for her to stir, hoping that whatever happened would solve all the questions. 

Dorian and sworn that he had heard Solas, that his voice seemed to echo through the air when in the Eluvians. No one in the party had been witness to Solas and Eve's conversation, no one was too sure how her arm was gone below the elbow. Too many questions that only Eve could answer, and as she began to stir, everyone thought they would get them. 

"Eve," Cullen whispered. "Can you hear me?"

Her eyes started to flutter, and her arms began to twitch, "I can." A deep growl of a voice escaped the Inquisitors mouth. It was like nothing any of them had ever heard before. When her eye's finally burst open, instead of her eye color there was only a flaming red. The arm that held the mark began to twist, and shake. 

"Eve?" Cullen stepped back from the bed, not wanting to get any closer. The healer that had been in the room fled when he heard the voice, Dorian running through the door to help in any way. 

"My name is Ebris," the hair on the Inquisitor's head turned to flames as she stood from the bed. "The Dread Wolf will not take my world.

There was a poof of smoke, and she was gone, the two gentlemen standing there shocked at the sight.

"Commander," the healer returned to the room. "Your wife should stay in bed though, she needs the rest for the baby."

All Dorian and Cullen could do was stare at the healer who seemed oblivious to what just happened. "Baby?" Cullen stammered.

"Yes, that was why she was so tired."

"Well," Cullen went to stare out the window in disbelief. "That's going to be...."

"Something?" Dorian stood by his friend at the window. "Shit."


	77. Chapter 77

Although Dorian had said he was going back to Tevinter, he had traveled back to Skyhold to help the Inquisition clean up. It was mostly because he had wanted to help Cullen find Eve, the Commander had barely said a word since announcing Eve's condition, and Dorian wasn't too sure how the Commander was taking it. Once they had arrived at Skyhold, the distressed Commander headed straight to his office hoping to find a clue as to what had just happened.

No one at the Winter Palace had noticed that they had left without an Inquisitor, although, most of the soldiers had been ordered back to their homes. Without an Inquisition, there was no need to have them travel to Skyhold only to leave again, some did anyway, feeling a sense of duty. Cullen had told Josie not to bother coming back, he would make sure that the final preparations for disbanding would be handled. With only a handful of soldiers, Dorian, and Cullen, it would be a monumental task, but Cullen willingly accepted the challenge.

"What to talk about it?" Dorian poked his head around the Commander's giant oak door, "I'm sure it's not something you can process on your own."

"I have work to do," Cullen sat behind his oversized desk, searching for any answer about where Eve could be. "These texts might hold the answer, I was debating about traveling to the Temple that her and I had discussed a while ago. That could be the place where she vanished to."

 "I meant the other part," Dorian smiled. "The one where you and your wife are expecting a child."

"I can't," Cullen slammed his fists on his desk. "She's not here, and I need to focus on finding her."

Dorian had tried to hide his flinch when Cullen's hands met the desk, but he had nearly leaped out of his chair. The healer had thought so too when he'd announced it and then tried to lecture Cullen about his wife not being in bed. Of course, being in Orlais, the news of the Inquisitor's condition had spread like wild fire, and many had tried to give the Commander their Congratulations. 

"Cullen," Dorian leaned forward hoping to pull the Commander's gaze to him. "What Temple? We can go there if you think that might be where she would be hiding."

"She was missing part of her arm, she claimed that she was no longer Eve, she was Ebris, and just because that wasn't enough at the time, she's having a baby. It's not easy to get all that information within minutes!"

"Maybe, Eve or Ebris, once we find her will have the answers that you are seeking. For now, we can use Skyhold. It's not as if anyone is going to mind." Dorian gave the Commander a wink, hoping it would lift his spirits a little, but Cullen just stared at the Tevinter Mage. "Come on, grab those scrolls, and we will head to the Temple. It will at least get you out of your head."

"What do you think she meant when she said, I will not allow him to destroy my world?" Cullen stood from his desk giving into Dorian's request, "who is he?"

"My dear, Commander," Dorian placed his hand gently on Cullen's back. "That is why we must find her, only Eve has these answers."

Dorian didn't want to tell the Commander that it could be Solas, although, most of the inner circle had heard his voice while they were in the Eluvians. The Mage wasn't sure if that was relevant or if it had only sounded like Solas. 

"Come on then," Cullen stuffed the scrolls into a pack and headed towards the stables. "It's going to be a long ride, and if we can't find it..."

Cullen let the possibility of missing the Temple hang in the air, but Dorian was quick to add, "then I just get to spend more time with my favorite Commander." Dorian only received a glare with his words, prompting him to chuckle.

"The banners are gone," Cullen took his first look around the new Skyhold. Only a few soldiers remained the ones who didn't have anywhere else to go. The banners had all been removed, and it finally hit Cullen, the Inquisition was no more. "You should probably not call me Commander."

"Well that's not going to happen," Dorian laughed as he mounted his horse. "I told everyone I was heading back to Tevinter, I am now going to spend the next month riding beside an Ex-Templar, former Knight-Captian, and Commander of the Inquisition. Who'd have thought?"

"Certainly not me," Cullen finally gave a smile. No matter how much he tried to deny it, Cullen thought of Dorian as one of his closest friends. They had fought side by side together, and they both would do anything for Eve, it was that mutual love of her that brought them together. 

****************************

After the tenth day of travel, Cullen finally admitted they were lost. There had been no sign of a Temple ever being in the area, no sign of anything actually. There were only trees and mountains where they had followed the map. Cullen tried to stay optimistic but found himself getting more and more frustrated the longer they traveled. 

Dorian had started a fire using his magic while Cullen had gone n search of something to eat. Their supplies were running low, and without the Inquisition, there were no fully stocked forwards-camps for them to stock up. It was growing more hopeless the longer they were in the wild. 

"I believe that Ostagar isn't too far from here," Dorian stated. "Do you think the ruins could be around there?"

"I'm not sure," Cullen took a mouthful of the nug that he'd killed. "I've never actually traveled there."

"Right, you were in the Fereldan circle," Dorian sipped some water. "I wish there was some wine, anything other than water. It doesn't get the taste of nug out of your mouth."

"I heard tales of what happened at Ostagar though," Cullen tried not to think about how terrible the nug tasted. "Same with Denerim. Although I was shipped off to Kirkwall after the Hero defeated the archdemon, so how much of it was true, I can't be sure."

"Speaking of the Hero, I heard that she is with child," Dorian swished his mouth out with the water. "It's fascinating really because people say that Grey Wardens can't have kids."

"Maybe, I think that it was proven no one really knows what Grey Wardens do," Cullen smiled. He had enjoyed the time with Dorian, the mindless chatter kept him from worrying too much, and Dorian was well educated, so it wasn't always mindless. 

"That would be amazing," Dorian clapped his hands excitedly before realizing that he hadn't said it out loud. "Oh, I was thinking about if your child met the King and Queen's daughter, and they fell in love."

Cullen's smile quickly faded. The more he thought about his missing wife who was carrying his child, the sadder he felt. Lost in the wild without any idea where they were heading, and he'd tried to put the thought of the unborn child out of his mind. Cullen had been lucky in not thinking about it, or how Eve would handle the news, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to run from it forever. "How do you think a daughter of Andraste would handle a baby? Is it a genetic thing?" Cullen finally looked from the fire to Dorian with dampness in his eyes. "I've always wanted to be a dad, but this, this, it's just..."

"Cullen," Dorian's voice turned serious. "It's your child, no matter what happens. You fell in love, despite all the odds against you. You married the woman who'd once thought you to be evil. I am sure that you can put this behind you and be with her."

"She wasn't Eve though," Cullen's gaze drifted back to the fire. "She wasn't anyone that I recognized."

"Tomorrow, we will head towards the old Ostagar ruins." Dorian tried to smile, trying to lift the distraught Commanders mood without any luck. "We will find her, we will get the answers you seek, and you and your wife will live happily ever after. You'll watch your daughter grow to be an amazing woman, and marry a prince."

Cullen gave a half hearted chuckle, "a girl?"

"Seems like your life is full of trouble, and a daughter is the only way I see you continuing it." 

The two friends laughed at the thought. Cullen couldn't help but smile when he thought of a baby girl in his arms, raising her, teaching her the ways of sword fighting. He would teach her how to fight, that was what fathers did. Cullen let out a heavy sigh, "off to bed."

"Are you propositioning me Ser?" Dorian laughed, "don't tell Iron Bull. He believes I'm home."

Another bought of laughter before heading off to their separate tents.

****************************************************

"Look here," Dorian was standing outside of a mountain cave. The open mouth appeared to have once had doors. There was a hint of a symbol just around the edge that Dorian believed to be the same as the one on the amulet Cullen had shown him. "It's barely visible, but you can still make some of it out. Tell me it doesn't look the same." Dorian challenged.

"I can't tell, let's just go in and see," Cullen lit a torch and walked through the mouth of the cave with Dorian on his heels. 

There was a set of stairs that almost sent Cullen tumbling, the torch only letting off a small amount of light to break through the darkness. It was black, a black so dark that you wouldn't be able to see your hand in front of your face. It was thick like a heavy fog, trying to maneuver through it seemed impossible. The inside of the cave was no cave at all, there had once been building here, one that appeared to have been constructed into the mountain. 

Dorian kept a hand on Cullen's shoulder as they walked through the old ruin. The stairs opened up to a large room, which as they entered, the torches lit themselves. 

"Because that isn't creepy," Dorian muttered, "as if someone or something is watching us."

"Eve," Cullen called out. As his voice echoed, he became hyper aware that he'd made a stupid choice. "There's another doorway," Cullen whispered trying to not hear his echo.

The torched snuffed itself out as they approached the door. The others in the room stayed lit, but theirs was now out, causing a few choice words to spilled from the Commander's lips. Cullen tried to light it off one of the others but to no avail. It was after peering down the stairs beyond the door that they heard foot steps, they seemed to be coming up the stairs. 

"Hide," Drian grasped Cullen's shoulder pulling him away.

"No," Cullen wrenched his shoulder away from Dorian, "it's her."

"Interesting," the person approaching laughed. "You are the only two that have ventured down here, I wonder why?"

Cullen didn't recognize the voice, but his gut told him that it was Eve. "I have come to help my wife...and our unborn child." Cullen tried to stop his voice from shaking, but he couldn't help but feel a little scared. "I have questions."

"So do I," the figure finally emerge from the darkened doorway. It was Eve's body, but it wasn't her at all. Cullen felt his heart sink as his eyes scanned the figure before him to determine what to do. 

"What have you done with my wife, with Eve?" Cullen stood his ground as the woman approached him. "She is with child."

"I know," the woman smiled. "I felt it."

"What do you intend to do?" Cullen tried not to cringe as she touched his shoulder, letting her hand drag across his back, but he couldn't help it.

"This is your wife, her body. How can you shutter when she touches you? Answer Templar?" The woman's voice grew louder with each word that she spoke, Cullen forced to stand awkwardly as the woman groped at him. "I know what you've done."

"You are not my wife." 

"I have always been the one with you," the woman grinned. When she leaned in to kiss him, allowing her lips to brush over his, Cullen was flooded with the memories of the way he and Eve had kissed. How wonderful it had been to finally hold her in his arms again after what the Templars had done to her, how he'd been filled with joy when she agreed to marry him. "I have always been the one you've loved, you have just chosen not to see it."

Dorian could do little else but watch as Cullen stood there. As much as he wanted to intervene, he couldn't find the strength to move. A mixture of shock and interest kept his feet firmly planted where he stood. 

"You are like a demon," Cullen finally blurted out. "Trying to tempt me, betray me, deceive me."

"I am no demon," she whispered in his ear. 

Cullen cringed as her breath enveloped his ear, he wanted to grab his sword and plunge it into her heart. This was not Eve, although it used her body, it was not her. "Give me my wife and child." He spat out the words in a voice he didn't even recognize.

"What is your plan?" Dorian couldn't have ever been prepared for the hateful look he received from the woman. He felt genuine fear for the first time. 

"My plan?" She made her way towards Dorian, "Why do I need a plan?"

"You said that someone was going to destroy your world," Dorian stood a little taller to hide his fear. "You see," Dorian grew more confident as he spoke, "we are just here to help. We want the safe return of Eve and the baby she carries, that is all."

Cullen stood back as watched as the woman moved around Dorian, she looked almost feral. It was as if she was still trying to get used to a body after being hidden for so long, her one arm twisting around as if the bone were made of rubber. Not standing straight, but with a slouch, and her knees in a permanent state of bending. Her hair wild and red, as if a flame had taken control, her eyes wide and focused, with a fire burning behind them. Her armor was gone, only tatters of it left covering her body. It was most definitely not the woman he knew.

"I have a plan for that filthy little elf, the one who claims that his world is better," she grinned. "The Maker demands that his daughter avenges this, that the world once known shall never return."

"You are not the Maker's daughter," Cullen scoffed not realizing the rage that would follow his words. 

The woman flew back to face the former Templar, "you have no idea who or what I am." She spat, "I will stop the elf from his plan, and then you can have your daughter."

Cullen stood there for a moment, "and my wife?"

"I am your wife," her voice softened. It almost sounded as if Eve was standing in front of him, "I cannot return to you."

"Let us fight with you," Dorian finally broke the stare between husband and wife. "We can help. We've done everything else together."

"Ebris," Cullen's voice cracked as he spoke her name. It felt foreign on his tongue, leaving bitterness in his mouth. Her eyes snapped back to his with her name, "I just want my life back."

She pondered for a few moments, "a deal must be struck."

Cullen held Ebris' gaze, showing her that he was unable to leave without what he came for. "A deal?" He growled, "you have taken something that until now you have had no need for. Who is this elf, and what can we do to help."

"I need the one who is forever bound to Mythal," Ebris dragged out the name knowing that the two before her knew nothing of where Morrigan had gone. "Bring her to me, and after the Wolf is dealt with, you will have all your heart desires."

"This is a deal," Cullen stuck out his hand and waited for Ebris to take it. "Unharmed."

"Did you know that the daughters of Andraste live through their daughters?" Ebris smiled and patted her belly, "there will be no harm to either."

Cullen couldn't take his eyes off the woman before him, she was so different, yet the same as Eve. He realized the only time he'd seen Eve lose control of herself was the only time she looked the way Ebris did. He wondered if she just had not been powerful enough to fully enter this world, much the way a demon took control. 

"Find her," Ebris pointed to the stair out, "I believe she has found her way back to where the well of sorrows once stood."

The two men found their way back out of the cave, the sunlight piercing their eyes. Neither one of them ready to discuss what they had seen. Cullen only smiled when he thought of the way Ebris had told him the baby was a girl, but it was quickly over shadowed when he remembered her words. 'Daughter's of Andraste live through their daughters.' It was a sobering thought, but he was up to the challenge. 

 


	78. Chapter 78

The Elven ruins had been taken over by nature, vines, leaves, and dust filled the old temple. The bodies from the Templars and Venetori now dust from the time that had passed. There was no sign that anyone had been here, but the Mage and Templar pushed through to where the Well of Sorrows had been, knowing that their only hope was to find Morrigan. Dorian and Cullen were not too sure which path they should take, Dorian had been here once before, but it looked so different this time. 

"Why would anyone want to stay here?" Dorian plucked away some dead leaves from a vine, "it's so gross."

"Says the Mage who's been traveling for a month," Cullen smiled. "Both of us fit right in here."

It had been too long since the two of them had seen a warm bath, too long since the two have them had been able just to sit down. Both had admitted that they preferred the comforts that Skyhold had once offered them. There was a lot of things that they had preferred more than being on the road, and it had felt like a lifetime ago since they'd been at Skyhold. Cullen missed the paperwork, and Dorian missed the reading. 

As they approached the former Well, they noticed a figure sitting in the middle. It was Morrigan, just sitting in what used to be the center of the Well, she almost looked as if she was in a trance of some sort. The Mage and Templar gave each other a look, neither of them sure how to approach her. They knew that they had no choice.

"Morrigan," Cullen approached the still figure. 

She stirred slightly, "I had a feeling you would show up here."

"Why?" Dorian took a step towards her.

"Because Mythal is gone," Morrigan looked at the two with tears in her eyes. "My mother has been silent, but it's different. Something has happened to Mythal. It seems only fitting that the members of the Inquisition would show up now."

"What do you mean she is gone?" Cullen couldn't help the disappointment in his voice. "We need Mythal, that was what she said wasn't it Dorian?"

"She stated that we need to talk to the servant of Mythal," Dorian corrected. 

"There is no servant of Mythal if there is no Mythal," Morrigan finally stood. "Who said that you needed me?"

"Well," Dorian looked to Cullen for the okay to tell Morrigan what they had experienced. "I think that you need to come with us for you to believe us."

"I doubt that it will be that simple," Cullen huffed. "Nothing has ever been that simple for us."

"You aren't wrong," Dorian snickered. "There hasn't been anything simple."

"Well aren't you two just the ominous sorts," Morrigan looked between the two wondering what all this could be about. "Can either one of you just offer me the slightest bit of explanation?"

"The Inquisitor has not been herself," Cullen began to clench his fist trying to find the words for something that he could hardly believe. "She has not been herself since...well...since she was born, really. It is a long story, and we can explain it on the way, but she is in need of you."

"She said to fetch me?"

"Well, you were the one who drank from the Well of Sorrows, and that is who she sent us to get." Cullen looked at Dorian for confirmation, "that was it right?"

"Yes, and maybe on our way back, you could explain to us how you think that Mythal is gone." Dorian nodded.

"Then let us depart," Morrigan smiled at the two of them. "We can both explain everything on the journey."

The three left the Temple of Mythal and began the journey back to where they had left Eve, or Ebris, whatever she wanted to be called. Morrigan explained how Mythal had been silent, and there was a silence that Morrigan had never known from her mother. All she had ever known growing up was her mother's ridicule; she'd tried everything when the feeling left her to have her mother appear and mock her. 

Dorian and Cullen explained what had happened at the Winter Palace, how Fen'Harel planned to destroy the world. That Ebris had returned to Thedas to save it, to help with the destruction of the Elven God. 

"How is it that all these Gods are now coming out of the wood work now?" Morrigan pondered out loud. They had made up camp and now discussed the things that were taking them away from their regular lives. 

"There is turmoil throughout the land, despite what people want to think." Cullen muttered, "seems only fitting that we are the ones left still trying to fix it all."

"So you and the Inquisitor got married, but you couldn't even celebrate," Morrigan couldn't hide the laughter in her voice. "That's crazy, but I also don't understand, are we interfering with a war of the Gods?" 

"We can't really be sure about anything that is happening," Dorian smiled. "I doubt that a war among the Gods would involve us."

"Right, because innocent people never get killed during a war." Morrigan rolled her eyes. "Do you know how many people died in Denerim?"

"Or the Mage Templar rebellion?" Dorian added. 

"Right, there are always innocent people, it happens," Cullen kicked some dirt a little more frustrated with everything. Learning that Morrigan no longer felt Mythal, the one she had sworn service to, was a major problem for him. If there was no more Mythal, then that meant they had spent all this time traveling for nothing. They were going to bring back Morrigan, and Ebris would kill Eve, kill his unborn child. "There is something brewing, we may not be party to what is happening, but we know that between Ebris and Fen'Harel it is going to be bad. This war could get more out of hand than the one with the crazy Magister."

"We won't know what's going to happen," Dorrian tried to reassure his friend. "Once we get Morrigan there, we will know what Ebris has planned. We will get Eve back, and your child."

"This child, how long have you known she was pregnant?" Morrigan squinted at the Commander, "I wonder if that might be why I cannot hear Mythal."

"What do you mean?" Cullen stood from the log he'd sat to move closer to Morrigan, "so you think that it could be related?" 

"I find it interesting that the same time Mythal disappears your beloved Inquisitor becomes this Ebris, and she is with child," Morrigan pondered over it all for just a moment. "I think that maybe, we might have a few too many coincidences right now to make any safe assumptions."

"She's right," Dorian gave a weak smile to Cullen. "There are too many things that we cannot be sure about right now though, and we need to talk to Ebris to find out for sure."

Cullen began pacing the camp, and the two Mages gave each other a look. They knew that this was a lot of information for the worried Templar to take in, that he was concerned for the life of his wife and child. Nothing had been easy for the two lovers. Now it was even more difficult because he didn't have all the information. 

"This is too hard," Cullen stomped his feet. "I just wanted to settle down, to have a family, to live a life that didn't involve war. I just wanted to be with her."

Cullen stormed away from the camp. He needed to get away, to think about what he had just learned. The stress of everything had been too much for him, and he wanted to see his sister, she would be able to guide him through this. 

"Think your Templar friend will be alright?" Morrigan looked at Dorian.

"I don't think that he will be," Dorian looked towards the trees where Cullen had disappeared. "It's been a tough time for him. You know, when you find out you are going to be a parent but it's being held captive by a spirit claiming to be the daughter of Andrate, it tends to mess with your mind."

 "You're right, much like finding out that your mother is an Elven Goddess." Morrigan gave Dorian a crooked smile, "I couldn't possibly know what he would be going through."

"Right, I forgot who I was talking to," Dorian laughed. "What did you do?"

"Well, I managed to get her to help us defeat Corypheus, so it wasn't an entire waste."

The two continued to chat and laugh while the Commander brooded in the woods. They didn't want to disturb him, and he had a lot of things to work out for himself. 

Cullen had found himself beside a small lake. It was much the same as the lake that he and Eve had first found themselves intimate for the first time. He had so many memories of what they had together, how much he had loved just being around her. Cullen sat down and started pulling out some of the grass, and he had so many thoughts going through his head he couldn't sort them out. 

"A moment Commander?" Morrigan emerged behind him.

"I suppose," Cullen patted the ground for her to sit. He had his differences with Morrigan but he needed her now, she was someone who was willing to help him get his wife back. "I am probably not the best company right now."

She sat down beside him and looked out at the lake, "this is beautiful."

"It's peaceful, and I needed peaceful," Cullen couldn't look up from the ground. 

"As much as I enjoyed tormenting you at Skyhold, I can't say that you deserve this," Morrigan gave him a nudge with her shoulder. "No one does."

"Thank you."

"We will fix this, make sure that you and your wife get the chance to raise that child."

"Daughter," Cullen smiled at the thought. "It's a girl."

For the first time since leaving the Well of Sorrows Cullen made eye contact with Morrigan. Although it felt weird for him, he could tell that she was concerned for him. 

"I'm sorry I said that Griffons would come out of the mirror if you wished hard enough," Morrigan thought back to that moment. "The expression on your face was magnificent, and it was as if you wanted to believe me but the sensible side of you knew it wasn't true."

Cullen gave a soft chuckle remembering back. He had begged her to keep the Eluvian somewhere else, anywhere other than Skyhold. When Eve had emerged from the Eluvians at the Winter Palace Cullen had sent word to destroy the one at Skyhold. His eyes stayed locked on Morrigans, knowing that the thoughts going through his head were not the ones he wanted. He was married, he was married to Eve, but Eve wasn't herself anymore. Cullen watched as Morrigan's eyes bore into his, it was as if she was thinking the same as him. 

"I'm," before Cullen could apologize her lips were firmly placed on his. He wanted to push her away, tell her that he couldn't, but the fact that someone was showing him the slightest bit of affection felt too good to him. Cullen found his hands holding her face against his, not wanting the kiss to end. He wasn't even sure what he was doing anymore as he pushed her onto her back with his kisses. Morrigan wasn't stopping him either, she was the one who had kissed him first. Cullen wanted to pull himself away, he wanted to stop. This wasn't the woman he loved, yet he'd never wanted something so much as he did at that moment. 

She lay on her back without an argument, unable to believe that he was kissing her back. Despite her teasing him, she had always thought him to be a rather handsome man, and she might have been a little jealous that he'd chosen the Inquisitor. It had been the same with Alistair. She'd  tried to convince the Hero that for them to live that she would have to bed Alistair, but the Hero had not fallen for it. Now, her she was kissing a man who had kissed her back for the first time in years, one who had chosen her without a trick she had to pull.

Cullen could feel his pants growing tighter, he was aching to be inside this woman. He'd tried to fight the glances at her breasts, the sway of her hips as she walked, she was beautiful. There was nothing but lust in the air now as Cullen began to pull at the clothes from her shoulder, taking his gloves off to feel the softness of her skin. Once he'd removed her top, he began to take his off, not wanting to part from her lips very long in case she changed her mind. Morrigan let out a soft groan as their naked bodies touched for the first time, his muscles pulling her in close to him. 

 Morrigan began to run her hand up and down the Commanders back, feeling the stiffness in his pants she found her way to the ties and began to loosen them. He, in turn, began to remove the bottom half of her clothes, now they both lay naked beside the water, grinding themselves into one another. Cullen let out a moan as gentle slid his cock into Morrigan's pussy, holding there for a moment allowing the pleasure to ripple through him. He pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her as his cock slid in and out of her. The wetness of her spurring him on a little more, his could feel her juices that coated his hard dick. Cullen pulled her up, so she now straddled him, she thrust her hips forward and back, both moaning with pleasure. 

Cullen kissed her harder every time she brought her hips closer to him, he'd wanted her to stop but his hands gripped tight on her thighs pulled her in harder every time she slowed down. Her finger scratched at his back the deeper he went inside her, she had never known such pleasure before. The more he drove himself into her, the more she wanted to cry out with passion, she bit her lip to prevent her from alerting Dorian to what they were doing. 

Cullen felt his release as drips of her wetness fell to his balls, he'd never given a woman such an enormous amount of pleasure before. He released into her as she came as well, the two both huffing for air, while they sorted out what had just happened. Both bashfully looked for their clothing that had so recklessly been thrown away, not ready to speak about what just happened. Cullen began to feel the guilt set in, he was married. He was trying to get his wife back, and she was with child. His stomach began to churn as he handed Morrigan her under garments. He wanted to apologize, to tell her that they couldn't do that again, but he knew that he couldn't. She gave him a weak smile as she took her clothing from him.

"I'm sorry, I should have kissed you," Morrigan finally broke the silence. "You are a married man."

"I am sorry," Cullen stammered to find the words. "That was not what I had intended when you sat beside me, it has been so long since anyone has shown an interest in me."

"Well," Morrigan calmly got her clothes back in place, "it shall not happen again."

"Right," Cullen couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. He had enjoyed himself, and she had enjoyed it as well. "Who's to say what the future brings."

 


	79. Chapter 79

Cullen was quiet when he got back to camp, Dorian had noticed that neither him or Morrigan were making eye contact. It was intriguing to him, and yet he wondered what could have possibly cause Cullen to retreat into himself. Dorian knew that the young Templar was troubled, but there was something else, he was avoiding Dorian as well. The two had traveled for many months with one another, and now it was as if it was the first time they had met. Morrigan sat by the fire, just staring into the flames, barely a sound escaping her lips. She had gone into the woods in search of the Commander, wondering a great many things about this Ebris, and when she had returned she told Dorian she had no luck in finding him.

The three had decided that it was time to turn in, but Cullen had said he would stay by the fire. He felt restless and knew that he wouldn’t be able to sleep any ways. The two Mages went into their own tents leaving the Commander to his thoughts. Cullen thought he’d seen Morrigan give him a wink, but he’d averted his eyes so Dorian wouldn’t get suspicious. He stared into the fire, so many thoughts going through his mind. He’d betrayed his love for Eve, he’d betrayed everything that he stood for. All for a moment of pleasure, sure, it had felt good, but he had risked everything by doing it. Cullen had no idea the power that Ebris wielded didn’t know what she was capable of. The woman who Ebris now inhabited was his wife and his child. Cullen felt his stomach turn with shame, he couldn’t believe that he had so little control of himself. Would he come clean with Eve? Was Eve capable of seeing everything that Ebris did? Was Eve locked away from the world in her own mind, the same way she’d been while tranquil?

“Copper for your thoughts?” Dorian emerged from his tent after he was sure that Morrigan wouldn’t interrupt. “You seem distracted.”

“Do I?” Cullen tried to will Dorian away with his thoughts. “It’s just been such a nightmare since we left the Winter Palace. No, since the Temple of Sacred Ashes first exploded. I thought I’d found happiness, I know I found love, and yet, here I sit by a fire wishing I’d never joined the Inquisition.”

“Wow,” Dorian sat down and patted his friend on the back. “That must have been some walk in the forest.”

“Why, what do you mean? Did you hear anything?” Cullen now stared directly into the Vint’s face, terrified of what Dorian would think of him being so weak.

“What?” Dorian couldn’t hide the surprise of Cullens sudden mood change. “I just meant that your walk and thoughts must have been pretty bad if you doubt your time with the Inquisition. As for hearing anything, no, I thought I listened to some nugs doing it, but the mind plays tricks on you when you sit alone at a camp fire.”

Cullen grunted out a laugh, suddenly embarrassed about the way he’d just acted. “My mind won’t stop, it feels as if I am watching myself instead of living.”

“Can I ask you something?” Dorian turned to the Commander. “If there is a chance that Eve might not be able to return…”

“Don’t,” Cullen cut him off. “I can’t think that way, I can’t think about losing her. My heart wants to jump out of my chest at the very thought.” Cullen stood from where he had sat and began to pace the fire, “I have lost her and found her, we saved her after those Templars did the worst they could do to her. You and I have fought beside her, we’ve not given up when it comes to her.”

“That’s why you ended up fucking Morrigan then,” Dorian squinted as he waited for the Templar to respond. “I’m not a moron, I thought it was strange when I heard, what I thought, were nugs. But there you were, balls deep in the apostate we have been sent to fetch by none other than your wife. I wanted you to tell me, but that was obviously not going to happen.”

Cullen felt bile at the back of his throat, he’d betrayed the friendship between them. He’d betrayed everyone. His stomach tightened, and his breath became shallow, Cullen clutched his chest hoping from some relief from the guilt and shame he was feeling right now. All Dorian could do was sit there and watch, watch as one of his closest friends became sick from what he’d done. Cullen tried to throw up behind a tree, but he hadn’t made it in time, he’d ended up losing his dinner where Morrigan had been sitting earlier.

“I don’t know what came over me,” Cullen wiped his mouth. His voice was low and gruff, the bile still burning at the back of his throat. “I love Eve, but that thing we saw up there, that wasn’t her.”

“That is her, and she’s carrying your child,” Dorian tried to hide the disgust in his voice, but he couldn’t. A sneer now the only expression on his face, unable to reassure his tortured friend. “You cannot even imagine what is going to happen to you, I don’t believe you will be walking out with your manhood still intact.”

“I deserve no less,” Cullen looked to the ground, the feeling of shame now weighing him down. He was unable to lift his head, he couldn’t bring himself to look at Dorian, knowing that Dorian had every right to feel this way. Eve was his friend too, and Cullen had taken that for granted. “I am sorry.”

Dorian stood up and approached Cullen, placing his hands on either side of Cullens shoulders, “when we bring Eve home, you must confess this to her.”

“Of course,” Cullen held his head as if he were a young school boy being scolded by the teacher. “I know.”

Dorian helped the Commander back to his tent, “sleep, who knows what tomorrow brings.”

Cullen lay on his bedroll as Dorian closed the tent. He was aware that Dorian was right, he had to tell Eve, but he wouldn’t, couldn’t tell Ebris. That was a power that he didn’t want to upset. He closed his eyes, trying to picture Eve. He could barely remember her face, the only thing he could remember was her hair, her piercing eyes, but they didn’t form a face when he thought of them. It wouldn’t come together as Eve, it was only the color that he could see. She was lost to him, no matter what he tried there was little that he could remember, the feeling was there. At least he thought it was, then he wondered if it was, why had it been so easy for him to sleep with Morrigan?

“Stupid man,” he mumbled to himself. Love wasn’t a feeling that just went away, he knew who he loved, he just had to get her back. He sat up and quietly exited his tent. The others still slept, he guided his horse far enough away that they would hear him leave. He would get to Ebris, he would strike a deal and get his Eve back.


	80. Chapter 80

Cullen stood in front of the Temple they had met Ebris, his hand clenched tightly into fists, and his breath heavy. He wasn't sure why he'd raced to get here, he didn't think about it as Cullen rode his horse as fast as he could with little time to rest. The Temple ruins before him stopped him. Cullen only wanted to see Eve. He needed to see her.

After pacing at the door, he finally made his way into the dark Temple. He slid his hand along the wall to help him find his way through the dark. The torches were still burning in the room he'd first met Ebris, the light from it guided him. He felt his stomach twist as he entered the room, Cullen was unsure what he could say.

"The Commander returns," Ebris entered the room at the same time that Cullen did. "But he is alone."

"I need to know my wife is ok," he froze just after entering the doorway. Ebris' voice sent shivers through his spine, Cullen's fist so tight he thought his fingers might break. "Would you let me speak with her?"

"I am her," Ebris approached Cullen. "Anything you say to me, you say to her."

"You aren't her, she doesn't behave like you," Cullen nearly shouted. "I need to speak with her."

"Oh my dear Commander," Ebris touched the Commanders chest only to have him pull away from her touch. "Do you not love me in my truest form?"

Cullen's eyes met the red eyes of Ebris. He stared hard, searching for any sign that the woman he'd loved was in there. "You aren't her," his teeth clenched, grinding against the force. "She would never..."

"Never what?" Ebris now stood directly in front of him, their noses almost touching, "do you know what this woman you claim to love has been through? Do you care?"

"I love her, I have tried to show her how much I care every day."

"Really?"

"I have known her for too long to allow you to do this to her," Cullen watched as the daughter of Andraste moved about the room. It suddenly occurred to him that this thing before him might know about the transgression that had happened with Morrigan. "I just want to know that my wife and child are alright."

"I am not holding her hostage," Ebris laughed. "You know what she born to be, you have read about the cycle of Andraste's daughters. You have read it, and now you are witnessing what she was destined to become. She is merely a vessel, that's all she has ever been."

"Eve is a person. She is the woman whom I have chosen to spend my life with, the one who I am having a family with. You have taken that from me." Cullen stood his ground. He had watched as this thing had tried several times to break Eve, as Eve had become something that would have mortified her. Eve had worked so hard to suppress Ebris most of her life, she'd tried to deny that this part of her even existed. "She wouldn't want this, she wouldn't want you to do anything that would hurt the child she was carrying."

"The child is in no danger from me." Ebris began to pace the room, "tell me, did you find the one I sent you to bring to me?"

"They are only a day behind me," Cullen stood a little straighter wondering if Ebris would grow upset that Morrigan had yet to arrive. "I came here on my own, hoping that you would grant me a moment with Eve."

Ebris' laughter filled the room, "you speak as though the two of us aren't the same person. As if you believe that I am not the woman you married."

"You aren't," Cullen interrupted her, regretting it when he saw the flash of fire ripple through her body. 

"I am," suddenly she was in front of him again. "Her and I are the same, we are and always have been one. You imagine something different as if we are two separate people. I was there when you lost control, I watched as you beat a man with your bare hands, our best and only friend in that terrible circle. I was there when those of your order kidnapped her, I was helpless at that moment, they had severed my ability to stop them. She and I are the same person, our experiences are together." She began to run her fingers up and down Cullen's chest, this time he didn't jerk away. "I was there when you first kissed, it was me you kissed. We are one." 

"I would believe that if you didn't refer to you as 'we.'" Cullen looked down at Ebris with a crooked smile, "you say we implying there are more than one."

Ebris ran her fingers through the Commander's hair, pulling him close to her. "It's easier to explain it to you," her hands found the waist line of his pants. "We are the same, one."

Cullen tightened up as he felt her hands found the laces on his pants, "stop," he whispered. He looked at the woman standing in front of him. Her eyes had softened, there was a glimpse of the woman he'd once known. "She's..." he whispered again before she kissed him. It was a kiss so tender, Cullen was suddenly reminded about the kisses he'd shared with Eve. Every memory of her came flooding back to him, he grabbed her face and began to kiss her harder. Oh, how he'd missed her. Cullen began to embrace her, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "I missed you," Cullen groaned. 

"I missed you," Ebris muttered between kisses. 

Her voice snapped Cullen out of the trance, he remembered that it wasn't Eve that he was kissing. He pushed her away, "this is wrong," he turned away from her unable to look at her. 

"You are a fool," Ebris began to laugh, "fetch me Morrigan. You will see that you and those who used to serve for the Inquisition now have the most important mission yet."

"She will be here soon," Cullen turn to look at Ebris, he couldn't deny that he could only see Eve. He couldn't tell if it was something that Ebris was doing or that he only wanted to see Eve after the kiss. "I said, I wanted a moment alone with my wife."

"I don't think that's all," Ebris began to soften her voice. "Your mind is troubled."

"You're right, it is. I miss Eve, I miss the way she smiles at me, the way she smiles when she thinks no one is watching. I miss how she smelled, the way she would run her fingers through my hair, or the sounds that she made when sleeping." Cullen sighed as he remembered everything that he had loved about Eve, "I miss her being a part of my life."

Ebris studied Cullen for a moment. "Alright," her voice now soft and the fire in her eyes began to die down. Suddenly she looked like Eve again, Eve was standing before Cullen, and his breath was taken away. Eve smiled at him, the familiar smile that warmed his soul. 

"Eve," Cullen whispered. His voice catching in his throat, "you are here." He went to her, grabbing her kissing her, holding her in his arm. 

"Cullen," she whispered as he kissed her rapidly. 

"I love you," he kissed her over and over again, unable to stop himself. Cullen was amazed at how little self-control he had, he couldn't stop himself. His hands fumbled over her body, he didn't want to let her go in case the moment didn't last. His fingers gripped her hips, pulling her to him, Cullen didn't want this moment to end. His tongue gently prodded her mouth, he groaned with the pleasure of feeling Eve against him. 

"Cullen," Dorian's voice echoed through the Temple. "Are you here?"

Cullen growled with frustration, "yes." He shouted in reply.

Dorian appeared in the doorway and by the time Cullen looked back to Eve she was Ebris again. "Did you bring her?"

Morrigan walked in a moment behind the Tevinter Mage, grinning. "I could hardly believe it. A daughter of Andraste actually walking through Thedas, ready to take on the Dread Wolf."

"Mythals slave," Ebris hissed. "Come, we have things to prepare for."

Ebris grabbed Morrigan's hand and lead her deeper into the Temple. Torches lighting as the two women walked passed, Dorian and Cullen followed letting their curiosity take them through the once darkened halls. The hallway that Ebris had first emerged from entered to a large room untouched by anyone in what appeared to be an age. Braziers lit on their own along with any torches, the magic in this place made Cullens skin tingle. 

Ebris put Morrigan in the center of the room, she touched her fingers to her Temple and began to hum. Morrigan watching the daughter of Andraste closely, wondering what was about to happen. 

"Mythal is gone," Ebris announced. "The Dread Wolf has forsaken her, giving him the power to rip the world apart." A glow of magic appeared below where Morrigan had sat, streams of light shooting up from the ground. "Come forth, Dread Wolf. I call upon thee Fen'Harel show your face here now."

There was a moment of silence, only the twinkle of the magic could be heard. 

"I wondered about your magic," Solas' voice echoed through the great hall. Suddenly, Solas stood where Morrigan had been. "You finally have your strength I see," the elf smiled. "I knew you would find a way."

"You have no understanding how I have worked while you slept, I knew who you were the moment you told me about the orb." Ebris laughed, "you thought that you could take my power, that I wouldn't live through your treachery. My poor Wolf," Ebris approached him and rubbed the elf's cheek. "You give your kind too much credit, you were not the only ones who lived eternally. If you hadn't been so blinded to destroy the world you live in, you might have been able to succeed."

"You cannot find me," the bald elf laughed. "Ebris, my dear woman, you were but a slave like your mother. The magic granted to you didn't come from the Maker, there is truth in the legends of old."

Dorian and Cullen stood there amazed at what they were witnessing, what they were hearing. They spoke to each other as if they had known each other for their eternal lives. 

"I am a legend of old," Ebris hissed. "Do you know what they did to me? Are you aware of how I was treated when you handed me over to them? I was beaten, tortured, raped, and you turned your back. The same way you are turning your back on them now. Did you know my body hung in the courtyard for months while you destroyed the elves? They hung my body as a warning, and you went to sleep hoping a better world would emerge."

"I did what I thought was right," Solas shouted, "you knew nothing of my own suffering. You only muttered the curse as you died so I would live to see you return, you are on the wrong side of this war Ebris. Your pets won't be able to stop what is coming."

With that, the elf was gone, and Morrigan crumpled to the floor. Ebris screaming in her face for the elf to return. 

Morrigan stirred Cullen and Dorian, running to aid her. She tried to dismiss them, but they refused to listen.

"I thank you for your service Morrigan," Ebris finally stopped moving. "The Well of Sorrows has taught you much, except what you should have known all along."

"Mythal and Ebris are sisters," Morrigan whispered. "Mythal is Vivial."

 


	81. Chapter 81

"I'm not sure I understand," Morrigan was staring into the fire. They'd watched as Ebris had paced the room cursing the Dread Wolf, she had been unwilling to speak to anyone, but there were so many questions. "If Fen'Heral wants to tear down the veil, what does that have to do with the Makers daughters?"

"I think the question you should ask is what did the Elven gods do to Andrastes daughters?" Dorian was observing Ebris. "There seems to be some history missing from the Chantry tales."

Cullen stood there, silently brooding over all of it. He was curious as to how they would take down Solas but more interested in finding out the missing history of these Gods. For the first time in his life, he was doubting the Chantry, doubting the Maker, not wanting to believe that they had lied all these years. Cullen's leash to the Chantry was severed now, and he had been clean from the Lyrium for some time, but his belief had always been strong in the Maker. 

"So if Mythal was her sister, what happened to Mythal?" Morrigan pointed towards the frantic Ebris, "I mean if Fen'Heral killed her..."

"He was to protect her, not take her power for himself," Ebris was suddenly standing in front of Morrigan. "He said he cared for her, he swore to protect her. Now, now, he plans to bring back the evil we had once fought together."

"Why," Cullen's voice cracked as he spoke, unable to compose himself. "What evil?"

"They were evil, they enslaved anyone that opposed them. The Wolf came up with the plan to seal them away, to save the world from being torn apart by these false Gods." Ebris smiled at the Commander, "My sister and I fought with him, I was captured, strung up as a warning. They stormed his castle, him and Vivial had escaped, I hung from the battlements until I died. I gave my life for them to get away."

"His castle?" Dorian looked at Cullen, "he had a castle?"

"I believe that's where your Inquisition was set up," Morrigan studied Ebris to see if she was right. When she nodded, the room grew still. 

They had found Skyhold because of Solas, he had basically saved the Inquisition by guiding them to it. He had once claimed the castle as his own, fought for it, fought a war from there. He had once been the leader of a war, that was how he knew about Skyhold, that was why had guided them there. 

"Did you know that's where he was taking us that day?" Cullen spoke softly as if the words were having trouble forming.

"I knew the moment that he took us there," Ebris smiled. "I knew who he was, I thought that he was here to help, not to start another war. All because he feels that his people have fallen too far."

"So how can we stop him?" Dorian couldn't hide the glee he was feeling. He loved finding bits of history that had long been forgotten, and here he stood learning more than he could ever ask for. "There must be a way to stop it from happening."

"The breach was just the beginning," Ebris announced. "The tears in the veil were not what he had planned, but it will be much like that again."

"Without your mark how are we going to be able to fight that?" Cullen looked to where the arm had once been, he'd forgotten that to stop the mark from spreading her arm had been taken. "There was no other way to halt the breach."

The frustration was growing among them, they had no plan, no way to stop it, and no idea where Solas had gone to hide. There was no easy solution to the problem, and Cullen could only think about getting his wife back. 

"The Spymaster, the King, the Warden, and the Mages," Ebris announced as if they should know what it meant. When she saw that no one understood she sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. "Word must be sent to Leliana, Alistair, his wife, and any Mage that can fight."

"Alright," Cullen shrugged his shoulders and looked at Dorian. "Could you get Tevinter to help? I will go to the King, Morrigan you can talk to the Divine. If you have a problem with her, send word to the King, and he will force her hand."

With a nod they began to depart, no one giving Andrastes daughter another look. Cullen wanted desperately to have Eve in front of him again but knew that it was unlikely to happen. He sighed as he placed his foot on the steps to leave, wondering why his life could never be simple. First the Blight, then Kirkwall, the Inquisition, and now an elf that wanted to destroy Thedas. 

"I just want to stop fighting," the words slipped from his mouth without him being able to stop them. He felt Eve's warm touch on his hand, but he didn't want to look back in case he was wrong.

"Cullen," the words so quiet he would have sworn that he had imagined it. "Cullen." 

He turned to find Eve standing behind him, his hand still in hers. Cullen gave a weak smile, "this will not last." He muttered, knowing that Ebris could return at any moment. "Just know I love you, no matter what."

He pulled his hand away and left the Temple. Eve stood and watched as the man she had loved walked away without a kiss, her mind split between Ebris and herself. Eve could feel the emotions in her welling up, she knew that Ebris and her were the same, but knew that when it came to feeling, Ebris took over. 

Eve rubbed her belly with her hand, staring at the tiny bump that had formed. She had wanted the same thing as Cullen, have the fighting over with so they could raise their family. Her soul belonged to someone else though, her destiny was to fight, to save Thedas from a greater threat than Corypheus. Her heart broke as Cullen left the Temple, she knew at that moment the life they had planned would never come.


	82. Chapter 82

Denerim was booming. The markets were filled with people bustling about, merchants shouting about the deals they had, and children running through the streets. It was a much different feeling than the last time that Cullen had visited. He was exhausted from the journey, he wanted a bed and a nice hot meal, but he'd spent too much time on the road and needed to see the King. 

"Need a new Sword?" A dwarven merchant patted Cullen's back," I have a great sale on armor and weapons straight from Orzammar."

"No thank you," Cullen politely declined. The noise of the market was giving him a headache. "Can you point me towards the castle?"

The dwarf nodded and proceeded to give Cullen directions, with a stern warning that the guards were on high alert. There had been someone caught trying to sneak into the queen's chambers, wanting to see if, in fact, she was with child. When Cullen asked what the person had discovered the dwarf just nodded, telling him she's the first Grey Warden to carry a child since before anyone could remember. 

Cullen excused himself and began to follow the directions he'd been given, it was easier to find your way through Denerim than Kirkwall, every alley and hovel looked the same in Kirkwall. The dwarf had led him right to the castle gates, a few guards eyed the former Templar until Cullen approached them.

"I need to speak with the King," Cullen announced. 

"No one enters the castle," a guard stated.

"Could you kindly tell him that Commander Cullen Rutherford needs to speak with him, it's critical." Cullen stood his ground. He knew that he couldn't leave Denerim without talking with the King, he also knew that Alistair wouldn't leave him outside for too long. "It's urgent." 

One of the guards slipped behind the large gate, while Cullen stood on the stairs. He felt like a fool, but he had no choice. Fereldan had fought hard to have the Inquisition disbanded, and now here he stood seeking their help. If only the Inquisition still had some power, if only Cullen could turn back time and explain to them all that the Inquisition was still needed. The Inquisition could do things that the crown would not do themselves, they could stop Solas and make sure that Thedas still stood for many more years. 

"Come," the guard poked his head out from behind the gate waving for Cullen to follow. "He said that it must be important if you are at his doorstep." the guard chuckled. "Don't ask about his wife though, you're likely to get a knife to your throat."

Cullen gave a grunt to acknowledge the guard, he didn't want to tell him that he needed her as well. He was guided to a room just beyond the throne room, Alistair stared at a table with a map of Thedas.

"Did you know that I am dealing with something strange," Alistair greeted Cullen as if they were old friends. "How's the wife? I heard you two tied the knot in some fancy due at the Winter Palace."

"We did while dealing with a Qunari invasion and an elf bent on tearing Thedas apart," Cullen looked for a chair to sit down. He hadn't realized how tired he was until that moment, it was just exhausting saying it out loud. "Still dealing with that last one actually."

"Do you think that might be related to my something strange?" Alistair pulled two chairs up for them to sit in, he knew that traveling wasn't easy, especially on your own. "All the elves from Fereldan slipped away one night, not a one to be found."

"That isn't as strange as what I have been dealing with, do you have some ale?" Cullen sunk deeper into his chair, his shoulders slumping with the weight of his troubles. "I think I need a drink."

"Sure, let's head to the kitchen, I've had to learn to fetch things myself." Alistair laughed.

"So is it true that your wife is having a baby?" Cullen walked with the King towards the kitchen. There were no servants to be found, there was truth to the fact that the elves had left. "You will have an heir."

"It's true, the healer suspects a boy. Said something about the way she felt." Alistair shrugged, "I don't know how it happened."

"Interesting, and how soon shall people expect this prince to arrive?"

"She's got some time yet," the King laughed. "She'd been searching for a way for a long time, hoping that one day we can have a family."

"Is she well?" 

"Yes, right now I believe she's getting the baby room ready."

"Do you think that I could speak with the both of you?" Cullen looked at the King with shame in his eyes, he didn't want to impose. He certainly didn't want to put the pregnant queen in harm's way. "I wouldn't ask, but I was sent to speak with the both of you."

Alistair studied the Commander, wondering what on earth he would possibly want with the two of them. When they entered the kitchen, the Queen was stuffing her mouth with a loaf of bread and some cheese. Her faithful Mabari stood at her side, although he was much older than the last time Cullen saw him. 

"Well, isn't this lucky for you Cullen," Alistair gave his wife a dirty look. "The former Inquisition Commander would like to speak with us, my dear. That is if you've had your fill of our lunch."

The Queen smiled, obviously embarrassed. "Sorry," she swallowed the remainder of the cheese and gave Cullen a smile. "I was just looking for something to nibble on."

"Or stuff your face with," the King laughed and gave his wife a tender kiss on her cheek before pouring some ale. "What do you need Cullen?"

Cullen stared into the cup full of ale, wondering where he was to begin. He tried the whole way here to find a way to tell them without sounding crazy, but there was no way that he could. "I am seeking assistance with something, I don't know where to start. If you let me finish before asking any questions, I would be eternally grateful."

The two just nodded. Cullen began from the beginning, telling them about his time in the circle with Eve, what he had done, and how he'd then moved to Kirkwall. As both, the King and Queen had seen the mess he was in at the circle they understood how it could destroy someone. The more Cullen got into the story, the more questions he could see on their faces when he came to the part about the Templars, Alistair told him to skip over it because he had been there. Cullen told them about how Eve had been born, how Irving had kept anyone from finding out who she was, about the scrolls and then came the story of the Dread Wolf and Ebris.

"So here I am," Cullen gulped back the last of his ale. "Trying to get my wife back, and my child, hoping that Thedas will not be destroyed."

The stunned silence filled the kitchen, the two stood there staring at the solemn look on Cullens face. Neither one knowing what to say or how they were to help.

"That's better than your story my dear," Alistair laughed taking his wife's hand. "I mean, wow, so, I guess, do we come with you? What are we to do?"

"I don't know," Cullen filled his cup again. "I believe that if Morrigan has any trouble with the Divine that she is going to send word. We will need armies, I think that is what Ebris is after."

"What about Orlais?" The queen asked. "Are they sending forces as well?"

"I will send them a message," Cullen gulped back another cup. "I am sure they will, there is no need to personally go there as Leliana will most likely talk with Celine."

"And Tevinter," Alistair tried not to sound suspicious but failed. "They will come to your aid as well?"

Cullen gave the nod and filled his cup yet again.

"How is Eve?" The Queen took Cullen's hand in her's. She felt him tense as she did but when his gaze met her, there were tears in his eyes. "The Commander needs a warm bath, a bed, and some decent food Alistair. We can talk more about it in the morning."

"Yes my love," Alistair left the kitchen obeying his wife. 

Aelisia looked at Cullen, still holding her hand on his. "I know this isn't easy, being apart from the one that you love. Seeing them go through terrible things. When I brought her those scrolls, I knew that the young woman that stood before me held something stronger than I could understand." She smiled hoping that Cullen was listening, "I knew that it would not be the only time I saw her. You must know that love, the kind that you have for her, is never easy."

"It's been something," Cullen finally smiled. "Thank you, your majesty. Alistair tells me the healers think you are having a boy, I have been told we are having a girl."

Aelisia grinned from ear to ear. "Well, we better start talking about arranging a marriage."

Cullen nearly spat out the last of his ale, "I'm sure that would be easy to convince your husband of."

"I can convince him to do anything," the queen laughed. "We will finish dealing with this problem, then sit down and have a real discussion about it. The Grey Warden Prince marry's the Inquisitor's daughter, tell me, who would mess with that family? Now come, let's get you a room and a bath, you need both I think."

"Thank you," Cullen followed the queen. His mind a little more at ease after talking about the future. He smiled at the possibility of his daughter marrying the prince, it would be something. 

 

 


	83. Chapter 83

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in the update, was out camping in the backcountry and back to work and school! It has been crazy

Cullen had stressed every day that he'd wandered through the castle at Denerim. He'd worried about the state that his wife was in, how Ebris would affect the child that Eve was carrying. His mind had been plagued with questions, Cullen hadn't heard anything from Dorian or Morrigan, but he knew that he had to get back to Eve soon. Cullen couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of his stomach, there was something that he was missing, there was a reason that Ebris had come back in full force, a reason why the Dread Wolf was planning something. Cullen could feel it, but he didn't know exactly what it was. He'd spent as much time as he could in the library trying to find the answers he wanted about Ebris, he'd search most of the places through Denerim. Cullen had found himself outside Brother Genitivi's door, the man had become a renowned scholar since finding the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Cullen stood at the old door, wondering how the man still lived in the middle of Denerim. Rumor had it that he had disappeared for some time after showing the Hero how to enter the Temple, but had returned just before the Temple had been destroyed.  

The Brother was a simple man, with simple tastes and Cullen found himself wondering if bring the man into such matters would shake his faith. Cullen knew it had indeed shaken his when he found out about Ebris. The door had only opened a small crack, very little light escaping from the man's entrance way. 

"Brother Genitivi?" Cullen furrowed his brow. The man gave a slight nod before Cullen continued, "I have come to see if you know anything of Andraste's Daughters?"

"Why?" The man held at the door, not too sure about the Commander who stood before him. "That seems...odd."

"Listen," Cullen grew agitated about the man's unwillingness to welcome him into his house. "I would rather not discuss this while I stand in the open, I just have a few questions."

"Fine," Genitivi finally allowed Cullen into his home. There were pages of text scattered over his table, he'd looked as if he hadn't slept for months. Dark circles looked more ominous in the candlelight, he frantically grabbed some of the scrolls and tried to hide them. "What is it that you want?"

Cullen looked among the scrolls, hoping to catch a glimpse of whatever it was he was hoping to ask. "It's my understanding that you are the expert in matters of Andraste, I am looking for answers about Ebris?"

Genitivi was apparently taken aback by the question, "why? What is it that you want to know?"

Cullen invited himself to sit at Genitivi's table, he thought about the correct way to word the question that he wanted to ask. "I guess, I would like to know about how certain things have been erased from history? It seems like everywhere I look for answers the more questions I end up with, and the church seems to have destroyed any record of the daughters."

"Well," Genitivi sat across from the distraught Commander. "You aren't the first to come knocking on my door about them, about Ebris. I had an elf stop in but a week ago, wanting to know if Ebris had ever been granted divine powers."

"An elf?"

"Yes, she was peculiar. I remember asking her how I would know an elf from Orlais, but she just shooed me away and took a couple of scrolls."

"An elf from Orlais? That does seem very strange, do you remember where you might have seen her before?" Cullen was suddenly intrigued, an elf, asking about Ebris' powers, that was the first sign that the Dread Wolf might be involved. "What scrolls did she want? Did she say why she wanted them?"

"I thought it very strange as well, but I cannot think of how I would have known her. I think I have seen too many since the discovery of the Temple, too many people to remember how I know them. I did explain to her that the daughters of Andraste are nothing but a myth. No one really knows about them, they are just a legend." Genitivi looked through some of his scrolls, "there was something that made me wonder though, something about the text the elf was seeking."

Cullen watched as the old man walked around his room, searching for something and muttering to himself about it all. "Do you think there could be something more about the daughters that maybe we don't know?"

"Ser, there are many things that I don't think that we know. It wasn't until recently that we discovered the Temple."

"That was ten years ago," Cullen smiled.

"Recent for myself, I am old, and it still feels like yesterday that the Queen was rescuing me from that Cult," Genitivi laughed. "I was so foolish then, ah, here it is." The old man rushed with a paper in his hand towards Cullen, thrusting it in his face, "this is the only copy. I didn't show it to the elf woman, she didn't seem to be the trustworthy type."

Cullen scanned the paper he now held, his mouth moving to the words but making no sound. He suddenly felt self-conscious as Genitivi watched him read, "so, if I understand this correctly..."

"Yes," Genitivi grinned. "Some signs began nearly ten years ago, signs that overshadowed the blight for me. I didn't dare share this with anyone, and then since two people have come asking about her specifically, I would love to meet her. Ask her the questions that I have wanted to ask for years, are you searching for her? Have you found her? Can I help?"

"Can I take this?" Cullen gripped the paper, not wanting to hand it back. "I must send word to my allies about this."

"Can I come with you?" 

"I don't think that's a good idea," Cullen stood from his chair and began to make his way to the door. "I will send word about what I have discovered because of your scroll here."

Cullen heard Genitivi mutter something as he left the mans house, but didn't pay it any attention. He had to get word to Dorian and Morrigan right away. This was bigger than the blight, or the breach, even both together, this would be the war to end all wars.

 

 

 

******************************************************************

 

 

Ebris stood alone in the old Temple, once dedicated to her. A place where people used to come and worship her name, now no one even knew her name. She wondered how the world would have come to this, how the Chantry who claimed to be devoted to Andraste had altered the truth to fit their teachings. She rubbed her growing belly, the inquisitors baby, the new life that was growing in her.

Ebris had forgotten what it felt like to help create life, it had been so long since the days where she'd loved someone as deeply as the Inquisitor loved the Commander. Ebris couldn't help but feel a little jealous, but guilt as well. She'd taken over the young woman's body because the Dread Wolf was going to destroy the world that Ebris was sworn to protect, even if restoring the old ways would allow Ebris to walk the earth in her own body once again.

Tearing the veil down would destroy all the living people, elves, and dwarves, and Ebris couldn't see any good coming from that. The Wolf had gone too far once again, taking the powers of Mythal for himself. Now, she stood in an abandoned temple using the body of someone who was expecting her first child, who'd loved a man so profoundly, there wasn't anything that she wouldn't do for him. 

Ebris stared at the wall, wondering how the three were getting along. She'd felt Cullen's touch, which meant that he'd found the scroll. Her power would once again be whole, and the disciples would gather her before setting out to hunt the wolf. This was the beginning of the end, but first, the baby will come. 

 


End file.
